


La piel del cordero.

by JuandelasNieves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asesino en serie, Canibalismo, Doble cara, Drama & Romance, Drogas con receta médica, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Gore, M/M, Mucho, Nada es lo que parece, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protección., Psicopata, Psychic Violence, Romance, TEPT, Terror, Terrores Nocturnos, Voldemort es torturado, demasiado, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 118,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuandelasNieves/pseuds/JuandelasNieves
Summary: Severus esta cansado de los constantes abusos de los merodeadores. Cansado de ser el centro de burla. Cansado de que Lily le haga creer que tiene posibilidades con ella. Pero la llegada de un nuevo chico al colegio, revolucionara a unos cuantos alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente a Severus. Siendo el nuevo, un squib, extranjero y para colmo hijos de muggles,Ese chico tan raro llamado Amal, hará que el Slytherin empiece a olvidar todos sus errores mostrándolo un mundo que nunca se había adentrado.Sin embargo no todo es alegría y color, Amal esconde muchos secretos.Un aterrador demonio merodea por el castillo. Mientras que unos extraños e inquietantes asesinatos se ciernen sobre toda la comunidad mágica, provocando una ola de terror. Especialmente para Lord Voldemort, dándose cuenta, que ese asesino puede ser una terrible amenaza para todo lo que había luchado.Pero sobretodo ¿Porque Amal entiende tan bien al asesino apodado como; La Peste Negra?, ¿Porque Amal, esconde tantos secretos? especialmente cuando se trata de un simple muggle ¿no?





	1. Capítulo 1: La llegada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus conoce por primera vez a Amal. Lo que no esperaba, era tener que devolver un favor.

Capítulo 1: La llegada.

**Aviso importante: Este fanfic contiene MA +18 El contenido solo es adecuado para adultos maduros. Puede contener lenguaje explícito y temas para adultos.**

Era un magnifico día en los anchos campos de Hogwarts, magnifico mirase por donde se mirase. Era hermoso y armonioso. Si no fuera porque había varios alumnos enzarzándose en una pelea.

Severus miraba con rabia a James y a Sirius. ¿Es que no habría ningún día en que le dejasen en paz?, estaba claro que no y eso que era la primera semana del ultimo año de curso. Simplemente, el hecho de que le gustase Lily Evans hacían de su vida un autentico infierno. Como si fuera un pecado estar enamorado de su amiga.

—¿Algo que objetar  _Snivellius_?— preguntó con burla Sirius mientras tiraba todos sus pergaminos al suelo húmedo del césped, haciendo que todo su arduo trabajo de horas se fuera al traste.

—Vete a la mierda Black—farfullo enfurecido Severus. El Slytherin se levanto del suelo con una mirada de un tigre en sus ojos.—Aunque, que se puede esperar, de una bella mariposa de pradera que no puede ser tocado ni con el pétalo de una rosa.—añadió con clara burla.

James lo agarro por la solapa de su túnica mientras lo zarandeaba varias veces con una mirada cargada de odio.

—¿¡Que quieres decir pedazo de mierda!?— chilló el griffindor

—Oh, ¿Que pasa Potter? las neuronas se han muerto en tu inexistente cerebro y no comprendes el significado de maricón?—

James no le permitió seguir hablando. Por que de un puñetazo tiro al suelo al slytherin, dejándolo por unos segundos con la mente en blanco.

Si era cierto, que Severus tenía que controlar esa lengua tan afilada, que de lo contrario pasaría lo que pasaría. Como lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Pero no podía evitarlo, era tal la rabia que emanaba en esos momento que no permitiría que aquellos dos iluminados se salieran con la suya. Aunque, debía de admitir, que el bastardo de James era poseedor de una fuerza bruta. Severus se levantó, pese a lo mucho que le costaba respirar por la nariz. Ya podía sentir como la sangre barboteaba escurriéndose y llegando hasta su ó la varita. Si querían un suelo que así fuera, tanto Sirius como James sabían a la perfección que perderían contra Severus, o al menos seria difícil ganarle. No por nada, era el mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El Slytherin miro el amplio campo, no había nadie. Sabía perfectamente, que aunque ganase exitósamente el duelo, saldría mal parado por ellos dos. Ya veía venir a la profesora MaCgonagall riñéndolo por sus actos. Tenía que ser listo. Si les hacia mucho daño, estaba claro que ningún profesor creería la versión del estudiante hosco y malhumorado.

—¡ _Alarte_ _escendare_!— gritó Severus.

—¡ _Protego_!— se defendieron a la vez Sirius y James

— _¡_ _Confringo_ _!_

_—_ _¡A_ _napneo!_

— _¡Protego totallum_ _!_ — pronuncio Severus creando un escudo protector alrededor suyo.

— _¡_ _Enervate!_

Una duelo entre rayos de colores inundaron el campo de Hogwarts. Tampoco es que hubiese nadie para poder ver la belleza de aquel duelo mágico. Sin embargo, para desgracia del Slytherin no era su día de í estuvieron por varios minutos. El dolor propinado por James estaba empezando a hacer su afecto. La cabeza de Snape le daba mil vueltas, sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, le costaba respirar, el punzante dolor se su nariz le dificultaba enfrentarse contra esos dos imbéciles. la sangre que goteaba de su nariz le denegaba el derecho a respirar, y si eso fuera poco. Su magia estaba empezando a desvanecerse del cansancio.

— _¡_ _Expelliermus_!— gritó James.

Un rayo rojo impactó contra el pecho del Slyterin, desarmando a Severus y dejándolo sin varita. Indefenso, tirado en el suelo.

Los dos leones se acercaron a Severus, sintiéndose poderosos al ver así de indefenso al Slytenrin.

—Ahora ya no eres tan valiente ¿eh?, serpiente arrogante.—escupió con odio Potter mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

Severus los miro con odio, notando como la rabia burbujeaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Quería levantarse y darles su merecido, levantarse y maldecirlos incansablemente hasta que no pudieran embargo, podía escuchar como algo venía rápidamente, las pisadas de una animal. Sin embargo, la varita de James apuntándolo sin compasión al Slytherin era algo que le preocupaba mucho mas.

—Prepárate asquerosa serpiente—James lo apuntó con su varita, sintiendo como el odio hacia aquel chico hacía que perdiera por completo su sentido común.—¡ _Engrossamien._..!—

No llegó a terminar el hechizo por la simple razón de que un enorme Rottweiler apareció de la nada mordiendo salvajemente el brazo de James, donde se podían escuchar los gritos de espanto de Sirius y obviamente los de Potter.

La escena era tan surrealista que Severus tuvo que forzarse en abrir los ojos para deleitarse con semejante escena. Oh, y vaya que escena. Un perro negro mordiendo el brazo del chico sin compasión, viendo como la sangre se escurría entre los dientes de aquel can. Como una bestia salvaje.

— _¡EXPULSO!_ — grito Sirius tratando de proteger a su amigo.

El perro salió disparado por el aire, cayendo bruscamente al suelo, donde se pudo escuchar un sonido sordo. Sin embargo, volvió a levantarse y se puso delante de Severus, sorprendentemente tratando de protegerle a la vez, que no dejaba de mostrarle los dientes a los dos leones.

James y Sirius estaban tentados en matar al perro. Pero aquella mirada carente de humanidad. Aquella mirada llena de salvajismo les hicieron pensárselo dos veces. no era solo eso, James no estaba precisamente para pelear. Aquella mordedura estaba haciendo que viera las estrellas de todos los colores. El dolor causado por el brutal mordisco, le indicaba que no estaba en posición de pelear. Gracias a, ladrido tras ladrido, el perro logró espantar a los dos chicos, huyendo, al ver que este era capaz de matarlos a base de mordiscos.

Pese a que James y Sirius se habían ido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, el Rottweiler no dejo de estar a la defensiva. Pasados los minutos, y dándose cuenta de que el peligro había cesado, la posición del enorme perro, paso a una mas tranquila y relajada. Se giro, y miro al alumno de la toga con solapas verdes. Se acerco con lentitud, mientras le olisqueaba toda la cara...para que segundos después paso a llenarlo de babas. Se notaba que el perro estaba contento y mas aun cuando le tiro a la hierba mientras jugueteaba con el.

Le costo quitárselo de encima, no es que estuviera depreciando su gesto (en parte si, no le agradaba tener las babas de ese perro en su cara).

Cuando consiguió enderezarse el perro saltaba de facilidad.

—Gracias— dijo Severus, manteniendo esa expresión inescrutable, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Rottweiler.

Se sentía bastante desfallecido, la sangre que había perdido le hacia sentirse muy débil. Aunque, después de todo lo ocurrido se sentía con mas fuerza para ir hasta la enfermería. Aunque, ahora que se acordaba, probablemente estarían esos dos gilipollas, acusándolo de conspirar contra sus miserables vidas. De inmediato desechó la idea. No tenia ganas de ver a esos dos imbéciles.

—¡Lucano!— Severus se giro al escuchar esa voz, y como era de imaginarse, el perro se giró y corrió como el viento. Snape miró hacia todos los lados para ver quien era el dueño de ese perro, en este caso de Lucano.

Pero no vio nada.

Estaba totalmente solo. Y el Rottweiler había desaparecido de una forma fugaz y efímera.

Severus se quedo muy extrañado. El había escuchado el nombre del perro. Tampoco se preocupo demasiado, estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver. Un perro tan grande como ese y de esa raza no se veían todos los días. Estiro su toga y se dispuso a recoger los libros y pergaminos que esos dos iluminados habían tirado.

— He visto lo que James y Sirius te han hecho... no es justo lo que hacen contigo Sev.

Snape no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber quien era.

—¿También vistes al perro?—preguntó Severus.

—¿Que perro? ¿de que hablas?—preguntó confusa.

El Slytherin se quedo confundido. ¿Había visto lo que sus dos amigos le habían hecho pero no había visto a un maldito perro morder a su novio salvajemente? Aquello no tenía sentido.

—No importa Evans.—farfulló el ojinegro quedándose sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ahora soy Evans?

Lily se agacho para ayudarle a recoger sus libros, mientras dejaba que sus dedos rozaran los de Snape intencionadamente. Algo que claramente le incomodó y le molestó.

—Para de hacer eso

—¿Hacer el que?— preguntó inocentemente.

Severus suspiro con cansancio. ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo único que lograba haciendo eso era darle unas inexistentes esperanzas?

—De hacerme pensar que tengo posibilidades contigo.— dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes de Lily.— tu estas con Potter... eso es suficiente para que me mantenga alejado de ti.

—Severus... me llamaste " _sangre sucia"_

El chico apretó sus labios con fuerza, quedándose congelado por unos segundos. Y otra vez volvía a recordarlo lo que la llamo, Severus estaba a punto de desquiciarse. El ya sabia que había hecho mal, lo sabia a la perfección. Pero el estaba harto de la presión de sus compañeros, harto del constante acoso del grupito de Black y Potter, harto de tragar constantemente con la culpa... ese día, simplemente estallo. Aunque, sabia un poco y con dolor, que aquel insulto estaba cargado con un poco de verdad.

—Bueno, lo pasado, pasado esta ¿no?— dijo Evans mientras se levantaban del suelo, tratando de cambiar de conversación al ver aquella expresión desolada de Severus —¡ah, se me olvidaba!— Lily saco su varita y apunto a la nariz de Snape—  _Episkey_

La nariz del Slytherin sano de inmediato, a pesar del punzante dolor que llego a su cerebro.

—Duele—mascullo para sus adentros. Aunque mas bien, se asemejaba al de un gruñido.

Lily sonrió al ver como se sobaba el puente de su nariz, dejando que unos cuantos quejidos salieran de su boca.

—¿Sabes que?, va a venir un nuevo integrante a Hogwarts. Esta noche.

Severus la miro sorprendido. No recordaba haber escuchado algo como eso.

—He oído que es un chico algo mayor que nosotros.

—Y ¿Qué va hacer aquí?

Lily se acaricio el mentón, quedándose pensativa.

—Si mal no me equivoco, es una especie de mecánico mágico... la verdad es que no le vendría mal a Hogwarts un manitas que arreglara todos los cachivaches. ¿Recuerdas cuando el profesor Flitwick intento arreglar el proyector y le acabo estallando en toda la cara?

Snape enarco una ceja, mientras los dos iban caminando hacia el castillo.

—¡Como olvidarle _! Peeves_  no paro de burlarse de el. Se volvió el payaso personal de todo Hogwarts.

La pelirroja se le quedo mirándolo durante varios segundos. Mirando las facciones de Severus. ¡Como añoraba volver a verlo reír! ¡Añoraba esos días donde ambos se enredaban en las sabanas sintiendo el calor de ambos! ellos dos, y nadie mas. solo ellos dos. Lily sintió culpabilidad por alejarse de su amigo. Se sentía culpable, por usar de pretexto el insulto que Severus la lanzó, cuando sabia a la perfección que lo hizo sin malicia alguna.O eso creía. La declaración de James fue algo que la partió en dos, sin llegar a saber que elegir.—Me tengo que ir Lily... ¿nos veremos en la cena?

—¡Claro!— afirmo la chica, con ligera tristeza en su voz.— ¿A dónde vas ahora?—pregunto interesada.

—A la biblioteca, quiero leer un libro sobre pociones de los muertos.

—Que lo disfrutes—Lily se quiso dar contra la pared al haber soltado eso ultimo. ¡¿Quien diablos decía eso?! Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera llegar a disculparse, Snape se estaba dirigiendo hacia el castillo dejándola atrás y sumida en sus pensamientos.

Severus llego a la sala comun, y no le agrado mucho la visita que tuvo.

—¡Severus!, ya me extrañaba a mi que no te viera— el chico se giro, y vio el inconfundible pelo blanco de Malfoy, junto a Bellatrix — ¿Adonde vas? A la biblioteca ¿Me equivoco?— dijo burlonamente Lucius, mientras miraba los libros mojados de Snape.

—¿Qué quieres Lucius?— preguntó cansado, sin saber a que venia tanta amabilidad. desde luego, viniendo de un Malfoy no era algo que le inspirara mucha confianza.

—¿No lo sabes?, Los traidores de sangre están en la enfermería... ese Potter fue mordido por un chucho— hablo Bellatrix con mofa y con un hilo de sadismo en su voz.— creo que el perro me va caer muy bien. — susurro aquello ultimo con un hilo de sorprendente alegría en su voz.

—¿Quieres estar solo no?— basto la mirada asesina del Slytherin para hacerle entender la respuesta —¡Vale vale! no nos asesines, te dejamos en tu soledad— finalizo Malfoy con un deje de humor, mientras se iba caminando con su típica elegancia suya por el pasillo, junto con Bellatrix.

" _La anaconda y la cabra"_  pensó para si mismo. Hubo un largo silencio, donde Snape se quedo contemplando el claustro, pese a que esos dos ya no estaban. le gustaba el silencio, era irónicamente algo mágico si uno sabia llegar a disfrutarlo. Salió de la sala común mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, era una suerte saber que los ignorantes no se acercaban allí. Lo cual, en su caso, nadie se dirigía a ese lugar. Pero, ¡oh! que sorpresa se llevó al ver a cierto perro meneando la cola, sin dejar de mirarlo. y mas sorprendente aún, si es que era posible, junto a una persona que estaba de espaldas con una especie de mapa mal dibujado.

—¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí?, yo dolo veo piedras.

Vio que el chico se giraba para mirar a su perro. Pero se llevo un sobresalto cuando lo vio.

Lo miro fijamente, analizándolo. Clavó su mirada en el. Era un chico alto, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que ía, curiosamente un cigarrillo en la oreja. Era muy moreno, la piel le recordaba en cierto modo al polvo del chocolate. El pelo lo tenia rapado desde abajo, donde poco a poco se iba degradando hasta tener una buena mata de pelo marrón, rozando el negro. Sus ojos eran dueños de un llamativo color castaño, rozando el naranja. Tenía rasgos algo andróginos, pero no era eso lo que captaba toda su atención. No, nada de eso. Era una enorme cicatriz que llegaba desde la comisura de la boca derecha hasta el pómulo. era en cierto modo desagradable de ver. Aberrante podría ser la palabra más exacta. Definitivamente aquello le afeaba mucho.

—Por norma general, Lucano es un perro muy pacifico.—Severus reconoció la voz de inmediato— perdona, pero no pude evitar ver lo que ocurrió en el campo— aclaro rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo mientras el famoso Lucano estaba mirándolo, con el rabo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Lo que le faltaba, que aquel chico se compadeciera de el, pensado que era la típica víctima de abusos escolares. Le resultaba irritante, y mas aun, ver como el chico parecía compadecerse de el.

—Estoy buscando a...— vio como el chico buscaba un papel en su bolsillo derecho— Albus. Percibal. Wulfric. Brian. Dumbledore...—el chico enarco sus cejas— ¡joder!, ¡Tiene mas apellidos que la reina de Inglaterra!

Severus pensó si ese chico se había golpeado contra la pared. No podía creer que fuera capaz de dirigirse así al mejor mago de ese siglo.

—¿Por qué preguntas por el?—interrogó secamente.

—Hay una vacante de mecánico mágico—el extraño sonrió de nuevo. Severus se dio cuenta de que, cuanto mas sonreía más se le deformaba el rostro por los exagerados hoyuelos que tenía—... vengo a por ella... pero el problema es que no tengo ni idea de donde esta su despacho. ¿Podrías indicarme donde esta por favor?

Así que ese era el famoso integrante de Hogwarts.

—Tienes que ir todo recto encontraras unas gárgolas que te llevaran a un pasillo, giras a la derecha, encontraras una puerta, la abres sigues todo recto, giras a la izquierda y te encontraras unas escaleras de piedra, subes y ahí esta el despacho del director.—respondió de una manera adusta. No estaba por la labor de hacer de guía turístico.

Era tal la cara de desconcierto y confusión del chico que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar ningún comentario despectivo. Poco le faltaba para que tuviera dos remolinos en los ojos.

—Perdóname, pero soy un desastre orientándome.— se disculpó el chico con una risa nerviosa, que al parecer de Severus era estúpida— se que a lo mejor te molesto pero...—

—Ya lo estas haciendo.—le cortó de inmediato.

El chico moreno bajo la cabeza. Severus podía ver como trataba de desenvolverse de aquella incómoda situación. Aunque tampoco le importaba, el se lo había buscado. Estuvo tentado en dejarlo así, y que se las apañase el solo. No era su problema, no tenía porque ayudarlo. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. Recordó que ese chico era el dueño de ese perro, perro que le había salvado de aquellos dos cretinos. De algún modo, tenía el impulso de ayudarlo. Mas bien ayudaba al perro en vez de a su amo, pero de igual manera, valía para devolver el favor. Al fin y al cabo, podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un desagradecido.

—Si lo prefieres te puedo llevar hasta allí

Era sorprendente la velocidad que tenía ese chico para animarse. El rostro del extraño se iluminó por completo, casi como si hubiese encontrado al mismísimo Dios de por medio.

—¡Si!...por favor— hablo esta vez con mas tranquilidad en su voz. Aunque se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz.—¡muchísimas gracias!

—Es por aquí— asintió con la cabeza de manera áspera. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y el chico lo siguió.

—¡No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco!... la verdad es que lo mas probable me habría perdido, y ¡quien sabe! puede hasta hubiese terminado en las mazmorras del castillo.—volvió a reír nerviosamente.

Aquello estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Quería con fuerzas ponerle algo que lo callase de una vez por todas.

—¿De donde vienes?— preguntó, al ver que tanto, por sus rasgos físicos como por su acento no era de ningún modo de Inglaterra.

—Se me nota ¿no?—al ver el silencio incómodo que el Slytherin estaba creando trato de responder lo mas rápido que pudo la pregunta—soy de... de... bueno, creo...—El chico miro a su perro, como si estuviesen intercambiando miradas—me temo que no puedo decírtelo.—respondió con una ancha sonrisa—¡pero hablo español!—alegó como si eso fuera suficiente.

Severus supo entonces que ahí había algo raro. Un chico que no iba a decirle la cosa mas absurda del mundo que era el lugar donde vivía... algo le decía, por la pequeña mochila que llevaba era que estaba embargo, no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Al menos no estará prohibido saber como te llamas?—preguntó toscamente el Slytherin.—¿o acaso es sagrado?

—No—vio como entrelazaba los dedos con nerviosismo. Especialmente por la incomodidad de la situación.—me llamo Amal, Amal Rodríguez. ¡Encantado!—volvió a animarse de la nada a la vez que le estrechaba la mano.

Severus miró a Amal como si fuera la persona con el mayor retraso mental de toda la comunidad mágica. Ignoró el saludo como si fuera portador de la Peste negra. Lo estaba ayudando, se había molestado en ayudarlo, ¿era tanto pedir que lo dejara en paz y que se dejase de tonterías? Sabía perfectamente que una vez que hubiese conseguido su propósito (en este caso llegar al director) el pasaría de él como si nunca hubiese existido. Lo que era un alivio para él. Estaba devolviendo el favor a ese perro. No a su dueño. ¿Era mucho pedir que cerrara la maldita bocaza?

—Lamento estar incomodándote—dijo Amal.

Lo miró de reojo. Sin llegar a entender porque se disculpaba, sin embargo, por el momento, optó por no decir nada. Y por absurdo que sonara, incluso para si mismo, podía notar la tranquilidad del chico. No era como si el estuviera dispuesto a entablar una pelea. De echo, era todo lo contraio. Sereno y manso. No parecía de ningún modo, ofendido por su comportamiento.

—Ya hemos llegado, es aquí.—dijo Severus.

El chico, con un extraño y repentino cambio de humor. El moreno se limitó a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias.—e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.—lamento las molestias causadas—dijo con una total calma y sosiego.

Severus se paró en seco. Preguntándose si acaso había escuchado mal.

—¿Por que te disculpas?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

El moreno se giró mirando fijamente a los ojos negros del Slytherin. Y por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Esa mirada… esa mirada carente de humanidad, como si el fuera una simple presa. Fue tan solo unos segundos. Pero esa desagradable sensación se quedo grabado en su cuerpo.

—Claramente querías tu espacio y yo no lo estaba respetando. Me disculpo por ello—respondió con una pequeña y suave sonrisa—simplemente me estabas ofreciendo ayuda, pero obviamente no estas interesado en realizar esas absurdas apologías para entablar una conversación vacía, carente de argumento alguno. Me disculpo por pensar que eras otro mas del montón y pensar que había que engrandecerte en una cuna de algodón. Y me alegro de saber que este no era el caso.—vio que Amal miraba al perro que estaba mirándolo con alegría—es por eso que me disculpo.

Severus no supo que decir en esos momentos. Era tan surrealista la situación que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Extraño su comportamiento, extraño su forma de ser, extraño su mirada. Extraño todo. No supo el por qué, pero hubo algo que hizo que tuviera miedo de él. Solo fue por unos instantes. No sabía que era. No tenía explicación alguna. Pero lo único que quería era irse de allí. Había algo raro en ese chico. Y no sabía que era. Podía intuir que ese chico estaba huyendo, y que por ello, Dumbledoor le estaba dando cobijo. Pero no podía imaginar el qué.

—Disculpas aceptadas—respondió escuetamente el Slytherin.

Se dio la vuelta, para huir de aquel lugar.

 

 

_**N/T:** _ _Porfavor, sería de mucha ayuda que pudieseis comentar lo que opináis, seria de gran ayuda a seguir con este humilde fanfic._


	2. Capítulo 2: Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus desea un día tranquilo y pacífico. Sin embargo, ciertos Gryffindors no están dispuestos a dárselo. Menos mal que cierto chico de ojos naranjas llega casi a tiempo.

Severus bajó con desgano a las mazmorras, arrastrando los pies. La verdad era, que no tenia ganas de asistir a la última clase del día. Ya no solo por el hecho de tener que estar con los merodeadores, si no que tener que enfrentarse con Lily Evans. ¿Como explicarla que la quería lejos de el ?, ¿era consciente del daño que le hacía ?, le daba vanas esperanzas, haciéndole creer que tendría oportunidad con ella. Sonrió burlonamente para si mismo. Daba pena ajena. Era como un perro faldero suplicando por las caricias de su amo.

Recordó como Albus presento al misterioso chico. Amal Rodríguez de Vivar, era la primera vez que un _Squib_ ,descendientes de _muggles_ pisaba las puertas de Hogwarts, aparte de Argus Filch, que pasaba en grande haciendo de celador sádico sin escrúpulos. Sintió un poco de lástima ante ese hecho, podía apostar a que recibiría insultos acerca de su procedencia y en la cicatriz que tenía en la boca. Aunque, con el enorme cánido que tenía como mascota, muchos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de lanzar una ofensa a Amal. Aunque, bueno, ya has pasado hace dos semanas sin haber altercado. Y también, dos semanas, donde Amal no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor. Parecía como si el fuera la única persona con el que realmente, el se abría. Lo cual, lo desconcertaba enormemente. No sería por la falta de alumnos en todo el maldito castillo.

Y ahora que pensaba en él, ese chico estaba empezando a ser bastante popular. Aunque no de manera positiva. Más bien, todo lo contrario.  Su inusual aspecto como sus ojos eran originarios de una ola incesante de cuchicheos. Pero sobretodo por el origen su cicatriz. Todos trataban de hacer apuestas sobre quién era el primero que descubría el origen de aquella herida. E incluso había tomado un mote entre todos. Acabos siendo apodado como _Bocarajada._

_"Cuanta originalidad"_ pensó para sus adentros. Aunque, cuando se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que había tenido se regañó a si mismo.

Pero de alguna forma, tampoco le sorprendía del todo aquella reacción en cadena. Curiosamente, Vivar parecía darle absolutamente igual los comentarios de aquella gente. Es más, parecía incluso que lo divertía terriblemente.

Amal podría ser desagradable en ámbito visual. Pero no era sorpresa, ver que chica se asqueaba cuando hablaba sobre él. De forma personalizada, el se hizo de notar. Incluso el lo sentía. Y en parte era por esa aberrante cicatriz que portaba.

Sabía que era por algo más. Era educado, amable y gentil. Al menos en su presencia. Pero siempre, con una aura misteriosa que no permitía que se acerquen a el. Recordó con asombro, cuando vio la gran facilidad que tenía para las bestias salvajes que Hagrid solía cuidar. Se dio cuenta también, que el Squib, tenía una capacidad colosal para hacer que todos los perros, hasta el más salvaje de ellos, se quedara en pura mansedumbre cuando les honraban con su presencia. Presencia, que logró salvar a varios alumnos de primer curso. sabia que muy normal, Amal no era. Bastaba con ver aquellos extraños comportamientos que a veces tenía. Analizando todo, como si estuviera viendo un peligro inminente.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos integrantes bastante desagradables. Sirius, James y Remus.

" _Que maravilla, dos sacos de pulgas y el sin cerebro, que gran día vas a tener Severus_ " bastó con que cerrara la puerta para que los tres centrasen su mirada en el, como bestias con el ferviente deseo de despellejarlo. Al menos por parte de Potter.

—Vaya, esta aquí la repugnante serpiente— dijo James mirándolo de arriba abajo con un intenso odio en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tal el brazo?— preguntó mordazmente mirando el brazo vendado de James.

James tuvo el fuerte impulso, junto con Sirius en abalanzarse sobre el y lanzarlo unas cuantas maldiciones. Sin embargo, para suerte de ellos, estaba e intervención Remus, que de alguna manera hacía de cabeza pensante del grupo. Pero sobre todo el enorme perrazo que semanas antes les había mordido relamiéndose la boca.

—Eso, deja que vuestro perro personal os ponga los bozales correspondientes.

James, furioso ante aquel insulto sacó la varita dispuesto a crucificarlo de hechizos. Solo faltaba pronunciarlos, si no fuera porque el Rottweiler emepezó a gruñirle avisándole con antelación de que no tendría reparos en morderlo sin piedad.

—Lucano es un perro pacífico, pero dejara de serlo si tocáis la moral—los cinco chicos se giraron para mirar a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero no vieron nada. —no es un perro dado de mucha paciencia.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, al comprender que era allí donde pertenecía esa voz, y vieron a Amal en el techo colgado por una cuerda. Totalmente bocabajo, pendiendo de un cable que le sujetaba el tobillo. Y este, parece divertirse mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro como si fuera tan normal como el respirar.

—¿Eres el dueño de ese perro? —preguntó James mirándolo con una mezcla de rechazo y temor. Especialmente por el perro que no parece muy feliz de verle.

Amal de pronto, se soltó de la cuerda al suelo de una manera torpe y graciosa. Aunque para vista de Severus, algo dolorosa. Sin embargo, Amal se enderezó del suelo sin problemas, como si hubiera tenido un dolor de espalda en mármol no fuera del mismo dolor.

Amal se limpió las manos, y lo miro a los ojos con una brutal seriedad.

—Veo que tu mente es muy cerrada— Amal sonrió de inmediato, demostrando a todos los presentes que cuanto mas ancha era su sonrisa, mas deformaba su rostro. Definitivamente era mejor que no sonriera—¿podrías hacer lo mismo con tu boca?

La cara de todos los chicos era todo un poema. Severus enarco una ceja, sintiendo que tenia una persona con la grandiosa capacidad de soltar comentarios de semejante burla y a un nivel tan épico como ese. Resultaba un poco irónico que el defensor de las causas justas fuera sermoneado por un simple Squib . Definitivamente, James se había topado con la horma de su zapato.

—Tú ...— James lo miro con rabia, sintiendo que quería tirárselo al cuello para golpearlo. Sin embargo, el Rottweiler que no dudaba en la versión de los dientes era algo que ayudaba a mantener una raya.—¿Qué crees? ¿que te libraras de cualquier cosa por ser un simple trabajador de Hogwarts? —Potter o miró de manera despectiva. Odiaba que ese _Squib_ protegiera a Severus. Era algo que no toleraba. Y eso que en un principio le había caído bien—no te olvides que es eres un _Squib_ , donde no tienes ni un ápice de magia. —argumentó acercando su rostro contra el suyo.—si te pasa algo, nadie te creerá.—no era que tuviera algo en contra de los _muggles_ o los _Squib_ , mas bien, era un defensor de ellos. Pero ver, que ese chico. Justamente un _muggle_ estuviera defendiendo, precisamente a la serpiente de Snape era algo que no lograba comprender.

Amal lo miró fijamente. Un elegante duelo de miradas. Castaño contra naranja. De alguna forma, Severus tenía la rara sensación de que si Amal lo deseaba, podía acabar con la vida de aquel miserable de un solo golpe. Sabía que, a su parecer era absurdo tener ese pensamiento. Pero la mirada que el mecánico le lanzó cuando fueron al despacho del directo fue aterradora. Casi podía decir que se había quedado impreso en su piel. Por alguna razón, la atmósfera en si se había vuelto extrañamente desagradable, pero parecía que era el único en notarlo. Sin embargo, para suerte suya y sobre todo, suerte para James. El rostro inexpresivo del moreno paso a uno concentrado y delicado, a uno que acabo estallando entre risas.

Los chicos se quedaron totalmente desconcertados ante esa reacción. Que James Potter te tuviese manía no era una opción. Mas bien, una absoluta maldición. Era un comportamiento tiránico. Donde, cualquier persona que no fuera de la casa de Slytherin mostrara un mínimo de interés en Severus, esa persona estaría perdida. Incluso la presencia de dementores era más favorable que tener a James en tu contra.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes? —interrogó Sirius desconcertado al ver esa reacción. No era para nada algo con algún tema de lógica o sentido común.

Amal se quitó las las lagrimillas que se le escapaban de sus ojos.

—Podría comerme una sopa de letras y cagar un argumento mejor que ese.—Amal se desternilló aun más al ver la expresión del chico con gafas—no me malentiendas, me rio de mi propio chiste.

Remus sonrió ligeramente ante esa mordaz y graciosa respuesta, especialmente al ver que astutamente había tergiversando a aquella tensa situación. Aunque Severus por el momento, lo único que hizo fue alejarse disimuladamente de aquellos locos. Lo ultimo que quería salir era el chamuscado de los berrinches de Potter.

—Ese perro debería llevar bozal— razonó Remus, que trata de apaciguar la situación, pero lo único que consiguió (para desgracia suya) fue empeorarlo.

La risa de Amal se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, mirando a Lupin algo confuso.

—Irónico viniendo de un licántropo— respondió Amal con una escalofriante normalidad.

Severus abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Como diablos había adivinado que Remus tenía esa enfermedad? por la expresión de desconcierto del extranjero estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de que, al menos en Inglaterra, estaban mal vistos.

Aunque, la expresión de Remus fue suficiente para hacer entender al mecánico que aquello era algo que no debió de decir.

—¡Vamos hombre! ¡no pongas esa cara!— la expresión del Squib era realmente una, del que no entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Toda la atmósfera de la clase se había congelado, dejando a los integrantes de Gryffindor totalmente petrificados. El ambiente era pesado, era como si hubiera una capa que no permitiera respirar. ¿Cómo supo Amal que Remus era un hombre lobo? ¿Como diablos lo había sabido? ¿Quién le había desvelado tal secreto? No era algo que se pudiera ver a simple vista. Los merodeadores vieron que el secreto de Remus podría llegar a ser desvelado. Aquel secreto que tanto y fervientemente les había costado proteger ¿Y para que? ¿Para echarlo en cara de que era un licántropo? James hizo eco de una mirada cargada de una profunda rabia a Severus. Avisando con antelación que no sería bueno lo que podría ocurrir.

Snape por su parte, había visto esa mirada. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Que James empezase a maquinar en su enfermiza mente motivos suficientes para descargarse con el. No era una idea que le agradaba, ya podía imaginarse a ese imbécil descargarse con el como si fuera un miserable saco de boxeo. Aunque, para suerte suya en ese momento, entraron al resto de los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Mirando la escena algo confundidos.

Amal se giro para ver los alumnos, comprendiendo que tenía que empezar a irse a la vez que me llevé las chicas al rescate de mi hija.

Severus vio con asombro que Amal se acercaba mucho a Remus, y por la sensación que le dio. Juraría que le susurro algo al oído.

El profesor Slughorn se sorprendió de las vistas que tenía. El chico muggle / Squib junto a los merodeadores mirándose como perros rabiosos. Al menos los estudiantes, porque el rostro de Amal era uno de absoluto pasotismo. Sin embargo, cuando el mecánico se percato de la presencia del profesor de dio la vuelta y lo saludo.

—Bueno, se que usted había solicitado para que arreglase el proyector de las mazmorras. Esta arreglado—El moreno busco un papel entre los bolsillos— aquí tiene instrucciones de como usarlo.— al ver la cara de desconcierto trató de aclararse— verá, le echo unos cuantos cambios, e intentado mejorarlo lo máximo posible, simplemente es eso, si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarme...—el chico miro a su perro—y si ahora me disculpa, ya no tengo más que hacer.—El chico se despidió educadamente y se fue de la clase dejando que una ola de murmullos llenase el aula.

El profesor de pociones miro durante varios segundos el alto techo de las mazmorras y paso su avejentada mirada de los alumnos. Cuando sintió que estaba siendo observado por ellos rió nerviosamente.

—Poneos en vuestros asientos, ¡la tertulia a finalizado!—vio que cada una de las casas se sentaban lo mas alejados que podían los unos de los otros.—Buenos días a todos, hoy a prenderemos a preparar el filtro en vida ¿Alguien podría decirme de que se trata?

Lily levanto la mano, mientras trataba de no mirar a Severus.

—El filtro de muertos en vida, es un somnífero muy potente, enviando al bebedor en un sueño mortal.

—Muy bien señorita Evans, ¡cinco puntos para Gryffindor!—exclamó entusiasmado ante su alumna predilecta.

La chica sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa de poder dar puntos a su casa. Mientras que James estaba mas concentrado en lanzar dardos asesinos a Severus, que claro esta, el pasaba como la mierda.

—¡Pues hoy, vamos a realizarla!—Un murmullo de conmoción e indignación inundo la sala. Al ver esto, Slughorn trato de tranquilizar a todos los estudiantes— no os preocupéis, no va a ser para nota. —para suerte suya, ese murmullo se torno a uno aliviado— sin embargo, aquel que consiga realizar la poción perfecta, conseguirá una pequeña muestra del felixfelicis— agregó mientras sacaba de su túnica un pequeño frasco de color rojizo. Sonrió al ver que todos se quedaban quietos anque luego se mosqueo— ¡adelante!, ¿a que esperáis?, poneos en parejas.

El profesor dió la vuelta a un reloj de arena que duraba exactamente una hora.

Fueron pocos los segundos en los que los alumnos tardaron en reaccionar. La clase no tardo en llenarse de humo de colores, todos se amontonaban, tratando de buscar al mejor compañero de todos. Aunque, solo había una persona, capaz de realizar medianamente bien la pócima.

Severus Snape trato de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, casi incluso, tratando de ser invisible. El sabía como hacerlo correctamente. Pero estaba claro, que se negaba rotundamente a compartir sus conocimientos a algún imbécil que quería el botellín de la suerte liquida. Vió como James se ponía con Lily, como si estar con ella fuera a darle la suerte líquida. Mientras que Sirius se juntaba con Remus.

"Dos sacos de pulgas echos el uno para el otro" Eran tan predecibles. Iguales ante sus ojos, simples y carentes de personalidad propia. In capaces de hacer algo por si mismos, como si estar con alguien con una ápice de mayor intelecto fueran a salvares. Pegó un buen bufido, ante la mediocridad a la que estaba habituado a aglutinar. Miró el libro con atención, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de lanzarlo contra la chimenea. ¡No podía creer que la editorial se hubiesen equivocado a la hora de realizar la poción! como se notaba que Hogwarts estaba decayendo en ámbito académico.

Los ingredientes necesarios eran: ajenjo, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 13 granos de sopóforo

Pero el sabia que no era correcto, sabia que esa no era la forma exacta. Aplasto 13 granos con el borde de un cuchillo de plata para obtener más jugo. La poción debía de ser similar a una pasa de color liso, negro líquido en la etapa intermedia, dio la vuelta un tono claro de color lila, entonces claro como el agua, después de revolver la poción a la izquierda en siete ocasiones. Sin embargo, revolviendo la poción a la izquierda y a la derecha siete veces, una vez, había al parecer un efecto mucho más fuerte... No, no estaba perfecta, faltaba algo, estaba seguro de ello.

—Todo un genio—Severus miro hacia arriba, y vio a Amal colgado del arnés. Se sintió incomodo, pensando que podrían ser observados por el resto de los alumnos. Aunque basto su expresión corporal para delatarse.

—¿Que haces tu aquí?— preguntó de una manera muy hostil, tal vez demasiada para su gusto—¿no te habías ido de la clase?—inquirió Severus con desconfianza

Amal se quedo completamente calmado.

—Olvidé el arnés, pero estáis demasiado concentrados en hacer bien la bebida de la bella durmiente, en ver que había entrado por la puerta, además, el humo ayuda a pasar desapercibido.—añadió con un ligero toque de humor.—ya sabes, un rollo ninja— escuchó como Amal se deslizaba del arnés. Una vez que piso el suelo se inclino para observar con mas detenimiento el caldero, para después mirar con el ceño fruncido el libro donde dictaba las instrucciones de como realizar la poción. —no es Hermes... esperaba algo mejor.—farfullo con molestia.

" _Otra vez no_ " parecía imposible que el Slytherin pudiera deshacerse de su maldita presencia. Aunque, por otra parte, Severus lo miró perplejo. Pocas personas que supieran buenas, pero pocas conocidas editoriales en al ámbito de las pociones.

—¿Cómo es que conoces esa editorial?

Amal lo miro, y sonrió segundos después.

—Donde yo vivía, esta editorial era muy famosa, aparte, conozco a varios alquimistas. —Severus abrió aun mas los ojos. Ser pocionista era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era la Alquimia. Todos sabían que el arte del alquímia era algo muy complejo, la mezcla de las materias mugglesy mágicas en una misma disciplina. Sin contar que había que tener el suficiente intelecto para saber realizarla y no morir en el intento —La verdad, es que tienes talento, a nadie se le habría ocurrido aplastar trece granos de sopófero... es una lástima— dijo Amal mientras miraba a todos los alumnos.— una mente brillante repleto de mediocridad, tal vez la pelirroja y el licántropo puedan llegar a ser buenos en la materia, pero están a años luz de llegar a tu mismo nivel.

Severus trataba de entender a donde quería llegar ese chico. El sabia que era bueno, no hacia falta que nadie se lo dijera. Pero la forma tan brutalmente sincera en la que había hablado el mecánico lo dejo por unos segundos medio atontado. ¿Por que alguien como Amal estaría interesado en entablar una conversación con el? ¿por que hacía esas muestras de interés? ¿cual era su verdadera intención? el moreno se acercó al caldero, respirando el suave aroma que echaba el vapor de los ingredientes.

—Aunque... unos gramos de asfódelo no le vendrían mal a tu casi perfecto brebaje—añadió el chico mientras iba despareciendo en la penumbra de la clase, entre todos aquellos calderos llenos de vapores multicolores.

Snape miró su poción, ¡eso era lo que le faltaba! Unos gramos del polen del asfódelo, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Cogió unas cuantas flores y las aplastó, sacando lo que el necesitaba, y tal como Amal dijo. Ahora la poción, era insuperable. Era clara como el agua. Era perfecta.

—Bien chicos, el tiempo se a agotado.— habló el profesor mientras señalaba el reloj de arena.—Vamos a ver quien a realizado correctamente la poción.—añadio con cierta alegría.

Slughorn fue pasando uno a uno, y ninguno de ellos se acercaba al agua clara.

Lo que normalmente Snape estaría prestando a atención, en ver como a Potter o a Black se les estropeaba la poción, y eso que esta vez les exploto la pócima en la cara( curiosamente solo a ellos dos), esta vez lo posiciono en el mecá extrañado el repentino interés que ese chico había cobrado por el. ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien como el? alguien, quien precisamente le había tratado poco menos que un gusano. Tan atento estaba en los recuerdos que había compartido con Amal, que no se dio cuenta de que tenia a su profesor delante de el.

—Muy bien, veamos como te ha ido a ti— Slughorn echo una hoja, y esta se deshizo como si hubiese sido calcinada. El profesor estaba atónito, jamás había visto una poción tan perfecta— Maravilloso, una gota de esta poción... y nos podría matar a todos, metafóricamente hablando— realmente estaba impresionado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que trataban de alzar sus cabezas para observar el resultado final de la poción.— mi mas sincera enhorabuena, eres merecedor del felixfelicis—se acerco a el, entregnadole aquella tan deseada poción mágica—úsala cuando mas la necesites.—susurro aquello último.

—Y ahora chicos, vamos a probar el nuevo artefacto de Vivar.—exclamo alegremente, llevándose la atención de todos los alumnos.

El profesor saco de su bolsillo las instrucciones que Amal se había doblado cuidadosamente. Dándose cuenta, que al abrirlo, había una ingente cantidad de dibujos absurdos con inútiles instrucciones (mas inútiles que los mapas que dibujan las madres para sus hijos).

—Que chico mas curioso— declaró el profesor. Mientras que muchos alumnos estaban mas interesados en saber que artefacto había creado Amal, que el ver que Severus había ganado "suerte liquida".—creo que ya es hora de probar como va este trasto.

El profesor alzo la varita y todas las persianas se cerraron de golpe.

Todos vieron como el Slughorn leía un papel y empezaba a apretar unos botones. Pero nada parecía funcionar. Hasta que se escucharon varios pitiditos. absurdos al igual que musicales. Y de repente, una luz azul inundó toda la clase. Una bola se quedo en medio del techo para que segundos después se esparcieran miles de partículas blancas por toda el aula. En cuestión de minutos, las partículas se juntaron creando una planta en movimiento. Y en dicha planta empezaron a salir unas flechas donde empezó a salir información detallada del vegetal. Slughorn siguió mirando el papel asombrado por lo que ese chico había logrado hacer.

—Damocles— basto con que pronunciara aquella palabra y de inmediato las partículas azules se volvieron de colores, mostrando una foto de aquella persona.t creando a su lado un árbol genealógico desde sus antepasados hasta llegar a el y sus descendientes.—poción mata vampiros— de repente, en las paredes apareció miles de dibujos de vampiros e información de como matarlos. Era una exagerada cantidad de búsquedas. Y ese chico, Amal, había sido el que lo había construido.

—Increíble— murmuraron algunos alumnos ara si mismos. Mentirían si dijeran que no les gustaban lo que veían.

Era realmente mágico, como las luces estaban creando todo aquello. Cómo, sin uso de magia, ese chico había construido un artefacto de semejante calibre. Ahora las clases serian mucho mas amenas, ¡por Merlín que lo serían! Todos estaban sumidos en aquella aula, maravillados con aquel artilugio, incluso los de Slytherin estaban estupefactos. Severus por su parte no podía evitar quedarse hipnotizado con aquella maravilla echa por ese chico. Sin magia, un simple muggle. Algo, en lo mas profundo de su alma, le instaba a admirar aquella obra de arte. Aquella magnifica obra de ingeniera. Casi como una gran oda hacia el ingenio. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ese artefacto. Mirarlo minuciosamente bajo la lupa, admirarlo como si se tratase de un cuadro. No estaba del todo seguro, cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero por todos los Dioses, ¡Jamás había disfrutado tanto de unas clases de pociones!

De golpe, le llego a su mente Amal. De alguna manera, por extraño que sonara para si mismo, estaba entrando a su vida como si de un torbellino se tratase. Podía recordar el suave aroma a madera húmeda. Lo que resultaba algo extraño. Sobretodo, porque el, jamás se preocuparía en detectar el olor de una persona. ¿¡En que diablos pensaba!?, ese chico era raro. Todavía no se le olvidaba aquella siniestra mirada cuando llegaron al despacho del directo. ¡Que Merlín lo acogiera! ¡era aterrador! ¡esa mirada! El hecho de recordarlo hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. ¿Y para que?, luego venía Amal como si nada hubiese pasado. Encantador y educado como siempre, aunque guardando las distancias. ¿Pero entonces por que diablos le seguía? ¿por que siempre le buscaba? por mas preguntas que se hiciera no lograba encontrar una respuesta clara. Y cuanto más trataba de pensar en porque era así ese chico nuevo mas ganas tenía de golpearse contra la pared. Y el motivo era llanamente sencillo. ¿Por qué diantres estaba nublando su mente con pensamientos que únicamente estaban dirigidos hacia el?

Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Mas de uno soltó algún bufido. Sorprendentemente quejándose, algo decepcionado de no poder ver más ese cachivache. Aunque, tampoco había mucho de que preocuparse, después de todo, tendrían la próxima vez clases de pociones.

Severus salió de clases algo atolondrado. Pensado en Amal, ese chico, era muy extraño. Pero había algo que se le escapaba. Ese chico era... siniestro. En toda su totalidad. Era como si el tuviese una doble cara, pero del que el, no era consciente. Casi incluso, como si tuviera otra persona viviendo en el, de manera secreta. Sin embargo, tenía otra duda que rondaba en su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, a pesar de saber eso, no tenía el impulso de alejarse de el? era tan irónico. Quería irse, irse de cualquier parte donde Amal los honrara con su presencia, mientras que a al vez, algo le impedía hacerlo. Había algo que lo hacía seguirlo como mosca a la miel. De alguna forma, su compañía no le molestaba en absoluto. E incluso hasta cierto punto resultaba gracioso. De repente, en su memoria, le vinieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que le vio. Sobre todo cuando trato de guiarlo al despacho del director. Esos ojos naranjas, analizando a todo y a todos. Aquella expresión... un suve temblor apareció en su columna. sin darse cuenta se había alejado de todos, llegando a los baños. Se quedo contemplando durante varios segundos. Hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Se giró y lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara y caer torpemente al suelo.

Miro para ver el culpable y maldecirlo, pero vio que era Sirius Black, acompañado de su, como no, inseparable amigo Potter. El Gryffindor no vacilo ni un segundo, se acerco hacia el y le agarro de los pelos arrastrándolo al lado mas aislado, donde no pasaba ni una alma. Y donde, obviamente nadie los escucharía.

Severus maldecía con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que su lengua lanzaba una cantidad de improperios mas muggles que otra cosa.

— _Mortius Silentium_ — Severus ya sabía lo que le venia encima. Si Black hacía un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Una. Brutal. Paliza.

El Slytherin trato de sacar lo mas rápido que pudo su varita, pero un pie se lo denegó. James lo miró con un profundo odio. Un odio y una rabia que no parecían de ese mundo. Una sonrisa pérfida y malévola surco en rostro del león. Y sin previo aviso, empezó a pisotear la muñeca de Snape. Con saña, intencionadamente quería hacerle todo el daño posible, dejarle lo máximo posible que su mano fuera totalmente inútil. Haciendo que la varita rodara por el suelo, dejándolo totalmente indefenso.

—¡GRITA! ¡MALDITA SANGUIJUELA!— James empezó a darle patadas en el estomago. Estaba incontrolable. Fuera de si, repleto de ira. Era tal su nivel de rabia, que ni el mismo podía controlar eso insaciables deseos de hacerle daño —¡tu! Maldito cabrón— le agarro por los pelos y lo elevo hasta su rostro— ¡¿quien te crees que eres para revelar que Remus es un hombre lobo?! ¡¿eh?!, maldito pedazo de mierda— dijo mientras los estampaba contra la pared.

"Así que era por eso" maldijo a Amal para sus adentros. Sabía que encontrarían cualquier cosa para pegarlo, pero no que tuvieran un motivo suficientemente grande como para darle esa paliza. "si ese idiota hubiese cerrado la boca nada de esto ocurriría" ni el mismo lograba entender porque se estaba engañando a si mismo. Cuando sabía perfectamente, que incluso por el simple echo de respirar le habrían pegado de cualquier forma.

—¿¡Crees que por que vieras a Remus transformarse en un hombre lobo te haría mas fuerte!?—James, al ver que no respondía le asesto una fuerte patada en el hombro del Slytherin—¿que podrías usarlo contra nosotros? ¿¡eh!?—estaba histérico. Jame no estaba en sus cabales, Sirius podía verlo. En los últimos años, el oji-gris había sido testigo de sus arrebatos de ira hacia Snape. Una cosa, era meterse con el, pero otra muy distinta era hacerle semejantes abusos. Sin embargo, opto por no decir nada. Trataba de autoconvencerse de que Severus desvelo el secreto.

—¡HABLA MALDITA MIERDA!—los gritos de ira de James no eran de este mundo. El león realmente se estaba ensañando con el. Realmente, era la máxima expresión de odio que podía profesar un ser humano.—¿¡TE GUSTO!? ¡¿EH?! ¡DI LA VERDAD! ¡DISFRUTASTE VIÉNDOLE SUFRIR!—gritó asestándole múltiples puñetazos en la cara.

Severus sabía que le estaban hablando, más bien, gritando. Pero no lograba comprender que era lo que le estaban chillando. La cabeza de dolía a horrores, era incapaz de mantener la vista fija. Su visión era totalmente borrosa, le dolía toda la cara. Tenía la sensación de que sus pómulos estaban totalmente destrozados. Apenas podía respirar, su nariz estaba totalmente taponada por la sangre que borboteaba con ganas de sus fosas nasales. ¡Por Merlín! ¡hasta el pelo le dolía! trató de mover los dedos, cerciorarse que algo tan importante como la mano de un mago estaba bien. Cerciorarse que su magia seguiría canalizándose. Pero sintió con horror que no fue así, no sentía nada. No podía, para horror suyo mover los dedos. Aún, sin poder moverse, y a sabiendas de que tenia todas para perder. Logró mirarlo a los ojos y responder;

—¿Por qué no vas a proteger a tu sarnosa princesa?— no sabía ni porque estaba diciendo eso, pero tenía la firme seguridad de que eso lo haría enfadar aún más. —el saco de pulgas y el cornudo. Magnifico dúo—se burlo con la poca consciencia que le quedaba. Pero tenía una cosa clara, no iba a doblegarse ante basuras como el.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya. James se mantuvo tranquilo, lo cual, lo asustó aún más.

—¿Viene alguien?— preguntó James.

—No, ¿Qué quieres hacerle?

Desde luego, lo que estaba viendo Sirius no era algo que lo agradase, el no era así. No le gustaba ser así.

—Ya lo verás—Potter saco su varita y apunto a Snape con una aterradora mirada— _Crucio_.

Una luz roja salió de la varita del chico, dando de lleno al pecho de Severus. En ese momento, un horrible dolor inundo su cuerpo y mente. Era la mayor agonía a la que había sido sometido. Los huesos se partían en miles de pedazos, como si estuvieran siendo triturados una y otra vez. Sus ligamentos se empezaron a estirar con fuerza, convulsionando. Como si hacerlo fuera a aliviar su dolor. aquel tormento era mas que inhumano. Miles y miles de agujas atravesaban sus pulmones denegándole la respiración y aumentando la desesperación por tratar de coger algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Notó que sus músculos se contraían, subiendo y bajando de sus lugares correspondientes, haciendo que una ola de dolor apareciera en su cerebro como una bala. Era agonizante, solo quería que aquello se acabara de una vez por todas. Las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, aunque el no podía sentirlas. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos como Sirius le gritaba algo a Potter, no sabía si era una advertencia de que alguien venía o un insulto. Aunque, a esas alturas, ya daba igual. Quería levantarse y torturarlos a los dos con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en ese momento tan solo quería que el dolor que pasaba por todo su sistema desapareciera, quería descansar de una vez. Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más y más. Sintiendo como la inconsciencia llegaba a su fin.

" _Aleluya_ " Sintió tranquilidad, cuando escucho como Sirius y James huían del lugar.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado; segundos, minutos o un par de horas; tal vez más. No lo sabía, no tenia fuerzas ni para acercarse a la varita que estaba tirada en suelo de alguna esquina húmeda del deteriorado baño. Resultaba irónico. Ahora entendía porque el crucioestaba entre las maldiciones imperdonables. Aun, cuando el hechizo se había terminado, el dolor seguía ahí. Lentamente y tortuosamente iba despareciendo con lentitud, gradualmente. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en ir poco a poco menguando hasta desaparecer por completo. Pero lo que era peor, es que estaba inconsciente a la vez que despierto. Era terrible, confundía la realidad. Ya, en esos momentos le daba igual todo. Solo quería que aquello se terminase de una maldita vez.

Cuando dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, llego a oír desde lejos una voz. Por el tono sonaba preocupado. Aunque a esas alturas, no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas.

Lo que si que estaba seguro, era que alguien lo elevaba, y lo llevaba en brazos. No sabía quien era el buen samaritano que había decidido ayudarlo. Pero le dio las gracias en lo mas profundo de su alma. Después, de eso, solo hubo una cosa.

Oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 3: Curación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus despierta, solo que en vez de en la enfermería descubre que está en una habitación que no conoce de nada.

Severus empezó a despertarse, sentía que no podía abrir los ojos. Era como si los tuviera pegados. Trato de moverse, pero un dolor punzante fue directo a su cerebro, diciéndole a gritos que no hiciera semejante estupidez.

Sin embargo, sintió que alrededor de las partes mas heridas de su cuerpo, había calor. Un intenso y molesto calor. No le llegaba a quemar, pero daba esa falsa sensación. Era como si hubiesen echado algún tipo de ungüento para sus heridas. No podía ni moverse por el momento, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que era como si le hubiesen echado sal a una herida. Por un momento, su mente llegó a pensar que estaba en la enfermería, pero rápidamente desecho la idea. La cama era muy mullida como para ser de ahí. Con lentitud, y con algo mas de fuerza, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos con clara somnolencia. Estaba todo oscuro, tan negro como el carbón, si no fuera por una luces borrosas de variopintos colores que iban y venían. Eran suaves, no eran luces molestas que le llegasen a molestar. Mas bien, eran tenues y de alguna manera tranquilizadores.

Aunque, vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando sintió que había un intruso mas en su cama. Giró la cabeza y al acompañante que tenía. ¡Por Merlín bendito! no tuvo mas remedio que despertarse con un buen sobresalto. Pues lo primero que vio, fue el rostro de un perro babeando en la almohada mientras dormía plácidamente.

Si, estaba compartiendo cama con Lucano.

Miro hacia todos los lados, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna habitación que el conociese. De echo, en aquella estancia, estaba repleto de inventos, luces de neón, que iban y venían en aquel dormitorio. Se incorporó con dificultad. Todavía sentía el fuerte dolor de la paliza en su cuerpo. Aun, pese a estar algo somnoliento, vio que al lado, había una silla totalmente vacía. Bajo la vista hacia el suelo, y vio que alguien se había molestado en poner un montón de mantas, unas encima de la otra. Como si en un futuro fuera necesario. Empezaba a tener una ligera idea de donde estaban.

" _¿Podría ser posible que este sea...?_ " miró sus manos, y vio con sorpresa como su derecha estaba vendada. Tenía la rara sensación de que había algo metálico dentro de la venda. Pero opto por no tocarlo. Aunque, sentía un intenso calor, rozando el quemazón. Se fijó, que no tenía camiseta. Ahora, estaba envuelto en vendas y lleno de parches y tiritas. De echo, parecía más una especie de momia que un enfermo. Tenía el torso totalmente vendado, tratado incluso con delicadeza y vendado concienzudamente. Tocó su rostro, y sintió como el dolor de la mejilla derecha le avisaba con rudeza que no lo palpara. Trató de levantarse, pero el fuerte dolor de la espalda le denegó ese derecho.

—Yo que tú, no lo haría— Severus miró hacia al lugar donde provenía la voz. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Pero podía ver en la penumbra a una persona apoyada en el marco de la puerta.— tienes demasiadas contusiones como para poder moverte.

Severus se sobó los ojos, pero hasta eso le dolía.

—¿Por qué no estoy en la enfermería?— preguntó Severus, aunque, se dio cuenta, que lo mejor, era no hablar. Especialmente cuando sintió como sus cuerdas vocales estaban destrozadas.

Amal se acercó y prendió la luz de la mesilla.

—No te recomiendo que hables; y respondiendo a tu pregunta;—Amal se sentó comodamente en la silla vacía—has estado inconsciente dos días, Albus me dejó que me encargara de ti, respecto a tu estado médico. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que admitir que un alumno fue el que te agredió y te dejó en este estado. Prefirió que te curase yo, a tener que escribir un parte en la enfermería.— Amal hizo una pausa, mientras sacaba su reloj de bolsillo— y si te estas preguntando que hora es; las cuatro de la mañana.

Wow, aquello había sido una explosión de información. Ya esperaba algo como eso, viniendo del director. Bastó con recordar cuando Dumbledoor ignoró su estado de salud cuando descubrió que Remus era un licántropo. Y la reacción del directo fue la mas brillante de todas; Ocultar los daños causados. Que eso ocurriera ya no le sorprendía. Pero la forma en la que Amal lo había dicho si. Mas bien, era como si el, supiera la verdadera naturaleza manipuladora de Albus. Y pensando en lo que el moreno había dicho. ¿Durante más de seis horas nadie vino al baño?, no, eso no era de ninguna forma creíble. Estaba seguro, de que habría alguna persona que pasaría por allí, pero de ninguna forma le ayudo en lo mas mínimo posible.

—Espero que no te importe que el perro duerma ahí, lo necesita. Estuvo corriendo durante horas para buscarme y llevarte a ti.—Severus miro con sorpresa al perro. Quién iba a decir que iba a ser salvado por segunda vez por ese can. Trato de hablar, pero no único que salió de su voz fue una especie de afonía inentendible.— repito; evita hablar.—dijo Amal con suavidad. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos negros del chico— yo te hago preguntas, tu limítate a asentir o negar con la cabeza… ¿te molesta que lo hagamos así?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

Cuando Severus miró fijamente al moreno, se dio cuenta de que Amal estaba algo ojeroso, con unas bolsas debajo del párpado alentando de que su descanso era más que necesario. Severus se fijó en su ropa, una simple camiseta blanca junto a unos simples vaqueros. Nada del otro mundo. Pero como siempre, llamativo.

Severus miró sus manos, haciéndole entender que esa era una de sus preguntas.

_"¿Qué le ha pasado a mis manos?_ "

—Supongo que ya habrá echo su efecto— susurró el chico, rascándose la nuca.

Amal sonrió cálidamente. Alentándole que todo estaba bien. Se acerco a el, invadiendo su espacio personal. Aunque el juraría ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Cogió unas tijeras de la mesilla de al lado y empezó a recortar los vendajes de su mano. Cuando no hubo ni rastro de las vendas, Severus se quedo atónito al ver lo que tenia en su mano.

Había colocado unas especies de alambres en la zona de todos los tendones. Era como si hubiera construido un peculiar exoesqueleto formado por hierros, muelles y varillas de alambre que posibilitaban su movilidad. Y la verdad sea dicha, sentía una gran mejoría.

—Dado que yo no se hacer magia, en esta ocasión tuve que mezclar la alquimia con la mecánica y ha funcionado—sonrió con calma mientras miraba fijamente a Lucano que dormía plácidamente—Existe un mineral, tanto químico como mágico; el fasfoleo. Lo deshice y lo bañe en las varillas y este es el resultado. Soy consciente que la mejor forma de curar heridas internas es a través de la piel...—hizo una breve pausa mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo con una mueca en su rostro— te dieron tal paliza, que te han dejado los tendones destrozados.

La mirada de Snape era de pura desesperación. Si su mano se quedaba en estado catatónico o sin utilidad alguna, el no podría volver a hacer magia. No quería eso, no quería vivir sin poder hacer hechizos. Las manos eran lo mas importante de un mago, las manos, eran la única zona del cuerpo donde se canalizaba toda la magia.

—Tranquilo, tus manos están bien, no habrá problema en hacer hechizos. Simplemente tendrás que esperar a que termine de hacer efecto. —Snape lo miró. Era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que no tenía palabras para agradecerle infinitamente lo que estaba haciendo por el. Pero una vez mas, volvia a surgir esa misma pregunta en su cabeza; ¿Por qué?

Amal se estiró mientras bostezaba sin pudor.

—En cuanto a tu voz, ya he echo una poción correspondiente para ella, asique no te preocupes... solo espera un segundo— Amal se fue de la habitación, andando de manera torpe. Como si estuviera totalmente borracho. Dejando a Severus totalmente estático. Escucho como el chico buscaba algo entre los armarios. El sonido de los cristales rozándose los unos con los otros le llego a sus oídos, dejándole una sensación de malestar. Y no lograba comprender porque esa repentina molestia ante aquellos insignificantes ruidos.

" _Probablemente por el crucio"_

Amal vinó con una pequeña poción o al menos fue lo que dedujo.

—Bebe— le ordenó.

Severus miró con atención aquel extraño brebaje de color azul. Y casi, como si fuera una tendencia, inhalo el aroma de aquella posición. Era una aroma suave, con un perfecto a roma a miel y lavanda. No estaba del todo seguro que era exactamente aquello, ni que ingredientes era. Pero por algún motivo tuvo el fuerte impulso de confiar en el. Después de todo, le había ayudado, y le había curado sus herida. ¡Incluso se molesto en usar alquimia para el! ¡un desconocido! Estaba en su naturaleza desconfiar de las personas. Ya se lo habían demostrado con echos. Pero, por algún motivo. El Squib se mostraba de alguna forma interesado en el. Preocupado y pendiente de lo que le pudiera ocurrir. Volvió a posar su mirada negra en la pócima. ¿Que mas daba? Dudaba que pudiera ocurrir algo mas. Trato de agarrarlo con algo más fuerza, al notar como se escurría de entre sus manos, pero de inmediato se le resbalo entre los dedos, vertiéndose en las mantas. Pese aquel desastre, Amal le sonrió, haciéndole entender que no se preocupase.

—¡No pongas esa cara hombre! Tu sistema esta muy dormido, no me di cuenta de eso.—el chico miró hacia el techo, quedándose pensativo—¡ah! Tengo más, no te preocupes—añadió con una sonrisa. Mientras volvía a levantarse de la silla y desaparecer por la puerta oscura.

" _¿Como diantres ver_ _á_ _en la oscuridad?"_  esa era una de las tantas preguntas que tenía, porque desde luego. No encendió ninguna luz, excepto la lámpara de la mesilla.

Severus quería darse contra la pared, se sentía torpe, débil e inútil. ¿Desde cuando era así? ¿desde cuando se dejaba cuidar por una persona? Y más aún, cuando se trataba de un simple  _muggle._

" _A esto se le debe llamar, ironías de la vida"_ No podía evitar burlarse de su mala suerte. Los sacos de pulgas sin cerebro le habían dado una brutal paliza. No solo eso, si no que además el director estaba encubriendo los abusos de aquellas dos alimañas y para colmo, el tipo que le estaba curando era el mismo, de quien había pasado de el y le había tratado poco menos que basura. Definitivamente, el Karma, la suerte o como diablos se llamara eso, se estaba descojonándose de el. Miró con tranquilidad sus manos, concretamente la derecha. Se quedó observando como aquel extraño artefacto insertado en su mano, estaba cuidadosamente bien echo. Las varillas a modo de tendones, y los muelles posibilitando su movimiento. Sus manos estaban muy rojas, como si se hubiera quemado. Aunque, a su buen juicio, diría que era por las medicinas. Severus frunció el ceño. Quería ver, que tan bueno era el invento. Trató de mover sus dedos. Ero era como si hubiese un imán que no le permitía el movimiento. Sin embargo, trató de hacer más fuerza. Y esta vez, consiguió mover los dedos. Se quedo absorto, cuando de repente, esa especie de imán había desaparecido. Empezando a mover los dedos sin dificultad. Como si jamás le hubiesen destrozado la mano.

Estaba perplejo ante aquel extraño, pero útil invento. Era de muchas formas curioso e interesante. Amal, no solo parecía conocer a la perfección el arte de la mecánica, si no que además, conocía la anatomía del cuerpo humano. Lo suficiente como para haber echo algo como eso.

Dio un pequeño vistazo a Lucano, que pese a todo, el seguía durmiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Severus sonrió para sus adentros. A veces, le resultaba toda la situación que estaba viviendo tan hilarante que era más propio de un sueño que de la propia realidad.

El mecánico apareció una vez más con una copa en sus manos, en ella había el mismo líquido azul. Amal se acerco a el, con esa tranquilidad suya. Parecía incluso que había nacido de esa manera. Aunque, seguia teniendo la rara sensación de que Amal se acercaba mas de lo necesario. Pero, tampoco lo dio demasiadas vueltas. Estaba demasiado cansado como para emepzar molerse la cabeza en cosas tan absurdas como esas.

El moreno le colocó la copa entre los labios, y suavemente empezó a verter el liquido. Bastó con que aquel mejunje tocara su garganta para tratar de empujar a Amal. ¡Por Circel y todo su máldito cículo! ¡Era repugant! Era como si estuviera bebiendo sal y y limón ranció para una herida. Sin embargo, Amal se mantuvo firme, obligándolo a tragar aquella repugnante poción. Sintió un horrible escozor en su laringe, como si le echasen sal a una herida. Era insoportable, quería tirar la poción al mismísimo infierno y maldecir al que creo la maldita poción. Cuando termino de bebérsela respiro con dificultad, sintiendo como el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

—Siento que sepa a rayos, pero es lo mejor para regenerar las células de las cuerdas vocales... Aunque, te recomiendo que no hables mucho ahora, lo que necesitas es descanso.—declaro con calma.

Severus lo miró con furia. Aquel repugnate brebaje era asqueroso, y encima dolía como mil demonios. ¡Ya podría haber avisado! lo miró, y haciendo caso omiso al consejo de Amal, habló;

—¿Porque haces todo esto?— la voz de Snape sonó como si tuviera un erizo en su garganta. Donde la afonía estaba presente. Aunque, a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez, no sentía ese terrible dolor en la garganta-

Amal posó su mirada en los ojos negros del Slytherin. La mirada de Amal podía llegar a ser intimidante en algunos casos, pero ahora. Esa mirada. Era… era… era como si un ciego estuviera viendo por primera vez. Un brillo de felicidad surco en las orbes naranjas del moreno. Como si le estuviese divirtiendo aquella pregunta. Mas bien, como si disfrutara causar una mayor confusión en el Slythenrin.

Amal se limitó en sonreírle.

—No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, por el momento, descansa.—añadió con una mirada cansada y agotada.

¿Que no se preocupase?, ese chico estaba poniendo mucha atención en el. Cualquiera en su sano juicio, lo habría llevado a la enfermería o lo habría dejado en  _San Mungo_. No se habría tomado tantas molestias en curarle y buscar soluciones enrevesadas para sanarlo. No de la manera en la que el lo hacía. Y pensando en eso. Ahora, le apreció otra incógnita.

¿Desde cuando el gran Albus Dulbledoor confiaba la vida de un alumno en un simple y vulgar muggle?

Eran ese tipo de cosas, lo que aumentaba sus sospechas de que, de ninguna manera, Amal había venido unicamente a por el puesto de Mecánico de Hogwarts. Era algo más profundo, algo mucho mas oscuro y secreto.

Seveus volvió a mirar al extraño chico. Pero se llevo una sorpresa.

" _Se durmió"_

Amal simplemente había inclinado un poco la cabeza, dejando que su cuello estuviera en una posción, que a su parecer, cuando despertara, sería increíblemente doloroso. Observó con atención, ahora que podía, sus rasgos faciales. La nariz perfectamente recta, los pómulos algo marcados pero nada que fuera realmente llamativo. Los labios tan normales como cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts. Pero su mirada se dirigió sin lugar a dudas ante aquella aberrante cicatriz que tenía en la comisura de los labios. El, de alguna forma,era ordinario a la vez que llamativo.

Severus alejo esos pensamientos y trato de moverse una vez más, y, milagrosamente su cuerpo le obedeció. Movió sus hombros, con la intención de no dejarlos más entumecidos de lo que ya estaban. Si había estado en la misma postura durante varios días, estaba seguro de que tendría unos buenos hematomas. Le llamó la atención, ahora que se fijaba, lo recargado que estaba toda la habitación del mecánico llenó de libros e inventos. Poco a poco, se fue quedando cada vez mas maravillado con los artefactos de Amal. Especialmente cuando vio que el chico había creado luciérnagas con bombillas que se iluminaban tenuemente sin llegar a ser molesto para los ojos. Vio también, que había otros insectos hechos con pura mecánica. Mantis religiosas que se dedicaban a cortar hilos de cobre, arañas que se deslizaban por el techo, creando hermosas figuras de hilo metálico casi imperceptibles para los ojos.

El estaba acostumbrado a ver magia continuamente, pero esto... era otro tipo de magia.

—Parece que a alguien le ha gustado los bichos—dijo Amal entreabriendo los ojos. Dejando entrever por ese momento aquellos llamativos ojos naranjas. —Disculpame—el moreno se sobó el cuello mientras dejaba que un bostezo saliera de sus labios— pero necesitaba una mini siesta con urgencia.

Severus no dijo nada, no sabía que pensar por esos momentos. En parte, quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Lo ultimo que quería era deberle un favor al chico muggle.

Amal se agacho al suelo con un pequeño quejido de dolor y apareció con un pequeño bote de cristal donde había una especie de argamasa de color amarillento.

—Para tus moratones.— y se lo lanzó por los aires cayendo en la cama.

Severus lo miro el mejunje durante varios segundos, preguntándose de qué diablos estaría echo eso. Abrió el tarro, y le llego como una sacudida el intenso aroma de la Árnica. El olor era muy fuerte. Como si hubiesen echado una ingente cantidad de Cúrcuma con otras plantas medicinales que en esos momentos era incapaz de detectar. Vio que Amal lo estaba mirando fijamente. No parecia que lo incomodara intencionalmente. Si no, que mas bien le gustaba mirarlo. Con algo de curiosidad, interés, en ver como reaccionaba. Como si el fuese el primer ser humano que había visto.

" _Otra vez así"_

—No me mires— murmuro Severus en forma de gruñido entremezclado con afonía.

Amal sonrió nerviosamente y bajó la mirada.

—Perdón. —se disculpó manteniendo el mismo temple.

Severus lo miró con algo de culpabilidad. Le estaba ayudando, de manera libre y por voluntad propia. Podía haberlo dejado en  _San Mungo._  Podía haber echo muchas cosas que hicieran que se librara de alguien como el. Pero no lo hizo. Se había quedado con el. Un simple desconocido. Lo había curado, lo había cuidado, lo había atendido a sus heridas. Se había echo cargo de un alumno que de primeras le había tratado como a un imbécil. Y ahora… ahora, simplemente lo miraba. Nada mas, solo lo estaba mirando. No había nada malo en eso. ¿Era raro? Si, totalmente. Pero ni siquiera se molestaba así con los merodeadores. ¡Ni si quiera con ellos! ¿entonces porque reaccionaba de esa forma tan hostil? Quiso disculparse, pero no salió ni una sola palabra. No era que fuera incapaz de disculparse (en parte si) simplemente era, que no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Quitando esos pensamientos de por medio, hundió sus dedos en el mejunje, y trato de echárselo por sus heridas. Pero sus manos no le obedecían de la forma que el quería. Sintió impotencia al ver, que si, podía mover los dedos pero no, hacer acciones tan simples como esa. No tenía tacto en ellos, podía tocar, pero no sentir si hacía fuerza o no. ¿Podría ser que Amal había echo ese mecanismo unicamente para acelerar la curación de su mano? Sentía que era un niño pequeño aprendiendo a andar. Volvió a intentarlo una vez mas, pero lo único que recibía era el mismo resultado. Sintiéndose cada vez mas impotente. Le daba rabia, sentía lástima de si mismo. El mejor alumno de pociones, capaz de salir invicto de cualquier duelo de varitas, pero era incapaz de poder untarse una maldita crema a si mismo.

Amal posó su mirada en todos los movimientos del Slytherin. Y lo único que surgió de su rostro fue una pequeña sonrisa. Le divertía ver la terquedad de aquel alumno.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—preguntó al ver como se le escurría el pequeño tarro de las manos que no paraba de caer continuamente en las mantas.

Severus se quedó por unos instantes petrificado. Claro que necesitaba ayuda. Donde más le dolía era la espalda y era, donde claramente no podía llegar. Snape miró a los ojos anaranjados de Amal. Expectantes ante lo que podría ocurrir. Inevitablemente, le recordó a un perro. La forma en la que lo miraba, esperando una orden… El chico respetaría cualquier decisión suya. Eso lo podía ver en su mirada.

Severus resopló y asintió con la cabeza.

—Date la media vuelta— Snape lo miro con cierto enfado—por favor—añadió al ver esa mirada asesina. La verdad sea dicha, no le gustaba tener que depender de alguien como el. Pero en esa situación, lo mejor era no decir nada.—No voy a preguntarte quien te ha hecho esto— habló Amal mientras le untaba la crema en la espalda—porque se con total certeza que no me dirás nada.

Severus cerro instintivamente los ojos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su sistema. Era doloroso, la manera en que estaba masajeando todos esos ligamentos musculares que estaban totalmente atrofiados.

—Ya se que no necesitas ayuda, pero si necesitas algo, por muy absurdo que seas ya sabes donde puedes buscarme.—alegó dando a Severus una punzada de dolor.

Después de aquello, un agradable silencio reino la habitación. Severus sentía como la espalda mejoraba con notoriedad. Si bien, estaba maldiciendo todos los antepasados de Amal. Tenía que admitir que los dolores que tenía a causa del  _Crucio_  desaparecieron lentamente. Y curiosamente, empezó a notar que las manos empezaban a tener más sensibilidad. El Slytherin se preguntó, si Amal estaría adolorido. Después de todo, se había tirado un buen rato masajeando su destrozada espalda.

—¿Como te sientes?

Severus movió los omóplatos con cierto temor a sentir fuertes punzadas de dolor. Pero, lejos de ser así, sintió que el dolor había pasado a una simple molestia similar a las agujetas. Estaba realmente sorprendido que que llegase a se curado de esa forma. ¡Con simples masajes! ¿Como la había hecho?, era muy consciente de que una maldición imperdonable era muy difícil de curar, en su caso el  _C_ _rucio_. En el caso de que no llegaras a morir, el dolor quedaba de forma permanente en el cuerpo.

—El  _Crucio_  es una imperdonable ¿no?

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Preguntándose a que venía esa pregunta.

—Dado que te han lanzado uno de esos hechizos llegué a mis propias conclusiones— el Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Como diablos sabia que había sido torturado con esa maldición? ¡precisamente esa! Severus se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Buscando sin éxito alguno, algo que lo delatara.

—Por lo que se—Amal prosiguió como si estuviese hablando del tiempo— el  _Crucio_  es un hechizo que está ligado al cerebro, creando la falsa ilusión de que te están torturando— Severus estaba… atonito, sin llegar a creer lo que estaba escuchando— indagando un poco, llegué a la idea de que, ese hechizo simplemente acelera las pulsaciones eléctricas enviadas por las neuronas. Disparándolas y emitiendo señales no ordenadas y creando ese dolor en el cuerpo— hizo una pausa mientras daba un largo bostezo—así que pensé que la forma más práctica para curar esos dolores es a través de la fisioterapia.—Amal rió suavemente— es absurdo pensar que algo tan sencillo como eso podría curar los efectos de este tipo de hechizos.—el mecánico miro la mano magullada de Severus— existen otras ramas conocidas; como la acupuntura, radiestesia, homeopatía, quiropráctica y otros métodos tan conocidos.

Severus empezó a inquietarse, tenía preguntas que por lo visto, Amal era capaz de darle. Aún, pese a tener la voz afónica y que debería no hablar, hizo caso omiso a la recomendación de Amal.

—¿Entonces el  _Crucio_ es simplemente un impulso eléctrico?—¡Por Merlín, vaya afonía! La voz estaba increíblemente ronca, pero una cosa estaba clara. No sentía ese terrible quemazón en la laringe.

Amal asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de advertencia ante aquella imprudente acción.

—En mi opinión, si se conoce las técnicas adecuadas podría llegar a controlarse— Amal frunció el morro a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos— verás, si una persona que esta habituada a practicar la meditación...—

—¿Meditación?—preguntó el ojinegro, interrumpiendo abruptamente al moreno. Había escuchado hablar de ello, estaba seguro. Pero en esos momentos no era capaz de acordarse.

Amal frunció el ceño con desesperación. ¿Era mucho pedir que le hiciera caso por una vez en su vida? El moreno resopló con desgana. Estaba por ponerle un esparadrapo en la boca y que se callara de una maldita vez.

—La meditación es una práctica en la cual, el individuo entrena la mente o induce un modo de conciencia, ya sea para conseguir algún beneficio o para reconocer en una especie de mar mental, donde uno puede controlar lo que el desee. El término  _meditación_ se refiere a un amplio espectro de prácticas que incluyen técnicas diseñadas para promover la relajación, construir energía interna o fuerza de vida  _Qì_ _, ki, chi,_ _prāṇa_ , etc.—Amal suspiró, sintiendo como su mente estaba trabajando a toda máquina para explicarle lo que era exactamente el arte de la meditación—Una forma particularmente ambiciosa de meditación tiene como fin conseguir sostener la concentración en un punto sin esfuerzo.

Severus hizo ademan de hablar. Pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la mano de Amal delante de su cara a modo de ¡alto!

—Ya se que hablaras, lo se. Y que no me harás caso respecto a no forzar tus cuerdas vocales, pero podrías, solo podrías hablar en susurros. Unicamente no forzaras tu voz ni la joderás de por vida.

Severus enarco una ceja, no sabía si maldecirle o reírse de aquella infantil reacción. En todo caso, estaba de acuerdo que debía de escucharlo y admitir que por el momento, que lo ideal sería hablar por lo bajo.

—Si una persona logra dominar su mente, ¿es posible repeler las maldiciones?

Amal se quedó pensativo, tratando de explicar algo tan enrevesado como las funciones neuronales del cerebro a un chico que jamás había visto un mundo mas allá de Hogwarts y de su casa.

—No exactamente. Un buen ejemplo de personas que meditan serían los monjes budistas. Ellos aprendieron a través de la meditación desconectar ciertas partes eléctricas de su cerebro... De echo— Amal se bajo de la cama y empezó a rebuscar entre una de sus múltiples montañas de libros—pueden alterar la química de su cerebro al punto de no sentir dolor— en ese momento, saco una foto de un monje ardiendo en llamas, mientras el seguía meditando, sin llegar a afectarle el estar siendo abrasado.

Severus estaba impresionado, era de las pocas veces que algo le dejaba sin habla. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era tan sumamente inverosímil que se le hacía aún mas extraño que compartir cama con un enorme Rottweiler.

—¿Quieres decir, que si un mago aprende el arte de la meditación, puede no afectarle en absoluto un  _Crucio_?

—Hey, para el carro. La meditación no se hace de la noche a la mañana. De echo, muchos budistas viven sus vidas para buscar precisamente la iluminación. No pienses que por relajarte un poco y despejar tu mente vas a conseguir evadir las tres imperdonable— al ver los ojos abiertos de Snape decidió terminar su verdadera duda— eso incluye el  _Avada Kedavra._

—¡Pero eso es imposible!— gritó exaltado, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Amal tenía razón de no forzar la voz.— mires por donde lo mires, eso es magia. Las imperdonables no tienen nada que ver con la ciencia. —fue tal la expresión de Amal, que de alguna forma, el mismo se delato.—¿Vistes a alguien que sobreviviera?

El moreno lo miró por unos instantes, para que después se balanceara con la silla mientras ponía una expresión meditabunda con una sonrisa ligeramente socarrona.

—Hmm, muchas cosas e visto—por unos instantes, Amal se quedo quieto y dejó que la silla volviera a su posición original. Haciendo un ruido sordo, que hizo que Severus se sobresalta ligeramente. Pero no por el ruido, si no por la mirada que Amal llevaba encima— no te imaginas lo que que la magia y la ciencia pueden hacer juntas. ¡Creeme! E visto, como  _muggles_ y magos se unían por un mismo propósito; avance. E visto, las maravillas en su estado mas puro. Ciencia y magia. Aunque suene irónico se van de la mano.—la voz de Amal se tornó a una mas grave.—nunca subestimes el intelecto humano Snape.

Severus lo miró. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su apellido. Y de alguna forma se hacía extraño oírle hablar así. Y desde luego, la tensa atmósfera que se había creado en el ambiente era mas que pesada.

"¿¡ _Desde cuando un muggle puede hacer esto!?_ " y ¡maldita sea! Era mas que pesado. No sabía si Amal era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando lo llevó a los aposentos de del director. Esa misma mirada. Esa otra cara. No, esa atmósfera no era la misma cuando estaba el cálido y tonto Amal. Era la de un animal al acecho.

—Vivar…— murmuró el ojinegro.

La reacción de Amal fue despertar de un ensueño. Como si se hubiese dormido. Severus estaba seguro de que a ese chico le pasaba algo mas que tener simples distracciones.

—Has descubierto el paradigma mas inútil del siglo—ironizó intencionadamente Severus.

Un profundo silencio inundó el habitación, para que segundos después una sonora carcajada retumbara en los oídos de Snape.

—Definitivamente—dijo el moreno entre risas, quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos—tienes el cinturón negro en sarcasmo.

No supo si sentirse alagado o insultado. Pero viniendo de Amal apostaba lo primero.

—Bueno, el lado positivo es que si te puedes librar de… de… ¿como se llamaba? El  _C_ _rucio_  y… y…  _¿Properio_? No, eso no era… ¿ _Iperio_? No…—Amal se revolvió el pelo con desesperación— ¡Argg! ¡diablos!

—Es  _Immperio_.—dijo escuetamente Snape.

—Lo que e dicho—añadió con una sonrisa.

" _Te estamparía contra la pared si pudiera"_  pensó para si mismo. ¡Diablos! Ese chico podía ser todo un genio, pero a veces, era tan terriblemente irritante, que si por el fuera lo maldecía ahí mismo.

—¿Y mi varita?

Amal lo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para pasar luego al de puro y absoluto asco.

—Yo que tú, miraría al inquilino de al lado.

" _No me digas que…_ " Severus se giró y en efecto, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Vio que, entre todas las mantas que había, se encontraba su varita siendo abrazada posesivamente por Lucano, que ademas, para añadir, estaba estaba babeándola encima.

—Será mejor que duermas. En tu estado, necesitaras reposo para tu recuperación.

Severus lo miro de reojo. La verdad, estaba cansado, pese a que simplemente había abierto los ojos y simplemente había escuchado. Pero una cosa muy importante había descubierto. Amal Rodriguez de Vivar no era normal. Por esta vez, haría caso al  _muggle_  y dejaría que su mente se adentrase en un sueño intranquilo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Conversaciones intencionadas

Capítulo 4: Conversaciones intencionadas.

Sirius no parada de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. Sabía que jamás de debió participar en algo tan terrible como eso. ¡Un  _Crucio_! El no era así, no iba torturando a aquellos que no le agradaban. No comprendió porque no hizo nada para detener a James. No entendía, porque no lo hizo. Tan solo se limitó a observar de manera impotente como le torturaban de la forma mas vil y cruel. Y lo peor, el había sido parte de aquel suceso. La culpabilidad lo carcomía profundamente. ¡Como pudo caer tan bajo! ¿En que le convertía eso? Justamente, la escoria que tanto odiaba.

Temía por James. Jamás había visto tanto odio en su mirada. Jamás vio que el fuera capaz de reaccionar así. Es verdad que el, ni mucho menos era un santo. Pero lanzar un _Crucio_ … eso era otra cosa muy distinta. Sabía que lo que le hacían a Snape iba mas allá de las bromas pesadas y sabía que eso era puro acoso. Sabía a la perfección cual era la diferencia. Pero llegar a esos extremos… nunca. Jamás usaría imperdonables para hacer daño a quien no le agradaba.

Miró de reojo la Aula.  _Transformaciones_ _._  Y por el momento no veía a Snape por ningún lado. Y eso que habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente en los baños.

Todavía recordaba con asombro, como Albus Dumbledoor optó por encubrir algo tan indefendible como torturar a un alumno. En parte prefería que fuese así. Que en el  _curriculum_  apareciera que, había sido colaborador en una tortura propinada por una de las imperdonables con diecisiete años… no era algo muy favorable. Y más aún, siendo de  _Gryffindor._  Lo único que pareció hacerle sentirse mejor consigo mismo, fue confesarle a Dumbledoor lo ocurrido. Fue muy benevolente por su parte castigar durante dos semanas de expulsión a James y el… bueno, unos buenos y merecidos castigos limpiando baños sin magia.

" _¡¿En demonios estaba pensando?!"_ Aun así, aunque el director los hubiese perdonado… ¡Tenía que haber actuado! Haberle replicado a James que parase. Pero no lo hizo, y eso lo hacía tan culpable como Potter.

Sabía que Severus era un hijo de reverenda madre. Y, que en parte de toda la situación que estaba pasando el Slytherin lo tenía merecido. Ni el, ni ninguno de los Gryffindor perdonaría el continuo acoso al que sometió a Pettigrew.

" _¡_ _Por su culpa, Peter i_ _ntentó suicidarse_!" trataba de pensar, como si eso pudiera justificar las acciones de James. " _pero_ _un Crucio, no tiene escusa_ "

Un murmullo empezó a recorrer toda la clase. Sirius levantó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando comprendió de quien hablaban.

—¿Pero que le a pasado?—susurró Frank Longbottom.—¡Esta echo una desastre!

Y no era para más. Ahí estaba Snape. Con uno de los ojos totalmente morado y la mano con la que James se había ensañado totalmente vendada. Lo que realmente le sorprendía era que hubiese logrado recuperarse tan rápido. Por norma, si un mago recibía una imperdonable del calibre del  _Crucio_ , tardaba en recuperarse al menos una semana con cuidados intensivos y, si con suerte se recuperaba. Lo que llegaba a ser sorprendente era ver que Severus estaba vivito y coleando. Y tanto que vivito y coleando.

Entrando en la clase como si fuera suya. Como si todos los presente fueran simples gusanos de tierra. Esperpento que no valían la pena ni mirar.

" _Racista desgraciado"_  pensó para sus adentros.

Especialmente cuando la mirada negra de la serpiente se topó con los ojos grises de Sirius. ¡Oh! Que mirada. Un profundo odio, una rabia interna que amenazaba con destruir cualquier cosa que estuviera de por medio. Una profunda e irascible ira.

Severus se sentó con los Slytherins, junto a Malfoy y Lestrange, que parecían preguntarle por su estado de salud o que diantres le había pasado y porque había desaparecido esos días.

Por el momento, Sirius se sentía incapaz de mirarlo, de lo avergonzado que estaba. Sabía que había echo algo horrible y algo, que a sus ojos no tenía perdón.

Las clases comenzaron, Canuto optó por tratar de prestar atención a la lección impartida. Tenía que desviar su mente cuanto antes. No podía permitirse el lujo de que su buen juicio nublara su mente. Pero le era imposible. No podía evitar mirar el estado de Severus.

" _¿Como diablos lo habrá echo?"_  desde luego, que su recuperación había sido increíblemente rápida. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Su mano.

Sabía que después de la paliza propinada por James, dudaba que este pudiera volver a hacer magia. Pero cuando vio que podía hacer, que una copa pasase a una lechuza comprendió que su mano, milagrosamente había sido curada. La lección mas bien trataba de transformar la copa en una prenda de ropa, pero no en una lechuza. Pero, al fin y al cabo daba lo mismo. Lo importante era, que Severus podía seguir haciendo magia.

" _¿Pero cómo?"_ era prácticamente imposible que después de aquella paliza. Que después de aquellos pisotones en las muñecas. Que después de haber sido hechizado con una de las imperdonables lograra hacer magia sin que esta se descontrolase. Se suponía que debía de esperar el tiempo necesario para que los efectos de un  _Cruciatus_  se deshicieran del cuerpo. Que se expulsasen al punto de desaparecer cualquier vestigio de magia negra con esa maldición. A su razón, no lograba comprender como había logrado salir, en cierto modo "ileso". Por mucho que tratase de encontrar lógica, no podía.

Y sobretodo. ¿Quien lo había curado? Cuando fue a la enfermería no vio el cuerpo de la serpiente. De echo, cuando preguntó a Dumbledoor este tan solo se limitó a sonreírle y decirle que lo había dejado en muy buenas manos.

" _Muy bonito, ¿pero quien diablos era esa persona?_ " ¿quien diablos sabía lo suficiente como para curar algo como eso? Y más aún con esa rapidez. Aquello era tan surrealista como ilógico. " _si esta más o menos recuperado… estoy seguro que alguien le suministrara los brebajes necesarios para lograr estar así_ " Si, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Lo seguiría hasta llevarlo a la persona que lo estaba ayudando. Si esa persona había logrado curarlo en tan corto tiempo. Estaba seguro que tenía que ser el mejor medi-mago de toda la comunidad mágica.

—Sirius, Sirius

Escuchó como alguien le susurraba. Despertó de aquella ensoñación que tenía y miró a su compañero.

—¿Que te ocurre? Ni si quiera has hecho bien la transfiguración—le alertó Remus mirándolo con preocupación.

—Nada, tu tranquilo, simplemente estaba pensando.—añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sirius te conozco muy bien, hay algo que no paras de dar vueltas.

El oji gris miró a la profesora MacGonagall explicando las leyes mágicas que posibilitaban la transfiguración de un objeto en una prenda. Y por el momento, estaba mas concentrada en eso, que en ver si algunos de sus alumnos estaban distrayéndose.

—Es por  _Snivellus._

Remus le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Que le habéis echo esta vez?

El chico sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose incapaz de responder. Pero el silencio de Sirius fue suficiente para que el licántropo se hiciera un ligera idea de lo que le había pasado.

—¿¡Fuisteis vosotros!?—exclamó con una evidente decepción. Al ver como la profesora McGonagall se giraba para lanzarlos una mirada de advertencia, prefirieron bajar la voz—¿pero por que?

Sirius lo miró desconcertado, ¿acaso no era obvio?

—Por que el, dijo tu secreto al  _Squib_

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que alguien como Severus se juntaría con Vivar, para contarle que soy un licántropo?

—Lo sé, pero entonces ¿como supo tu secreto? Solo nosotros lo sabemos.

Remus apoyo su cara en el dorso de su mano.

—No se te a ocurrido pensar que tal vez, tendría sus propios métodos. ¿Que simplemente lo descubriera por otro motivo que no fuera por Snape?

Sirius se quedo callado. La verdad, no había pensado en algo como eso. No podía imaginar que hubiese habido otra posibilidad. Si, el también había pensado en su momento que era imposible que alguien tan racista, sarcástico y cabrón como Snape fuera capaz de relacionarse con otra persona que no fuera de su entorno. Pero que otra explicación había ¿Cómo supo un simple  _muggle_ que Remus era un hombre lobo? Solo Sirius, Lily, James, Peter y el director Dumbledoor conocían el secreto que tan bien guardado habían tenido durante esos largos años. ¿Por que no iba Snape a desvelarlo ? Cuando Severus estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Remus en forma de hombre lobo. Nadie mejor que el para desvelar ese secreto.

—No lo has pensado, ¿cómo descubrió tu secreto?

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Y no crees, que algo como eso, ¿ya lo habría desvelado antes?—Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, viendo como Lupin renegaba con la cabeza por la estupidez y el acto tan imprudente cometido por su amigo— no tiene ningún sentido que quisiera desvelar ese secreto al primer hijo de  _muggles_  que ve.

Black quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Como había podido ser tan ciego? Si tan solo hubiera pensado un poco en las cosas, nada de eso habría pasado. ¿Pero entonces que otra explicación había?

Miró de reojo a Severus. Iba a seguirle fuera adonde fuera. Quería descubrir que diablos había echo Severus para lograr recuperarse tan rápidamente.

—Solo, explicame una cosa Remus.—el chico lo miró con atención—¿como diablos se ha recuperado de esa manera tan rápida?

—¿Rápida? Le disteis una paliza y se a recuperado en cuatro días, ¿que esperabas? ¿que estuviera ingresado un mes en el hospital?—preguntó con un claro enojo en su voz. No podía creer que Sirius fuera capaz de sorprenderse y preguntar "solo en cuatro días".

Sirius recordó que Remus, gracias a Merlín no sabía nada de la tortura que le habían propinado ambos. No se sentía orgulloso de ello. Pero tampoco pensaba que era algo que no se mereciera.

—Perdón, simplemente no tengo las ideas claras.

Su amigo lo miró con preocupación. Ya sabía que algo, había pasado con Severus. Pero debió de ser algo muy gordo, la mirada afligida de Sirius no había pasado desapercibida bajo los atentos ojos del licántropo. Sabía que el escondía algo más. Había algo que Sirius no le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, prefirió no indagar más en el asunto. El daño ya estaba echo, no había manera de reparar ese desperfecto. Y sabía que el chico no iba a decir nada.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Sirius recogió sus libros con cierta lentitud. No se sentía con ganas de seguirlo, después de todo. Había visto que se había recuperado. No era de su incumbencia y punto. De echo, no quería hacerlo. Además, no pensaba que fuera mucho lo que iba a encontrar de el. Podía imaginarse que iría a la biblioteca o simplemente se juntaría con las serpientes de su casa. De igual manera, hiciera lo que hiciera. Estaba seguro que no lograría encontrar algo de su interés. Salió de la clase junto a Remus, indagando sobre las diferencias entre transformar una copa en una prenda de ropa. Un tema, que si bien era tedioso y aburrido, con Remus se hacía la asignatura mas sencilla y amena.

—¿Quieres que practiquemos transfiguraciones?

Sirius volteo su rostro para ver la cara de Lupin. El rostro contraído por la molestia era más que revelador. Y aquello, fue suficiente para sacar una suave risa del licántropo.

—Pss, yo preferiría irme con las bonitas chicas de Revenclaw. Tal vez aprendamos un poco de anatomía femenina—acotó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

Remus rió con ganas. Sabía el gran gusto que tenía su amigo por las mujeres bonitas. Y no era ningún misterio el  _Don Juan_  que era en Hogwarts. Un gran número de chicas soñaban con el. Y no era a para más. Aquella mirada traviesa y sus modales entremezclados con un aire gamberro resultaba increíblemente seductor para muchas féminas. El por su parte… optaba por mantenerse al margen.

—Me temo que eso no es lo mío.

—¡Oh vamos Remus! ¿Cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con una chica linda?

El chico de las cicatrices rodó los ojos. Era incorregible, ni el mismo sabía de donde sacaba Black, las energías para acostarse con un gran número de chicas.

No se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado hasta las afueras del castillo, llegando casi a la última zona del norte del castillo. Era hermoso, a su manera. La hiedra se había echo dueña de la piedra caliza cubriendo un espeso manto verde en él. Y que decir de las hermosas vidrieras avejentadas y medio rotas. Pero igualmente no quitaba la belleza del lugar, e incluso, le daba cierto encanto.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que los llamó especialmente la atención.

—¿Ese no es Snape?—preguntó Remus.

Sirius giró la cabeza y vio, que en efecto era  _Snivellus._  Pero eso no era lo que habían captado realmente la atención. Era el echo, de que Severus parecía estar mirando a alguien. Divisando entre su mirada a una persona que parecía conocer. Y por alguna extraña razón, Ambos lo siguieron para ver que diablos estaba mirando con tanta atención.

Alzaron las cabezas en la esquina de la pared. Y entendieron, porque estaba mirando con tanto interés.

Estaba Amal de espaldas, apoyado en la ventana abierta, mirando fijamente el paisaje de Escocia mientras fumaba una pipa concentrado o sumido en sus pensamientos.

Vieron que Severus se acercaba por detrás de el. Manteniendo esa mirada fría y amenazadora.

—Espero que no te hayas perdido.

Observaron con atención como Amal pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar por sorpresa la voz del Slytherin.

—Fuu, que susto—añadió mientras posaba la mano en su corazón de manera teatral—oye, quiero vivir un poco mas. Tengo que jorobar a muchas personas.—bromeó con una sonrisa.

—Ni que fuera la muerte—ironizó con una ceja alzada, burlándose de el, mientras imitaba la posición que con la que había encontrado a Amal, momentos anteriores.—Esto está muy lejos de la zona habitable de Hogwarts.—Comentó con simpleza.

—Lo sé, simplemente quería alejarme de las personas.

—¿Y eso?

Amal frunció el morro.

—Es simplemente… que me gusta el silencio.—Severus lo miró algo sorprendido. No esperaba que alguien como el, le gustara tanto ese estilo de vida. Y más aún con aquella arrolladora personalidad—es molesto cuando las personas hacen tanto ruido, acabo teniendo dolores de cabeza—alegó, mientras daba una calada a su pipa.

—Supongo que en eso puedo entenderte.

Amal sonrió mirando el hermoso paisaje de los anchos y amplios campos de Hogwarts. Pegando un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Que tal tienes la mano?—preguntó Amal al mirar el vendaje del pelinegro.

Severus miró su mano, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Bien, puedo moverla, pero a veces me duele. Tampoco llego notarla fuerza con la que cojo los objetos

—Es normal, tuve que insertarte en la piel clavos que rozaran tus tendones y huesos para que hiciera efecto el mineral y por ello no tienes ese tipo de sensibilidad.

Severus frunció el ceño. Había algo más que le preocupaba.

—¿Tiene efectos secundarios?—preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación.—en la última clase no pude hacer correctamente un hechizo.

Amal sonrió mirándolo con cierto entendimiento.

—Para nada. Es normal que tu magia no funcione adecuadamente, es debido al  _fasfóleo_. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, en cuestión de días volverás a tener la magia funcionando adecuadamente—Amal suspiró mirando el cielo nublado—tu núcleo mágico esta intacto. La paliza que dieron fue muy grave, de echo, se supone que no podrías volver a hacer magia.

—Milagros supongo.—Se burló en cierto modo de lo que le había ocurrido.

Amal puso una mirada afligida, sintiendo que había algo que se le escapa y que sus sospechas, referente al porque había recibido esa golpiza confirmó sus temores.

—Fue por mi culpa ¿verdad? por lo del hombre lobo.

Severus, se quedó por un largo rato en silencio y por primera vez, lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, no sintió la urgente necesidad de echarle en cara, que en efecto, que técnicamente había sido por su culpa. Y eso, lo único que logró, fue asustar irremediablemente al Slytherin. No podía concebir que fuera capaz de pensar de esa forma. No en alguien como Amal.

—¿Tan mal vistos están los licántropos en Inglaterra?

Severus asintió con lentitud con la cabeza.

—A vista de la sociedad mágica, son criaturas potencialmente peligrosas.

Amal renegó con la cabeza sin creer aquellas vacías palabras.

—Eso es ridículo, si la comunidad mágica apoyara como es debido a los hombres lobo se les harían mas fácil su transformación. Ademas, ¿por doce veces que se transforman al año? ¡vaya tontería!—bufó el moreno, que al parecer de muchos sería algo gracioso.

Severus, tuvo que darle en su mente en parte la razón. Si las propias leyes mágicas no arremetieran contra ellos, seguramente las cosas no serían tan complicadas. Pero, conocía de primera mano lo increíblemente salvajes que podían llegar a ser.

—Eso no quita que sean un peligro para los magos—susurró para si mismo. Aunque, teniendo a Amal al lado, difícilmente pasaría desapercibido su verdadera opinión.

—No me lo digas, tuviste un encontronazo con uno ¿verdad?

—Me llevaron hasta el para que me asesinara—relató con un ferviente rencor.

Amal lo miró con empatia. Entendiendo, en cierto modo, el nivel de odio que debían de profesarse las casas de algunos.

—No obstante, hay algo que no logro comprender—la mente de Severus viajó de nuevo, en la clase de pociones. Y la forma en la que el mecánico se había dirigido a Remus—¿como supiste que Lupin era un Licántropo?

Severus observó que Amal parecía estar en una especie de trance. Como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. Concentrado.

—Es algo ridículo viniendo de un  _Squib_ —rió ligeramente—pero de donde yo vengo, los licántropos son tan normales como el respirar.—el moreno sonrió al ver el rostro confuso de Severus—si, allí pueden ejercer cualquier cargo como un mago normal y corriente. Es por eso que dije lo que dije en esa clase.—se encogió de hombros mientras daba una pequeña calada a la pipa—no sabía que estuvieran tan mal vistos. No traté de decirlo a modo de insulto, más bien con ironía. Sin embargo, cuando vi el rostro tan pálido que se le había puesto, entendí entonces que no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

—Es un saco de pulgas con algo más de cerebro que el resto de su inútil grupo.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos, para que luego, pegara una sonora carcajada.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta.—dijo mientras se quitaba lagrimillas de su ojo—lo reconocí por las hormonas  _sopresina_  y  _tiroprotina_ — la cara del Slytherin le indicaba que no estaba entendiendo nada—me explico. La hormona  _sopresina_  ayuda a contraer los músculos lisos, facilitando su transformación y la  _tiroprotina_  estimula el tiroides y la producción de _tiroxina_. A esto le añades las cicatrices que tiene en la cara de haber sido agredido por un animal. Y dos y dos son cuatro. Ya tienes lo que probablemente sería, en este caso, un licántropo.

—Eso no explica cómo lograste averiguarlo.

—Si, te lo estoy diciendo. Fue por el olor de las hormonas.

Severus lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello era imposible. No tenía sentido alguno lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Un humano capaz de oler las hormonas? No, no tenía ninguna explicación clara y lógica.

—Pero es imposible que un humano averigüe que una persona es un licántropo por las hormonas.—Agregó frunciendo el ceño.

Amal sonrió, casi como si tratase de controlar una futura risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

—No fui yo, ¿cuando as visto un ser humano capaz de hacer eso?—la sonora risa de Amal desconcertó al Slythenrin—¡Lucano! ¿quien si no?

Severus abrió varias veces la boca para que finalmente, la cerrara derrotado al entender que el macánico le había tomado el pelo. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía enojarse con el. Tenía esa extraña sensación de estar en una rara, pero placentera armonía con el  _Squib_. De alguna forma, no sentía que tuviera que estar forzado en entablar una conversación con él. En comparación con otras situaciones en las que el se había metido para conseguir algo. Con Amal no era así. Simplemente era como si se deshiciera de todas las mascaras que el portaba y desaparecieran de sus manos. Libre, sin ataduras. Un tipo, capaz de apreciar sus comentarios hirientes y carentes de tacto.

No lograba comprender tampoco, la extraña personalidad del moreno. Era raro, bueno, eso era prácticamente un eufemismo. Tan insólito como la cicatriz que portaba en su cara. No comprendía porque, cuando estaba con el, no tenía necesidad de soltar palabras llenas de veneno. Y eso, lo asustaba mucho.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó mirándolo a sus ojos anaranjados.—me gustaría tener una respuesta clara y lógica. ¿Por qué salvar a alguien como yo?

Amal lo miró con una suave sonrisa, con una mirada cargada de una irradiante empatía, mietras apoyaba los codos en la ventana.

—Porque quería.

Severus se quedó en un profundo silencio. Analizando en su cerebro aquellas palabras. Y mirando los movimientos de Amal. Donde este, miraba fijamente su pipa.

—Se, que podría haber pasado de ti. Después de todo, la primera vez que nos vimos, tuvimos un pequeño… altercado.—Amal miró a los ojos negros del Slytherin con una radiante mirada, sin ni un solo ápice de rencor— pero, por alguna razón, que yo mismo desconozco, sentí que quería ayudarte. Porque quería, porque mi instinto me dictaba hacerlo.

Severus no supo que decir en esos momentos. Tan solo el silencio era una opción. No lograba comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Amal, por qué actuaba de esa manera. Por qué tenía esa preocupación por él. Por un extraño, por un desconocido, al fin y al cabo. Resultaba en cierto modo irónico como se habían tergiversado la situación. Severus, estaba empezando a aceptar la compañía alocada de Amal. Estaba empezando a aceptar su caótico comportamiento, al igual que su forma de ser. Sabía que se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de  _muggle_  en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Y lo que mas le aterraba, era que no le importaba en absoluto.

Severus posó su mirada en los ojos naranjas del mecánico. Eran tan surrealistas ese color. Un color que no recordaba haber visto en su vida, y aun así, le resultaba increíblemente hipnóticos. Por el momento, se abstuvo de decir algo. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar los paisajes que les ofrecía esa enorme ventana.

—Se que te parecerá absurdo, pero, siempre que quieras, ya sabes donde buscarme.—dijo Amal mientras echaba el humo de su pipa, imitando el gesto del Slytherin.

—Lo sé.—respondió Severus.

No obstante, en comparación con otras veces, el tono de voz que uso el Slytherin fue solemne, austero. Sin rastro de esa característica arrogancia suya.

—Vamos, lo sé ¿hay algo que perturbe tu mente?—preguntó con cierto humor el moreno.

Severus alzo las cejas, ¿perturbar? No, esa no era el adjetivo más adecuado. Mas bien, confuso. Tenía tantas incógnitas que sentía que se le iba a desbordar sus dudas.

—¿Por que estás aquí?

Amal siguió mirando el paisaje. Como si estuviera animando a Severus que siguiera hablando, como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba.

—Si fueras un simple mecánico no estarías trabajando en una escuela mágica, menos aún con tus conocimientos. Alquimia, anatomía, ciencia… no estas aquí por el trabajo.

Amal, lejos de ponerse nervioso lo miró con cierto cariño.

—Dime, entonces ¿por que crees que estoy aquí?

—No lo sé. Ni tampoco, porque el director Dumbledoor querría dar cobijo a una persona sin poderes. Pero puedo asegurar que ser mecánico es una burda tapadera.—Severus analizó sus propias palabras—tal vez, todo el colegio, que es imbécil se lo traguen. Pero después de lo que has hecho—dijo mientras miraba su mano—se a la perfección que no estas aquí por algo tan miserable como ser mecánico, no para alguien de tu intelecto.

—¿Eso es un halago?—rió suavemente.

—Simplemente es una realidad.—acotó con seriedad.

—La verdadera pregunta que deberías hacer es; ¿De qué, estoy huyendo?—dijo el moreno desconcertando aún mas a Snape.

Amal sonrió anchamente, con una mirada cargada de orgullo. Una mirada radiante, risueña. El moreno se giró para mirar a Severus y empezar a bajar varios escalones. Al ver que Severus no parecía moverse de su sitio sonrió aun mas. Se giró y lo miró.

—¿Vienes?—preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El Slytherin se quedó congelado por unos segundos, sin tener una respuesta clara. ¡Diablos! ¿Por que Amal era único en llegar a confundirlo de esa manera? ¿de tenerlo así de extraño? ¿Por qué tenía a veces esa inquietud? Esa sensación de añoranza. Había, por un lado, ese temor de que no debía de confiar en nadie. Ya sabía mejor que nadie lo que era salir dañado. Pero entonces… ¿por qué Amal lograba ese efecto con él? ¿Esa extraña sensación familiar de seguridad?

" _¿Acaso importa?"_  se preguntó a si mismo. Vio que Amal lo estaba esperando, con esa suave sonrisa suya. Expectante pero igualmente complaciente ante su respuesta.

—Si no te acompaño acabarás en las mazmorras.—se burló Severus acompañándole, sin tener un rumbó fijo.

Los dos chicos fueron desapareciendo, hasta que quedaron los otros dos espiás salieron de su escondrijo totalmente asombrados, atónitos, estupefactos y un sin fín de adjetivos.

Sirius y Lupin no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Era tan sumamente extraño que llegaron a pensar si habían tomado algo que les había sentado mal.

En parte, era una ingente cantidad de información. De primeras, que el mismísimo Severus Snape. Alias; el mayor cabronazo que a pisado Hogwarts, capaz de entablar una conversación sin insultos con un  _muggle_  y  _Squib_. No soló eso, si no que además, ¿que diablos hacía un tipo como ese  _muggle_ solucionando algo tan grave como unos tendones destrozado? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿por que iba a ayudarlo? ¡El mismo había dicho en momentos anteriores que habían tenido un encontronazo!

Sirius por su lado, trataba de asimilar lo que había visto y escuchado. No era el simple echo de que habían torturado a Severus injustamente, el saber que Snape había recibido una paliza carente de sentido común. Si no, la forma en la que Severus se había mostrado frente a Amal. Tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Sin esos miserables comentarios llenos de veneno y con la clara intención de hacer daño. El Severus que había visto ahí, era uno que, si bien era frío y carente de expresiones. Era un Severus con un atisbo de humanidad. ¡Por Merlín! Jamás, ni en sus sueños más lúcidos habría pensado que Snape fuera capaz de tener ese comportamiento. Agradeciendo a su manera que el  _Squib_  le hubiese ayudado, apreciando las acciones de extranjero. E incluso, capaz de preocuparse por el en cierto aspecto, preocupándose, al punto de llegar a preguntar el "por qué" de esos actos cometidos. Aunque, con una respuesta ambigua, el Slytherin se había conformado.

Y Amal. Tanto Lupin como Sirius habían llegado a la misma conclusión. No era normal de ninguna forma. No lo era, su comportamiento discernía de cualquier mente en su sano juicio. Y que decir de su procedencia. ¿Por qué estaba en Hogwarts? Más bien, como el había dicho ¿de que? ¿Cual era el verdadero motivo por el que se estaba alojando allí? ¿Estaba huyendo? Por que irse de un país donde las libertades de los licántropos gozaban de derechos como los de un civil normal y corriente. Algo, sumamente extraño. Sin mencionar, no recordaba que ni un solo país de Europa, Asia, América o cualquier otro lugar del planeta llegase a tener ese tipo de libertades con los hombres lobos. De lo contrario estaba seguro que habría una inmigración masiva.

En vez de tener más respuesta, Sirius lo único que logró fue tener más incógnitas. ¿Por qué ese interés en Severus? ¿por qué ayudarlo? ¿con que intención?

—Vámonos de aquí—le comentó Lupin a su amigo.

—Si, creo que hemos visto suficiente por hoy.


	5. Capítulo 5: Tierna cercanía

Capítulo 5:

**Hogwarts 1995**

El profesor Snape, estaba sentado en su sillón verde. Dejando que la oscuridad consumiera la habitación. Con la única excepción de la lámpara que había al lado de su mesilla. Miraba con impotencia la única foto que tenía de Amal. La única foto que el se había dejado captar. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿diecisiete años? ¿dieciocho tal vez? Y qué mas daba ya. El había perdido el rastro del moreno. No lo volvería a ver. Nunca mas. Acarició con una extraña ternura la foto en movimiento. Donde Amal sonreía forzosamente, demostrando su desagrado en ser fotografiado.

" _Te_ _fuiste_ _donde no te pude seguir"_  pensó con dolor.

Severus sacó su varita e invocó una botella de Whiskey de fuego, ¿Cuantas veces tenía que emborracharse para aliviar la ausencia de Amal?, ¿cuantas veces soñaba con poder verle tan solo una vez más? Acaso, era mucho pedir volver a verlo. Parecía ser que si. La vida misma se reía de él. Como si fuera su bufón personal. Había pasado tantos años. Tantos, malditos años con su ausencia. ¡Disecisiete años! Todavía sentía el fantasma de sus caricias grabado a fuego en su piel. Casi como si lo estuviera llamando. Pegó una fuerte patada al reposapies, lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo. Estaba desesperado, cada día se hacía mas doloroso, cada día, se le hacía mas difícil seguir adelante. Si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado. Rehacer todas esos errores que no debió de haber cometido. Aquellas palabras hirientes… aquellas palabras que fue, lo que destruyeron a Amal.

" _Tu lo mataste"_  se recriminó con odio.

Si tan solo… pudiera. Iría allí y pediría perdón a Amal por aquellas terribles palabras. Le retendría en contra de su voluntad si era preciso. ¿Pero de que servía? Ya no estaba. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y claramente no iba a volver. Y todo por la culpa de su boca. Tenía que haber escuchado a Amal. Tenía que haber escuchado sus razónes, pero no lo hizo. Lo repudió, lo humilló, lo insultó. Y todo por su terquedad.

No se le olvidaría en la vida, aquel rostro empapado por las lágrimas y el llanto. Mirándolo con una sonrisa complaciente aceptando aquellas terribles palabras. Aquella mirada llena de agonía, aquella mirada que suplicaba por que le escuchase. Esa sería la última vez que hizo que Amal llorara por su causa. Y eso, era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

¿Por que seguir adelante?

Amal, en sus últimas palabras lo único que logró escuchar, fue; " _protege a Lily_." ¿pero a que costo? Sabía que Dumbledoor estaba usando el amor que sentía por Amal a su favor. Lo usaba, hasta que este acabase agotado.

Y eso había echo durante aquellos tediosos quince años. Viendo a San Potter y su maldito rostro. Pero la voluntad de Amal seguiría vigente hasta el día en que se muriera. Aunque, a ese paso, era la salida más placentera que podía encontrar. Empezó a beber descontroladamente, tratando de aminorar aquella agonía. Se imaginaba a el mismo reencontrándose con Amal. Dejándose llevar por su sonrisa o por sus pésimos chistes carentes de gracia. Aquellas tardes, donde ambos se pasaban hablando de cualquier tema relacionado con la magia. Las veces que Amal, había sacrificado sus deseos personales para su voluntad.

" _Siempre fuistes tu, bastardo_ " se acusó a si mismo.

Escuchó un ruido en la chimenea, como un suave estallido. No hizo falta girarse para saber quien era.

— Severus, debes dejar de beber— musitó Dumbledore mirándolo con pena.

El profesor hizo caso omiso a la petición del director y siguió bebiendo con ganas.

— ¿Y a ti que mas te da?—respondió con un tono lleno de veneno y rencor. Mientras volvía a dar un trago al Whisky de fuego.

Al director no le gustaba verlo así… tan roto, tan destrozado. Y que el único motivo que le impulsaba a seguir viviendo era por el mero echo de una promeso que le hizo a Amal. Viendo con impotencia como Severus se destruía a si mismo, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

— No creo que a Amal le gustase verte así— decir aquello fue un gran error.

Severus rió secamente. Una risa, frívola y vacía. Carente de emociones algunas.

El profesor se levanto tambaleándose del sillón y busco su bastón y con una evidente cojera se acerco iracundo a Dumbledoor.

— No te atrevas ni a mencionarle. Tu sabías desde el principio lo que le pasaba y no hiciste nada por ayudarlo. Sabías quien era la  _Peste negra,_  pero no hiciste nada ¡nada! Pero claro, como va a hacer algo, el gran Albus dumbledoore. El salvador de las causas perdidas. — el brillo de locura que recorría los ojos del pelinegro iba más allá de lo aterrador. Sin embargo, Albus se mantuvo firme, con un atisbo de tristeza que desprendían sus ojos azules— ¡tu sabías lo que le pasaba!— la voz de Severus bajo de volumen poco a poco, a la vez que se le iba quebrando— tu lo sabías— el profesor dejó de sujetar las solapas, dejando caer lentamente su cuerpo al suelo— por mi culpa—Severus rió secamente cuando escuchó el ruido sordo de su bastón cayéndose al suelo—lo destruí. Como siempre.

Albus lo miraba con una profunda desolación, sintiendo que no podía hacer nada para sanar ese corazón roto. Vió como aquel huraño profesor estaba arrodillado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Una imagen desgarradora. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar con su mano el hombro de su espía. Tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna manera, tratarle de decir, que no estaba solo. Aunque, sabía que no haría ningún efecto, solo una persona podía conseguir que el gran y aterrador Severus Snape se desprendiese de aquella máscara fría y carente de expresiones. Pero esa persona, ya no estaba.

—No sé si podré seguir con esto— susurro aquello ultimo, casi, como si fuera su ultimo suspiro.

Albus, viendo como se derrumbaba Severus sintió una punzada en su pecho. Atravesándolo como si se tratase de un cuchillo. Y más aún por aquellas terribles palabras que le diría. Una terrible frase que haría que Severus se desesperase aún más.

—Hazlo por Amal.

_**Hogwarts 1978.** _

Severus estaba en la biblioteca, escribiendo en su cuaderno los errores de algunas pociones y cómo realizarlas correctamente. La ilustración de Amal de como se debía de hacer había sido de gran ayuda. Y en parte, eso era algo que agradecía profundamente. Saber que no existían tantas personas imbéciles eran un halago para su inteligencia.

Miró abstraído la ventana de la biblioteca. Una bonita, pero lluviosa tarde en Escocia. Y por la torrencial lluvia que había, dudaba tan si quiera hubiera alumnos fuera. Gris, lluvioso y con niebla. Esas eran las tres palabras que definían a la perfección, el actual estado en que se encontraba la tarde de Hogwarts.

Miró su mano, las vendas ya no habían sido necesarias. Y ahora, ten solo tenía unos pequeños puntitos rojos en su piel. A penas visible para el ojo humano, donde Amal le había curado sus huesos rotos. Instintivamente, pasó sus dedos por aquellas marcas. Resultaba increíble que con algo de alquimia y mecánica conseguiría que su mano, recuperara por completo su movilidad. Y más importante aún, sin tener efectos adversos en su magia. Lo cual, era un inmenso alivio para su integridad, tanto física como mental. Hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a poder hacer magia era algo que lo enloquecería. E, irónicamente su mente, volvió a viajar al rostro de Amal. Tan amable como inquietante.

Últimamente, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo miraba continuamente. Como si lo analizara, incluso, cuando estaba con Amal. Podía sentir su mirada en la nuca. Pero cada vez que se daba la media vuelta para encararlo, este desaparecía. Como si fueran burdas imaginaciones suyas. Pero el sabía que no era así. Había algo raro que estaba merodeando por su alrededor.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado. Volvió a centrarse en lo suyo, escribiendo e indagando en todo lo que podía sobre hechizos. De echo, estaba creando una. Un pequeño regalo para los merodeadores. Pero no lograba como hacerlo. Trataba de pensarlo. Pero no lo conseguía, las runas que hacía para que ese hechizo se pudiera hacer, no funcionaba. Y era algo que lo estaba exasperando.

No fue, hasta que alguien cogió su cuaderno mientras se ponía a releerlo.

—¿Que es esto  _Quejicus_? ¿Un inventó para tratar de alejarnos de ti?—James empezó a pasar las hojas con rapidez, manchando la tinta que no se había secado, dejando un manchurrón negro en otras páginas. —¡Vamos! Si te queremos un montón.

Una ola de furia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza y vio con un intenso odio, a James pasando las páginas de aquel cuadernillo.

—Devuélvelo.

James, alzó la ceja. Viendo como algunos alumnos estaban empezando a poner su atención en aquellos dos enemigos. Sonrió anchamente, penando que sería bueno, usar a su favor la libreta.

—¿O que? ¿Me matarás?—sobreactuó de manera burlesca, sin entregar el cuaderno de Severus.— ¿me moriré de un infartó? ¿que crees que dirían?

—Que la naturaleza por fin esta siendo justa.

James rió. Su cometido estaba siendo finalmente cumplido. Ahí estaban los pocos alumnos de la biblioteca prestando atención en las acciones perpetradas por el Gryffindor.

—Dime, este cuadernillo, es importante para ti ¿no?

Severus de inmediato sacó la varita apuntando a James.

—Wow, relajate hombre. No es como para hacer algo como eso ¿no crees?—añadió mientras, imitaba la acción de Snape.—no creo que te convenga luchar contra mi,  _Quejicus._

Snape sin embargo sonrió anchamente.

—No estaría del todo seguro. Dime, ¿vas a maldecirme delante de estas personas? Vaya, ya sabía que eras idiota, pero no como para dejarte ver tu verdadera cara.

El chico apretó con fuerza los dientes. Tenía razón. No podía hechizarlo delante de todos. Y ni mucho menos cuando estaba peleando contra Severus el solo. Por muy bueno que fuera el, Severus era superior en el campo de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

James lo miró con odio. Y cambió esa postura de "actuación teatral" a una mas seria. Miró la ventana, concretamente la lluvia.

—El agua deshace la tinta.—James se acercó a el. Sujetando con firmeza la libreta tras sus espaldas—sería una lastima que tu trabajo se perdiera… ¿no crees?

Severus abrió lo ojos con fuerza, trató de coger su cuadernillo pero fue en vano. James jugaba a su antojo con su desesperación. Viendo la mirada de suplica tras sus ojos. Mirando con pánico la posibilidad de ver que sus años de esfuerzo serían eliminados en cuestión de segundos si el lo permitía.

Pero, no pudo atraparlo.

James, con un hechizo no verbal, abrió la ventana de la biblioteca.

—Así, quietecito donde estas,  _Quejicus_ —se burló James al ver como Severus se quedaba petrificado al entender, que realmente, su trabajo iba a ser destruido. James apuntó con su varita al libro de Severus, apuntándolo como si fuera un proyectil de guerra delante de la ventana.

—Despídete de tu libro  _Snivellus_ —apuntó con la varita y dijo;— _Carpe retractum._

El libro salió disparado entre la lluvia, sin un rumbo fijo, cayendo donde ni el mismo lograría ver. Todos los presente se preguntaron que diablos había pasado. Que quien había empezado primero. Algunos, lanzaban miradas de rabia a James, otros, satisfacción al ver el rostro desesperado de Severus al haber visto, como lanzaban el libro por los aires en medio de aquella torrencial lluvia. Severus no se molesto en maldecirle, ni en darle su merecido. Ahora, lo que importaba era su libro. Su preciado cuaderno donde, tantos años había escrito sus ideas y descubrimientos. Donde sus años de estudio se habían vistos reflejados.

Corrió como nunca lo había echo. Bajó las escaleras del castillo, empujando y llevándose por delante a unos cuantos alumnos. Mas de uno le gritó que tuviera cuidado por donde mirada. Pero el no podía escuchar. El tenía que recoger aquella libreta, su única fuente donde podía plasmar sus conocimientos. Tenía que recogerla antes de que llegase a ser inutilizable, antes de que la tinta se deshiciera.

Buscó por los jardines, por los campos de  _Qui_ _d_ _ditch_. Por la zona este y oeste del castillo, pateó por cada centímetro de Hogwarts. Pero no había logrado encontrar nada. Solo desesperación. Había sido en vano, nada, había servido. Dejó que su cuerpo se sentará en el húmedo y mojado suelo del jardín. Sintiendo como se consumía de la rabia y la desolación. Su arduo trabajo desvanecido entre sus dedos. Sus conocimientos escritos había sido tan fugaz como el brillo de una estrella. Ya estaba harto, estaba cansado de todo.

Cansado, de la continua indiferencia de los profesores. Sabiendo le verdadera naturaleza de los merodeadores. Cansado, de Lily, y de su comportamiento hacia el. Cansado, de que todo se estropeara en sus manos. Cansado de que todo saliera mal.

Miró con pesadez, como la oscuridad se estaba haciendo con la luz. Como, dentro de unas horas, sería el momento idóneo para ir al comedor a cenar. Pero ningunas ganas tenía de ver a nadie en esos momentos.

Dejó que la lluvia se hiciera con el. Dejó que las gotas de agua, entraran por los recovecos de su ropa para deslizarse sobre su piel. Dejó que el frío envolviera todo su cuerpo. Estaba agotado, había mirado por todos lados. Por muchos hechizos rastreadores que hubiese hecho, no había logrado nada. Desaparecido. Fuera del mapa. No había nada que hubiese hecho que su inútil esfuerzo hubiese sido recompensado. Dejó que su cabeza se juntara con sus rodillas. Toda la situación era agotadora. Tanto, que dolía.

—¿Estas bien?

Severus frunció el ceño y levantó con lentitud la cabeza.

Ahí estaba Amal, con aquella pacífica sonrisa. Con un paraguas rojo que había inclinado hacia el, para que la lluvia no lo empapara más.

—¿A ocurrido algo?—el tono preocupado de Amal lo hizo despertar del corto trance que había tenido.

Que le iba a decir ahora. ¿Tan patético era? ¿Que el imbécil de James le había tirado su libreta, dios sabe donde? El mismo tipo que lo torturó en los baños.

—Lárgate—gruñó Severus—no quiero ver a nadie ahora.

Amal no dijo nada. Pero no se fue, se quedo en silencio, contemplándole. Y lo único que logró hacer esa acción, fue enfurecer aún más a Severus.

—¡LARGATE!—gritó en medio de la desesperación.

—No—respondió con tranquilidad.

Severus se levantó con una renovada ira y se acerco a Amal.—No te lo repetiré por segunda vez. Lárgate o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias.—amenazó Severus con una aterradora mirada.

Amal, en cambio, siguió con la misma compostura, reacio a echarse atrás.

—Vale, pero me dirás lo que te pasa—respondió con ese pacifismo que tanto se le caracterizaba.

Severus se quedó sin opciones, derrotado, sin una salida clara para esa situación. Amal se estaba quedando con el, había tomado la decisión, de que, a pesar de que lo había amenazado con hechizarlo si no se iba, se mantuvo firme a su decisión. Y ahora, estaba ahí, en pie. Delante del Slytherin, preguntando que le ocurría. Ya no tenía opciones, ¿que mas daba ahora? ¿acaso le llegó a importar alguna vez lo que el resto del mundo opinaran sobre el? Nunca.

Severus se quedó mirando los ojos naranjas de Amal, donde desprendían una cara preocupación. Había verdad en sus ojos. Era real.

Severus se pasó la mano por su húmeda cara. Sintiendo como su cabello negro se adhería a sus manos.

—Un imbécil ha lanzado mi cuaderno por los aires y no se, donde a caído.

—Y para que busques un simple cuaderno, muy importante debe ser ¿me equivoco?

Severus lo miró cansado. Pero igualmente, asintió con la cabeza.—Si, es muy importante para mi.

—Esta bien, te ayudare a buscarlo.—Severus lanzó un bufido. Como si el no lo hubiese echo. Amal, al ver esta acción alzo una ceja—ten algo más de fe, hombre.—Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

El Slytherin lo miro con cierto enfado. No era así como de debería tomarse una situación como esa.

—Hagamos una cosa, ¿vale?—habló Amal.

Snape lo miró desconcertado, sin saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

—Yo iré a buscar tu cuaderno y tu, te iras a tu plaza común…—

—Sala común—corrigió Severus.

—Lo que e dicho—rió Amal—y, irás a secarte y a descansar. Buscaré, hasta encontrarlo.

El Slytherin renegó con la cabeza.

—No te molestes, ya estará desecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—El cuaderno esta escrito con tinta. El contacto con el agua habrá desecho todos mis apuntes. No vale la pena tratar de buscar inútilmente.

—Pero para ti es importante ¿no?—Severus lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. ¿A que venía esa absurda pregunta? Daba igual si era o no importante. Le estaba diciendo que estaba deshecho. Que no tenía sentido alguno seguir buscando. Entonces ¿¡Por qué diablos seguir buscando!? —Déjalo en mis manos.—el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, preguntándose que altura de la cuna se había caído Amal.—ten —dijo mientras le daba el paraguas.

—¿No lo necesitaras?—preguntó secamente.

—Me gusta la lluvia.—acotó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

—Pero...— Amal, ignorando, las palabras de Snape, se acercó a el., sin aviso alguno lo acorraló contra el muro de piedra que había. Severus soltó de inmediato el paraguas rojo. Dejando que cayera al suelo y que empanzará a inundarse de agua.

No entendió con exactitud que fue lo que pasó. Ni que diablos pasaba por su mente. Pero, sintió el suave aroma de Amal llegando a su olfato. Una fragancia, tan extraña como su portador. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le desconcertó del moreno, fue la manera en que empezó a aspirar su aroma en su cuello. Sintiendo, como su aliento chocaba contra su fría piel.

¡Literalmente lo estaba olisqueando como si fuera un perro!

Severus se quedó paralizado, ninguno de sus músculos respondía. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hundiera a su merced, como si solo estuviera echo para obedecerlo. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo, era que Amal no parecía estar haciéndolo con la intención de incomodarlo. Más bien, como si fuera esa escena con Lupin, cuando lo llamó licántropo. No estaba del todo seguro, pero no parecía consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No parecía ni tan siquiera, que la verdadera intención de olerlo fuera para perturbarlo.

En otras circunstancias y si fuera otra persona, estaba seguro de que lo habría golpeado y maldecido. ¿Pero por qué no lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar? ¡Por Merlín! Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que no sabía si al final iban a salirse de sus órbitas. El tacto, que estaba teniendo Amal con él, era surrealista. Lo olía con cuidado, como si tuviera el temor de romperlo en dos. Amal lo estaba haciendo de esa forma, con suavidad, con delicadeza. Casi, como si se estuviera deleitando de aquella fragancia propia. Era raro, la forma en el que lo olía, como si fuera un perro oliendo la mano de su amo. Como si estuviera tratando de reconocerlo. No hubo contacto físico. Solo, el cálido aliento del  _Squib_ , mientras respiraba el aroma del cuello de Severus. Tal, era la posición en la que estaban, que podía empujarlo en esos momentos. Podía hacerlo, Amal tan solo se había acercado a el y se había inclinado. No lo había forzado. No lo había sujetado por los brazos. No lo estaba obligando a nada. Y sin embargo, su cuerpo, sus músculos, el en si. No respondían a los mandatos que ordenaban su cerebro.

Un profundo silencio había entre los dos. No hablaban, no era necesario. La única compañía que tenían en aquel silencio. Era el compás orquestado por la lluvia y el viento. Podía notar, que a medida que pasaban los segundos, el sonido de la lluvia se hacía mas turbia y borrosa. La nitidez se estaba perdiendo en sus oídos. Lo único que hizo, que recobrara su compostura, fue la ausencia de la respiración del  _Squib._

El chico se separo del Slytherin, con tranquilidad, con sosigeo. Como si el tiempo les perteneciera unicamente a mabos. Y aquello, lo había dejado totalmente descolocado por aquella acción. Tenía esa sonrisa tranquila y relajada, como si lo que había echo, no fuera raro.

— Ajenjó, caléndula y miel—dijo con ese aire infantil que tanto le caracterizaba.—ahora podré rastrear tu cuaderno.—añadió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo que le desconcertó al chico fue como el  _Squib_ se giraba mientras caminaba hacia la niebla.—Hoy hace un día muy bonito, no hay motivos para no aprovecharlo—aclaró mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano.

Severus se había quedado sin palabras, sin fuerzas en esos momentos. Su mano viajo instintivamente al lugar donde Amal le había olisqueado. Era como una presencia fantasmal se había adherido a su piel. ¡Por Merlín! Todavía podía sentir su respiración. Todavía podía notar el calor que desprendía Amal. Pero eso no era lo peor. No se sentía con asco, no sentía, que tenía que haberse desecho de la acción perpetrada por el moreno.

Simplemente se sintió raro.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba a la vez, que se mantenía firme y rígido como una estatua. Por dentro temblaba como un flan. Las rarezas y comportamientos de Amal se hacían cada vez, mas evidentes. Tanto, que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

" _¡Maldita sea! Podría haber echo eso con el maldito perro"_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró el paraguas que le había dado Amal y se cubrió de la lluvia. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era irse a la sala común y dormir hasta la cena. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus compañeros.

* * *

—¡¿Que has echo que?!—gritó Lily al escuchar lo que James había echo con el cuaderno de Severus.

No podía soportar el comportamiento de su novio hacia Severus. Era intolerable, no había derecho el modo en que se estaban metiendo con el. La Gryffindor daba vueltas en la sala común como un león enjaulado. Siendo vista por sus amigos.

—Simplemente quería molestarlo—se excusó mientras besaba la cabeza de la chica.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!—exclamó enojada, quitándose de encima los brazos de su novio.

—Lily tiene razón, lo que le has echo no tiene escusa James—razonó Remus mirándolo con desaprobación mientras pasaba página de su libro de  _aritmancia_ —¿te gustaría que alguien viniera y te quitase tus apuntes de trabajo y los tirase, Merlín sabe donde?

—Vamos, Remus, solo era una bromita sin cuidado.—trató de quitar importancia.

—¿Como la paliza que le distes en los baños, acusándolo falsamente de un acto que no había cometido?—respondió con una abrumadora frialdad, mientras cerraba su libro.

James se congeló en el acto. Girándose y mirando a su novia al ver la intensa mirada de decepción que había en sus ojos.

—Yo… puedo.

—¿Que pasó James?—preguntó con una punzada de dolor clavándose en su pecho. A sabiendas, de que el, realmente era muy probable que le hubiese golpeado.—fuiste tu quien lo dejo así ¿no?

—Nada… de verdad, simplemente fue un duelo de varitas.

—Le golpeamos y le pisoteamos la mano.

Las cabezas giraron en dirección procedente de esa voz.

Ahí estaba Sirius Black, dejando encima de uno de los sillones rojos, su abrigo empapado.

—Sirius… —advirtió James mirándolo significativamente.—no te atreverás.

—¿A que? ¿a decir la verdad?—respondió el oji gris retándolo. Miró a Lily, su amiga. Se merecía una explicación.—El  _Squib_ dijo que Remus era un hombre lobo—vio como la chica palidecía en el acto—Pensamos que fue  _Quejicus_ , quien dijo que Remus era un licántropo, así que, lo seguimos, lo llevamos al baño y le dimos una paliza. —dijo con una arrolladora tranquilidad.

—Pero como… ¿como pudisteis hacer algo como eso? ¿acaso fue así?

Sirius lanzó una mirada a Remus, como si ambos, pudieran leerse la mente.

—Lo descubrimos de sorpresa hablando con el mecánico, y el Squib descubrió que yo era un hombre lobo por su perro, que a su vez, lo supo por las hormonas que desprendía.—confesó el chico, con una mirada afligida. Al ver como la chica palidecía a medida que las palabras de su amigo salían de su boca.

—¿Como habéis podido?—las lágrimas de Lily empezaron a escabullirse de sus ojos sin control. Incapaz, de creer que James y Sirius habría sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. De pegar a Severus por hacerlo, sin cerciorarse de que hubiese sido el. Pegar, por pegar.—¿Fue por eso por el que te habían expulsado dos semanas?

Lily tenía la vaga esperanza de que ella estuviera equivocada. Que ese no fuera el verdadero motivo, por el que no había aparecido en clases. Que realmente, fuera una mala pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Pero no fue así, el tenso silencio propugnado por su novio, fue más que suficiente para saber que la realidad era así de cruda. Que realmente, James le había dado esa paliza.

James estaba más pálido que nunca al haber escuchado aquella declaración. ¿Realmente Severus no había desvelado aquel secreto? ¿realmente era inocente? Al ver la mirada horrorizada de Lily, comprendió que en efecto, la había espantado con ese comportamiento. Y eso, que Sirius no había revelado que el, lo había atacado con una imperdonable.

—Lily, yo…—

—¡No me dirijas la palabra!

James, trató de sujetarla de la mano, pero esta se negó. Quedándose helado ante aquella reacción, ni mucho menos la esperaba. No de su novia. Al ver como subía por las escaleras, con un caminar enojado, comprendió que lo que había echo se había salido de los limites establecidos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo  _Canuto_?—susurró con ira— ¿no se supone que no debemos delatarnos?

Sirius se quedó en silencio. No sabía como reaccionar. Su comportamiento indiferente hacia Severus le había abierto los ojos. Le había echo comprender los años de acoso y tortura a la que habían sometido a Snape. Pero, tenía otro dilema moral. Traicionar a su amigo. Sabía mejor que nadie, que para el, la lealtad era un juramento. El opinaba así. Pero, lo que habrá echo James… No era algo, con lo que se debería pensar. Meterse con Snape, vale. Pero torturarlo… no.

—No cuando se infligen dolor. —habló Remus.

El chico pelinegro lo miró agradecido. Era un alivió saber que podía contar con el. Que podía contar con su confianza.

James los miró con una profunda rabia, sintiéndose herido, al ver que sus dos amigos no le apoyaban.

—¿Y que, si era inocente?

Ambos se quedaron paralizados ante aquella declaración.

—Olvidáis lo que le hizo a Peter… ¡lo olvidáis!—gritó con una ferviente desesperación—lo torturó. Insultándolo, humillándolo, haciéndole sentir miserable. Por su culpa, Peter dejó de comer. Por su culpa, Peter cayó en una profunda depresión. Por su culpa—se acercó mas a Sirius—intentó suicidarse. Por su culpa—dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.—le hizo creer que no le importábamos… ¡y baya que si se lo creyó!— rió con una sonrisa vacía y rota. Miró a Remus, con el corazón cogido en un puño— pensó que le habíamos traicionado ¡Enloqueció! ¡lo habéis olvidado! ¡El Peter que conocíamos no existe! ¡lo mató Snape con sus palabras! ¡lo destruyó!

Remus y Sirius bajaron la cabeza. James tenía razón, por desgracia la tenía. La tortura psicológica que había sometido a Peter le había vuelto loco. Había conseguido destrozarlo de la peor manera posible.

James se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras un mar de lágrimas empezaron a salir de su cuerpo. Todo ese dolor que había acumulado, salía ahora. Se agerro de los pelos con insistencia, casi, parecía un maníaco.

—Solo quiero hacerle el mismo daño que le hizo a Peter. Solo quiero que sufra ese bastardo demente. Que se sienta solo y desprotegido—su voz se rompió por completo, dejando que el llanto se entremezclara con sus palabras—lo perdimos, no nos dimos cuenta de lo que le ocurría. ¡dejamos que muriera!

Remus no dudó en ir y abrazar a James. Comprendiendo la razón de sus actos y compartiendo ese dolor con su amigo. El mismo, había visto como Peter poco a poco iba muriendo delante de sus ojos. Ese brillo vivaz y gamberro desapareció en la mirada ámbar que el chico gordinflón solía portar… hasta quedar en nada. Peter estaba vivo, con una alma inexistente. Quebrado y roto por las venenosas palabras de Severus.

Sirius por su parte, tuvo que entender que James, por ese instante se dejara cegar por el odio absoluto. El comprendía muy bien esa agonía. Alzó la cabeza, y posó su mirada grisácea en los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily. Que estaba al pie de la escalera, apoyada en la pared. Ella también había llorado y también, había escuchado lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El chico vio con dolor, como vocalizaba la pelirroja un silencioso;  _"lo siento"_

Negó con la cabeza, no había nada en lo que uno debiera disculparse. Todos, habían sufrido. Unos en mayor medida que otros. Pero al fin y al cabo, todos habían salido heridos. Habían adquirido cicatrices que no se podían ver.

Los merodeadores, habían visto como su amigo moría lentamente, de la forma más cruel posible. Trayéndole un infierno verbal, haciéndole creer que el, no era nadie. Ellos, habían sufrido, por no ver el daño a tiempo. Por no haber comprendido que era lo que estaba pasando. El vivaz alterno, que desprendía Peter se había ido para siempre. Ya no existía. Y Severus, iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Si bien, no sería de la manera que James deseaba, si sería de forma física.

—Es hora de cenar—acotó Lily mientras bajaba las escaleras.

James no pudo alzar la cabeza, estaba en el suelo. Dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus empapadas mejillas.

Remus comprendió a que se refería Lily. Así que, optaron por dejarlo.

—Vámonos a cenar—dijo el chico de las cicatrices—dejémosles solos,… lo necesitan—susurró aquello último a Sirius.

Ambos se fueron de la vacía sala común. Dejando que ellos dos, aclarasen sus malentendidos y que ambos, solucionaran sus problemas. Ellos, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al gran comedor. Sirius por su parte, no podía evitar quedarse maravillado con la magia que seguía desprendiendo la escuela. Aun, pese a que ya era un adulto bajo la mirada de la ley mágica. Se seguía sintiendo un chiquillo cuando entraba en los amplios comedores con aquellas mesas bañadas en deliciosos manjares.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa de su casa, mirando atentamente como Severus se sentaba igual que ellos. Pero este, parecía cansado, y su pelo mas grasiento de lo usual.

—No causemos mas problemas—le dijo Remus a Sirius. Aunque el sabía perfectamente que era mas una advertencia que una simple oración formulada al azar.

—No es esa mi intención.

Ambos comieron su cena en silencio, libre de recriminaciones por parte de ambos. Sin tener que recordar memorias amargas. Después de eso y algo más tarde, vieron como James y Lily bajaban a cenar. Y, cuando aparecieron ellos, no fue ninguna sorpresa que muchos alumnos de Gryffindor observaban a aquellos dos, con rastros de haber llorado durante un buen rato.

—Bienvenidos Romeo y Julieta—bromeó Remus con una ancha sonrisa.

—Se solucionaron los problemas ¿o vais hacer otra escena romántica?

James sonrió de lado, propinando una colleja a su amigo.

—No seas imbécil.

Volvieron a reanudar su cena. Y volvieron a hacer aquellas bromas tan características suyas. Como aquellos gloriosos tiempos, donde la única preocupación que tenían, era que la profesora descubriera sus jugarretas. ¡Ah! ¡La época dorada! Donde ellos podían compartir ese aire infantil sin esa terrible necesidad de madurar con esa urgencia innecesaria.

De vez en cuando, James miraba de manera gélida a Severus. Pero, en seguida la quitaba cuando Lily le daba una mirada de advertencia.

Los cuatro se levantaron. La cena, finalmente, se había terminado. Y con todos los disgustos que los cuatro habían tenido, no estaban para mas juerga.

James tan solo quería irse a dormir y tomar su respectiva poción de sueño. Las noches, y los sueños era lo que peor llevaba. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la bañera de Peter mezclada con sangre cuando trató de suicidarse. Era una imagen tan horrible que jamás había logrado irse de su mente. Lo perseguía todas las noches. Aullando como un lobo feroz. Como si no le perdonase el no haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Estas bien?—la voz de Lily lo despertó del ensueño que tenía.

—Si—musitó algo inseguro—solo pensaba.

"Solo pensaba" ¿cuantos años creía que tenía? Como si no se diera cuenta del sufrimiento de James. Como si no supiera la continua agonía de su novio. Lo único que hizo, fue rodear su cintura con su brazo y atraerlo hacia ella.

—Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.—le susurró a James. Como si fueran amantes prohibidos.

El chico de las gafas redondas asintió con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Aquellas palabras reconfortantes calaban en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Atravesando su alma como un abismo torrencial.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor entre risas y chistes penosos.

—Tengo que hacer guardia—dijo Remus despidiéndose de sus amigos.

—El prefecto perfecto—ironizó Sirius. Dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—Ten cuidado, si ves a algún bastardo de Slytherin no dudes en darle su merecido—agregó James recibiendo en el acto una sonora colleja.—¡Auch! ¡eso duele!—se quejó sobándose la nuca.

—Collejas educativas. —explicó con una lánguida sonrisa.

Sirius rió suavemente y miró a los dos con algo mas de tranquilidad. Era un alivió saber que aquellos tórtolos no iban a separarse por una discusión. Aunque, no estaba del todo seguro cual sería la reacción de Lily, si descubriera que James, llegó a torturar a Severus con una imperdonable. De echo no quería ni saberlo.

Remus miró la escena algo mas tranquilo, aliviado, al saber que las cosas volvían a su cauce. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia los fríos pasillos de piedra. Era un alivió tener las antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente el claustro. Al menos lo suficiente como para no acabar empotrándose contra cualquier objeto.

Sabía, que su noche de vigilancia sería apacible y tranquila. Dudaba que tuviera cualquier tipo de altercado. Sin embargo, si se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver que un chico estaba fuera de las horas establecidas.

Había un chico jadeando. Sin el uniforme escolar. A la luz de las antorchas, totalmente empapado, chorreando agua como si hubiera salido del lago negro. Apoyándose en la pared de piedra mientras pegaba un fuerte estornudo a la vez temblaba constantemente con un extraño cuaderno negro entre sus manos.

" _¿De que me suena ese olor?"_

—Oye, no son horas para estar fuera del horario establecido. —dijo con amabilidad, sin embargo, al chico se le quedaron las palabras atascadas en su garganta al ver que esa persona se giraba lentamente hacia el.

Al escuchar el susurro propugnado por Remus. Amal giró la cabeza. Haciendo que se le helara el pulso.

Aquellos brillantes ojos naranjas, bailando al compás de la luz emitida por las antorchas era aterrador. Parecía que en aquel iris naranja estaba siendo devorado por llamaradas de fuego, daba incluso, la falsa sensación de que en sus ojos, vivía la ira encarnada. Era la mirada de un lobo salvaje con hambre. Una bestia sediento de sangre. Una mirada malévola y diabólica. Fuego Remus tenía la vaga sensación de que era tan aterrador como hermoso. De alguna manera, resultaba hipnotizante. La forma en la que le miraba. Inclusive, pese a su aire amenazador.

Aquella extraña sensación duro tan solo unos instantes. Ni la mitad de un segundo. Pero lo suficiente como para que se le hubiese quedado grabado en su memoria.

—Perdón por molestar

Aquella declaración les tomo por sorpresa por sorpresa. De repente tenía la sensación de que iba a matarlo y después de disculpaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Su cuerpo estaba estático, no podía ni mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Sentía que si lo hacía, cometía un grave error. Y no entendía el porque de aquella extraña sensación. Era como si tuviera delante, a un lobo con piel de cordero.

Vio como volvía a ponerse en la misma posición, jadeando, para darse la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a el.

¿Por qué, a pesar de que el chico era amable, tenía esa sensación de que iba a ser asesinado en cualquier momento?

—Siento las molestias, pero… ¿conoces a un chico así de alto?—preguntó mientras calculaba la altura aproximada de esa persona que buscaba con la mano—tiene el pelo negro, un poco largo, le llega hasta los hombros, ojos negros, piel blanca… y tiene una serpiente bordada.

Al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de aquel chico. Trató de dar más detalles. Tratando de hacer memoria de como se llamaba.

—Snake… Sneild… era… era… Sreir.

—¿Severus Snape?

—¡El mismo!—exclamó Amal, se le iluminaron inmediatamente los ojos.

Remus se quedó sin palabras, anonadado, sin poder entender como alguien como ese chico; no solo extranjero, si no  _Squib_  e hijo de _muggles_ podía ser capaz de haber medio entablado una extraña relación con el alumno más indeseable de todo Hogwarts.

—¿A… a ocurrido algo?—preguntó dubitativo el hombre lobo.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos, y saco un cuaderno negro.

—No, simplemente quiero entregarle esto, es un cuaderno de apuntes. Dijo que alguien se lo había lanzado y le vi buscándolo. Lo encontré y se lo quiero dar.—respondió entregándoselo mientras se escurría las mangas empapadas, dejando que un buen chorro de agua saliera de ellas.—¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

Remus miró el cuaderno de cuero negro. Sin saber que contestar en esos momentos. Era tan surrealista la situación, que se le hacía sumamente extraño estar hablando con ese chico. Y más aún, después de lo que estaba viendo.

—Realmente no, lo lamento. Pero coincido con el en otras clases, si quieres puedo dárselo.

—¡Si por favor!—exclamó alegremente Amal— de echo, prefiero que se lo des tu. No creo que a los de su casa les haga gracia que el este entremezclado con alguien como yo. —dijo mientras se escullaba la otra manga del jersey sacando un buen chorro de agua.

Remus, volvió a quedarse estático con ese chico. Los motivos, ya no solo eran razonables y con sentido, si no que además, parecía tener cierta preocupación por un chico, que, no solo era increíblemente insoportable, si no que además, era brutalmente condescendiente con la mayoría de su casa. Era por eso, que no lograba comprender, como ese chico, había logrado captar su atención y sobretodo, su aceptación. Lo que era totalmente utópico.

—No creo que yo sea el más indicado.—murmuró para si mismo.

Amal lo miró como si estuviese tratando analizándolo. Entrecerrando los ojos y obserbándolo con cuidado.

—¿Tu no eres el chico de la clase? Ya sabes, el del hombre lobo.

El merodeador, inevitablemente se tensó de inmediato. No era algo que le agradase especialmente hablar. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamento lo que dije, no sabía que estaban mal vistos. De haberlo sabido no habría dicho nada.—se disculpó pegando otro estornudo.

Remus miró los ojos agotados del mecánico. No había rastros de maldad, ni de mentira. Amal decía la verdad, realmente estaba arrepentido de sus palabras. La mirada afligida, y esa mirada tenue y calmada. Irónico si recordaba aquellos ojos iracundos cargados de repugnancia y asco.

—No importa, no sabías que los licántropos estaban mal vistos. Pero te pediría que no desvelases ese secreto a nadie más.

Amal sonrió con los ojos llorosos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo—respondió el moreno, haciendo una ridícula reverencia.

—Respecto a la libreta, no te preocupes, cuando le vea se lo daré—dijo Remus con una apacible sonrisa.

—Genial, muchas gracias, y…—Amal hizo una pequeña pausa volviendo a estornudar fuertemente—y ahora, me iré a mis reales aposentos para secarme—añadió con humor, pegando otro estornudo.

Remus se quedó mirando mientras veía que el chico iba despareciendo entre toda esa oscuridad. Pensando en aquel extraño encuentro. No podía ignorar, que ese chico ocultaba algo. La forma tan extraña en que lo había mirado. Como si fuera tan solo, un miserable trozo de carne con ojos. Tan cruel como inhumano. Y lo peor, su lobo interior temblaba descontroladamente ante su presencia. La pesada atmósfera que ese mecánico había creado no era normal. De ninguna manera. Un simple  _muggle_  no podía haber creado eso. Fue, tan solo un segundo. Un simple fragmento de segundo. Pero había sido muy notorio, tanto, que se había grabado en sus pensamientos. Lo que era mas extraño, era ese comportamiento dócil y amable. Y por el olor que desprendía no estaba actuando. No tenía pulsaciones de más, en comparación cuando una persona miente.

" _Un simple mecánico no estarías trabajando en una escuela mágica, menos aún con tus conocimientos" "no estas aquí por el trabajo." "¿Porque el director Dumbledoor querría dar cobijo a una persona sin poderes?" "ser mecánico es una burda tapadera." "no estas aquí por algo tan miserable como ser mecánico"_

Todos aquellos recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su cabeza. Severus tenía razón. Amal no estaba allí por el trabajo. Y Dumbledoor parecía saber quien era realmente. Pero entonces, volvían más dudas a su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía ese comportamiento tan sumamente siniestro?

" _La verdadera pregunta que deberías hacer es; ¿De qué, estoy huyendo?"_

Diablos, aquello lo único que iba a conseguir era más quebraderos de cabeza. Si así era, ¿por que esas reacciones tan violentas y siniestras? ¿Por qué esas miradas cargadas de misterio?

No podía dar mas vueltas a eso, no se sentía ni con ganas, ni con fuerzas.

Guardó la libreta en su túnica, se lo daría a Snape cuando lo viera. Eso, si tenía la suerte de que no lo hechizara o lo acabase convirtiendo en una rana. Especialmente, con el gran cariño que le tenía. Suspiró con desgano. Parecía como si dentro de Amal convivieran dos personas completamente distintas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza como lo había mirado momentos antes. O como, lo miraba afligido y arrepentido. Tan distintos y tan parecidos.

Caminó sin rumbo fijó. Tal vez, encontraría a algún alumno incauto que se había atrevido a desobedecer las horas establecidas. No supo, cuanto tiempo había caminado. No sabía si habían sido tan solo minutos u horas. Pero se hacía largo y tedioso.

Escuchó a lo lejos que habían dos personas susurrando algo. Pero al fin y al cabo, eran personas, fuera del horario establecido. Se acercó con lentitud, si les oía, seguramente saldrían huyendo como conejos. Y no era algo que quisiera.

Vio a dos personas que estaban de espaldas, con sus respectivos uniformes, aunque, por el momento, no supo, ni quienes eran, ni de que casas. Aunque, por la cabellera plateada podía figurarse quien era.

—No podéis estar aquí.—alertó el Gryffindor.

Los dos alumnos se giraron para encararlo.

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

—Si, si eres prefecto y hablas con un experto en pociones…  _Lupin_ —el modo en que dijo su apellido fue educado, pero con una connotación sumamente cruel, sin molestarse en ocultar su evidente desprecio hacia el licántropo.

Severus por su parte tenía una mirada similar. Lo miraba como si fuera un miserable gusano en el cuerpo de un cadáver.

—Que yo sepa, esta bajo la jurisdicción del prefecto de Slytherin vigilar en cualquier lado del castillo.—acotó suavemente el rubio con una mirada ladina, cargada de un profundo asco al ver que el chico que quedaba en silencio—o acaso tus amigos no te lo han contado.

Remus apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, era humillante la forma en la que Lucius se dirigía a el. No le lanzaba ningún insulto, pero el tono con el que se le dirigía era vejatorio. Como si fuera la mayor escoria que había pisado Hogwarts. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura y se limito a sonreír con ese aire pacifico.

—Simplemente creí que erais alumnos que estaban incumpliendo la normativa.

—Pues, como puedes ver, no es el caso,  _Lupin._ _—_ Otra vez ese sonido tan irritante que hacia con su apellido. Remus sabía que Lucius lo estaba provocando intencionadamente. Que el verdadero motivo por el que lo estaba humillando, era por el simple placer de hacerlo enfadar. —Si no tienes anda mas que decir, puedes irte para evitarnos mas… molestias.

Remus vio que Snape lo miraba de forma similar, el odio que profesaba hacia el era más que evidente. NO se molestaba en taparlo. No por nada, casi lo mató el año pasado cuando se transformó en un licántropo. No era algo que hubiese podido controlar, pero Severus no parecía querer darse cuenta. Tal vez, era por eso, que trataría de hacer caso a Amal. No era, que en otras circunstancias no lo hiciera, pero, se sentía en deuda con el, por no haberlo delatado, pudiendo hacerlo.

—Ahora mismo, solo una cosa—Remus sacó la libreta negra de su bolsillo y se acercó a Severus—me lo a dado Vivar, no te encontraba así que me lo dio a mi.

Severus se quedó mirando fijamente la libreta, y la recogió con cierta lentitud. Casi, como si no llegara a creer lo que Lupin le estaba dando.

—¿Vivar? No es ese…  _muggle_ —preguntó controlando lo mejor que podía su lengua.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Remus, fue esa brillante mirada que apreció en los ojos negros de Severus. Un brillo aniñado y con un atisbo de asombro. Era, la primera vez que veía esa mirada en aquellos pozos negros.

—¿Cuando te lo a dado?—preguntó Severus.

—No estoy seguro, tal vez, hace una o dos horas.

Lucius tenía una expresión bastante graciosa. Especialmente cuando no parecía enterarse de la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo esos dos.

—Estaba empapado cuando lo vi.

Severus levantó la cabeza, mirándolo por primera vez, sin vestigio alguno de odio en su mirada.

—¿Donde está?

—Me figuro que se fue a su habitación.

Severus posó su mirada en su cuaderno, y abrió las páginas. Remus, no supo que diantres había en la libreta para que la expresión de Severus fuera de puro y absoluto asombro. Pero debía de ser algo muy impactante para que ocurriera algo como eso en su cara.

—Lucius, dile a los demás que no me esperen.

Tanto el rubio como el licántropo se quedaron a cuadros, sin esperar para anda, una reacción como esa.

—¿Y que me invento?

—¡Cualquier cosa!—exclamó mierras corría en dirección contraria a la de Lupin sujetando con fuerza el cuadernillo.

Severus no podía creer lo que Amal había echo. No tenía ni idea, en que diablos estaba pensando Amal en hacer un acto tan imprudente como pasar horas bajo la lluvia buscando el dichoso cuaderno. Y lo más sorprendete, era que las páginas estaban intactas. Ni rastro de humedad, no había rastro de tinta corrida. Aquello estaba siendo extremadamente ilógico, y lo único que hacían las insensatas acciones del moreno era confundir aún más a Severus. Volviendo a pasar por su cabeza las mismas incógnitas. ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido, y menos, en un desconocido como el. Coincidía en que, extrañamente, no le incomodaba la presencia de Amal. Pero no como para que ese chico se tomara esas molestias.

Diablos, y vaya que molestias. No comprendía porque alguien se esforzaría en buscar una libreta. ¡Por el! Solo por el. Era una sensación extraña que envolvía su sentido racional. De alguna forma, esa sensación era fmailiar, muy familiar. Tan similar cuando estaba con Lily.

Llegó a la ala donde se hospedaba Amal, justamente la que daba cerca de los jardines del sur. Llamó varias veces a la puerta, con la vana esperanza de que le abriera. No supo cuanto tiempo llamó, pero por los cuadros que le estaban riñéndole, supuso que fue una cuantas veces.

"Tal vez, no esta ahora"

Sin embargo, cuando pensó que no había nadie. Que realmente, no estaba allí, fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Amal, con una mirada somnolienta. Apenas se podía mantener en pie, con una mirada cansada, pidiendo a gritos un necesario descanso para el. Con el cabello totalmente empapado, con las gotas resbalándose por su cuello. A Severus no le pudo salir ni una sola palabra de su garganta. Se quedó mudo, sin posibilidad de poder decir algo. 

Tan solo lo miró.

Quedándose sin habla.


	6. Capítulo 6: Perro fiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Merodeadores hablan sobre el Vivar. Y James tiene intenciones de parar a ambos los pies.  
> Amal el se mantiene firme a su decisión. Pagando muy caro esa acción.

Capitulo 6: Perro fiel.

 

 

Capitulo 6: Perro fiel.

—Lo que estas diciendo no tiene ningún sentido Remus—dijo James mientras renegaba con la cabeza— ¿Severus Snape con un muggle? Eso es imposible.

James no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Remus tenía que haberse caído de la cama o haber tenido una mala noche de guardia. Por que lo que les estaba contando era prácticamente imposible. No tenía ningún sentido. Uno de las serpientes más indeseadas y despreciadas por todo Hogwarts, acaba entablando una extraña relación con un hijo de muggles y Squib. Lo que le faltaba por escuchar. James dejó caer su maletín en el suelo del comedor mientras se echaba zumo de calabaza. Acompañado de un dormido Sirius y una más espabilada Lily.

—Se lo que vi—respondió decidido mientras untaba mermelada de naranja en las tostadas—encontré a Vivar jadeando, totalmente empapado con una cuaderno negro en la mano.

James frunció el ceño. Mientras estiraba su cuerpo entumecido que aún pedía mas sueño en la cama.

—¿Y por que estaba empapado? Si ayer hacía una llovía torrencial—aseguró Sirius mientras pegaba un buen bostezo mañanero.

—Por lo visto, estuvo buscando una libreta negra.—Remus elevó la cabeza viendo como su amigo Cornamenta trataba de no caer en el sueño—¿Sabéis de quien era?—preguntó de manera intencionada—Era de Severus

—¿¡Que!?

—¿¡Que!?

Gritaron James y Sirius al unísono, llevándose como regalo la mirada de algunas otras casas. Por parte le Lily, una mirada de reproche fue más que suficiente.

—Paaaara el carro Remus, por Merlín. ¿Que diantres hacía ese muggle con ese cuadernillo?

—No lo sé, pero por lo que a mi me pareció, lo estuvo buscando por el.

—¿Que ta hace pensar así?—preguntó Lily mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Me dijo que, y cito textualmente; alguien se lo había lanzado y le vi buscándolo. Lo encontré y se lo quiero dar.No creo que a los de su casa les haga gracia que el este entremezclado con alguien como yo.—recitó el licántropo de memoria.

James se quedó helado, no podía comprender a su entender, como un muggle podría ayudar por que sí a alguien como Severus. No cabía en su cabeza lo ridícula que era la idea.

—¿Pero como fue eso?—preguntó interesada Lily, tal vez, demasiado.

—No lo sé, pero por la pinta, se llevaba bastante bien.

—¿Amigof tal vef?—interrogó Sirius con la boca llena de rodajas de bacón.

Remus rió al ver la forma en la que comían sus amigo, algo exagerado si una recordaba sus costumbres refinadas de su familia.

—Oh, mierda—Murmuró Lily para si misma, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—¿Que ocurre preciosa?—preguntó James, observándola con atención al ver lo pálida que se había puesto.

—¿A que hora tenemos encantamientos?

Sirius miró al techo, como aquel mal estudiante en medio de un examen buscando respuestas al infinito, ajeno de que Dios no se las iba a dar por cateto.

—Ehh, creo que a las ocho… por ahí… más o menos.—

Lily apretó la mandíbula. Ya decía que faltaban alumnos.

—¡Son las ocho y cuarto!

Las miradas relajadas de los Merodeadores se transformaron en una de puro espanto. Todos y cada uno de ellos, empezaron a recoger todos sus libros a la velocidad de la luz. Ni siquiera un hipogrifo con diarrea, lejos de su guarida era capaz de igualarlos en velocidad. Corrieron como alma que llega el diablo por los pasillos.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¡El profesor Flitwick odia la impuntualidad!—recordó Remus.

Sin entender, que lo único que estaba logrando haciendo eso, era estresarlos aún más.

—Muy bien, Lunático, no nos metas más estrés—respondió con sorna Sirius mientras resbalaba con sus zapatillas por el suelo liso de madera.

—¡Remus tiene razón! No podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener menos puntos.—respondió Lily pegando una buena zancada tratando de llevar la misma velocidad de los Merodeadores.

Y era una realidad, la casa de Gryffindor estaba con los puntos más bajos de todas las casas, y lo que era peor, con una descomunal diferencia.

Llegaron con mucha suerte, a la clase, donde los Ravenclaw y su propia casa, los Gryffindor. Los ayudaron a disimular que simplemente se habían ido a los baños. Menos mal, que el profesor Flitwick era uno de los profesores más olvidadizos y despistados de todo Hogwarts. Si no, ya se habría dado cuenta de la burda trola que le habían dado sus alumnos predilectos.

Con el corazón en el pecho, James se quedó jadeando silenciosamente en su mesa, tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido. Diablos, lo que a veces tenían que hacer para no tener problemas con su casa.

El Gryffindor se quedó impresionado de lo aburridas y tediosas que podían ser las clases del pequeño duende. Tan increíblemente insustanciales que podría catalogarse su asignatura, como un crimen contra la monotonía, que ya era decir. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la ventana de la clase. La verdad, le habían echo un flaco favor dejándole estar al lado del ventanal. Era una buena herramienta para evitar la posible muerte de aburrimiento.

No pudo evitar dejar que su mente bagara al chico mecánico. Le resultaba sumamente extraño el obvio interés del muggle en el Slytherin. En parte, comprendía su interés.

"¿Quien no? Supongo que todo sera nuevo para él" pensó para sus adentros.

Pero había lagunas, ¿por que solamente en el? No es que hubiese pocos alumnos con quien poder conversar. Tenía a los de Ravenclaw, que más de uno había mostrado interés por el Squib al conocer que venía del mundo muggle. Y obviamente, lo miraban como si fuera un curioso espécimen. Un poco raro, tal vez. Los Hufflepuff eran un buen partido. Un intermedio entre todas las casas (algo inútiles al parecer de James). Y los Gryffindor, ¡Oh! Ellos lo acogerían con los brazos abiertos, atentos a cualquier palabra que dijese. Y más importante aún. Le felicitarían por haber logrado escalar tan alto siendo un Squib, hijo de muggles. Así que, la duda que rondaba en su mente era;

"¿¡Por qué diablos con Quejicus!?" de los miles de alumnos que había en el dichoso internado tenía que ser precisamente el más desagradable. ¿Que pasaba? ¿no había suficientes ovejas blancas en el rebaño que tenía que escoger a la oveja negra? Y encima la más cabrona ¿era masoquista? Desde luego, que esa era la razón más factible y cercana a todas sus lagunas mentales. No paraba de pensar y dar vueltas a la cabeza ante la insólita declaración de Remus.

Había ido a buscar el cuaderno de Severus porque quería.

Lo cual, podía llegar a ser bastante raro. Si se tenía en cuenta la personalidad agría de Snape. Ese, era capaz de escupir la mano de aquel que lo estaba salvando de caer en una fosa de cocodrilos. O peor, en una llena de inspectores de hacienda.

Pero, también había algo raro en el comportamiento de Vivar. Uno de ellos era, que siempre que podía evitaba a la gente. De cho, se notaba que se ponía visiblemente incómodo con la presencia de otras personas que no conocía.

"Tal vez, por eso va con el" eso era una duda lógica. E incluso factible. Era una causa probable de que Amal estuviera con Severus unicamente porque podía hablar con el. Aunque este le mandara calabazas. En cierto modo, una relación tóxica y abusiva. Un chico que tenía pésimas habilidades sociales, que había encontrado a una persona que en cierto modo le aguantaba (seguía teniendo lagunas sus ideas). James pensó, que no sería difícil alejarlo de Severus. Bastaría con decir unas bonitas palabras, adularlo un poco, y lo tendría en la palma de sus manos. ¿Y por qué hacer esto? ¿con que propósito?

Muy sencillo.

No podía permitir aquella unión, no podía. Tenía que separarlos cuanto antes. Puede que sus amigos hubiesen olvidado lo que le hizo a Peter. Puede que ellos, olvidaran la vil y cruel forma en el que Snape lo torturó. Pero el no. El todavía recordaba. Recordaba la sangre en la bañera, los ojos muertos y carentes de vida de Colagusano. Y todo, por culpa de Severus Snape.

Así que, no iba a tolerar de ningún modo el nuevo… ¿amigo? No estaba seguro de que ese fuese el adjetivo más adecuado para definir la relación entre esos dos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, valía.

Encontraría al mecánico, le contaría lo que le hizo a Peter y el insulto que lanzó contra Lily. Le haría entender que no pasaba nada por que estuviera solo, que no se preocupase, que los tenía a ellos. Que cuando quisiera, podía ir con ellos. Puede que incluso, hasta un nuevo integrante en los Merodeadores. Sonaba hasta bien.

Por alguna extraña razón. Su mirada se dirigió al torreón de Astronomía. Hacía ya tiempo que no se usaba, y era una lástima, el sitió que había en ese lugar era enorme.

Pero lejos de eso. Vio algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención.

"Hablando del rey de Roma" ahí estaba Amal. Sentado encima de una viga de madera. Acto, que su sentido y lógico era algo peligroso y temerario. Bastaba con que perdiera el equilibrio, para que lo único que quedara del chico fuera una papilla. Alejó de inmediato aquellos pensamientos. No era eso.

De alguna forma, tenía que acercarse a el. Tenía que advertirle de lo que en un futuro le iría a pasar. Poco le importaba, pero si de ese modo, lo alejaba del Slytherin. Podría, finalmente hacerle mucho daño a Severus. Podría verlo sufrir. Hacer que finalmente, comprendiera que no era nadie. Y que ninguna persona querría estar con el.

Si, eso haría.

Pero antes, tenía que terminar sus clases, que no eran pocas. Seis en concreto.

"Que Merlín me ayude" pensó con pesar. Dejando que un suspiro pesado saliera de sus labios mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el tablero de la mesa.

¡Por fin! El último timbre de la última clase sonó. A veces, ni el mismo comprendía como era capaz de soportar esas clases sin acabar en el suicidio. Recogió sus plumas con cuidado y los metió en su mochila.

—Chicos, me voy a ver al Bocarajada.

Lily en el acto alzó la cabeza. Mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Y eso?

James tuvo que encontrar una respuesta rápida.

—Voy a preguntarle si puede arreglar una radio.

Lupin y Sirius se metieron de lleno en la conversación.

—¿La radio de la marca Silveryon?—preguntó el ojigris mientras empaquetaba sus libros de texto.

—Creo que si, además es una buena idea, creo que eso, nos alegraría.—opinó con rapidez Remus.

—Esa radio medio rota ¿estas de broma? ¿no sería mejor cambiarla?—razonó Lily, preguntándose a que venía ese repentino interés en el chico moreno.

—No podemos, preciosa—dijo con decisión Sirius—es como si tratásemos de cambiar un viejo amigo por uno nuevo, además… Esa radio—la expresión del Gryffindor se torno a una alicaída—perteneció a Peter.

A pesar del barullo causado por sus compañeros, se podía notar entre ellos, como surgía un intenso silencio entre ellos. Casi como si estuvieran honrando a su amigo.

Lily comprendió los verdaderos motivos por el que conservaban aquella chatarra medio rota. Y por la sensación que le dio. Tanto los Ravenclaw, como la casa de Gryffindor parecieron comprender la situación. Si bien, no lo que hablaban, si podían notar el sentimiento de culpa, pena y dolor.

—¡Heeeeey! ¿a que vienen esas caras largas?—intervino rápidamente Frank Longbottom.—¿Sabéis que día es hoy?—canturreó con humor, mientras pasaba sus brazos a los hombros de Sirius y James.

—Dejame adivinar, ¿el día en que Alice te manda a la mierda?—respondió con burla el chico de las gafas redondas.

Frank se separó de ellos e hizo una cara graciosa, parecido al berrinche de un bebé.

—¡Eso nunca bellaco!—exclamó con humor, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de James—bromas aparte, en serio el gran James Potter a olvidado el gran día de hoy?—alzó los brazos de manera ridícula y exagerada.

Los Merodeadores, junto a Lily pusieron unas caras de no estar entendiendo nada.

—¡El partido de Quidditch! ¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin!—vociferó fingiendo estar ofendido.

Todos ellos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Lily por su parte se echó una mano en la cabeza, ya podía ver a esos dos idiotas darse una somanta de palos en el aire. En cuanto a Remus… un tanto de lo mismo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a Sirius volando por los aires y haciendo esas imprudentes maniobras.

—Solo espero que alguien os pegue vuestros traseros con pegamento a las escobas—farfulló la chica mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Guapa, te a faltado añadir; nuestras realísimas posaderas—añadió el ojigris mientras se daba una suave palmada en el trasero. Haciendo que más de una chica se sonrojase al ver tal acción.

James negó con la cabeza con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Era realmente divertido ver a sus amigos así de alegres. Saber, que pese a todo, seguían con ese mismo temple.

—Chicos, no me esperéis, me marcho a ver a Bocarajada.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, desapareció del barullo de la clase, y se dirigió con decisión a al torreón de astronomía. Era sorprendente los abandonado que estaba aquella zona del castillo, había enredaderas que se habían echo con algunas ventanas o con los pórticos de las puertas. Tampoco era algo realmente molesto, incluso le daba cierto aire encantado. Subió las escaleras de madera, escuchando un suave crujido a medida que pisaba. Cuando llegó a la sala principal, abrió con mucho sigilo la puerta, pero para su sorpresa no vio ni rastro del mecánico.

Se adentró en la estancia, viendo como los engranajes que hacían funcionar el reloj de la torre giraban, volviendo a funcionar. Pero eso, era lo de menos. Lo que realmente era importante era la cantidad de inventos y manuscritos que habían tirados en el suelo. James miró curioso la cantidad de pergaminos que había desperdigados. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendía en absoluto el terrible desorden que había. Se agachó y recogió uno de aquellos manuscritos. Le llamó especialmente la atención, ver que el mecánico tenía una letra pulcra. Esas letras propias del renacimiento. Y algo más interesante. Todas esas letras estaban escritas al revés. Algo bastante extraño.

"Así que es zurdo"

Los dibujos de extrañas maquinarias abundaban en aquellos manuscritos. Con un detalle casi fotográfico. No le sorprendía del todo. Ya había visto en la clase de pociones lo que el moreno había echo con el proyector. Una auténtica obra de ingeniería.

Volvió a dejar aquellos escritos en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de irse, cuando escuchó el ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo. Con precaución, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenía dicho ruido. Y fue ahí, donde encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Ahí estaba Amal, con la cabeza metida dentro de un reloj de péndulo.

—¿Molesto?

El sobresalto que se pegó el mecánico fue digno de grabar. Como una de esas escenas cómicas donde el protagonista se pega un fuerte golpe contra un mueble. Pues a Amal, le había pasado algo similar. Donde esta vez, se golpeó la cabeza dentro del reloj. Y por el fuerte sonido que emitió debió de hacerse bastante daño.

Amal sacó la cabeza mientras se sobaba el cuero cabelludo soltando unas cuantas maldiciones.

—¡Cielos! A este paso me voy a quedar más tonto de lo que ya estoy—acotó con humor.

Sin embargo, James no podía prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el Squib. Simplemente, prestaba más atención al aspecto de este.

No lograba comprender porque no se había fijado en el antes. Cuando el director Dumbledoor lo presentó, pasó olímpicamente de mirarlo. Pero cuando lo hizo en ese momento… sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. No era que fuera particularmente feo. Tenía unos rasgos ciertamente llamativos. Algo andróginos a su parecer, pero no era eso lo que se hacía extraño. Más bien, era la cicatriz que tenia en la comisura de la boca que llegaba hasta el pómulo. Era repugnate verlo, repulsivo incluso. Tenía extraños bultos, donde indicaban claramente que en su momento o bien se infectó, lo que sería una simple herida en la boca, o, que no se curó a tiempo. De cualquier forma, las dudas acechaban en su mente, preguntándose como se hizo aquella aberrante herida.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó, mientras se tapaba con la mano la zona de la herida.—se que es incómodo de ver, pero si trato de ocultarlo se irrita con más facilidad.

James quiso golpearse contra la pared. ¡Diablos! No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. No de esa manera. Se fijó, con sorpresa, que el Squib tenía unas leves ojeras. Por lo visto, parecía ser un chico que le resultaba difícil dormir.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse. Simplemente no pude evitar mirarla.

Amal por su lado le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No hay problema, esto es casi tan raro como ver a un político sincero.

James sonrió de inmediato ante aquel chiste ocurrente y bien sacado. Le llamó un poco la atención ver que los labios del moreno estaban echos un desastre, llenos de heridas. Se notaba, que tenía un serio problema con morderse los labios.

—Lamento interrumpirte, pero quería preguntarte si podías arreglar una radio algo estropeada.

—¡Claro!—exclamó el moreno, mientras empezaba a limpiar con una trapo blanco la grasa que se había adherido a sus herramientas.—¿lo tienes aquí o prefieres que vaya para allá?

—Si, si haces el favor. Lamento si es una molestia. Era simplemente por si podías hacerlo.

Amal enarcó la cabeza con una ancha sonrisa.

—Perrrrrrrdona pero no hay máquina que se me resista—ironizó mientras hacía una pose de fortachón—además, una radio es relativamente sencillo se arreglar.—explicó mientras se agachaba para colocar sus herramientas en su respectiva caja.—espera que pongo esto en su sitió y voy para allá.

James miraba atento a cada acción que cometía el Squib. Se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos mientras ambos se sumían en un suave y cómodo silencio. No comprendía porque Amal no se juntaba con otra gente. Por lo que había visto, no parecía tener esos problemas para interactuar con otras personas. Más bien todo lo contrario.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, no te suelo ver por el castillo, pero casi todas las máquinas están arregladas.

Amal elevó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Las arreglo, pero trato de evitar a las personas.

—¿Por qué?

El chico rió suavemente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Bueno, a veces mi presencia, a causa de mi aspecto puede ser repulsiva.—por alguna razón, a James no le gustó escuchar eso—y quiera o no, la cicatriz es demasiado llamativa como para poder ser invisible.—explicó con una expresión relajante y tranquila. Una expresión que parecía que fuera imposible perturbarlo de esa paz interna que llevaba consigo mismo.

—Evitas a las personas porque te van a señalar.

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—No les culpo, es totalmente normal y esta en a naturaleza de la raza humana. Pero si eres una persona que detesta ser el centro de atención, no es algo muy cómodo. Siempre vienen esas preguntas incómodas que no estas dispuesto a contestar, y si no lo haces, vienen los insultos y los apodos que dejan mucho que desear y que decir de las apuestas por averiguar como me hice esto.

El Gryffindor apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Boca rajada. Fue lo primero que le vino a su mente. Escuchar la declaración de aquel chico resultaba desgarrador. La cruda verdad que había en sus palabras, el verdadero motivo por el que evitaba a las personas. Donde estubiera, no dudaban en señalarlo como un bicho raro, por una simple cicatriz que tenía en su rostro. Y el, se incluía.

—Ya lo sabes ¿no?

El muggle lo miró con una expresión tranquila y suave.

—Si. Bocarajada ¿no?

El Gryffindor se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, especialmente cuando minutos antes se había dirigido así hacia el. Un apodo, tanto humillante como despectivo.

—Lo lamento.

Amal rió, quitándole la importancia que tenía.

—E tenido apodos más originales; Tiburón, Joker y medio, Adonís. Ese es uno de mis favoritos—resaltó con ironía— había otro…—el moreno se quedó pensativo mientras miraba al techo— y… Kuchisake. Un espíritu de la mitología japonesa.

Potter no comprendía como podía tomarse los insultos con humor. Sin llegar a afectarle lo más mínimo.

—¿Es por eso que siempre vas con Snape?

El chico soltó de pronto las herramientas al suelo. Dejando que cientos de tornillos y tuercas se esparcieran por el suelo.

—No… no se de… que me hablas—el evidente tartamudeó del chico, fue más que suficiente para delatarlo.

—No soy de Slytherin Vivar—señaló la solapa roja que tenía. Algo, que pareció calmarlo—la casa de Slytherin es la única que te puede recriminar tus orígenes.—añadió mientras se acercaba a el.—ninguno de nosotros recriminaremos tu procedencia. —explicó mientras se arrodillaba para recoger las herramientas que se habían caído.

—¿Cual es la verdadera duda que tienes?—preguntó mordazmente.

El león sonrió de lado. No esperaba menos de alguien como el.

—¿Por qué con el? ¿por qué, justamente el?

Amal pareció comprender a lo que se refería. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró con mansedumbre.

—Se que puedo estar con el sin preocuparme de que me vaya a decir. En cierto modo, somos muy distintos a la vez que parecidos. Como me explico—frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas—somos muy diferentes. Nuestras procedencias, nuestros gustos, nuestra forma de ser… pero, somos parecidos en muchas cosas. Ambos sabemos de antemano lo injusta que puede ser la vida—por alguna razón, a James le cayó una extraña mirada. Una, donde el sabía algo que el escondía—Snape, es rechazado por su agria personalidad. Y yo por mi aspecto y procedencia. Sin embargo, compartimos el mismo gusto por la soledad y el silencio. Comprendo su humor negro, al igual, que el tolera mi humor vacío y sin sentido.

Ahora entendía mejor la razón de Amal. Pero aún así. Iba a depararlos a aquellos dos a toda costa.

—El es muy peligroso.

—¿Y?

James lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Como que y?

—Pues eso, que porque me estas contando eso—respondió con Una extraña e inquietante tranquilidad.

—Conozco a Severus Snape. Y no es un buen tipo.

Amal alzó la cabeza con lentitud. Casi de una manera aterradora y peligrosa.

—Es por eso que has venido hasta aquí.—no era una pregunta, si no una absoluta y rotunda afirmación—ya me parecía extraño que me buscaras para arreglar una radio.—y en el acto, empezó a deshacer el maletín, sacando lo que había metido en momentos anteriores.

—¡Espera por favor!—exclamó James sujetándole el brazo con firmeza—por favor, solo te pido que me escuches. Es importante, especialmente para ti.

Amal entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Pero asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que el Gryffindor iba soltando su brazo.

—Si hablas, ¿me dejarás en paz?

—Si.

—Adelante entonces.—finalizó mientras cogía un taburete para sentarse y ponerse a escuchar.

James sabía que después de lo que le diría, el moreno se alejaría de el. Comprendería que no podía estar con el o de lo contrarío, el chico pagaría las consecuencias. El Gryffindor empezó a relatar todo lo que ocurrió entre Peter y Severus. Contó las veces que lo humilló públicamente, las veces que lo hizo sentir miserable. Le explicó con paciencia lo que significaba sangre sucia. De donde provenían y porque tanto odio hacia los descendientes de muggle. Habló de Lily, y le contó como Severus la insultó con aquellas terribles palabras.

—Lamento escuchar eso.—dijo afligido Amal.

—Es por eso que no puedes acercarte a él. Si lo haces te hará mucho daño.—Sin embargo, Amal no parecía estar muy convencido.—¡Es un monstruo!

Amal enarcó una ceja, casi como si se divirtiera verlo así de desesperado.

—¿Más que tú?

—¿Perdón?

El chico le lanzó una mirada inescrutable, poniéndose en una posición más cómoda en el taburete.

—Fuiste tú quien le lanzó la maldición a Snape.—lo miró de arriba abajo. James se quedó helado ante aquella declaración. ¿Como diablos le había descubierto? Sin embargo, pese a que su secreto había sido desvelado, se limitó a permanecer en silencio—tengo mis propios métodos, si te estas preguntando como lo descubrí.

—Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero estaba furioso. Pero tienes que comprender, que no puedes estar con el. ¡No olvides lo que le hizo a Peter!

—No quiero desprestigiar a tu buen amigo—aclaró, dejando que su mirada se ablandara—pero si tan amigos erais ¿por qué no supisteis lo que le ocurría? Digo yo, que eso se nota. Las primeras ojeras, las primeras frases autodestructivas hacia su persona. Las veces que evitaba a Snape como si se tratase de la Peste negra… vosotros suponíais lo que le ocurría, pero no pensasteis que podría ser lo que pasaba con el.—James quiso hablar, pero la mano de Amal lo paro—por lo que sé, erais un grupo a lo que os denominabais como los Merodeadores. Y me consta, que sois lo guapearas del colegio. Los casanova del internado por decirlo de alguna forma. Todos, excepto el. Que, como tu dices, era rechoncho, gordo, de hueso ancho. Llámalo como quieras. ¿No creéis que le disteis motivos para que se sintiera un simple adulador? Un simple amigo que esta más para servir que para ayudar. Porque de lo contrario, cuatro contra uno es mucho. ¿Por qué crees que se lo calló? Te aseguro que los primeros insultos, Peter no los habría tolerado ni un segundo. Habría ido corriendo hacia vosotros e idearías un plan para aguarle la fiesta.

James, por mucho que quisiera negar las palabras de Amal. El chico tenía razón. Nunca pensaron que tal vez, Peter se podría sentir inferior a ellos. Nunca lo vieron. Aunque, para el, no era del todo cierto. ¿Cuantas veces había visto esa mirada triste y rota? ¿cuantas veces había en sus ojos un grito de socorro? ¿cuantas veces había había ignorado eso? El, ya había dado por sentado que sería algún problema con chicas, o que simplemente estaba triste. James, siempre tuvo el problema delante de sus ojos. Pero nunca le dio la importancia que realmente tenía. ¿Cuantas veces había echo Peter de chico de los recados? ¿cuantas veces, Colagusano se había quedado en silencio, queriendo decir su opinión, pero prefirió callárselo? El problema era evidente. No era algo invisible, no era algo con lo que no se podía luchar. ¡Claro que se podía! Pero ellos, sobretodo el, optó por hacer caso omiso al grave problema de Peter. No se dio, la importancia que realmente tenía. Y a cambio, pagó las consecuencias de esa manera.

—No estoy excusando las acciones de Snape. Ni mucho menos. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que, si durante cinco años, todos los días. Le haces la vida imposible a una persona, no penséis que no vais a tomar represalias. A mi buen juicio, creo que Severus vio la inseguridad de Peter y decidió usarlo a su favor. Piénsalo. Cinco años de humillaciones por la de vuestro amigo. Que gran golpe ¿no?, los cuatro amigos más populares de todo Hogwarts no estaban tan unidos como parecía. Lo que le paso a tu amigo, fue algo horrible. Y ya me puedo figurar en mi mente los tratos humillantes y vejatorios que debió de recibir por parte de Snape. Pero aquí, no hay un bueno y un malo. Los dos, tenéis la culpa de lo que ocurrido. Severus, estaba harto de las continuas palizas que le dabais entre los tres. Digo tres, por que dudo que Lupin participara. Y decidió ponerle fin a todo el acoso al que le sometíais. Un daño más emocional, algo más profundo y doloroso. Algo, que jamás podría solucionarse.—Amal se encogió de hombros—de igual manera, ambos, habéis salido dañados. Vosotros perdisteis a vuestro amigo. Y el, el amor y la amistad de tu actual novia.

—Lo estas defendiendo.—afirmó con ira.

—No, expongo los echos. Si tú y tu séquito no le hubieseis puteado, el, no habría tomado represalias. Y tu amigo, no estaría internado en el hospital mágico para el resto de su vida.

—Así que no vas alejarte de el ¿verdad?

No comprendía porque, tenía la terrible sensación de golpear a Amal. ¿Por qué necesitaba con urgencia descargar esa frustración? ¿por qué presentía que iba a descargarla con Amal?

—Lo siento, pero no. Severus podrá ser muchas cosas, pero me mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado. Si me permites, volveré a mi trabajo.

¡No! No podía permitir que Amal se fuera de rositas, no después de lo que había dicho sobre Peter. No después, de haber defendido a Severus. Alegando estúpidas razones de porque había actuado así. ¡Como si eso pudiera llegar a tener un escusa! ¡Había mancillado la integridad mental de su amigo! No solo eso, los había llamado suavemente que eran unos malos y pésimos amigos, incapaces de haber previsto lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y para colmo, el muy cínico les había encarado que de no haberse metido con el, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

—¡No te puedes acercar a el! ¡no puedes hacerlo!

Amal se giró mirándolo con cierta exasperación.

—No eres nadie para decirme con quien debo o no debo juntarme.—alegó con seriedad mientras volvía a girarse para arreglar el dichoso reloj de péndulo.

—¡No de mes la espalda!

Amal rodó los ojos. Era sorprendente, jamás llegó a pensar que conocería a un chico más histérico que un tacaño viendo la factura que le envió hacienda.

—Ya lo hago.

Hubo un fuerte silencio en el lugar. Tan tenso, que se podía cortar con un hilo. James no podía controlar su ira. Estaba tan cegado en ese momento que no podía pensar con claridad. Solo quería arrasar todo lo que tenía a su paso. Quería destrozar a todo y a todos. Sentía como la frustración estaba haciendo mella en el. Como la rabia se estaba apoderando de su sentido común. El solo pensamiento de Severus en el suelo, arrodillado, pidiendo perdón acababa inhibiendo cualquier rastro de sentido común.

Se acerco con paso seguro hacia Amal. Y con una fuerza bruta lo agarró de los pelos con tal fuerza, que le arrancó de la silla, viendo como se retorcía tratando de deshacerse de aquel doloroso y firme agarre.

—¡¿Pero que mierdas haces?!—gritó encolerizado el moreno mientras arañaba de manera inútil las manos de James.

—No pienses que esto es personal, pero tienes que entender que no puedo permitir que _Snivellus_ tenga a alguien quien le importa—lo agarró con más fuerza si es que se podía. Originándole un agudo dolor el cuero cabelludo.—Dime.—lo elevó hacia su cara, mientras el moreno gruñía de dolor.

—¿Te alejaras de él como te pedí?

Amal, pese a estar soportando ese intenso dolor, lo miró iracundo. Sin rastro de temor, pese a la delicada situación en la que se estaba encontrando.

—¡Y una mierda!

—Vaya, es una pena—acotó con tranquilidad.

Y en el acto, lo estampó contra el suelo. Amal, sintiendo como su cabeza le dolía a horrores, trató de levantarse. Pero una fuerte patada le llegó a sus costillas impidiendo que se levantara. Y fue tal la fuerza que James, ejerció en esa patada, que el mecánico se quedo por unos segundos sin aire. Casi, como si se le hubiera olvidado como respirar. Tosió con fuerza, y trató de volverse a levantar como pudo, pese a sentir como sus brazos flaqueaban en ese momento.

James lo miró sin rastro de conciencia. Era como si estuviera poseído por el odio más absoluto.

El Gryffindor le volvió a coger de los pelos, estampando su espalda contra el suelo. Se puso encima del _Squib_ , y empezó a asestarle unos golpes, con tal violencia. Que el rostro de Amal no tardó demasiado en embadurnarse de sangre. Algo le decía al Gryffindor que parase, que aquello era horrible. Que eso no era lo correcto. Pero no podía, sus brazos no respondían. Su mente fallaba, viendo a Amal como la única vía para hacer daño a Snape. Y aquello, era motivo suficiente. Sabía que el moreno no tenía la culpa, que el tan solo había encontrado a una persona con la que poder charlar e intercambiar opiniones distintas. Pero, la nítida imagen de Peter en la bañera, donde se había cortado las venas era algo que despertaba una bestia interior.

Siguió golpeándolo hasta que se quedó medianamente satisfecho.

Se levantó con los nudillos hechos polvo y totalmente ensangrentados. Podía ver al moreno lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Se dio la media vuelta, el, ya había acabado con el. Definitivamente, se había desquitado con el _Squib_ más de lo que debía. Sin embargo, para fortuna de James y desgracia de Amal, la paliza no había acabado.

El Gryffindor sintió una mano firme en su tobillo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el león había sido derribado por la fuerza de Amal. Sintió un agudo dolor en el tobillo, un dolor, muy familiar. Un dolor, que no le permitiría jugar el tan ansiado partido de Quidditch.

Más iracundo que nunca, James se levantó con cierta dificultad. Tratando de mantenerse lo más firme que podía. Miró con un profundo odio a Amal, donde ahora yacía tirado en el suelo con unas buenas manchas de sangre mientras podía escuchar los sonoros jadeos del _Squib_ , tratando de allegar aire a sus pulmones.

—E de admitir que tienes agallas _Bocarajada_. Pero, te has metido con el tipo equivocado.

James sacó la varita y lo apuntó. Lo elevó por los aires y lo empezó a estampar repetidas veces contra las paredes. Cada vez que se caía, lo volvía a levantar para golpearlo con más violencia si es que era posible. Y esta vez, lo hizo contra las vitrinas del lugar. Haciendo que cientos de cristales y astillas se clavaran en su piel, rasgándola por completo y provocando que la sangre salpicara las paredes de la habitación.

Dejó, una vez más, que cayera bruscamente contra el suelo y se acercó a él. Tenía interés en ver si todavía estaba consciente. Y lo estaba ¡vaya que si lo estaba!

—Dime _Bocarajada_ , a que ya no te acercarás a _Quejicus_.—dijo imitando el puchero de un bebé.

Amal, tratando de que la cabeza no le estallará por los golpes propinados se limitó a girarla. Se sentía patético. Podía destrozarlo si quería. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de llamar la atención.

Aun así, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Amal sonrió anchamente, dándole en el estado en el que estaba un aspecto aterrador. No solo eso, tuvo el arranque de osadía en levantar el brazo magullado, lleno de sangre y suciedad para sacarle el dedo corazón. Haciéndole, un corte de manga bastante memorable.

—Sueña hijo de perra.

James se quedó por unos segundos totalmente helado. La lealtad de ese chico iba más allá de los limites establecidos. Y la firme decisión de mantenerse junto a Snape era más que admirable. Puede que, bajo otras circunstancias, le hubiera aplaudido. Pero no ahora, aquella simple acción lo único que hizo fue empeorar aún más la situación. No era el que Amal se mantuviera firme. Si no, el hecho de que, por mucho daño que le hiciera, Amal no se acobardaría. Haría frente. Y aquello lo enfureció como nunca. Más aún, saber que Snape, jamás vería la gran importancia que tenía aquella acción.

Lo volvió a apuntar con la varita y empezó a empotrarlo con una rabia que se salía del esquema. Golpeándolo hasta la saciedad. Las paredes empapeladas de la torre, que eran azules se bañaron en cientos de salpicaduras rojas. Los inventos del chico quedaron totalmente destrozados. Toda la habitación era un absoluto caos. Fue el momento en que la sangre de Amal fue tal, que tuvo que parar. El moreno estaba en mitad del salón. Haciendo que todos sus manuscritos se tiñeran de sangre. Estaba tirado como si se tratase de un vulgar trapo. Se acercó con temor, por primera vez, no estaba seguro si esta vez, se había pasado. Se acercó cojeando. Y con una distancia prudencial. Quería saber si estaba irónicamente bien. Asegurarse que la paliza que le había dado se trataba unicamente de huesos rotos.

Pero al girar, y ver la ingente cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su vientre se asustó. Se relajó, especialmente cuando vio el charco de sangre que empezaba a emerger del chico. No era demasiado como para morirse. Nada que el no pudiera solucionar con magia. Al ver que no movía y que no había peligro para que este le hiciera daño se acercó a el, inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo.

—Volveré después del partido de Quidditch, espero que recapacites sobre tus actos y pienses en mi oferta, si aceptas, te curaré tus heridas y borraré parte de tus recuerdos sobre este… incidente. Y si no… bueno, vas a necesitar que alguien te oiga desde aquí.

Esperó a ver si tenía una respuesta, pero esta vez, comprendió que el Squib estaba muy inconsciente. Aunque no del todo.

Amal abrió como pudo los ojos, y con un fuerte jadeo respondió;

—Te arrancaré los ojos.

James sonrió levemente, resultaba irónico que quisiera arrancárselos cuando ni siquiera había podido defenderse. Miró con atención, el cuerpo de Amal. No parecía estar con suficientes fuerzas, y dudada que después de la paliza que le había dado tuviera las energías suficientes como para poder pronunciar esas palabras a la perfección. Tragó fuertemente. La conciencia estaba volviendo a su ser. Y no de la forma deseada.

Se fue por la puerta con una leve cojera. La cerró y la selló con un hechizo suficientemente avanzado como para que ningún alumno curioso llegara a saber deshacerlo. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que había echo, más bien lo contrario. Pero había sentido una terrible necesidad de saciar su ira de esa manera. La imagen de Severus arrodillado ante Lily, suplicando su perdón era una imagen que quería repetir. Y si ese pobre diablo, tenía que ser el que pagase todas las culpas, que así fuera. Severus tampoco se molesto en pensar lo mismo cuando torturaba psicológicamente a Peter. Así que, a su parecer no había diferencia alguna.

Se transportó directamente hacia la enfermería, todavía tenía la vaga esperanza de que pudiera jugar el tan ansiado partido. Pero dudada que hubiera solución. Y de pasó, pedir un calmante para la manos. Las tenía destrozadas. Dudaba que pasado los minutos llegase a poder agarrar algo.

Suspiró cansado. Estaba inquieto. No comprendía como había podido perder se esa manera los estribos. Como había podido caer tan bajo en hacer un acto tan violento y ruin como ese. ¡Por Merlín y toda su jodida corte! ¿Como había podido hacerle eso al pobre chico?. Que encima, era leal a Severus, que encima, lo estaba protegiendo. ¿por que diablos había perdido el control de esa manera? Cuando lo que dijo Amal, para desgracia suya, era verdad.

Se pasó con desesperación las manos por el cabello.

¿Que diablos había hecho? ¿¡Que diablos había hecho!? ¿¡Como pudo hacer algo así!? El, el defensor de los muggles había golpeado hasta la saciedad a uno de ellos, por juntarse con un Slytherin.

¿En que se había convertido? ¿como podía actuar así?

—¿Que hace aquí señor Potter?

James escuchó la voz, de la chica nueva que estaba en prácticas de medimago. Suspiró con desgano.

Uff, esa tarde iba para largo.

* * *

 

—¡¿Que?! Vamos, tienes que estar de broma—dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba las rodilleras de Quidditch.

—Sin ti, no vamos a ganar el partido— dijo un apenado otro compañero.

—Wood, somos leones y somos los mejores con diferencia. Que yo no pueda jugar, no significa que no vayáis a ganar.—respondió humildemente.

Todo su equipo lo miró con cierta pena. Había sido toda una sorpresa, que viniera El gran James Potter para decirles, que por primera vez en seis años de partidos donde siempre habían arrasado, este se retiraba por una fractura en su tobillo.

—Me iré a las gradas, toda la casa os animara. Yo actuaré como una loca fangirl de vosotros—bromeó mientras ponía una voz aguda imitando el chillido de algunas de sus admiradoras, provocando algunas risas entre sus compañeros.

Sirius abrazó a James.

—Eres malísimo jugando pero, es que eras nuestra pata de conejo andante.

James negó con la cabeza y se fue con la muleta, hasta las gradas donde Remus y Lily los esperaba junto al resto de la casa que no paraban de alzar al aire las banderas rojas con bordados dorados.

—¿Pero que sucedió realmente James? Vamos, te conozco, tu nunca serías tan torpe como para caerte y hacerte un esquince—dijo Remus.

El Gryffindor maldijo para sus adentros. Especialmente cuando Lily lo miró con atención.

—Arg, para que mentir. Estaba con Bocarajada, y como tenía tantos trastos y cachivaches en el suelo me tropecé y me caí.—rápidamente puso su dedos en sus labios—pero no digáis nada, me parece humillante que haya sido de esta forma.

Lily sonrió con una risa controlada. Remus hizo lo mismo, pero sabía que James estaba mintiendo. Si no, ¿porque tendría las manos vendadas? Y por que ese olor a sangre, que claramente no era suya. Eso no era factible mirase por donde se mirase. Sin contar, que en sus oídos, pudo notar como su corazón latía mas rápido.

—Buff, San Potter con un esguince por haber tropezado. Y hablando del muggle, ¿solucionó lo de la radio?—preguntó mordazmente Lupin.

James agradeció profundamente cuando sonaron el himno de Hogwarts a la vez que cientos de fuegos artificiales empezaron a inundar los cielos con los colores de cada casa. Por un lado salieron el equipo de Slytherin donde fueron vitoreados con los colores de su casa y con una serpiente moviéndose en aire. Segundos más tarde, después de haber echo las serpientes unas impresionantes maniobras con las escobas, sonaron trompetas y de estas, salieron confetis rojos y amarillos. Y ahí aparecieron los leones, portando el escudo de su casa con orgullo. Los gritos de fervor no tardaron en aparecer. Y esta vez, el fanatismo provocado por el Quidditch entre las dos casas quedaron igualados. Tanto profesores como alumnos apoyaban amabas casas. Algunos más que otros, que estaban ansiosos de ver sangre entre ellos. La dura y firme batalla entre aquellos bandos.

James miraba con atención el partido, viendo como Sirius trataba de hacerse lo más rápido que podía con la snitch dorada. De alguna forma, le resultaba difícil de concentrarse en el partido. Su mente vagaba e el terrible estado en el que había dejado a Amal. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera Severus había recibido en su vida una paliza de semejante calibre. Entonces ¿por qué perdió el control de esa manera? ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo con ese muggle? Sin embargo, había algo que lo descolocaba totalmente. Y era la reacción de Amal. Cuando le hizo ese corte de manga, mientras sonreía como un desquiciado… urg, aquellos ojos naranjas, en medio de toda la sangre que había en su rostro… Preferiría estar con una hembra quimera en sus días que volver a ver esa mirada.

Arrogante. Altiva y sobretodo; aterradora.

Ahí había gato encerrado.

Miró las gradas con atención. Ahí estaba la profesora McGonagall llevando la heráldica de su casa, el profesor Flitwick animaba con fervor a la casa de de los leones. Viendo como agitaba las banderas roji doradas de un lado a otro. El profesor Slughorn animaba a la suya como era natural. Había algunos otros que animaban la casa de las serpientes. Pero lejos de eso, había algo que lo llamo especialmente la atención. Y eso era, la desaparición del director. ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Todo el mundo sabía que el director nunca faltaba a los partios de Quidditch. Especialmente si se trataba de un partido tan importante como Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, probablemente tuviera algún rollo importante con el ministerio. Últimamente por alguna extraña razón, iba y venía al ministerio de justicia Mágica. Ese hombre era más raro que un perro verde. En fin, no lo dio muchas vueltas y optó por seguir el partido.

Pero, hubo algo que capturó su atención.

Severus Snape en la barandilla de las gradas. No había casi nadie, estaba el solo y relativamente cerca. Oh, como disfrutaría con el. Un sentimiento de supremacía se apoderó de él. Quería hacerle daño. Y que mejor, que esa serpiente viera el estado deplorable en el que dejó a Amal.

Agarró la máscara de un león y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

—Princesa—le susurró a Lily.

La chica pelirroja se giró con una cálida sonrisa.

—Me voy un segundo, e visto a un compañero voy a saludarlo, le e visto algo decaído.—agregó astutamente dándola un suave beso en los labios. Bajo la atenta mirada del licántropo.

—Esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho

El chico sonrió mientras se deshacía de la muchedumbre ansiosa del partido. Trató de pasar lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al Slytherin. Ahí estaba. No podía evitar mirarlo como si fuera una deliciosa presa a la que iba a ser devorada en cuestión de segundos.

Parecía algo decaído, como si no hubiera dormido bien. ¿Pero eso importaba?

Nunca.

—¿Te diviertes _Quejicus_?

Severus se giró y lo único que vio fue a un chico con la máscara de un león. Pero por la voz, esa postura arrogante y por ese absurdo apodo en el que había sido consagrado, solo podía ser una persona.

—Potter—respondió con asco.—¿No irás a lanzarme un Crucio? Te creía algo más inteligente.

James sonrió en el acto, y se apoyó contra las barandillas de las gradas mientras se quitaba la máscara de león.

—Nop, simplemente vi el magnifico día que hacía hoy y quise saludarte.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Si por el fuera, ahora mismo lo estaría embrujando.

—Lo lamento; aguantar tus idioteces no está en mi lista de cosas que deba hacer hoy.

El Gryffindor sonrió aún más. Si tan solo supiera lo que le venía encima.

—Dime, ¿te divertiste humillando a Peter?

—¿Tienes problemas mentales o eres así por gusto?

—Ya quisieras.—contestó con sorna— bromas aparte. Veo que te llevas bien con Bocarajada.

Severus apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Odiaba que usaran ese humillante y denigrante apodo para alguien como Amal.

—No le llames así.—respondió con brusquedad.

—Oh,que bonito. La serpiente se a encariñado con Bocarajada.—se mofó con crueldad mientras veía como Snape trataba de mantener la compostura en no tirarlo a las gradas.—Sería una lástima que le hubiese pasado algo ¿no crees?—preguntó mientras lo miraba de manera significativa.

Severus abrió los ojos con fuerza, mientras una ola de rabia empezó a apoderarse de el.

—¿Que le has hecho?

—Hey, fue culpa suya.—se auto defendió mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición—si el me hubiese echo caso nada malo le habría pasado. El se rió de mi, de Peter y de todo lo que éramos. Le advertí de lo que eras, el monstruo que podías llegar a ser, pero siguió igual. Aún así, se empeñó en que quería estar a tu lado. Se obstinó en no hacerme caso. No se que clase de lavado de cerebro le has hecho para que...—

James no logró terminar la frase, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Especialmente cuando sintió el firme agarre de Severus en su cuello. Que no dudó en llevarlo a la zona más oscuras de las gradas donde nadie podía verlos.

—¿Donde está?—preguntó con una aterradora tranquilidad.

James trató de sonreír con burla. Por primera vez, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Por un lado, se sentía poderoso al ver la desesperación de Severus al ver como preguntaba por el. Pero, por otro lado… La mirada inhumana que le estaba lanzando el Slytherin iba más allá de lo aterrador. Era escalofriante el modo en que lo miraba. Ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese brillo que amenazaba con destruir a todo aquel que osara en ponerse delante de el. Ese brillo, propio de Psicópatas. Por primera vez, sintió que tenía miedo. Por primera vez, sintió que su vida peligraba y más aún, cuando el oxígeno dejo de llegar a sus pulmones.

—¿Donde está?—volvió a preguntar, hundiendo la nuez del león en lo mas profundo de su garganta, juntando la tráquea con el hueso, y por ende, denegándole cualquier partícula de oxígeno.

James empezó a preocuparse de verdad por su vida. Sintiendo como aquella maldita serpiente, dejaba que sus dedos se enroscara en su cuello como una maldita anaconda. El león, trató de zafarse del agarre del ojinegro. Trató de apretar lo más fuerte que podía los delgados brazos de la serpiente. Pero no ocurrió nada. Era como si tratase de golpear a una pared. Era imposible. Y más aún, cuando Severus al pasar los segundos apretaba gradualmente su garganta. James trató con esfuerzo en quitárselo de encima. Pero no logró nada más que sentir que entraba en pánico al comprobar que realmente Severus no iba a tener reparo alguno en matarlo.

—To… rre… ó… n… ast… ro… no… mía—habló como pudo.

Severus, pareció pensarse si seguir o no seguir con la asfixia. Pero la sola imagen de Amal golpeado fue suficientemente fuerte como para que dejase a James. Los soltó y lo dejó tirado en el suelo mientras trataba de recobrar el aire de sus pulmones.

El Slytherin lo miró por ultima vez con una mirada cargada de desprecio. Pero ahora no era el momento de darle una paliza, ahora tenía que correr. Correr y buscara a Amal, asegurarse que el estaba bien. Con un nudo en el estómago se fue como alma que lleva el diablo al castillo. Aceleró el pasó aún más si es que era posible Ya podía sentir el dolor de sus piernas al forzarlas a correr más de lo que debía. Diablos, no podía transportarse, la magia que había sellada en castillo denegaba la posibilidad de hacer eso, a excepción de la enfermería.

¡Ahí estaba! Ya había llegado al torreón. Genial, solo le quedaban trescientas escaleras para subir. A pesar de que ni su cuerpo, ni el, estaban acostumbrados a un ejercicio físico intenso. Severus lo forzó como pudo. La culpabilidad no paraba de carcomerlo desde sus entrañas. No debió de haber echo eso, ¡no debió! A medida que subía las escaleras de madera, más angustiado estaba. La discusión que tuvo con Amal la noche pasada no paraba de perseguirlo en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó, encontró que la puerta del torreón estaba totalmente abierta. Mas bien, alguien la había forzado.

Entró con fuerza y vio algo que ni en sus sueños más lúcidos pensó ver.

El director alzó su mirada a los ojos negros de Severus que parecía igual de sorprendido que el.

Albus Dumbledoor, estaba arrodillado con Amal entre sus brazos mientras pasaba su varita en las heridas de Amal. Sus elegantes togas azules estaban empapadas del charco de sangre que había, las manos estaban embadurnadas de sangre. Incluso su cara.

Miró alrededor del salón. Estaba echo un desastre. Todo estaba tirado por el suelo, todo estaba destruido. Pero lo que más le estremeció, fue la cantidad de sangre que había salpicada en las paredes.

No supo, ni en que momento se dirigió al cuerpo de Amal. Ni tampoco, por que no podía escuchar las palabras del director. Pero por ese instante, por ese preciso instante. En su mente, solo existía Amal y el. Nadie más. El Slytherin no podía despegar su oscura mirada de la sangre de aquel _Squib_. ¿Por qué Potter haría algo como eso? ¿por qué llegar tan lejos? ¿por él?

_"El monstruo que podías llegar a ser"_

_"Aún así, se empeñó en que quería estar a tu lado"_

¿Por eso? El no valía tanto como para que alguien como Amal saliera así. Sacó su varita, y bajo la mirada incrédula del director empezó a murmurar un hechizo lo bastante fuerte como para agotar su energía mágica. Lo apuntó y agitó su varita sobre las heridas que tenía este. Murmurando un conjuro que parecía casi una canción. Las hemorragias se redujeron al momento, Snape le retiró la sangre de la cara, volviendo a repetir el hechizo. Donde estas, empezaron a cerrarse.

—Vulnera sanentur—susurró —vulnera senentur.

No supo cuantas veces formuló ese hechizo. Sabía que sus heridas más serias habían sido curadas. Que no había necesidad de seguir. Pero parecía estar en un continuo trance.

En su mente no paraba de aparecer el rostro de Amal sumido en las lágrimas. Lágrimas, que el mismo le había provocado con sus palabras. Oh, por el amor de Circel. No podía olvidar aquella expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

—Creo, que esto es suficiente—dijo Albus mientras retiraba con delicadeza y casi con dulzura las manos del Slytherin.

Severus no respondía, tan solo se quedó en su mismo sitio. Incapaz de asimilar el terrible estado en el que estaba el Squib. James se había ensañado con el de una manera inhumana y brutal. No recordaba haber recibido jamás, una golpiza de semejante calibre.

—Vamos, lo llevaremos a un sitio más seguro.

Albus levantó sin problemas el cuerpo del _Squib_. Severus imitó esa misma acción sin dejar de mirar el terrible estado en el que se encontraba Amal. En cuestión de segundos una runa dorada apreció en sus pies y en un "POP" desaparecieron.

Severus tuvo que agarrarse el estómago del fuerte mareo que tenía. Sin embargo, con la visión algo borrosa, consiguió recuperar su vista fallida. Pero oh, cuando la recobró.

El esperaba estar en la enfermería, pero para nada eso era la enfermería. Más bien, parecía una sala de un rey. Había una enorme vidriera con la heráldica de Hogwarts en continuo movimiento. Las baldosas del suelo estaban minuciosamente horneadas haciendo el dibujo de la estrella de la orden de Merlín. Y que decir de la cama. Un gran tálamo de madera, tallada con una precisión casi inverosímil. Con la cabeza de un perro increíblemente detallada. Miró hacia arriba, y vio con asombro que flotaban cientos de cristales que proyectaban de forma natural la luz que entraba por la vidriera. Era asombroso, espectacular, mágico… Severus podía quedarse mirando durante toda la vida aquella recámara que no se cansaría. Pero sin duda, lo más curioso de todo, era lo bien cuidado que estaba la estancia. Obviamente había muchas cosas que estaba avejentadas, pero, indudablemente bien cuidadas.

Alzó la mirada, y vio que había banderas muy avejentadas, y que por la pinta, propias de la edad media. Se fijó, que curiosamente, eran la heráldica de los caballeros del rey Arturo. Tan mitológico en el mundo muggle, como en el mundo mágico.

Como si estuvieran esperando a que sus dueños volvieran.

El Slytherin tuvo que volver dolorosamente hacia la realidad. Vio al director llevar en brazos al chico hasta ponerlo en aquella cama de elegantes sábanas blancas.

—¿Donde estamos?

Albus se giró y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—El primer torreón creado por los fundadores de Hogwarts. Al menos, esa es la teoría.

Severus frunció el ceño, aquello le parecía poco menos que posible.

—Pero eso era una leyenda.

Dumbledoor pareció susurrar algo, pero en seguida se acercó al muchacho con cierta lentitud, con una mirada cargada de sabiduría que desprendía sus gafas de media luna.

—Todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad muchacho.—Severus se dio cuenta de que el director parecía cansado y agotado— la amistad entre Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin estuvo prohibida entre ambos. Así que, el único lugar donde podían dejar sus diferencias era en este sitio.—explicó mientras miraba con cierto cariño la única bandera donde había un león y una serpiente enrollados.— Aquí, aunque no este escrito en los libros de historia, pudieron profesar su fuerte vínculo.

Severus no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba oyendo. En un principio, esos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura. Bastaba con recordar como el los escritos, el fundador de las casas de las serpientes se fue enajenado de Hogwarts para no volver.

—¿Estaban enamorados?

Albus sonrió un poco más.

—No—rió con suavidad— pero hay a veces, que la amistad puede llegar al mismo nivel que el amor.

De repente, una ingente cantidad de mujeres hindúes aparecieron de landa. En un "POP" similares a las apariciones de los elfos. Severus estaba estupefacto. ¿Desde cuando tenían a mujeres hindúes en Hogwarts? Mas bien, que trabajasen precisamente allí.

Todas ellas vestían con los trajes tradicionales de la India, de echo, había alguna que estaba totalmente descalza, dejando que suaves sonidos similares a los cascabeles inundaran el lugar. Algunas llevaban las prendas de zaragüelles [1] negros y azules, otras en cambio, portaban elegantes Dhotis[2] que a primera vista, parecían sumamente cómodos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.—alegó mientras le daba paso a que le siguiera.—Nuestra presencia aquí, estorba.

Sin embargo, Severus se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, mirando a aquellas mujeres. Era tan surrealista la escena que le parecía imposible que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

Parecía un rey en el lecho de su muerte.

Pese a ello, la suave presión en su espalda propinado por su director le indicó que debían de irse.

Salieron por un portón que era igualmente de hermoso que el cabecero de aquella cama tallado por ebanistas expertos. Salieron, y dio paso a un enorme salón que no tenía anda que envidiar con la otra habitación. Bajo sus pies, había unas baldosas de cristal donde había cientos de peces dorados y naranjas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro. El sonido ambiental que el propio lugar ofrecía parecía estar echo con intención. Las ventanas eran amplias y grandes, donde el director se dirigió para contemplar los amplios paisajes que ofrecían estos. Había algunos que otros cambios en aquella habitación. De primeras, los muebles eran ligeramente más modernos, unicamente parecían ser barrocos y de siglos posteriores a estos. Lo que le indicaba, que no había estado tan intacto como el había podido pensar en su momento.

—Lamento lo ocurrido muchacho.

Snape no pudo evitar sentir desprecio ante las palabras vacías de su director.

—Usted sabe quien a sido—aquello era una rotunda afirmación.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada.—respondió girando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Toleré, que no hiciera nada cuando me golpeaban. Toleré que me torturasen con una imperdonable, e incluso, el sin fin de veces que me golpearon hasta la saciedad. Pero Vivar… —renegó la cabeza con una profunda decepción—no pienso quedarme en silencio.

Albus pareció comprender la postura del joven estudiante. Casi incluso, se podía decir que el brillo que desprendían sus ojos era de orgullo.

—La familia Potter han sido un linaje muy poderoso de magos. Tanto, que se me hace imposible llegar a reprochar las acciones de alguno de sus integrantes.—el anciano se giró para mirarlo a los ojos— Lamento no haberte podido protegerte Severus. — por algún motivo, el Slytherin se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquel mago—nunca estuve ahí, cuando debía. Deje que te hicieran daño, mientras cerraba los ojos y miraba para otro lado—el venerado hechicero se fue acercando hasta que se quedó delante de Severus. Y pese a su vejez, era tan imponente como un rey—y eso me hace tan culpable como los que te hicieron daño—la mano del hombre se poso en el huesudo hombro del chico, dándole un suave apretón. Pero ese tipo de apretones que se dan dos amigos de confianza—me temo que e ido perdiendo mi espíritu de Gryffindor con el tiempo—agregó con una risa rota.—pasando a un viejo manipulador.—escupió casi como si se avergonzara de ello.

Bajó la mano del hombro y posó su mirada azul en los mosaicos de aquellos peces.

Severus no sabía si aquello era una disculpa o una burda excusa. El sabía el gran poder que tenía aquel apellido. Casi o más que los Malfoy; que era decir. Así que, podía comprender ligeramente en la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero no, como para tolerar el comportamiento inaceptable de este. El sabía que una palabra que dijese el director y todo el puñetero ministerio lo acatarían como perros fieles. Si Dumbledoor decía que se prendiera fuego a toda una ciudad, estos lo acatarían y más aún, si tenían en cuenta cómo derrotó a Grindelwald.

—El verdadero motivo por el que no hago nada al señor Potter y a sus amigos es por la sencilla razón de que quiero algo que solo él posee.

—Y el cambio de moneda soy yo.—curiosamente, en la voz del joven Slytherin no había rastro de reproche. Más bien, lo decía como un hecho.

Dumbledoor asintió con dolor. No le gradaba nada tener que jugar ese papel. Pero estando en la posición en la que estaba, era más que necesario.

—¿Que es lo que realmente quiere decirme?

—Yo no puedo tocarlo. Pero tu si.

Severus abrió los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Me esta diciendo que… ?

—Si—respondió. —No te preocupes por tus notas y por tu curriculum. Esto no aparecerá, te daré un falso castigo. Por su puesto que habrá que fingir, pero no creo que eso sea algo que te incomode.—lo miró un pequeño rato a los ojos negros de Severus que estaba prácticamente abiertos del asombro que tenía—respecto a los profesores ellos no sabrán nada. Quedará como un pelea que a ido más allá de los limites establecidos por las normas hechas por el colegio.

Severus estaba encantado con aquellas palabras. Por un lado, quería rechazar aquel ofrecimiento. Por orgullo, y en parte por ser incorrectamente moral. ¿Pero que era moral? Las acciones de James contra Amal eran imperdonables. Y la jugosa oferta de poder hacer el daño que quisiera a Potter sin represalias era demasiado tentadora. Tenía el poder de golpearlo hasta la saciedad.

Ojo por ojo diente por diente.

—Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte aquí—dijo Albus.

Severus asintió. Quería, quedarse. Saber el estado de Amal era lo único que lograría tranquilizarlo.

—Por el momento, me iré a cambiarme la ropa. Me temo que los alumnos se asustarían si vieran al director en estas condiciones—argumentó mientras miraba sus manos empapadas de sangre seca.—volveré lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer. EL director giró la cabeza para mirar a aquel alumno por última vez.

—Solo una cosa más—Severus lo miró con atención— no dejes que las diferencias entre Amal y Tu os separen. Es mejor intentarlo que lo haberlo intentado.

Y en un "POP" desapareció dejando una suave estela blanca.

El Slytherin se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que Albus sabía mucho más de lo que decía? Y diablos, parecía como si hubiese sabido lo que ocurrió entre ambos la noche pasada.

El chico miró el portón de madera; apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Quería entrar. Entrar y saber el maldito estado del aquel _Squib_. Severus no paraba de dar vueltas en aquella enorme sala como un león enjaulado. NO podía estar tranquilo. No lograba calmarse de ninguna manera. No cuando se trataba de Amal.

_"El monstruo que podías llegar a ser"_

_"Aún así, se empeñó en que quería estar a tu lado"_

_"Quería estar a tu lado"_

_"A tu lado"_

_"A tu lado"_

Tragó sonoramente. Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Tenía que sentarse.

 _"¿Valió la pena? ¿tanto como para recibir esa paliza?"_ se sentó en un sillón de estilo bizantino, a espaldas de un majestuoso tapiz que representaba una obra medieval de caballerías con un dragón verde saliendo de una cueva.

Oh diablos. Por un lado estaba aterrado. Más incluso que un cachorro ante un monstruo que le iba a devorar. Ese chico había llegado a Hogwarts. Había pasado de manera desapercibida bajo la mirada de todos. Pero para el… para Severus… era como un maldito torbellino que amenazaba con destruir todas los muros que el había construido. Que, durante mucho tiempo, había logrado levantar con dolor y sufrimiento. A través de la desconfianza y del daño que le habían echo. De las innumerables veces que Lily se usó. De todas esas veces. Y ahora, cuando empezaba a mantenerse firme sobre sus ideales respecto a los descendientes de _muggles_ … llegaba el.

Era innegable el gran apego que sentía por ese chico. Ese fuerte e inexplicable vínculo, que hacía que se inclinase a seguirlo fuera adonde fuera. Hasta su propio cuerpo le exigía la presencia del _Squib_ como un niño caprichoso. Ni el mismo lograba comprender por que le ocurría algo como eso. Ni que decir de su comportamiento poco racional.

En cualquier otro caso, no le habría importado lo más mínimo. Especialmente si se tratase de un hijo de _muggles_. Pero cuando era él. Amal. El que estaba involucrado… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Podía haber usado la situación que le había puesto el director a su favor. Podía haberlo extorsionado, haberlo chantajeado todo lo que habría querido. Y sin embargo, se conformó con una posible venganza donde a el, no le pasaría nada.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron de golpe por su cabeza como si de balas se tratase. El rostro de Amal lleno de lágrimas, con ojos llenos de dolor y temor por aquellas palabras.

_"Bastardo, pensaste que era como los demás"_

**_Inicio del Flasback._ **

_Severus llamó con insistencia a la puerta. Tenía que verlo, le daba igual que fueran las horas que fueran. Amal abriría la puerta si o si._

_Cuando el portón de madera se abrió, vio a un Amal adormilado, ojeroso y con cientos de mantas encima suyo._

_Sin embargo, cuando vio al loco que lo había despertado de sus maravillosos sueños sonrió anchamente._

_—Oh, que sorpresa verte…—_

_—¿Como lo has echo?—preguntó cortando por completo al moreno mientras señalaba su libreta de cuerno negro._

_Amal lo miró algo confundido, la única luz que había en ese momento era la de la antorcha. Y para colmo, la somnolencia que tenía no ayudaba mucho._

_—Ah, eso. Tuve a un maestro de alquimista que me dijo un truco para recuperar las paginas perdidas por el agua. Mezclé saliva de salamandra de fuego y un poco de limón de los tártaros del norte. No tiene mucho secreto._

_Severus se quedó por un largo minuto de puro silencio. Tanto, que llegó a incomodar a Amal._

_—Si te preguntas por que lo sé, es por la sencilla razón de que tiendo a escribir con pluma y tengo la mala costumbre de hacerlo a la intemperie._

_Severus renegó con la cabeza y entró de manera brusca a la habitación de Amal. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, no sabía ni como Amal había logrado llegar hasta la puerta en toda aquella penumbra._

_—¿Estas enfadado?—preguntó inocentemente._

_Severus se paró en seco. Temblando de rabia e ira. ¿Era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sabía Amal los problemas que le estaba causando? Ese chico era tonto. Dar ese cuadernillo a Remus fue un error. Que Remus se lo diera cuando estaba con Lucius. Precisamente con Lucius delante fue una falta gravísima. Ahora, le tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué se juntaba con alguien como Amal. Squib, muggle y extranjero. Explicaciones que claramente no estaba dispuesto a dar y lo que era peor, se saltó una reunión de para practicar la magia negra ¡eso no tenía excusa! ¡Diablos! ¡no sabía ni como explicárselo!. A eso, había que sumarle el descaro que había tenido el chico en tomarse la libertad de hacer ese temario experimento sin SU consentimiento._

_—¿Enfadado? ¡estoy furioso! ¿¡en que diablos pensabas Vivar!?—se acercó a Amal y lo agarró por la camiseta atrayéndolo hacia el.—¿¡Que creías que iba a ocurrir!? ¿¡Que éramos amigos!?—rió ante lo absurdo que sonaba._

_Sin embargo, el silencio de Amal fue la respuesta que necesitaba para confirmar sus temores._

_—¿Lo pensabas?—Severus no podía ver el rostro de Amal en ese momento. Pero lo agradeció— ¿Tu y yo? ¿como amigos?—Severus empezó a reírse de una manera cruel e insensible soltándolo y dejando quecayera bruscamente al suelo— no me hagas reír. ¡Mirate! Alguien como tu… al mi lado, respirando el mismo aire que respiro...de pensarlo me repugna.—escupió con asco._

_Tenía que alejarlo de el cuanto antes. Tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario el que saldría herido, sería el._

_—¿Que pasa Vivar? ¿ te a comido la lengua el gato? ¡Venga! ¡saca lo que llevas escondido! ¡Demuéstrame tu verdadera naturaleza muggle!—eran casi gritos, las exclamaciones que pegaba Severus— ¡venga! Enseñame lo que las criaturas como tu esconden tanto. ¿Que querías saber? ¿como somos los magos? ¿pensaste que eras especial por juntarte con un Slytherin? Grave error Vivar._

_Amal sin embargo, se mantenía en un profundo silencio. No dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió. Tan solo se mantuvo en la misma posición con el que Severus lo había dejado._

_—¿Que te ocurre? ¿El perro fiel tiene algo que decir?_

_¡No! El no quería estar diciendo todas esas cosas horribles. No quería, pero su lengua no tenía reparos en soltar todo ese veneno. El echo de ser él, quien saliera dañado era lo que más le aterrorizaba. Y más aún, cuando sintió un ápice de felicidad cuando escuchó las palabras de Remus cuando contó que Amal lo había buscado por él durante todo ese tiempo. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Ya lo había destrozado Lily. Lo había usado cuanto quiso y encima seguía mendigando por su amistad. Como un maldito perro. Ah, no. Ahora sería el quien lo echase primero. No iba a ser tan tonto como para dejarse herir otra vez._

_—¡Mirate! Oliéndome como si fueras un puto sabueso. ¡Me das asco!_

_El Slytherin tuvo que parar,incluso el mismo sentía que se estaba sobrepasando con el chico. De alguna manera, estaba pagando toda su frustración y miedo con el Squib. Dando a luz a un sinfín de insultos despectivos e iracundos. Cargadas de palabras llenas de deseo de hacer daño. Sin embargo, el continuo silencio de Amal lo molestó severamente._

_—¿Que pasa Vivar? ¿mordiéndote la lengua para no revelar el monstruo que realmente eres?_

_Sin embargo, solo hubo un largo silencio. Harto de aquella sumisión, el mago pronunció un hechizo de luz y apuntó a la cara de Amal. Pero lo que vio, no era el efecto deseado._

_Amal estaba llorando. Con una expresión neutral, mirando fijamente al suelo, aunque sus ojos estaban sumidos en dolor y miedo, sin poder evitar que un río de lágrimas rodara sobre sus mejillas. Mordiendo sus labios, tratando de callar todos los gemidos. Todo ese tiempo, había llorado en silencio. Y habría seguido así de no ser por que Severus pronunció el hechizo de luz.._

_—Lo siento._

_Eso fue lo único que pronunció._

_Fue ahí, en ese momento donde comprendió que se había pasado de raya. No lo había insultado, no lo había ofendido. Lo había humillado, denigrado y rebajado al nivel de un perro. Lo había golpeado verbalmente. Lo había echo. Lo había echo llorar. A alguien, quien no tenía la culpa de nada ni los conocimientos de la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Y para colmo, el que que estaba siendo herido con calumnias e injurias era el que se disculpaba._

_Severus no tuvo el valor para volver a mirar al muggle a la cara. Sentía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría. Sin decir nada, bajó la varita y despareció por la puerta._

_Era lo mejor para ambos._

_Estaba seguro, que después de haberle echo algo como eso, no volvería a hablar con él. Lo odiaría y lo echaría de su vida como el resto del mundo. Se pondría en contra de él y quien sabe, podría ser hasta su próximo matón si se aliaba con San Potter._

_Aunque, por mucho que tratase de pensar así, no se le iba la imagen agria de Amal en ese estado. Ese Amal llorando por el. Por su culpa. Era algo que no se iría de su mente._

_Fin del Flasback._

Severus miró el cielo. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Incluso, no estaba del todo seguro si ya sería la hora de cenar. Aunque, dentro de aquella sala, los tapices de hilo dorado brillaban lo suficiente para que pudiera ver a la perfección junto a la gigantesca lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

El Slytherin se pasó desesperación las manos a la cabeza. No quería volver a ver esa imagen en su vida. Y menos aún, cuando era causa suya.

—¿Es usted Severus Snape?

El chico alzó la cabeza y se encontró a una mujer hindú, vestida de pies a cabeza con el típico sarí[3] de su tierra. Una falda donde predominaba el naranja y rojo, con un velo semitransparente de un llamativo amarillo. Que decir de sus joyas. En el cabello, llevaba un Maan Tikka [4]. Sus muñecas y tobillos abundaban de pulseras que hacían un agradable sonido, similar a los cascabeles. Y curiosamente un bajuband [5]. Llevaba un simple, pero indudablemente hermosos Nathni [6]con una curiosa araña con una gema violácea en el centro. Era relativamente alta. Puede que algo más bajita que Amal. Morena e imponente. Con unos particulares rasgos. Una nariz perfectamente recta y fina, unos pómulos bien definidos pero sobretodo, era portadora de nos llamativos ojos brillantes ojos castaños.

— Desea ver al _Shree_. Si o no—la manera hosca en que le había respondió le indicaba que no la hacía mucha gracia verlo ahí sentado.

—¿ _Shree_?

—Es amo en Hindú.

Severus se quedo helado por unos segundos. ¿Amo? Alguien como Amal tenía ese tipo de… servidumbre por decirlo de alguna forma.

—¿Se refiere a Vivar?

—No, me refiero a todos los santos de la corte celestial. —contestó de manera grosera pero manteniendo ese aire educado.

—¿Pero… yo creía que?

—Soy su fiel protectora—respondió mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro.

Severus la miró como si estuviese escuchando la cosa más loca del mundo. Por el nombre supuso que era probablemente miembro de alguna casta inferior. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, la forma en la que se movía y por las joyas que llevaba, parecía más una princesa que una sirvienta. No sabía mucho de la cultura india pero… eso. Habría esperado de Amal muchas cosas, pero no que tuviera una sirvienta/esclava personal. Porque por mucho que dijera la mujer que era una especie de guardaespaldas.

—Oiga, con todo respeto—mentira cochina—¿Quiere o no visitar al _Shree_?

Severus asintió de mala gana. No por no verlo, si no por la actitud condescendiente de aquella señora.

—Me sorprende que llegues a preocuparte de alguien como el Shree.—alegó mirándolo con cierto desprecio.

—¿Perdón?

Aquella mujer sonrió ladinamente, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—¿El perro fiel tiene algo que decir? Oliéndome como si fueras un puto sabueso. ¿Le suena? —Aquello fue un duro golpe a la realidad.—Fue una verdadera lástima que estuviera presente en ese momento ¿no cree?—respondió entrecerrando los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo de una manera acusatoria.

 _"Eso explica su comportamient_ o" Severus tragó con fuerza, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Pero alzó la mirada y se levantó de aquel cómodo sillón.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo?—acotó con simpleza. No estaba por la labor de explicar a aquella desconocida los motivos por los que actuó de esa manera. Más aún, cuando aquella mujer y su comportamiento condescendiente dejaba mucho que desear.

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo. De la misma manera que el miraba a los Merodeadores.

—Que remedio—respondió con acidez. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y esta sacó una llave—espero que no te pongas a despotricar contra el Shree.

Severus apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Diablos, aquella mujer era como las púas de una Quimera.

—No lo haré.

Aquella mujer lo miró con algo parecido al odio y entreabrió la puerta; entró, dejó pasar a Severus.

—Está estable, pero está totalmente dormido, no creo que pueda hacer mucho con su...— lo miró de arriba abajo de una manera despectiva—presencia.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que si aquella mujer Hindú, era pariente de Lucius. ¡Por Merlín santísimo! Vaya lengua que tenía. La forma en la que había pronunciado aquello sonó como si estuviera viendo a un inspector de hacienda con una tanga de leopardo.

—¿Cual es el diagnóstico?—preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema, mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Amal.

Pareció, que aquello logró calmarla ligeramente.

—Tiene fisuras en el parietal derecho, y una ligera rótula en la sutura escamosa. El hueso cogomátuco destrozado al igual que el foramen supraorbitario. Un poco de lo mismo en la glabela y en el hueso cogómatico. Por suerte el hueso nasal esta intacto. Tiene bastante mal el hombro. Los ligamentos coracoacrominal están bastante dañados. Tiene una rotura en el acromion y en la ápofisis. Pero la peor parte se la a llevado la espalda; Tiene el músculo esplenio y el mésculo serrato totalmente destrozados. Por suerte las pociones hacen el efecto deseado—la mujer pegó un largo suspiro—En pocas palabras; está como la mierda.

Severus apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho. Pero no había que ser muy inteligente para entender que los daños habían sido muy dolorosos.

—¿Quien eres?—preguntó mirándola concierta desconfianza.

La mujer lo miró con cierto rencor. Pero su mirada pasó a una altiva llena de orgullo.

—Soy la Chikitsak [7] del Shree. Jodha, Anandabai Seranysore.[8]

No había entendido una mierda, pero igualmente podía imaginarse que era un cargo importante para ella. Ambos se miraron como dos perros rabiosos. Eso si, Jodha mantuvo ese aire elegante que parecía imperturbable.

La hermosa mujer lo miró con desprecio y se dirigió hacia las otras muchachas hindúes que observaban la escena con curiosidad. Y en cierto modo con timidez, observando al chico de cabellos negros con suaves risas.

Aquella mujer las hecho de la sala. Por lo menos, entendió que quería un poco de intimidad con el chico.

Severus se sentó en la pequeña silla que había y se quedó observando a Amal.

Dios… esta destrozado. Tenía el ojo totalmente hinchado, parecía una Snitch que se había metido bajo su piel. Los pómulos totalmente destrozados, la comisura de los labios ensangrentados y con unos buenos hematomas. ¡Por el santísimo amor de Merlín! No recordaba jamás haber acabado en ese estado tan sumamente deplorable. Si así tenía la cara, no quería imaginar el resto del cuerpo.

Severus se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando vio que fruncía el ceño mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles.

El Slytherin no sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido. Más bien, que había ocurrido.

Saber que fue, lo que detonó la intensa rabia de James. Posó su mano sobre la frente del chico. Dándose cuenta de que estaba demasiado caliente. Una temperatura demasiado alta para el cuerpo humano. Dejando eso de la lado con una delicadeza, casi impropia de el, despejó su mente del flequillo. Con suavidad, casi con miedo de hacerle daño. Lo miró inseguro, sin saber con exactitud si debía estar haciendo eso. Pero para ese íntimo momento no las necesitaba.

¿Que diablos estaba haciendo Amal con él? ¿Era consciente de ello? Seguramente no, y ni mucho menos los sentimientos que él, lograba despertar. Incluso, la culpa.

—Lo siento.—le susurró como si estuviera prohibido hablar. Casi incluso, como si el mismo tuviera miedo de que le escuchasen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas.
> 
> [1] Zaragüelles;, pantalones de corte por la rodilla o largos hasta los tobillos haciendo una especie de traje con telas ligeras que son más usadas por las mujeres de las zonas urbanas. Si nos centramos en los hombres, cuando son urbanitas la ropa hindú del hombre por la que suelen optar por unas camisas largas abotonadas y unos pantalones holgados llamados "sherwanis", en el caso de que todo vaya unido y se trate de una única pieza en forma de pijama reciben el nombre de "kurta".
> 
> [2] dhoti o lungi;, una especie de pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla en el caso de los hombres y una falda en el caso de las mujeres que se utilizaba cuando había altas temperaturas. En ambos casos, en la parte de arriba no se llevaba camisa de ningún tipo, hasta que en el siglo 12, a la llegada de los musulmanes y su conquista, por motivos religiosos ordenaron a las mujeres cubrir su parte de arriba.
> 
> [3] Sarí; Vestido nacional de las mujeres de la India, hecho con una pieza de tela sin costuras y de dimensiones siempre iguales, que se pasa por la cabeza y envuelve el cuerpo de la mujer a modo de túnica.
> 
> [4] Maan Tika: Hasta hace pocos años este ornamento lo utilizaban las novias el dia de su boda. El término "maang" significa la partición del cabello y "tikka" es el punto de la frente donde se aplica el tilak, la marca generalmente circular que se coloca en el centro de la frente.
> 
> [5] Bajuband; Es el nombre que se le da al brazalete del brazo, el cual se encuentra muy de moda por estos días. En tiempos antiguos lo utilizaban hombres y mujeres con el único propósito de embellecerse.
> 
> [6] Nahtni; También conocido como "nath", "koka" o "laung", el anillo o pin nasal es una prenda muy popular en la tradición India.
> 
> [7] Chikitsak; Literalmente médico.
> 
> *[8]Anandabai Seranysore; esto es más como un dato curioso. fue una de las primeras médicos de la India . Ella fue la primera mujer de origen indio en estudiar y graduarse con un título en medicina en los Estados Unidos. También se cree que es la primera mujer en poner un pie en territorio estadounidense de la India. Ella tiene muchas variaciones de la ortografía de su nombre, incluso; Anandibai Joshee y Anandi Gopal Joshee
> 
> — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —  
> Nota de la Autora.
> 
> Respecto a Dumbledoor, pensé en hacerlo como lo que realmente era, un viejo manipulador. Pero me e dado cuenta, de que, a medida que leía muchos fanfics, estos ponían al director como; un bastardo exageradamente manipulador, que hasta Voldemort parece un buen tipo. Y otros, donde es un viejecito agradable que no a roto un plato en su vida. Tampoco quiero eso. Opté por un intermedio entre ambos. Y a lo largo del fanfic, veréis que es totalmente necesario tener ese tiempo de comportamiento, dado en la posición en la que está.
> 
> He de remarcar el comportamiento bruto de James. Si bien,no es ningún santo en el libro, ni mucho menos lo va a ser en este fic. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, nuestro querido Cornamenta tiene un serio trauma con el intento de suicidio de Peter. Obviamente Severus fue quien se encargó, pero si ya le tenía manía el primer año, ya podéis imaginaros como reaccionaría con algo de semejante magnitud como un buen amigo con una depresión de caballo.
> 
> No quiero hacer Bashing a ningún personaje, al menos en menor medida posible. Severus en un cabrón de mucho cuidado y James un poco de lo mismo. Muchos de ellos, cuando hacen de la época de los Merodeadores. Hacen un brutal Bashing a; Peter Pettigrew (sobre todo él) James Potter (bastante capullo) Sirius Black (en menor medida) Lily Evans (como una hija de la reverendísima madre) y finalmente Severus Snape (depende del emparejamiento del Fic). El caso. Es que esta vez, quise dar motivos suficientemente fuertes para explicar los comportamiento de estos. Sus odios, sus miedos, sus alegrías lo mejor posible. Si bien, soy consciente de que siempre va haber un poco de OoC, trataré de hacerlo lo menos posible.
> 
> Hay otra cosa que quiero aclarar.
> 
> Severus es racista. Y en capítulos más adelante veréis el porque. Trato de basarme en la personalidad de los libros. Snape en sus años de estudiante comienza a tener esos pensamientos supremacistas sobre la pureza de sangre. Y si bien, ama a Lily, se mantiene firme en sus ideales.


	7. Capítulo 7:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amal se recupera de las heridas. Sin embargo, muchas cosas ocurren alrededor suyo.

James estaba muy nervioso. Pálido, ojeroso. Atento a todo lo que le rodeaba, casi parecía un conejo asustado. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente de Amal. Cuando subió por las escaleras hasta el torreón esperó ver a Amal tendido en el suelo o a Severus tratando de abrir inútilmente la puerta. Pero nada de eso. Cuando abrió sin problemas el pontón y vio que no había nadie sintió que se le había paralizado el corazón. ¿Como era posible? Sabia, muy a su pesar, que Severus podía haber desecho las runas… Pero, que viera que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y que no hubiese rastro de la sangre que había salpicado en las paredes… eso le parecía sumamente extraño.

Y lo que era peor, no había tomado por el momento ninguna represalia. En parte, podría ser que no había visto a Snape por ningún lado. Prácticamente fue como un fantasma. Y eso era lo que le aterraba, no sabía cuando lo iba a atacar y no estaba seguro si eso era peor. Por el momento, optó por mantenerse lo más cerca de cualquier persona y no separarse de ellas. Sabía que si Snape le pillaba desprevenido, era muy probable que no viviera para contarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Remus.

—¡Claro! Al fin y al cabo hemos ganado el partido.—respondió con nerviosismo.

—¿De verdad que estas bien?—volvió a preguntar Lupin con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

El chico de las gafas redondas tragó sonoramente. Se sentía observado por sus amigos, tal vez demasiado.

—Si, simplemente estaba pensando—respondió escuetamente, mientras salían de las clases de Aritmancia.

—¿Tu? ¿pensar? Eso si que es una sorpresa—acotó alegremente Sirius, sin ser muy consciente del dilema mental que tenía James.

Lily no dijo nada. Ella no era tonta, sospechaba que se había metido con Severus o que probablemente se enzarzasen en una pelea. La bufanda que llevaba se lo indicaba. Y no estaba segura si había empezado Severus o si había sido James. Del cual, optaba por lo segundo. No había pasado desapercibido las magulladuras que tenía en los nudillos, lo que la indicaba que era muy probable que hubiesen tenido algún que otro encuentro desafortunado.

A veces, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué habían llegado hasta esos extremos. ¿Hasta que punto habían caído en lo más bajo? Ella, había usado el amor de Severus como simple diversión. Lo había usado, lo había pisoteado. Le dio esperanzas de que podrían estar juntos. Esperanzas de que, a pesar de ser un amor prohibido, esta le dio la promesa de que podrían amarse. ¿Cuantas veces le utilizó cuando se enfadaba con James? ¿Cuantas veces tuvieron incontables noches de sexo, a sabiendas de lo que Severus sentía? Sabía que el estaba enamorado de ella, sabía que no era lujuria lo que tenía… y aun así.

Lo había usado.

Y ahora se arrepentía. Se sentía culpable por haberle echo algo así. Le había dado falsas promesas, para que después, cuando James la pidió que saliera con el, la chica rechazó a Severus. Dejándole totalmente solo. Y lo que era peor. Miraba hacia otro lado cuando ocurrían ese tipo de cosas intolerables. Entendía que era lo que le movía a James a hacer eso. Pero tampoco lo paraba. A veces, se miraba al espejo y sentía vergüenza de si misma. Por todo lo que había cambiado, por lo que se había convertido. ¿A donde se fue aquella chica que adoraba estar con Severus? ¿donde quedó? ¿Desde cuando se comportaba de esa forma?

Añoraba esos días donde fue realmente feliz con Severus. Pero, tampoco ella tenía la culpa de todo. Severus cada día se enfrascaba más en la magia oscura y de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios despectivos sobre los  _muggles_. Sabía que no iban dirigidos a ella pero… dolía. A esto, había que sumarle el acoso al que sometió a Peter. Y la guinda del pastel fue el insulto que arremetió Severus contra ella en un arranque de ira.

Sabía que no lo había echo con mala intención. Sabía que el perdón de Severus era de verdad, que no había rastro de malicia. Pero no podía seguir con el, no cuando se estaba destruyendo el mismo. Y para ver eso, preferiría alejarse de él. Lily sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Que tal vez, esa no era la decisión mas adecuada. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿como hacerle cambiar de opinión? Era triste a la vez que desgarrador. Lily, en lo más profundo de su alma, amaba a Severus. Pero su comportamiento, su ideología y fanatismo había logrado que esos sentimientos de disgregaran por completo.

¿Amaba a James?

Si, no de la misma manera que Severus, pero lo amaba.

Así eran las cosas, por muy difíciles que fueran tenían que ser así. Dos personas tan distintas como ellos dos no podían estar juntos. Ella no podía hacerle cambiar de parecer, no podía abrirle los ojos y hacerle entender que aquel fanatismo no era bueno. Que los _muggles_  no eran muy distintos a los magos.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Remus mirándola con preocupación.

—Si, claro, simplemente me quede sumida en mis pensamientos

El licántropo no dijo nada. No quiso presionar, pero la mirada alicaída de Lily no le aseguraba mucho que estuviera especialmente alegre.

—¿Porqué no te vas a dar una vuelta?—preguntó Remus—yo me encargo de enseñarles runas a estos tarados.—añadió con humor.

Lily le entregó una mirada agradecida en sus ojos. Realmente necesitaba estar a solas consigo misma. Habían pasado tantas cosas que los disgustos estaban empezando a hacer mella con ella.

—Te debo una.—le susurró discretamente mientras aquellos dos… _pagafantas_ empezaban a hacer bromas a los de quinto año.

—Una tableta de chocolate será suficiente.—respondió con una sonrisa.

Lily imitó el gesto y fue desapareciendo prudentemente sin hacer mucho ruido. Quería estar sola para si misma. Pensar con claridad. Adoraba a los Merodeadores, pero a veces estar con ellos era increíblemente exhausto.

Se dirigió a la zona este del castillo, especialmente hacia  _Uric el chiflado_. Urg, a veces como el propio nombre indicaba, el fantasma podía ser un tanto extravagante. No era un lugar muy apropiado para las personas que no conocían del todo a aquel tipo, pero si eras discreto no tenías ningún problema.

Caminó con lentitud hasta llegar allí. Respiró el gélido aire otoñal de Irlanda. Casi podía entrar en sus huesos. Ni siquiera abrigándose podía evitar esa condenada humedad que había en el castillo.

Subió hasta el cuarto piso. Había un lugar secreto que ella usaba para tener espacio para ella misma. Como ella llamaba; _la aula en deshuso._.. Ahí estaba, tan intacto como siempre. Tocó las paredes del lugar, dejando que sus dedos se impregnaran de la humedad. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y la cerró una vez que se metió en la sala. Sonrió para si misma. Miró las banderas viejas y llenas de polvo. Pero, eso no significaba que no estuvieran sucias. Miró los cuadros de aquellos hermosos marcos dorados imitando el estilo barroco  _muggle_. Las luces de aquella aula estaban totalmente prendidas. Bueno, siempre lo estaban aunque por fuera del castillo nunca se vieran.

Escuchó un ruido, como el suave tintineo de un pequeño objeto. Se acercó sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de otra puerta que daba la entrada a una diminuta dala. Había una persona. ¿Pero quién? Creía que era la única que conocía ese lugar. Con algo más de valor, alzó la cabeza y abrió con sigilo la puerta. Aunque, al ver de quien se trataba pegó un suave suspiro.

Era Amal, sentado en una mesa de piedra jugando al ajedrez con un Rottweiler durmiendo a sus pies.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Era extraño a la vez que atrayente. No hablaba con muchas personas, por no decir con nadie. De echo, casi parecía que las evitase. Pero si a esto le añadías que Remus y Sirius le habían visto hablar animadamente con Severus se volvía más extraño, que decir de la libreta. Sin darlo muchas vueltas, optó por salir de su escondrijo y abrió la puerta con suavidad, dejando que la puerta emitiera un suave rechino.

—Tendrías que jugar al ajedrez mágico.

Amal se sobresaltó y el perro que había a sus pies alzó ligeramente la cabeza para volver a dormir.

—L… lo siento, ya me voy, no… no que… que… quería... mo… mo… molestar—Lily se sorprendió de lo tímido que era. Y más aún al ver el modo en que se levantaba dispuesto a irse. Se le veía nervioso, agitado… con miedo para ser exactos.

—¡No!—en el acto, el chico se paro en seco. Como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Lucifer—lo siento, simplemente me sorprendí al ver a alguien por aquí.

Lily se fijó en las vestimentas del chico. Un simple jersey rojo de lana gorda y unos vaqueros con una zapatillas medio rotas. Aunque, con unas curiosas gafas de lentes negra, similares a las que llevaban los ciegos. Lo que no entendía era por que las llevaba, después de todo, aunque hiciera sol, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar a los ojos.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse, entre sin permiso en una zona privada—respondió mirando al suelo con un evidente nerviosismo.

Lily se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Porqué tenía esa expresión corporal? ¿porqué esa postura de pánico? Mas bien, de terror. Parecía un animal asustado.

—No te disculpes por favor, el castillo es de todos.—acotó con una sonrisa.—por favor, sigue jugando—añadió tratando de quitarle ese extraño miedo que había tenido.

Amal asintió con la cabeza. Pero el chico temblaba descontroladamente.

—No voy a hacerte daño.—no supo por que dijo eso. Pero tuvo el impulso de hacerlo al ver que el chico empezaba a tener un ataque de pánico.—Me llamo Lily Evans, encantada.—dijo levantado los brazos como si con eso fuera a lograr calmarlo.

El  _Squib_ , alzó la vista y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Casi incluso aliviado.

—Perdona, por un segundo... te confundí con otra persona.—la suave risa de alivio de Amal desconcertó a la pelirroja.

Lily se sorprendió al ver el cambio tan repentino de temperamento. Pasó a uno aterrado a uno tranquilo y relajado. En cuestión de segundos.

—¿Quien está ganando?—preguntó.

Amal la miró bajo sus gafas negras.

—Por ahora nadie. E empatado, pensaba en volver a jugar.—respondió con tranquilidad.

Lily agarró otra silla y la colocó en la otra parte del tablero.

—Pues si te parece, jugaré contigo.

Amal no sonrió, pero asintió con la cabeza. La chica podía notar una ligera hostilidad ante ella. No estaba segura del por qué, cuando era la primera vez que se veía. Aunque, pesándolo bien, era muy probable de que tuviera esa reacción por la persona a la que había confundido. A ella le tocaba las piezas blancas, mientras que Amal le tocaba las negras. El _Squib_ , empezó por colocar de manera correcta las fichas, poniéndolas en sus correspondientes casillas.

—Empezáis vos, _madam._ —acotó educademente el moreno.

Lily empezó a mover las piezas, empezando por (obviamente) los peones.

—¿Puedo hacerte varias preguntas?

Amal sonrió anchamente. Lily se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le veía poner esa expresión.

—La curiosidad de las mujeres en un hermoso defecto de la naturaleza.

Por alguna razón, no estaba segura de catalogara aquella declaración como una sumamente machista. Menos aún, viniendo de alguien como el, que parecía imposible saber en que estaba pensando.

—La curiosidad no tiene nada que ver con el género.—respondió algo molesta Lily.

—¿Estas segura? No lo digo a modo de insulto, si no todo lo contrario.—acotó mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas de la silla.

—Oh, ¿conoces nombres de mujeres científicas?—preguntó con una ligera molestia en su voz, ¿porque tenía la sensación de que la estaba tomando el pelo?—permítete dudarlo.

Amal volvió a sonreír mientras movía otra pieza del juego del ajedrez.

—Marie Curie. Investigadora de la radiactividad. Rosalind Franklin. Biofísica crucial para el conocimiento del ADN. Hipatia de Alejandría. Fiolósofa neoplatónica destacada en matemáticas y astronomía. Jocelyn Bell Burnell. Astrofísica descubridora de la primera radioseñal de pulsar. Rachel Carson. Figura clave en ecología y la generación de conciencia ambiental. Jane Goodall. Primatóloga que estudió el uso de herramientas en chimpancés… —

—¡Vale, vale! Lo e entendido. Es simplemente… que… pensé… —

—¿Que insultaba a las mujeres?

—Si.

El moreno pareció mirarla con simpatía mientras ladeaba la cabeza como un perro.

—Me temo, que no suelo ser consciente del tono que e de usar con mis palabras. Tiendo a pensar que la gente logrará entender la ironía con la que lo digo. Pero resulta que me encuentro que no es así.

Lily sonrió de inmediato,era eso. Bueno, al menos, eso ya tenía más explicación.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?—preguntó mientras hacía otro movimiento con la ficha.

—Dievinueve.

Se sorprendió ligeramente. Era demasiado joven como para ser mecánico.

—¿De donde eres?—interrogó mientras maldecía al ver que uno de sus peones era comido.

—Me temo, que eso es una pregunta a la que no puedo ni debo contestar.

—Bueno, al menos, ¿porque trabajas aquí? Mas bien, justamente aquí.

El moreno alzó la cabeza.

—¿Molesto?—preguntó con una ligera preocupación en su voz.

Lily pensó para sus adentros que Vivar tenía unas reacciones bastante adorables.

—No, no, nada de eso. Pero e visto que tienes bastantes conocimientos y me sorprende que trabajes aquí cuando podrías estar en otro sitio ganando más dinero.

Lily se quedó embelesada, viendo como Amal volvía a sonreír. La cicatriz de su boca era demasiado llamativa como para poder ignorarla, pero de alguna manera, su presencia era abrumadoramente vistosa y ayudaba (a sus ojos) a centrase más en la esencia del moreno que en la herida de su boca.

—No se trata de dinero _Evans_ —¿porque sonaba su apellido de manera tan diferente cuando el lo decía?—estoy aquí por diversos motivos. Motivos, que, pese a tu curiosidad, no me veo capacitado para saciarla.—explicó con una suave sonrisa.

Lily se quedo en silencio por un pequeño rato. Mirando fijamente al tablero. No sorprendía, y quería hacerlo. Ese chico tenía una aura de misterio a su alrededor. Era distante, pero educado. Tenía una actitud fría, pero sin llegar a parecerlo. Sincero, pero con un aire misterioso. ¿Porque diablos quería saber más de el? ¿que era lo que le intrigaba? ¿porque, sentía ala vez, esa terrible y urgente necesidad de alejarse de el? Como si el fuera un terrible monstruo que va a matarla en cualquier instante.

Lily se levantó ligeramente de su asiento, y acercó con lentitud sus manos al rostro de este para tratar de quitar sus gafas sin intención de hacerle sentirse incómodo. Aunque la reacción de este fue de algo inesperada.

Al momento de tener ese simple contacto, Amal echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi de manera instintiva. Lily comprendió que no era alguien a quien le agradase ese simple contacto físico con desconocidos. Resignada, pero comprendiendo la reacción del moreno se sentó y se disculpó por esa acción.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que era algo que no debía hacer.

—Una vez más, e de ser yo quien me disculpe. E tenido una reacción bastante violenta.

Lily renegó con la cabeza. No era eso.

—¿Por que llevas esas gafas? Aquí no hay tanta luz como para necesitarlas.

El moreno elevó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Y esta vez, parecía que la hubiese abierto una puerto de confianza. Sin embargo, tan solo hubo un largo silencio.

—Jaque mate.—dijo Amal dejando que el peón al que había protegido fervientemente se convertía en una reina.

Lily sonrió de lado. Y empezó a aplaudir suavemente a modo de felicitación.

—¿Como lo has echo? Por norma, soy yo quien suele ganar—acotó con una radiante sonrisa.

Amal mantuvo su característica calma. Y la señalo las fichas que el había protegido con tanto ímpetu.

—Todos siguen siendo lo que son; menos los peones. El truco, es protegerlos a ellos, por qué la acción de la pieza coronada es inmediata, es decir, si el rey está en la línea de coronación y al coronar un peón se solicita una dama o una torre, el rey queda automáticamente en jaque. En la mayoría de los casos los jugadores prefieren promover el peón a una dama, porque esta es la pieza de mayor valor relativo. Por eso, siempre hay que tener bajo cuidado a uno de ellos.

—Te gusta mucho el ajedrez ¿eh?

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Encuentro en este juego algo mentalmente estimulante. Es curioso. Una de las leyendas que acompañan la creación del juego cuenta que el brahmán Sissa creó el Chaturanga, precursor más antiguo del ajedrez, a petición del Rajá indio _Balhait_. Sissa se basó en las figuras del Ejército de la India, e incluyó la pieza hoy conocida como Peón como forma representativa de la infantería y del papel que esta desempeñaba en los ejércitos durante la guerra y; de acuerdo con relatos griegos, esta era la composición del ejército de la India desde el siglo IV a.C

A los ojos verdes de Lily no pasaba desapercibido el tono alegre con el que lo decía. Era de las pocas personas que conocía que realmente eran conocedores a profundidad de ese juego. Y la verdad, por norma general, era ella quien trataba de explicar al resto de sus compañeros la gran importancia histórica y cultural que tenía el ajedrez, lo que por norma, solían ignorarla olímpicamente o hacer que escuchaban.

—Además, originalmente, fueron la representación militar de la infantería, pero, en la Edad Media, fue interpretado en la moralidad como los campesinos y la posibilidad de promoción. Una curiosa metáfora de la posibilidad de movilidad social a través de un camino virtuoso. Son tomados como unidad de valor las piezas de ajedrez sin embargo se vuelve más valioso a medida que aumenta la posibilidad de promoción, lo que puede influir en la estrategia adoptada por los jugadores, en la cual el peón del oponente intenta bloquear o capturar a toda costa.

Ah, suspiró para sus adentros. Tenía la extraña, pero placentera sensación de que podía estar escuchando los relatos de Amal y no cansarse de el. Estaba dispuesta a aprender todo lo que el  _Squib_  supiera, a aprender de él.

—Eres sombroso—dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente. Una vez más, le pareció increíblemente tierno el modo en que se sintió incómodo ante aquel simple cumplido.—Tu le caerías muy bien a mi novio.

—No lo creo—respondió con una suave risa.

Lily pareció satisfecha de aquel curioso encuentro. La verdad, lo había disfrutado como una niña. Sentía, que por primera vez, encontraba a alguien con un nivel intelectual por encima de las capacidades previstas. Le resultaba curiosa la forma en la que hablaba. El acento era difícil de averiguar su procedencia. Aunque por el apellido era visiblemente obvio de que vendría de España o de Latino América. Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado, se levantó despertando ligeramente al perro que tenía a sus pies. Aunque este se limitó a bostezar para volver a dormir.

La chica sonrió al ver esa reacción y se levantó de su silla para acariciarlo.

—¿Como se llama?

—Lucano. Pero creeme, no quieras encariñarte con el. Es el ser más perezoso que a pisado este colegio.

La chica sonrió por la manera tan graciosa en que había usado la voz. Lily se acercó a Amal, a varios centímetros de la cara.

—¿Puedo quitarte las gafas?—preguntó de repente.

Amal se mantuvo en el mismo sitio. Sin moverse, sin decir nada. Todo en un absoluto silencio.

La chica dejó que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo donde había una alfombra roja de estilo marroquí. Y lentamente, alzó los brazos dejando que sus dedos tocaran la piel de Amal.

" _Está ardiendo_ " pensó para si misma al notar la temperatura de este. Con lentitud, empezó a quitarle las gafas, para que esta temblara al ver lo que le había ocurrido a sus ojos.

—¿Qui… qui… quien te… te a…?—no pudo lograr terminar la pregunta. Dejó que las gafas cayeran al suelo.

Amal tenía los ojos casi cerrados. Tenían un terrible color entre violáceo, verde, amarillo y negro al rededor de sus párpados.

—¿Puedes abrirlos?

Amal giró su cuerpo en dirección a la chica para facilitarla mejor sus deseos.

—Duele—respondió, pero aún así, logró abrirlos ligeramente.

Lily se quedó espantada al ver que el globo ocular estaba totalmente negro. Alguien se había cebado a golpes en la cara con ese chico. Y desde luego, no había tenido ni las más mínima piedad.

—¿Quien te hizo esto?—preguntó mientras tocaba su rostro con delicadeza.

Amal no contestaba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados con esa característica tranquilidad suya. De ningún modo, le estaba afectando en lo más mínimo la situación que estaban teniendo en esa sala.

—¡Esto hay que reportarlo al director! ¡tiene que saberlo!—exclamó exaltada.

Amal volvió a mantenerse en silencio mientras se agachaba para coger sus gafas a la vez que se las volvía a poner.

—El… el ya lo sabe ¿verdad?—preguntó con temor.

Silencio fue lo que reino en la sala. Y aquel silencio, fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Parecía que Amal estaba en ese estado con la única intención de que Lily fuera quien pensase por si misma y sacara sus propias conclusiones. El chico, empezó a colocar las piezas en sus correspondientes casillas, como si Lily no existiera.

—Oh Dios—farfulló poniéndose las manos en la boca—te lo ha hecho alguien de Slytherin ¿no?

Amal giró la cabeza y la sonrió negándola con lentitud.

—Pero entonces quien Amal, ayudame por favor. ¿Quien fue el que te hizo esto?

—No sé como se llamaba.—respondió escuetamente.

Lily se acercó a el, dejando que sus rodillas volvieran a tocar la alfombra.

—¿Podrías describírmelo?

El moreno de inmediato se tensó en la silla.

—No debo hacerlo—respondió mientras empezaba a volver a jugar con la tabla de ajedrez.

La chica se estaba exasperando. ¿Porque Amal no ayudaba? ¿tanto miedo tenía a las represalias? Bueno, si el propio director había echo la vista gorda, podía comprender un poco la reacción de Vivar en no molestarse en lo más mínimo en decirla quien le había echo semejante salvajada.

—Amal, hay que detener esto. Si no, podría volver a hacerte lo mismo.

Amal se encogió de hombros sin dejar de jugar al ajedrez.

—No es como si me fuera a matar, además yo también le hice daño.

—¿Daño?

—Si—Amal se giró, encarando a Lily—aprecio tu insistencia en ayudarme, pero no es necesario. Solo fueron simples golpes.—respondió escuetamente.—además, por la sensación que me das, puedo decir que eres una chica lista y que sacarás tu misma tus propias conclusiones.

—Pero… esto… esto no esta bien.—volvió a repetir Lily mirándolo con compasión— no comprendo por qué no quieres revelar quien te hizo esta salvajada

Amal sonrió de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarla con aquel gesto.

—Aunque supieras quien ha sido, te negarías a aceptar la verdad.

—¿Porque dices eso?

—Se de lo que hablo.—acotó con simpleza.

—Como si fueras consciente de la gravedad de la situación.—la chica se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Se tapó la boca al haber soltado aquella simple oración. Especialmente cuando el moreno se volvió a girar hacia ella.

Amal se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Lily, haciendo que ella diera varios pasos hacia atrás. La atmósfera empezó a volverse tensa, demasiado tal vez. Podía notar como el propio oxígeno le llegaba a sus pulmones de manera costosa. ¿Porque? ¿porque estaba empezando a sentir un abominable terror? ¿porque tenía la terrible sensación de que debía escapar? Sus piernas empezaron a temblar descontroladamente. Quería escapar de ahí, sentía que su vida estaba en peligro.

Amal se acercó tanto a ella que acabó acorralándola contra la fría pared de la habitación. Y las acciones del moreno fueron más que extrañas que su inusual comportamiento. Amal quitó varios mechones del pelo de la chica con delicadeza. Casi como si fuera una depredador deleitándose con el aroma de su presa.

—Vi… var, que… que… estas… —

No se atrevió a seguir formulando la pregunta. Amal se limitó a ignorarla y seguir oliendo su cuello. Lily podía huir, podía sacar la varita y alejarlo con un conjuro. Quería hacerlo, realmente quería. Pero era tal, el terror que estaba teniendo en esos momentos que ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo respondían como ella deseaba. Prácticamente, todo su sistema se había paralizado del miedo que estaba pasando. Y no comprendía por qué la estaba ocurriendo eso. ¿Porque esa reacción tan violenta? ¿porque tenía esa terrible sensación de ansiedad? ¿¡porque sentía que estaba en peligro!? No comprendía por qué estaba teniendo un miedo atroz de alguien como Amal. ¿porque ese cambio tan brusco de humor? ¿porque esa sensación?

Las lágrimas de desesperación y miedo empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin control, pero manteniendo la misma expresión.

Amal no la estaba agarrando, no la forzaba. Podía incluso si ella quería, hacerse a un lado y liberarse de aquel sujeto tan extraño. Pero no podía.

—Vivar… para… por favor… te lo… suplico.

El chico la miró con atención.

— _Pauperes ejus, et angulum est potestas ulla fugiendi._ _[1]_

Lily abrió los ojos como platos. Los gemidos de la pelirroja empezaron a contrastarse con los repentinos ladridos del Rottweiler que empezaron a volverse más y más fuertes. Casi como si estuviera a punto de atacar a su amo. ¿Latín? ¿Desde cuando Amal hablaba ese idioma? ¿y porque tenía esa extraña pronuncianción? Pero tenía otra duda ¿desde cuando la voz de Amal se había vuelto tan ronca y profunda? Tan… aterradora.

Ahí comprendió que el que tenía en frente, no era Amal. Era otra persona totalmente distinta.

—¿Quien eres?— preguntó con algo más de fuerza.

Amal se echó hacia atrás sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello de aquella chica. Casi incluso, parecía que se divertía en ver el terror que la estaba causando.

— _Les 'narro ego sum sub cute lupus et agnus.[2]_

—Pa… para… por favor… por… favor.—las lagrimas empezaron a fuir con más intensidad, el pulso iba a mil por hora, la dolía el pecho. La dolía la cabeza— ¡Basta!— en el acto, un explosión ejercida por el cuerpo de la Gryffindor hizo que el moreno saltara por los aires estampándose contra la pared.

La magia natural de Lily la había salvado.

Amal de repente pareció darse cuenta de la situación. Casi igual de asustado que la chica que estaba empotrada en a pared. Amal jadeaba aterrado. Paralizado por el miedo. A pesar de las gafas que llevaba, estaba segura de que la miraba con ojos totalmente abiertos.

Hubo otra cosa que no paso desapercibido, y era que aquel perro negro, dejó de ladrar y mantuvo una pose tranquila, pero a la vez alerta.

—Yo… yo… lo siento, lo siento, no se que pasó. Lo siento. Lo siento—se disculpó repetidas veces mientras se agarraba de los pelos con una clara y ferviente desesperación. Acurrucándose en la esquina poniéndose poco a poco en una posición que daba la sensación de que era una roca humana—de… debes irte… eso… tienes que irte ahora… vete… por favor… vete.

Daba la sensación de que se lo decía mas a si mismo que a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, pese a ese orden y que su cerebro le indicaba que huir sería la acción más inteligente que podía hacer no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que era una brutal imprudencia lo que tenía en mente. Aquella extraña doble personalidad de Amal le indicaba que no era un problema mental  _muggle_  como la bipolaridad. Su propia magia la había avisado de que el sujeto que había en la mente de Amal era el que gobernaba su cuerpo. Y por el miedo atroz que sintió por esos instantes, le indicaban que era un ser con una ingente y demencial poderosa magia.

Con las rodillas temblorosas, se acercó con lentitud hacia Amal. No lo iba a abandonar, su corazón y su personalidad la dictaba en no hacerlo.

—¿Puedo llamarte Amal?—preguntó Lily mientras se arrodillaba hacia el, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Lo siento. Tienes que irte—dijo con un leve temblor en el cuerpo.

Lily pese a la cruda situación que estaba pasando se negó a irse. Era muy probable que aquella acción insensata llegara a costarla un buen susto. Pero algo la impulsaba a cerciorarse de que Amal estaba bien..

—Amal… estoy aquí. Se que no me harás daño.

Parecía un cachorro asustado. Tenía miedo de si mismo, eso era tan claro como el agua. Algo se desquebrajaba en su corazón al ver aquella insólita reacción.

—Por favor… tienes que irte. Por tu bien, tienes que irte. —dijo sin dejar de agarrarse a los pelos con fuerza.

Claro que lo haría. ¡Encantada! Pero antes, tenía que asegurarse de una cosa. Se acercó a el, y se puso en frente de él. Lily tenía una postura similar al modo en que se sentaban los asiáticos, dando en cierto modo un aire de poderío.

—Amal, mirame.—habló con franqueza.

El moreno estaba en silencio, pero su cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

—Amal, por favor.

El chico fue elevando la mirada con las gafas aún puestas. No tenía ni el valor para mirarla a los ojos. Lily por su parte sonrió dulcemente al ver que Amal trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Le recordaba a Severus cuando eran niños y el buscaba su consuelo. La reacción era tan similar que dolía.

—¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó de una manera cálida y amorosa.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, estático, sin mover ni un músculo. Si no fuera por qué seguía respirando, Lily habría llegado a pensar de que trataba de una estatua. Con un arranque de valor, ajena a lo que podría pasar, se acercó aún más a el. Tanto, que podía sentir el calor que desprendía. Dejo que sus dedos tocasen la piel de Amal. Provocando que este echase la cabeza hacia atrás del miedo.

—No te haré daño, lo prometo.

Amal pareció confiar en aquellas palabras pero sin dejar de mantener en constante tensión su cuerpo.

Lily dejó que sus dedos empezasen a recorrer el rostro con suavidad. Y especialmente por la macabra cicatriz que tenía el muchacho en la boca. Sus dedos empezaron a bailar inconscientemente por aquella herida. Casi disfrutando de las serias hendiduras que tenía en la piel. No dejó que la repugnancia dominara sobre ella. No dejó que el miedo la sometiera. Tampoco el asco. Se movió por la compasión. De alguna manera, tenía el fuerte impulso de ayudarlo. Ella misma notaba el sufrimiento interno que tenía Amal. No sabía que era lo que tenía, ni por lo que había pasado. Pero quería hacerle entender que no estaba solo.

—No eres un monstruo. —alegó de manera sincera.

Se fijó en los labios del chico. Amal empezó a mordisquearlos con insistencia.

—¡No hagas eso!—exclamó con suavidad.

Curiosamente, Amal obedeció de inmediato la orden. El moreno no hablaba, parecía que se hubiese quedado en un estado permanente de trance. No decía nada, no se movía. Pero acataba las ordenes. Bueno, al menos se mantenía al borde de la consciencia.

Lily empezó a quitarle las gafas con suavidad. Y se dio cuenta con horror que Amal estaba con los ojos tan cerrados que lo único que lograría con esa acción sería empeorar su vista. El moreno estaba aterrado, no quería ni abrir los ojos y para colmo, lo hacía de esa manera tan cruda y brutal.

—Soy yo la que hace tener miedo ¿no?

Amal asintió en silencio. Era ella quien le estaba causando ese pánico, era ella quien estaba logrando que Amal tuviera el cuerpo así de tenso.

—Lo siento.—respondió inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la cabeza del chico.—No volverá a suceder.

Se levantó y se marcho con sigilo de aquel lugar.

Amal por su parte se quedó en la misma posición en la que Lily le había dejado. Temblando sin control y sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a perder el control.

El perro se dirigió hacia Amal y lo miró por varios segundos. No pegó ningún ladrido, tan solo se limitó a sentarse a su lado.

—El parecido es terrible.

Amal abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos para dirigirlos a la hermosa mujer hindú que había delante suyo.

—Pero tiene la esencia de ella—dijo con una terrible agonía en su voz.

La mujer lo miró por unos segundos y se arrodilló ante Amal.

—Nunca dudé de ninguna de sus decisiones  _Shree_ , pero creo que no contábamos con esto.

El moreno trato de tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente mientras dejaba que el oxígeno retenido llegara a su cerebro.

—Seguiremos con lo acordado Jodhaa, no te preocupes—respondió alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa—tal vez sea una señal de tus Dioses.

La médico sonrió de lado y tendió su mano para que Amal se levantase.

—Creo que si fuera así tendrían un terrible sentido del humor.

El moreno sonrió una vez más, mirando la puerta por donde había entrado y salido aquella chica. Casi como si su presencia hubiese sido una firme estela fantasmal que se había asentado en la habitación.

—Tengo un terrible presentimiento en todo esto amiga mía.

Jodhaa lo miró con preocupación. Que el bonachón de Amal dijera eso, no era un buen augurio.

Más bien, era terrible.

* * *

James miraba hacia todos lados como un maniático. No podía estar tranquilo. Sabía que estar en la biblioteca era un lugar bastante seguro y relativamente concurrido (únicamente por que tenían exámenes). Todos estaban hincando los codos para estudiar los dichosos exámenes que se les venían encima.

El chico levantó ligeramente la mirada para ver a un concienzudo Sirius repasando los escritos de las lecciones anteriores a la vez que había un estudioso Remus leyendo cada párrafo de su libro de teórico de Runas. Estaba seguro en el lugar donde estaba, no iba a aparecer Snape. No dudaba tampoco de que la acción que había cometido era imperdonable. Vale que golpeara a Severus… pero a Amal. Si Lily lo descubría jamás se lo perdonaría. ¡Por Merlín Santo! Ni el mismo era capaz de hacerlo.

¿Porque lo golpeo? Por la sencilla y llana razón de que se había juntado con Amal.

" _Joder James, ¿no podías ser más imbécil? ¿porque no te golpeas tu primero y ya si eso, golpeas a los demás?"_  no podía perdonarse a si mismo lo que le había echo al moreno. Para colmo, el había sido amable con el desde el principio. Incluso rió ante el denigrante apodo que le habían puesto. Había sido educado, amable y servicial. No había echo nada que tuviera un motivo suficientemente sólido como para recibir semejante golpiza.

El odio por Severus estaba nublando cualquier rastro de juicio que le quedaba en su mente. Y eso lo asustaba mucho.

No podía olvidar los aterradores ojos de Severus mirándolo como el ser más repugnate e insignificante con el que se había topado. Aquella mirada cargada de asco y repugnancia, y lo que era peor. Esa mirada asesina que te avisaba que la venganza sería más que clara.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda."_  no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Amal haciéndole un corte de manga en medio de la paliza que le había dado. Esa maldita lealtad inequívoca, propia de un perro. Aquella firme decisión de permanecer a su lado pese a conocer ese rasgo más oscuro y misántropo de Severus. Puede, que fuera aquello lo que hizo que James perdiera el control.

" _¿En que diablos me e convertido?_ "

Posó su mirada en su libro. Ya habían pasado varios Slytherin mirándolos como tres viles gusanos de tierra. Las ignoró por completo. No estaba con fuerzas para iniciar una absurda pelea sin pena ni gloria. Trató de centrarse una vez más en el libro que tenía delante. No podía darse el lujo de bajar las buenas notas que tenía. Por un corto periodo logró centrar su atención en los apuntes escritos sobre la teoría de la estrella de Merlín.

—Lily ¿te apuntas?

La voz de Remus despertó de la pequeña ensoñación que tenía, levantó la cabeza y vio a su novia con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—¿Estas bien pelirroja?—preguntó Sirius al notar también el rostro de la chica.

Lily por su parte, hizo una sonrisa forzada y se sentó con un rostro agrio y lleno de disgusto.

—Si solo… nada. Estoy bien, gracias—respondió tratando de quitar importancia al asunto.

—¿De verdad? Vamos, eso no se lo cree ni Sirius—dijo con un tono de humor Lupin, ganándose de propina un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

Lily sonrió ligeramente. Por Merlín, la imagen de Amal con los ojos morados, encogiéndose en el suelo del miedo que tenía. Que decir del repentino cambio de comportamiento. Estaba segura al cien por cien que no era por enfermedades mentales procedentes del mundo _muggle._

—Es sobre Vivar… es… extraño.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Vivar? ¿que ocurrió con el?—preguntó James tratando de no alterarse—¿te hizo algo?

—No, no es eso… más bien que es… es… es el mismo. Su personalidad… como decirlo… es extraña.

Remus pareció comprender a que se refería. Pero por el momento, optó por callarse.

—Pero más extraño aún es que alguien le dio una paliza.

Sirius enarcó la ceja.—¿Una paliza? No creo que Vivar sea la clase de persona que se meta en líos.—acotó mientras limpiaba la pluma.

James se puso tenso. No sabía por donde iba a salir Lily, pero estaba seguro que sería algo que no le iría a gustar.

—Lo se, eso es lo más extraño. Creo que conoce a su agresor pero se negó en decirme quien era—Lily frunció el ceño—¿sabéis que es lo peor? Que ni si quiera puede abrir los ojos sin que le cause dolor. No se quien a sido el animal que le ha echo algo como eso, pero tendría que ser expulsado.—argumentó mientras abrió un enorme y avejentado libro de texto.

Los Merodeadores se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Habrá sido un Slytherin—añadió James como si el tema no fuera con el.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, se lo pregunté pero el se limitó a negar con la cabeza.—Lily frunció el morro—de echo, me dijo que el también le hizo daño.

—¿Como estaba Vivar?—preguntó astutamente Potter mientras pasaba la hoja de su libro.

La chica pelirroja renegó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Al principio no noté nada raro. Tenía tiritas y parches en la cara pero nada serio. Puede que algún que otro moretón en los labios pero no era muy visible, tal vez por el tono de su piel. Ahora que hago memoria, recuerdo que tenía las manos vendadas pero no pensé que fuera nada serio. No estaba escayolada ni nada de eso. Supuse que fue por heridas de usar maquinaria.—Estuve en un pequeño pero intenso silencio—por Circle… llevaba unas gafas de sol dentro de una habitación. Se las quité y descubrí que tenía los ojos totalmente negros de los golpes que le habían dado.

—Espera, ¿Quieres decir que lo golpearon al estilo  _muggle_?—preguntó Sirius con una claro rastro de sorpresa en su voz.—¿sin usar magia?

—Creo que si—concordó Lily— además ese desgraciado se ensañó con el. Oh dios, si le vierais… ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos del todo. Alrededor de las cuencas estaba repleto de manchas moradas, verdes y amarillas… solo de recordarlo se me revuelve el estómago.

Remus la miró con preocupación. Y lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue frotar su mano contra la espalda de la chica tratando de darle el animarla lo mejor que podía.

—Tal vez si el denunciara… —la voz de Sirius se quedó en el aire. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados. Sin saber el porqué de su repentino silencio.

—¿Que ocurre?—preguntó Lily.

—Es  _Quejicus_ … y viene hacia nosotros.—respondió con una mirada desconfiada.

Los tres se giraron y en efecto, Severus se dirigía hacia ellos como un basilisco. James de inmediato dejó que su mano fuera de manera casi instintiva a su varita.

—¡Potter!—la suave, pero fuerte exclamación llamó la atención de muchos alumnos. Que no dudaron en posar sus miradas en aquellas personas.

—No empecemos ninguna pelea—trató de calmar la situación Remus.

—Cierra la boca perro sarnoso.—respondió Severus con claro veneno en su voz. El Slytherin le lanzó una aterradora mirada a James, augurándole que su futuro no era nada prometedor.—tu y yo vamos a hablar.

James no dudó en levantarse y apuntarlo con su varita.

—No creáis nada de lo que salga de la boca de esta víbora.

Tanto los Merodeadores, como los profesores y lo alumnos que habían en ese lugar se alertaron al ver el muy probable duelo que habría entre los dos. Sin embargo, Severus tenía otros planes y entre ellos, no estaba tener público.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, dio un buen suspiro y en un rápido movimiento se acercó al Gryffindor. Tocándole en el hombro y despareciendo de la biblioteca en un remolino negro, dejando una estela de sorpresa y miedo.

Lo primero que sintió James fue que su espalda fue duramente golpeada en un suelo de madera polvoriento y mugroso.

El chico logró entreabrir los ojos. Viendo unas vigas avejentadas que le resultaban muy familiares.

—¿Que pasa Potter? ¿has olvidado donde llevas al sucio de tu perro a transformarse en luna llena?—preguntó con malicia mientras Severus empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de James.

El león trató de levantarse, pero la varita de Severus apuntándolo no le indicaba que era una buena idea.

—Te salvé de que te matase Snape.

—¡Oh!, ¿Ahora soy Snape?—Severus se inclinó hacia el Gryffindor clavándole su varita en la yugular con fuerza—¿Que creías que debería hacer Potter?—preguntó con un suave susurro parecido a una serpiente—¿besarte los pies por que así no tendrías que dar explicaciones de que el cucho sarnoso de Black me atrajo aquí para matarme? ¿que me salvaste por conveniencia? Porque algo tan jugoso como un licántropo en un colegio es muy tentador ¿no crees?

James apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Fue iluso al pensar que podría usar aquello como bote de salva vidas. Grave error.

El Slytherin se enderezó de repente sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

—¡Levanta!

James acató las ordenes sin rechistar. Su propio instinto le indicaba que aquel momento no era el más idóneo para revelarse contra uno de los mejores duelistas que había en Hogwarts.

—Dime  _Potter_ —escupió con asco—¿que creer que te va a ocurrir ahora?

James levantó el mentón sin dejar que el miedo que tenía en esos momentos hiciera que se doblegara ante aquella serpiente que era más una víbora que otra cosa.

—Hum, no lo sé ¿porque no me lo dices?—respondió levantando las manos en señal de rendición.—¿sabes? No te deseo mal, suficiente tienes con esa cara.

—Oh, la arrogancia de los Potter no tiene límites.—sonrió sarcásticamente— que lástima que no te vaya a durar mucho. —Severus alzó su varita, y sin rastro de conciencia alzó su varita.

— _Crucio._

En ese momento un rayo rojo impactó en el pecho de James causándole una terrible agonía en su cuerpo. Cientos y cientos de cuchillos al rojo vivo se insertaban en su piel. Los gritos no tardaron en hacer oír. Los alaridos de James eran tan fuertes que Severus tuvo que taparse los oídos de lo molesto que era. No supo cuanto tiempo había retenido el hechizo. Quería seguir, seguir hasta volverlo loco, pero en caso de hacerlo no podría seguir haciéndole el daño que el deseaba.

Hizo un suave gesto con la varita. Más bien con una arrolladora desgana provocando que el tormento del león se terminara finalmente.

James trató de pegar bocanadas de aire. No podía más, quería acabar con ese dolor de inmediato. No sabía como Severus había logrado recuperarse con ese velocidad. Y más aún al comprender el verdadero dolor que significaba pasar por esa imperdonable. Todavía podía sentir los cuchillos en sus ligamentos musculares, todavía podía sentir como el fuego le quemaba el cerebro. El terrible dolor de que sus entrañas habían sido atravesadas con un hierro incandescente.

—Dime Potter ¿te diviertes?—preguntó Severus dejando que su pie pisara sin contemplación el estómago del león—tendrías que mirarte. Una escena preciosa. El león bajo los pies de una serpiente. Bonito ¿no crees?

James no podía ni pensar con claridad. Aquel hechizo había agotado todo rastro de mínima fuerza para defenderse. Ahora estaba a la merced de aquel alumno demente que disfrutaba como perturbado con su dolor.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿que fue lo que detono la ira del aclamado y amado san Potter?—Severus se puso en cuclillas, agachándose hasta llegar casi a su misma altura—Vivar es un tipo de naturaleza tranquila, por eso pregunto; ¿que fue lo que hizo que te ensañaras con el?

James respiró con dificultad. Contestaría a todas las preguntas, eso sin dudarlo. No quería volver a sentir ese terrible hechizo en su cuerpo.

—L… l… lo s…sien… to.—dijo como pudo en un arranque de fuerzas—no… no… s… se q… que m…e… ocu...rrió. N… n… no s… se q… que p… a… a… so.—James trató de acomodar su espalda en la pared—¿q… que… m… ás… d… da? E… el… e… es… ta… b… bi… bien.

—Te diré unas cuantas cosas. —dijo con un escalofriante tono de voz mientras agarraba por los pelos la cabeza de James—le partiste el pómulo, los ligamentos de la espalda; los destrozaste. Sus manos lo mismo. Su cara, oh. Si que te cebaste. La ceja partida, parte del cráneo fracturado, la nariz rota… y así un largo etcétera—Severus apretó aún más su agarre, empezando a causarle aún más dolor en el cuero cabelludo—ni siquiera conmigo llegue a tener ese estado tan decrépito y miserable.

James tragó con fuerza y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se elevó. Snape lo estaba levantando tirándole de los pelos. No pudo ni si quiera llegar a tener un pensamiento claro y lógico de la situación cuando sintió que su rostro era salvajemente estampado contra la pared. La sangre del chico empezó a brotar con fuerza, sintiendo como caía por su rostro. No se atrevía ni a abrir los ojos.

El agarre del Slytherin cesó, dejando que este cayera abruptamente al suelo con un terrible dolor en la cabeza.

—¿T… tan… to… t… te… im...por...ta?

El extraño silencio de Severus hizo que James tuviera fuerzas para darse la vuelta y observar aquella casi imposible expresión de Snape. Lo miró por unos instantes. Parecía confundido. E incluso, el mismo no parecía ni saber por qué estaba llegando hasta esos extremos. Parecía estar teniendo un fuerte debate moral interno.

No comprendía porque ese fuerte apego por el  _muggle_. Un simple y vulgar  _Squib_  que no tenía mucho de especial. Demasiados secretos que cargaba en su espalda y que claramente no iba a revelar. Así que; ¿porqué esa preocupación? ¿porque ese afán de protegerlo? ¿porque esa intensa sensación de quererlo para el? No era una persona que le preocupase lo que al resto del mundo le pasara… ¿pero porque con Amal si? Ni si quiera habían llegado a conocerse, ni siquiera tenían los mismo años de amistad que había tenido con Lily… ¿porque él? ¿porque aquella aterradora sensación de estar a su lado?

Severus fue bajando lentamente la varita. Dejando que en sus oídos entrasen la burlesca risa de James.

—N… ni… t… tu… m… mis… mo… lo… s… sa… bes.

Por el momento, Severus no sintió la necesidad de maldecirlo. Ya estaba en unas terribles condiciones como para pensar que podría ser una amenaza.

—M… mi… r… ate… pa… te… ti… co.

Severus enarcó la ceja de manera burlona.

—Lo dice el que esta en el suelo arrastrándose como un miserable gusano.

Severus incó la rodilla en el mugroso suelo y acercó su rostro contra el suyo.

—Sabes Potter, dicen que soy el mejor en _legeremancia._  Tengo curiosidad por saber que fue lo que realmente pasó en el torreón de astronomía.

James negó la cabeza con insistencia, si el viera los motivos por los que golpeó a Vivar sabía que nada bueno iba a salir. Tenía la terrible sensación de que el no viviría para contarlo. Y sabía que aunque quisiera hacer  _oclumancia_ no podría contrarrestarlo teniendo en cuneta el terrible estado en el que se encontraba.

Severus, pese a la insistente negación de James no tuvo ninguna dificultad en derribar las frágiles barreras que Potter había creado. En cuestión de segundos. Se quedó flotando en el aire de sus recuerdos. Vio la absurda charla que había tenido entre su séquito de inútiles. Hablando de arreglar la radio de Peter, hablando de dichosos partido. Conversaciones anales y sin sentido. Viajo enseguida al torreón donde James se había ido. Escuchó la conversación entre James y Amal. Y lo que vino después… aquello. La manera en que empezó a desvelar la oscura naturaleza de Severus. Aquellas terribles ansias de separarlo de él. Pero sobre todo, la terrible lealtad de Amal hacia el. La golpiza que sometió a Amal, ver como lanzaba de un lugar a otro como un niño enrabietado. La forma en que lo insultaba. Pero no pudo evitar, que se le quedara grabado en la escena el momento en que le volvió a preguntar si ahora volvía separarse de el.

" _Sueña hijo de perra"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban como timbales en su cabeza. La acción de valor, que pese en esa situación tuvo el arranque de osadía en hacerle en las condiciones en las que se encontraba un corte de manga.

Vio el cobarde acto de James en hechizar la puerta para que nadie entrara. El descaro de irse de rositas y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Salió de la mente del Gryffindor. Sin llegar a creer lo que había pasado.

¿Porque Amal? ¿porque esa lealtad hacia esa persona? Justamente alguien como Severus ¿porque después de haberlo humillado, denigrado e insultado lo estaba defendiendo? ¿porque permanecer todavía a su lado?

Algo terrible empezó a emerger de su interior. Algo terrible y escalofriante. Sus ojos negros perdieron el mínimo rastro de humanidad que le quedaban en los ojos. Y sin compasión empezó a asestar los mismos golpes que James asestó con anterioridad a Amal. No podía controlarse, la imagen de Amal con el rostro ensangrentado. En el suelo. Respirando como podía. Estaba perdiendo el control de cualquier rastro de misericordia. No era suficiente. No bastaba con que Severus no sintiera ni siquiera sus nudillos, no era suficiente. Quería hacerlo sufrir, quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que le había causado a Amal.

La rabia lo estaba consumiendo, la ira lo estaba controlando. Quería más, quería torturarlo de las peores formas. Torturarlo hasta que se volviera loco y no pudiera ni pensar con claridad.

Cuando notó que los nudillos le dolían con intensidad se levantó del suelo con algo más de calma. Respiró varias veces, tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido.

El chico lo apuntó con su varita.

—¿Te has muerto ya?

James escupió burbujas de sangre que borbotara de su garganta.

—T… to… d… a… b… ía… n… o.

Severus lo miró de arriba abajo con una rabia inhumana. Lo golpeó por el simple echo de mantenerse firme en su decisión de querer estar a su lado.

— _Sectumsempra._

Una brillante luz blanca impactó contra el cuerpo de James provocando cientos de cortes profundos en su cuerpo. La blusa, que antes estaba manchada de sangre y gotas de sangre no tardó en teñirse absolutamente de rojo. Severus no podía sentir ni el más mínimo ápice de lástima. No podía, ni quería. Si con eso podía torturarlo estaba más que satisfecho.

—Pobre Peter, no debe de estar muy cómodo en  _San Mungo._ —soltó con veneno en su voz. James, de inmediato se revolvió pese a las terribles condiciones en las que se encontraban. Ahora era el quien estaba rabioso en ese instante. Severus por su lado, paseó con tranquilidad, consiguiendo el efecto deseado— ¿que crees que pasó? Si lo vieras… llorando como un bebé por que no le escuchabais. Por que le hicisteis creer que era un vulgar adulador. —Severus se agacho apuntándole con la varita—vosotros lo matasteis no yo. Yo lo único que hice fue abrirle los ojos.

—¡Mientes!—vociferó con fuerza.

—¿Mentir? ¿yo? No, solo le fui empujando a un precipicio del cual se caería de todas maneras. Lo único que hice fue… acelerar algo que era inevitable.

James lloraba de rabia, de dolor y de impotencia. Quería estrangularlo allí mismo. Hacerle sufrir.

—V… viv...ar. —una suave risa en medio de toda la sangre que tenía en la boca apareció en su rostro— el ser… á… qui… en… su… fra.

Severus lo miró con repugnancia. Y volvió clavar su varita en la yugular del Gryffindor.

—En ese caso, desvelare en tan importante secreto de que el sarnoso de Lupin es un jodido Licántropo.—pese a la cara ensangrentada pudo ver el miedo que apareció en los ojos avellanas de este—¿cuanto crees que tardarán el colegio entero en descubrir sus desapariciones en luna llena? ¿cuanto crees que tardarán todos los alumnos en atar cabos? No te conviene Potter tenerme de enemigo. Habéis agotado mi paciencia. Separasteis a Lily de mi y no es algo que te vaya a perdonar.

—¿S… e… pa… rar… la?—el chico volvió a reir—t… u… la… abri… stes… l… os… o… jos.

Severus lo miró con indiferencia, como si estuviera viendo el crecer del pasto del césped de Hogwarts.

— _Crucio._

Esta vez, James no tuvo fuerzas ni para gritar. Aquel terrible dolor envolvió todo su ser. Asegurándole que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo "suave".

Severus lo miraba sin compasión. Pero otras dudas empezaron a invadir en su mente. ¿que era lo que le diferenciaba de Potter? ¿acaso no estaba haciendo lo mismo que él? ¿acaso James no había tomado represalias por el daño psicológico que había recibido su amigo? ¿En que le convertía? Sabía, que muy a su pesar que James tenía razón respecto a Lily. El mismo la había alejado de el. No fue el terrible insulto de  _"Sangre sucia"_  si no las pequeñas cosas que habían empezado a fragmentar su amistad. Aquellos comentarios condescendientes sobre los hijos de  _muggles._ La obsesión por las artes oscuras. Las veces que no hacía nada cuando escuchaba comentarios despectivos sobre los hijos de  _muggles_.

El lo había destruido. Tanto como James lo había echo con el.

Estaba seguro, que después del modo en que había torturado a James, Lily no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Ahora si que se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo. Al menos para los ojos de la chica.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ni el tiempo en que había torturado salvajemente a James. Estaba cansado, agotado, solo quería irse a dormir.

Agradeció internamente el acto de Dumbledoore de revelarle que la casa de los gritos había una runa de translación donde Lupin lo usaba para transformarse.

Alzó la mirada en un pequeño ventanuco que había en la parte más alta de la casa. Uno donde las raíces del sauce boxeador dejaba entrever un rastro de luz. No era del todo oscuro, pero la llegada de la noche saludaba con insistencia. Severus se levantó de la silla casi mohosa y carcomida por las polillas. Dejando que un molesto rechineo recorriera la habitación. Posó su mirada en el maltratado cuerpo de James, estaba inconsciente. Realmente se había cebado con el. Pero, se sentía tranquilo. No había rastro de culpabilidad en sus acciones. No sentía que lo que había echo estaba mal, más bien, era una total y absoluta indiferencia.

Dejó que su pie se apoyara en el maltrecho hombro del Gryffindor recibiendo un quejido de dolor.

—Al menos tengo la decencia de llevarte a la enfermería.—escupió con rabia.

Y en el acto, los dos chicos desaparecieron.

Severus vio que no había nadie en la enfermería a excepción de Albus Dumbledoore que le estaba esperando como ellos habían acordado.

—¿Estas satisfecho?—aquella pregunta no estaba cargada de rencor o de decepción. Más bien, como una lógica obviedad.

—Nunca lo estaré.—respondió de manera escueta.

El hombre avejentado sonrió suavemente y se acercó al chico que estaba tumbado en el suelo sangrando con tal intensidad que uno se asustaría al pensar que podría morir en ese mismo instante.

—Han sido siete años director. Siete años en un solo día—murmuró para si mismo.

El mago no pudo decir nada más que sentir culpabilidad en esos momentos. Sabía que tenía que haber cuidado y protegido a ese chico. Que ese era su deber. Pero lo había usado como cambio de moneda para un vil y bajo propósito aunque en un futuro sumamente necesario.

—Creo que después de esto, no se acercará a ti por una temporada.—sonrió con complicidad—no te preocupes muchacho, yo me encargaré. Les diré a las enfermeras que os peleasteis cerca del sauce boxeador . Tu tuviste suerte y no te pilló por sorpresa pero el señor Potter fue…

—Daño colateral.

Albus lo miró con cierta simpatía.

—Si, daño colateral.

El Slytherin echó un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo de James mientras era levitado por el Director mientras hizo ademán de irse.

—Si mi vieja memoria no me falla, Vivar está en estos momentos en el ala oeste, sexto piso. Concretamente en el pasillo de  _Glanmore Peakes_.— acotó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y se marchó por donde había venido. Tenía que verlo cuanto antes. El día anterior trató de visitarlo pero se encontró una cama totalmente vacía. No había ni rastro de Amal. Quería encontrarlo, hablar con el. No estaba seguro de que exactamente. Pero tenía al menos que cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que el moreno estaba bien. Tenía que deshacerse cuanto antes de aquella terrible sensación de ansiedad. Ansiedad que no lo dejaba en paz.

A medida que caminaba los recuerdos de Amal magullado, herido y golpeado llegaban como bombas a su mente.

" _Severus podrá ser muchas cosas, pero me mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado._ "

Severus tuvo que pararse por unos instantes. ¿Porque dolía tanto? ¿porque Amal era tan terco que optó por ser leal a alguien como el a sabiendas de la paliza que recibiría?

¿Porque no pudo hacer eso mismo Lily?

" _M_ _e mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado._ "

Oh, por Merlín. Aquello estaba empezando a afectarlo más de lo que el quería. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Eso no importaba ahora, ya tendría tiempo para tener debates morales consigo mismo. Ahora lo único que importaba era encontrar a Amal. Subió por la gran escalera de Hogwarts que lo llevó al sexto piso.

Se dirigió hacia un largo pasillo repleto de cuadros y armaduras medievales. No recordaba la última vez que puso un pie en la ala oeste. Puede que alguna vez en su primer año en su descubrimiento con el gigantesco castillo.

A medida que andaba por aquella elegante alfombra roja puso escuchar a lo lejos unas voces cargadas de largas risotadas. Se acercó con lentitud, casi incluso con sigilo, donde poco a poco se hacían más nítidos aquellos sonidos. Había una puerta de una elegante talla propia de expertos ebanistas con el grabado de un barco luchando contra un pulpo gigante. Se acercó y vio que estaba Amal con aquella bella mujer hindú riendo a carcajadas.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la habitación. Había una gigantesca chimenea encendía. Tan grande, como hipnótico el hermoso baile creado por las llamas de fuego. Los detalles dorados y rojizos del salón hacía que fuera más que evidente que el _Glanmore Peakes_  había sido un mago escocés de Gryffindor famoso por haber matado a la serpiente de mar de Cromer. Puede que de ahí hubiese usado los colores de su casa para adornar, tanto el salón como el corredor del pasillo.

Dorado y escarlata.

Se fijó en los elegantes muebles de ébano, la elegante talla y los cientos de cuadros de navíos que adornaban la habitación. Quisiera o no, muy a su pesar, sus ojos no podían evitar analizar la brillante habitación.

Dejó que su vista se posara en la mujer estaba sentada en un elegante sillón dorado, propio de la alta nobleza mágica mientras que hablaba en hindí, a la vez que peinaba el cabello rebelde del moreno. Amal, por su lado, estaba de espaldas a la mujer, sentado en suelo con una pequeña mesa de patas cortas de madera donde estaba arreglando un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Tenía unas gafas negras, con varios parches y tiritas alrededor de la cara, que decir de las vendas que tenía en las manos.

" _M_ _e mantendré firme en mi decisión de seguir a su lado._ "

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. La traidora de su mente no paraba de restregarle por la cara la imagen de Vivar golpeado y magullado. Abrió ligeramente el umbral, y apoyó su todo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

Parecían marido y mujer.

Podía notar la perfecta sintonía que se profesaban aquellos dos. El mutuo cariño y respeto que había entre ellos. La clara cercanía que había. Oh, como recordaba aquella sensación. Como recordaba esa extraña sensación fantasmal que se había quedado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Estaban cantando. Bueno, unicamente la mujer. Amal se limitaba a escuchar con una suave sonrisa.

Aunque no les gustase reconocerlo, la mujer tenía una bonita voz. Incluso, se tomó las molestias de cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus oídos se deleitaran con aquella canción. No sabía que decía, ni tampoco el mensaje que quería dar. Pero la suave melodía propugnada por la mujer le indicaba que desde luego, era algo armonioso cargado de un profundo afecto y amor.

Oh… cuanta calma daba aquella hermosa voz. Parecía como si te estuviera quitando un peso de encima.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escuchando, tenía la sensación de que si tenía la osadía de interrumpir aquella hermosa melodía ni el mismo sería capaz de perdonárselo.

—Parece que tenemos compañía.

La suave voz de Amal despertó del pequeño ensueño que había tenido. La hermosa melodía se había acabado. Abrió los ojos y vio que, tanto Amal como Jodha giraron sus cabezas para observar al Slytherin. Aunque con una contraste muy diferente.

Vivar tenía un semblante tranquilo, sereno, manso. Mientras que la mujer Hindú no se molesto en ocultar su evidente desagrado ante la presencia del joven. Si las miradas matasen, definitivamente el ya estaría criando malvas hace mucho tiempo.

—Os dejaré a solas—dijo la mujer con cariño al moreno. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes mirar con una profunda molestia al Slytherin. Como si su simple existencia fuera un error de la naturaleza.

Amal se levantó con un suave gemido.

—¿En que puedo ayudar?—preguntó de repente el mecánico mientras apartaba con el pie la mesa de patas cortas.

Severus se quedó por unos instante confundido. Había entendido claramente la pregunta, pero no comprendía a que se refería.

—No es eso… era simplemente saber que estabas bien.—ni el mismo sabía de donde le habían salido esas repentinas fuerzas para ser capaz de hacer semejante declaración. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella.

Amal sin embargo no parecía estar muy contento. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

—¿Que te ocurrió en las manos? ¡Virgen santísima!. ¿Quien te a hecho esto? ¿otra vez esos animales?—preguntó alterado y atropellándose con las palabras.

Severus negó con la cabeza, por alguna razón la voz se negaba a salir de su garganta. Amal se acercó a el, sin embargo, el moreno se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial. Daba la sensación de que temía a acercarse al Slytherin.

—¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿que fue lo que pasó para que el director y yo te encontrásemos en ese estado?— muy bien sabía Severus lo que realmente había ocurrido entre Potter y Amal. Sabía con total exactitud lo que había pasado. El detonante. Pero, por alguna razón, quiso escuchar la versión de Amal. Y estaba seguro que sería muy diferente a lo que realmente había pasado.

El  _Squib_  dejo que su cuerpo de relajara.

—Nada en especial. Simplemente una tonta pelea entre dos burros—acotó con humor.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin no estaba para reírse (nunca lo estaba). Y ni mucho menos estaba para burlarse después de lo que había visto.

—Conozco a Potter desde hace mucho tiempo Vivar… el no golpea así como así.—respondió levantando la cabeza para encararlo.

Amal sin embargo, tenía una vez más esa tranquilidad tan sumamente propia de el.

—Es… complicado—suspiró— ¿si te lo digo me dirás que ocurrió con tus nudillos para que estén en ese estado?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

El chico resopló con desgano ante le reacia declaración de Severus.

—Estaba arreglando un reloj y vino el chico de las gafas. Empezamos a hablar de lo divino y de lo humano. No recuerdo el como, ni el porqué pero acabamos hablando de su bonita novia. A mi no me interesaba así que mandé a freír espárragos. El se enfadó, yo me puse burro; el, como un toro. Y bueno… acabamos así. La verdad, no hay mucho misterio. No fue algo que especialmente…—Amal se quedó pensativo—no sé, no fue algo glorioso. Dos imbéciles peleando como animales. Puff, ya ves tu.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿no me mientes?

Severus vio como se tensaba ligeramente. Fue algo imperceptible, pero el lo notó.

—Si, enserio. Fui idiota al pensar que saldría airoso luchando contra un mago.—respondió con una suave risa a la vez que se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

Severus sin embargo se acercó a el con una firmeza y una seguridad que provocó que Amal diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Eh, ¿Q… que ocurre? ¿hi… hice algo mal?—preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo.

Severus daba miedo de esa forma. No decía nada, tan solo lo miraba con esa expresión inescrutable en su rostro. De alguna forma, Amal acabó sentándose abruptamente en el sofá.

—¿Entonces por qué los recuerdos de Potter son totalmente distintos?—preguntó dejando que su cabeza se inclinara ligeramente hacia el. Provocando una reacción algo graciosa para muchos.—mentiroso.

El  _Squib_  tragó con fuerza mientras se hundía en el sillón a medida que las palabras de Severus salín de su boca. Pese a que eran suaves y calmadas. Para Amal resultaba totalmente intimadantes.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

—¡No te disculpes!—exclamó Severus.—no hagas eso.—acotó mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con molestia.

De alguna forma, por irónico que pareciera, la disculpa de Amal funcionó. Aquello logró que Severus dejara ese aire tan sumamente amenazante y pasara a uno de simple molestia. De alguna forma, aquello era un buen cambio. Y viniendo de el. Era algo.

Amal se acodó en el sillón de tapiz rojo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo—respondió Severus.

El Slytherin lo miró, vio la clara incomodidad que tenía el chico así que, dejó que su mirada se ablandase.

—¿Porque? Después de todo lo que te dije.—el chico renegó con la cabeza—no logro comprender que después de que te humillara fueras tan idiota en… en… —se maldijo a si mismo por ser incapaz de pronunciar una miserable palabra que se negaba a salir de su boca.

—¿Estar a tu lado?—termino Amal.

—Si. ¿Porque yo? De todos las magos que hay en el maldito castillo.—cerró sus puños con fuerza—¿porque tu? De entre todas las personas que hay en este ancho mundo.

Amal por su parte, no parecía ni tan siquiera alterado. Tal vez curioso.

—¿Que es lo que tanto te asusta?—preguntó Amal.

Severus abrió los ojos con fuerza. Vivar cogió con delicadeza, la muñeca del estudiante. Mientras que sus dedos, viajaban con una elegancia casi impropia de el por los nudillos del chico. Tocándolos con suavidad. Con ternura.

—¿Que es lo que te aterra Severus?—volvió preguntar Amal, alzando la cabeza sin soltar la mano del chico.

Severus tragó fuertemente. Ahora, era el quien estaba acorralado como un cachorro asustado. ¿Que era lo que le aterraba? ¿que era lo que le daba tanto miedo?

Volver a confiar en alguien.

La sola idea de sentir aprecio, cariño, afecto, simpatía y un sin fín de sentimientos por otra persona era algo que lo aterraba. Pensar que después de que el se abriera hacia ese sujeto y que este lo echase de su vida por sus errores… era algo que no quería repetir. No lo soportaría. El recuerdo de Lily… la forma en que lo desecho, sus terribles palabras… no, no iba a volverlo a repetir. No de nuevo.

—No te acerques a mi—respondió con rabia.

Trató de quitar la mano, pero Amal se lo impidió. El chico se mantuvo firme. El agarre era rígido a la vez que suave. Aun así, era una advertencia de que por mucha fuerza que arremetiera no lograría zafarse.

—¿Porque Severus? ¿porque no puedo acercarme a ti?—preguntó Amal.

El Slytherin quiso correr de ese lugar. Maldijo a sus adentros haberse preocupado. Tenía que haberse ido. Amal estaba aparentemente bien, no había nada de que preocuparse. Diablos ¡tenía que haberse marchado en su momento! El terco  _Squib_  le estaba mostrando claramente que el no se iría sin respuestas era el.

—¿Porque Severus?

—¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre!

—¿Porque no?

Severus trataba inútilmente de liberarse del agarre de Amal. Estaba asustado, no, estaba aterrado. Amal era un remolino lleno de caos que estaba destrozando cada muro que había construido alrededor suyo. El lo estaba destrozando. Quebrando cada armadura que el se había impuesto. Despedazando esa coraza insensible que tantos años había llevado a sus espaldas.

—Solo aléjate de mi.

—Dame una razón.—replicó con testarudez el moreno.

—¿¡Te parece poco la paliza que te han propinado!?

Amal se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Es solo dolor físico.—respondió con tranquilidad.—¿Quieres saber porque empecé a estar cerca de ti? ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

El Slytherin dejó de pelear. Claro que quería, claro que si. Dejó que su cuerpo dejase de estar tenso. Sin embargo, Amal no dejó de sujetar su muñeca.

—Si.

Amal dejó que un suspiro saliera de su boca. Y esta vez, dejó de sujetar la muñeca de Severus.

—Por que tienes esa mirada. La mirada de aquellos guerreros que luchan bajo la sombra de un gran líder. Aquellos que tienen una una lealtad tan admirable como escasa de encontrar. Aquella que solo la encuentras una vez la vida. Tu, tienes esa mirada. La clase de mirada de un hombre de honor.—bajó la cabeza, posando sus ojos a través de sus gafas negras el suelo de madera—A lo largo de mi vida e conocido a muchas personas. Dictadores, reyes y lideres… pero solo unos pocos portaban ese fuego interior.—volvió a elevar su mirada al Slytherin que lo miraba atónito—Tu portas la nobleza de un rey, la lealtad de un líder y la rabia de un dictador.

El cuerpo de Severus temblaba en su interior. La fuerza de aquellas palabras habían invadido cada vestigio de inseguridad.

—No sabes lo que dices—respondió Severus negando lo que Amal había dicho—simplemente estas delirando.

Amal por su lado rió.

—Con todo respeto, pero tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras.—el  _Squib_  se levantó de repente y se dirigió a echar unos cuantos troncos a la gigantesca chimenea.—sueltas veneno. Palabras hirientes con la esperanza de que se alejen de ti. Pero tus acciones son contrarias a tus palabras.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso?

El Slytherin vio como Amal echaba al fuego un buen tronco, dejando de cientos de chispas rojas y amarillas se esparcieran por el brasero.

—El conjuro que usaste… como era… _Vulnera sanentur_. El echo de que fuiste todos los días al torreón secreto de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin a visitar a un sangre sucia. Y, el hecho de que te tomaras las molestias suficientes para traer a la casa de los gritos a San Potter para propinarle la paliza de su vida. No hay que ser muy listo para ver las salpicaduras de sangre que llevas en tus solapas.—Amal se levantó después de haber movido las brasas del fuego—como e dicho antes, tus acciones dicen mucho de ti.—añadió mientras se daba la vuelta.

Severus se quedó durante un largo silencio sin hacer nada. Amal era mucho más perspicaz de lo que el había llegado a pensar. Graso error.

—Dumbledoore te lo dijo.

—Más bien se lo tuve que sacar a base de unas cuantas amenazas infantiles.

—Potter te contó lo que hice con Pettigrew.

Amal frunció el morro.

—Acto que no habrías echo si durante cinco años no te hubieran acosado. Vistes una debilidad, un pilar al que poder arremeter y destruir. Simplemente te desahogaste con él. Está mal. Si, obviamente. Pero los Merodeadores tampoco eran unos santos. Lo que quiero decir, es que ambos por igual sois tan inocentes como culpables. Puede que algo más los Merodeadores, tenían el comodín de que el vejete no diría nada.

Severus no lograba apenas escuchar lo que decía el moreno. Tan solo contemplaba su silueta iluminada por el fuego. Cuanta paz le traía. Como lograba calmar esa inseguridad, a la vez que el miedo aumentaba cuando estaba en su presencia.

Amal escuchaba, no juzgaba.

¿Podía sincerarse con el? ¿debía? A un chico que no conocía de nada. Para colmo, la paria entre los magos. Por unos instantes, se tomo el lujo de dejar a un lado esos turbios pensamientos que no le dejaban disfrutar de la situación. Se acercó con lentitud a Amal. Sin prisas, sin intimidación. Solo ellos dos en aquella sala, nadie los molestaba. Ni siquiera el tiempo tendría el valor suficiente para interrumpirles.

Las yemas de los dedos viajaron por la piel del chico. Tan extrañamente caliente. Como si tuviera fiebre constantemente. Aún así, no era algo que lo desagradara. Hum, más bien lo contrario. Sus dedos viajaron finalmente al destino que en un inicio había tenido. Poco a poco, comenzó a quitar las gafas del moreno. Con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Amal trató de impedírselo. Parecía asustado de la repentina acción de Severus. Sin embargo, el siguió. El silencio reinaba la habitación. Con la única banda sonora del fuego devorando con las llamas la madera que Amal había depositado con anterioridad.

Severus acalló el jadeo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba los párpados de Amal. Estaban terribles. Eso como menos.

—Lo siento.

Esta vez, no fue la voz de Amal quien pedía disculpas.

Si no Severus.

Amal no dijo nada. No tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tan solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Tratando de darle esa respuesta cálida y complaciente que tanto necesitaba Severus.

—Lo sé—fue lo único a lo que se vio capaz de pronunciar.

—Lo que dijo el cerdo de Potter… es verdad. Lo que hice, lo que dije… todo.

Amal abrió ligeramente los ojos. Dejando entrever unos brillantes ojos naranjas que bailaban al compás de las lenguas de fuego.

—Lo sé.

—No me agradan los hijos de  _muggles._

—Lo sé.

—Ni mucho menos los tipos como tu.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes tantos secretos que eso me molesta.

—Lo sé.

—Estallaré de ira y lo pagaré contigo.

—Lo sé

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Amal se iba a quedar a su lado si o si. A testarudo no había quien le ganase. Después de todo. Vivar se lo demostraba con palabras y sobre todo; con echos.

—Nunca diré a los demás que me junto con un descendientes de  _muggles._  Y ni mucho menos dejaré que el mundo lo sepa.

Amal volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé.

—Soltaré comentarios despectivos sobre ti y tu procedencia.

—Para un poco—dijo entre risas— no estoy aquí en calidad de juez, si no de amigo.

Severus se quedó sin aliento. Se asustó incluso. Pero después de haberle advertido de lo que podría pasar. De como era realmente. Y aún así, el terco de Amal seguía en sus trece de permanecer a su lado… ya no tenía motivos para luchar. Más aún, cuando el sentimiento era reciproco.

—Severus, no necesito que me adviertas de los pros y los contras de acceder a tu amistad. Quiero estar contigo; de lo contrario, ya me habría ido hace mucho tiempo.

A Severus le dolía toda aquella situación. ¿Porque Lily no pudo hacer eso mismo con él? ¿porqué tuvo que dejarle tirado en el momento más crítico de su vida? ¿porque no pudo escucharle? ¿porque tenía que ser precisamente la raza que más odiaba la que le volviera a hacer creer en la esperanza? ¡justamente un  _muggle_! Que para colmo, aceptaba todos sus defectos. Aún conociendo ese lado tan oscuro y repugnante. Aún sabiendo lo desagradable que podía ser, aceptaba sin tan siquiera pensárselo la amistad del Slytherin.

¿Tan poco valía los sentimientos que desarrolló con Lily? ¿los seis años de amistad valían tan poco? ¿para que un  _Squib_  se ganase su confianza en menos de un mes? Parecía ser que si.

Incluso el mismo sabía que había que pasar página. Pero era tan dolorosamente difícil.

_Amigo._

Tan tentador como aterrador.

Severus miró los ojos naranjas de Amal. De echo, fue una acción que ambos imitaron. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían permanecido así. Mirándose fijamente. No fue hasta que Amal entrelazó sus dedos (de manera obviamente intencionada) para alcanzar las gafas de sol.

—No hay que poner a las damas de Hogwarts celosas.

—¿Como?

—Si, soy de los poco que portan sombra natural de ojos—respondió mientras se colocaba las gafas.—un panda muy adorable.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pese al pésimo chiste. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no soltar una pequeña risa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Pauperes ejus, et angulum est potestas ulla fugiendi.; Pobrecita, estas en un rincón sin escape.
> 
> [2]Les 'narro ego sum sub cute lupus et agnus; Digamos que soy un lobo con la piel de un cordero.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota de la Autora.
> 
> Me veo obligada a aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Aquí, en este fic. No habrá un Snape bueno o una Lily mala. Todos tienen sus defectos por igual.
> 
> Hay otra cosa que me veo obligada a aclarar. Dentro de futuros capítulos se tocaran temas muy, muy desagradables.
> 
> Torturas explícitas. Alucinaciones. Violencia extrema. Pedofilia, necrofilia, canibalismo y así un largo ect. De todos modos, lo avisare al principio del capítulo que contenga este tipo de violencia. Eso es todo.
> 
> Me ayudaría mucho a seguir algún que otro comentario (por favor, que no sea "síguela") se que es mucho pedir, pero de vez en cuando un comentario que analice comportamiento es muchísimo para mi.
> 
> Por cierto, si alguien conoce algún Beta me ayudaría mucho que lo proporcionaseis. La verdad es que soy tremendamente horrible con la gramática.
> 
> En fin, eso es todo. Saludos desde España.


	8. Capítulo 8: Spectare supra te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus conoce por primera vez, una fuerza mayor. Y sabe que algo muy peligroso merodea alrededor de Amal.

Capítulo 8: 

Severus no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se haría amigo de un  _muggle_ / _Squib_  le habría tomado por loco. Suspiró para sus adentros, al final la golpiza que le dio a James valió la pena. E incluso, de alguna forma sus compañeros de Slytherin se enteraron y por laguna razón comenzó a notar un comportamiento mucho más distinto al que solían tener con el. Parecía como si hubiese más aceptación. Casi incluso podía decir que le estaban abriendo las puertas. No podía olvidar el hecho, de como los hermanos Lestrange le daban una sonrisa afable y casi incluso afectuosa. Por lo que Severus sospechaba, se habían echo una idea equivocada de los verdaderos motivos por el que había torturado a Potter. Pero claramente no iba a desmentirlo.

Sabía que el escándalo que se había causado todo aquello. Y ni mucho menos la mentira de Dumbledoor no se la creía ni  _Peeves_  (que ya era decir). Al fin y al cabo, de alguna manera, lo único que había logrado Severus había sido aumentar aún más el odio entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors. Pero eso no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. De echo, toda la tensa situación que se había creado lo estaba usando a su favor. Su casa creía que era un creyente a favor de la limpieza de sangre. Incluso, Bartemius Crouch le había invitado a participar en un encuentro nocturno para escuchar discursos sobre la raza de los  _muggles_. Lo cual, era un gran logro. De alguna forma, la llegada de Amal, pese a causarle dolores de cabeza y ser un torbellino de emociones al que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, de alguna forma había sido de ayuda. El sangre sucia; alias  _Bocarajada_  había logrado que sus propios compañeros de casa tuvieran la confianza suficiente para dejar que se unieran a su causa justa.

Recogió con lentitud los libros de Historia de la Magia. Una autentica tortura si uno tenía en cuenta que el profesor Binns tendía a irse por los laureles y no parar de parlotear sobre la épica batalla política entre los duendes irlandeses contra los duendes de Escocia. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, era la última hora de clase.

Aunque ya había pasado una semana desde que dejó a Potter en la enfermería, podía notar cientos de miradas a sus espaldas. Especialmente de los Gryffindor. Parecían alimañas sedientas de sangre. Pero aquello no le preocupaba demasiado. Por lo visto, el diagnóstico de San Potter como el cariñosamente le llamaba, había volado por todo el castillo. Definitivamente los fantasmas estaban muy aburridos cagando por Hogwarts que tenían que hacer de marujas. En fin, de alguna manera, eso había logrado que ningún león (exceptuando a Sirius que lo quería despellejar) se le quisieran acercar. De echo, mantenían una distancia prudencial en tornó a el. Lo que agradecía profundamente. Era molesto tener a, como el llamaba; "pulgas con retraso mental" revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Severus no tuvo que alzar la cabeza para saber quien era. La cabellera castaño cobrizo que caía sobre su mesa le hacía una clara idea de quien era.

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza. Aunque ya podía imaginarse de que irían a hablar. Desde luego que no sería de lo bonito que es el césped de campo.

Terminó de recoger las cosas y siguió a Lily. Esta lo llevó a la aula de música. Como era de esperar, todo estaba completamente vacío. Los pianos mágicos, las guitarras, los laúdes… todo estaba delicadamente ordenado. Pero no estaba ahí para ver lo bonito que eran los instrumentos musicales.

—Severus… quiero saber la verdad. Lo que ocurrió entre James y tu.

Milagrosamente, su voz sonnaba a la de una ppersona que estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Pero Severus tampoco se fiaba del pronóstico que tenía. El Slytherin sabía que por mucho de que tratase de decirla la verdad lo le creería. Que la iba a decir;  _¿golpeé al puerco de tu novio porque había dejado hospitalizado a Vivar?_ Con solo pensarlo ya sonaba surrealista. Incluso sonaba a una burda y patética excusa. Si ya lo pensaba él… no quería imaginar como saldría de su boca.

—¿Porque Severus?

El chico depositó los libros en las mesas donde dejaban las partituras y se apoyó en ellas. ¿Porque? Hum, era absurdo tratar de decírselo.

—Aunque te lo dijese te negarías a aceptar la verdad.—argumentó con desgano. Ya podía figurarse lo que iba a pasar. Lily chillando y gritando. Diciéndole en que podía estar pensando. Que era un monstruo y así un largo etcétera.

Lily pareció sorprenderse por unos segundos. Para luego pasar a una suave risa.

—Eso mismo me dijo Vivar. Hay algo que también te quería comentar—acotó con algo de nerviosismo.

Ahora fue Severus quien se sorprendió. ¿Que hacía Amal viendo a Lily? O a la inversa.

—¿Tu estuviste con él?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, es por eso que necesitaba respuestas. Le pregunté quién le había echo eso en los ojos… —

—¿Te dijo quien fue?—preguntó Severus interrumpiéndola abruptamente.

Lily se quedó por unos segundos a cuadros. ¿Porque no podía averiguar el tono que estaba usando Severus? De alguna manera sonaba preocupado. Más de lo que debería.

—No, lo vi en el aula abandonada del cuarto piso. Estaba jugando al ajedrez el solo, con un perro a sus pies… como se llamaba—Lily trató de hacer memoria— creo que era Lucano.—no entendía por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a Severus, pero tampoco paró de hablar—Se que es extraño pero, se asustó al verme. Creo que le aterrorizaba mi presencia. De echó, cuando le dije mi nombre pareció calmarse y se disculpó. Me confundió con otra persona.

—¿Porque me cuentas todo esto?

La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Porque se que te llevas bien con el.—finalizó con una cálida sonrisa.

Severus estuvo tentado en negarse. Decirla que estaba delirando, que el no se juntaba con ese tipo de personas. Pero por el momento optó por callar. De alguna manera, sonaba ridículo excusarse de estar con alguien como Amal. Y más aún, cuando realmente se llevaba bien con él.

—Severus… él actuó raro.

—¿Como que raro?—el ya sabía que el  _Squib_  podía llegar a ser alguien… peculiar. Su comportamiento a veces era tan sumamente inusual como sus cambios de humor. Pero por la forma en que lo decía… no le gustaba nada.

—Yo dije algo y creo que el se enfadó. Y se acercó a mi hasta acorralarme en la pared.—Lily alzó su mirada y vio como Severus se descomponía de odio y rabia.

—¿Te hizo daño?—la preocupación que emanaba Severus era tan evidente que se la hacía inevitable un nudo en el pecho.

—No se como decirlo… Creo que tenía la intención de hacerlo.—Severus hizo ademán de irse. Estaba furioso, iracundo, lleno de una rabia que ni el mismo podía controlar.

—¿Adonde vas?—preguntó Lily al ver como estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

—¡Matar a ese bastardo!

—¡No! ¡Espera!—El Slytherin la miró. ¿Debía quedarse y escuchar? Lo que Lily estaba diciendo no era algo que le gustase, y menos aún saber que había confiado en Amal para que este hiciera daño a Lily. —Por favor, tienes que escucharme.—alertó Lily—ese no era él.

Severus dejó de hacer presión en el pomo de la puerta y aligeró el agarre.

—¿Porque lo dices?

Lily tragó en seco.

—Empezó a hablarme en Latín. Se que es extraño pero diría que tenía un absoluto dominio en esa lengua. La pronunciación que usaba… era perfecta.

El Slytherin dejó que su mano dejara de apoyarse en el pomo de la puerta. Dejando que se cayera en el aire.

—¿Tal vez trastorno bipolar?

—Eso mismo pensé al principio. Pero mi magia lo expulsó. Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera era capaz de sacar la varita y defenderme. No podía hacer nada. Era como si estuviera a su merced. Severus.—dijo con seriedad captando por completo su atención— Había alguien quien lo controlaba.

—¿Poseído?

—Si y no.. recuerdo que lo lancé por los aires. Traté de acercarme a él… y como si el golpe lo hubiera despertado. Empezó a disculparse conmigo. Me pidió que me fuera… ¡Por Merlín! Si escuchases como lo pedía. Estaba aterrado.

Severus la miró con asombro.

—¿Quieres decir que… ?

—Si, el sabía quien era el que lo controlaba. Ya sabemos que las personas poseídas no recuerdan nada de lo que habían hecho cuando recobran el poder en su cuerpo. Pero en cambio, Vivar si. Él sabía lo que había echo y empezó a disculparse una y otra vez. Me suplicó Severus ¡suplicar! Jamás vi algo como eso. Estaba aespantado. Si lo vieras… Parecía que hubiese visto al mismísimo Lucifer. Pero lo que pasó después… —Lily se echo las manos a la cara.

—¿Que ocurrió?

Parecía temerosa de explicar lo sucedió. Pero accedió.

—Me acerqué a él como te había dicho. Y me suplicó que me fuera, pero no lo hice. Me quedé.—la joven renegó con la cabeza—estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Temblaba sin parar.—una suave risa desquebrajada desconcertó al Slytherin—¿Sabes quien hacía que temblara?

Severus se quedó en silencio. Dejando que prosiguiera con lo ocurrido.

—Yo.—La chica se acercó al Slytherin—estaba aterrado. Le quité las gafas de sol que llevaba. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Era yo quien le causaba ese miedo.

—¿Porque te importa tanto?—preguntó el chico. No era porque Lily prestará más atención de la debida a Amal. Si no, por qué la afectaba tanto el comportamiento del moreno. ¿Porque se la veía tan afectada? ¿porque tenía esa expresión tan desolada?

—No lo sé. Por ese instante. Solo por uno. Tuve el impulso de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. Que nada malo le iba a pasar. Se que es estúpido. Pero tuve una rara sensación. Pude… como decirlo… notar su agonía, su sufrimiento.—La chica bajó la cabeza—dios...parecía que estaba sumido en un absoluto y profundo dolor.

—¿Adonde quieres llegar con todo esto?—preguntó Severus descansando su cuerpo al apoyarse en la mesa de las partituras.

—Fue James quien le dio la paliza.—No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Severus no supo que contestar por unos segundos.—tu te vengaste de lo que le hizo a Vivar ¿no es así?—los ojos de Lily empezaron a aguarse a medida que se acercaba a Severus.—¿Porque no me di cuenta? De como eres realmente—Lily se quedó en un profundo y desgarrador silencio—¿como llegamos a esto? ¿en que momento nos convertimos unos simples desconocidos?—preguntó mirándolo a la cara.

El chico apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Odiaba ese tema. Odiaba recordar. Odiaba saber que toda la culpa había sido suya. Odiaba… todo. ¿Porque Lily había tardado tanto en decir todo aquello? En darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Severus… sintió rabia. Mucha rabia. ¿Porque Amal sabía como era cuando se habían conocido hace tan solo unos meses? ¿porque Lily había tardado todo ese tiempo? Lo odiaba, odiaba todo la situación que se había creado.

Sintió los dedos de Lily posarse en sus mejillas. Atrayéndolos hacia ella. Lo tocaban con tanta dulzura… que sentía que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento. La forma en que tantas veces le tocó. Oh… no sería separarse de aquella maravillosa sensación. El efecto que conseguía Lily era maravilloso. Lograba que todas las dudas que tenía desaparecieran esporádicamente de su cabeza. Logrando que cualquier duda se disipara de su mente.

—¿Porque no podemos volver al pasado?—murmuró para si misma sin dejar de mirar los fríos ojos de Severus.

El Slyhterin no pudo deshacerse de su agarre. No quería. Eran tan cálidas y dolorosas las palabras de Lily que no sabía ni como lograba mantener el equilibrio. Las ternura que desprendía Lily hacía que toda preocupación se derritiera en la fría mente del chico. La forma en que colmaba su presencia a su tormentosa alma. Lograba hacer que los problemas se parasen. Lograba que su alma temblase ante su imponente presencia. Pero ahora… ahora dolía. Un terrible dolor se hacía presente en su alma. Recordándole aquellos hermosos recuerdos. Haciendo un desagradable álbum mental donde hubo, una época donde ambos fueron inmensamente felices. Donde no había ninguna diferencia entre ambos. Ni sangre sucias ni sangre puras. Solo hombre y mujer. Donde solo ellos dos existían y nadie más.

—Severus te echo tanto de menos.

El chico apretó con más fuerza la mandíbula. Aquello dolía mucho. Demasiado. Sin embargo, esa dolor agonizante que nacía en su pecho desapareció en el momento en el que sintió los cálidos labios de Lily posarse en los suyos.

¡Oh! Que sensación más maravillosa. Parecía el primer trago de vino después de haber cruzado el desierto. El suave aroma de miel y limón que inundaba la propia chica llegó como un relámpago a su olfato. Casi como una fotografía cargadas de profundas y hermosas memorias de antaño. Tenía la sensación de que podría vivir con aquel perfume natural para el resto de su vida. Oh, como amaba esa sensación de calidez. La liberación absoluta de sus problemas, la liberación entra las diferencias sociales a las que sus casas les habían inculcado desde niños. Quería estar así para el resto de su vida. Bajo el manto de aquella sonrisa, de aquellos dulces y tiernos labios.

Las manos del chico no dudaron en viajar por el cabellos de la chica y responder a aquel aclamado y desesperado beso. La atrajo hacia él de manera posesiva y ansiosa. Juntando sus cuerpos como tantas veces habían hecho juntos.

" _Juntos_ "

—Volvamos... a ser como antes.—dijo la chica entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido—volvamos a vernos.

Sin embargo, un profundo dolor volvió a hacer reparación en su alma. La adoraba, pero eso no significaba que no olvidara las veces que le usó.

—¿Donde? ¿en la cama? dime Lily, ¿renunciaras a tu novio por mi?—preguntó sin tacto alguno. No pudo evitarlo. Dejó por esos segundos que saliera el rencor que había guardado dentro. —permitirme dudarlo.

Lily se alejó ligeramente del chico. De esa situación no habría esperado esa respuesta.

—Severus… no es lo mismo… —

—¿Porque no?—preguntó a modo de respuesta.

Lily lo miró con asombro. Realmente esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero en ese momento, no sabía ni que contestar. Escondió su cabeza en el torso de Severus. Como si eso llegara a dar la solución sus problemas.

—Tu… no tienes nada que perder.

Aquella respuesta lo dejó helado. ¿Que no tenía nada que perder? Aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

¡Claro que lo tenía! Si un Gryffindor se juntaba con un Slytherin recibiría malas críticas pero al cabo de un tiempo acabaría siendo una persona admirada por haber echo que una serpiente se cambiara de bando. Pero si era un Slytherin… la cosa cambiaba mucho. Ellos eran los locos supremacistas. Los racistas empedernidos seguidores del innombrable. Malditos malnacidos manipuladores que venderían a sus madres a cualquier precio. Si un Slytherin se juntaba con un león… oh, recibiría el rechazo permanente, no solo de su casa, si no la de los leones. ¿Y el que había echo? Arriesgarse. Lo había echo sin pensárselo dos veces. No le importó lo que Lucius, Bartemius o el resto de sus compañeros llegase a pensar de él. Severus se mantuvo fiel a ella. Fiel, a su amistad sin importar las consecuencias. Sacrificó siete años de insultos y humillaciones de Merodeadores aún a sabiendas que eso pararía si se alejaba de ella.

Severus la alejó un poco de él. Procesando las palabras de Lily.

" _Tu no tienes nada que perder"_

—¿Tan poco vale mi amor por ti?

La chica se sorprendió ante el rechazo de Severus pero siguió firme.

—Te amo.—soltó de repente.

Severus se congeló. ¿Cuantas veces soñó con aquellas dos y simples palabras? ¿cuantas veces anhelo esa declaración?

Las lágrimas de Lily empezaron a caer sin control alguno.

—Perdóname, siento todo el daño que te hice. Perdóname. Perdóname.—el llanto se hizo más fuerte—te amo, te amo, te amo. Con todo mi ser. Te amo.

El Slytherin por una vez en su vida no supo que hacer. ¿Como tenía que reaccionar ante aquello? La chica a la que adoraba. Su mundo, su luz. Su oxígeno. Dejaba entrever los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Pero entonces… ¿porque dolía tanto sus palabras? ¿porque en vez de estar feliz lo único que notaba era angustia y dolor?

—Deja esa dañina compañía Severus y ven conmigo. Deja la magia oscura y estaremos juntos. Para siempre. No vuelvas a estar con esos discursos en contra de los  _muggles_. Una vez que cambies estaremos juntos. Te lo juro.

¡Aja! Era eso. Ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él si cambiaba lo que era. Pero ella no estaría a su lado. Ni en ese proceso transitorio donde el trataría de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por cambiar su ideología. Pero no era ese el problema. El tenía que sacrificar, el tenía que dar. Tenía que renunciar… ¿y ella? ¿que era lo que ella perdía si estaba con él? ¿que era lo que sacrificaba por estar a su lado?

Nada.

—¿Cuando?

—Después de graduarnos de Hogwarts. Nadie más sabrá de nosotros. Nos iremos al mundo  _muggle_. Viviremos allí.

¿Estaba pidiendo su opinión? ¿acaso pensaba ella si a el le gustaría cambiar de lugar? Justamente lo que más amaba en el mundo. Lo que el realmente era. Renunciar a la magia. ¿Valía la pena? Por supuesto que si. Pero solo había una cosa que podía confirmar todas aquellas dudas. Y si la respuesta era la que él se imaginaba, entonces tiraría la toalla.

—¿Si acepto te alejarás de Potter y Black?

Era lo mínimo. Después de todo el acoso al que sometieron al Slytherin. El cambiaba todo. Absolutamente todo por ella. Sus amistades, su ideología tanto política como social. Su hogar, su vida, sus estudios… ¿a cambio de qué? Ni siquiera le pedía que no volviera a hablar con Remus. Que, muy a su pesar, admitía que no estaba manchado de la misma mierda de aquellos dos idiotas.

—Severus… ellos son mis amigos. Lo fueron desde principio de curso… no me pidas eso por favor.

Severus asintió con frialdad.

El tenía que alejarse de todos aquellos que admiraba, de todo el entorno en el que el había crecido. Renunciar a su magia cuando era algo que el amaba con todo su ser. Renunciar prácticamente a todo. Si, ella renunciaba, pero no a cosas precisamente difíciles.

—¿Sev? ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Porque te alejaste de mi? Cuando más te necesitaba.

La chica se asuntó al notar el tono de voz que usaba el Slytherin. Sonaba… sonaba… como si estuviese hablando con un compañero y no con una amiga.

—Te estabas metiendo en magia negra. No… no… no quería ver como te destruías a ti mismo.

—¿Y por eso tenías que abandonarme? ¿tenías que alejarte y dejarme solo? ¿no podrías haberme ayudado? ¿quedarte y tratar de salvarme?

Lily se quedó helada. La chica alzó su mirada.

—Yo… Sev… empezaste a cambiar. Cada día soltabas comentarios despectivos sobe los  _muggles_. Pasó lo e Peter y luego… el insulto.

Severus tenía un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba eso. Claro que se arrepentía- lo de Peter no- y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber insultado a Lily con aquel terrible insulto. Pero… ambos habían cambiado.

—Te necesitaba Lily, te necesitaba—dijo mientras entrelazaba, lo que probablemente sería su ultima vez. Sus dedos entre las hebras rojizas de la chica—necesitaba que me salvaras como cando éramos pequeños. Pero no lo hiciste. Te necesité y no me tendiste la mano.—siguió tanteando el cabello de la chica. Tocándolo casi con dulzura.

Lily no decía nada. Solo lloraba en silencio, sabiendo que las dolorosas palabras de Severus estaban cargadas de una terrible y cruel verdad.

—Tu sabías lo que pasaba en mi casa. Sabías lo que el borracho de mi padre les hacía a mi madre y a mi. Sabías a la perfección mi evidente odio hacia los  _muggles_. Sabías quien era el que empezaba las peleas entre Potter y yo… pero nunca hiciste nada. Enfadarte unicamente. Pero jamás sacaste la varita y lo apuntaste. Jamás me protegiste de ellos. Te acostaste conmigo innumerables veces a pesar de que sabías lo que sentía por ti. Pero nunca te dije nada. Por qué no quería presionarte. Por qué te amaba.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó Lily con la voz totalmente quebrada.

—No lo sé—y por esa vez, dejó que su mano cayera por la gravedad. Dejando una estela fantasmal en el cabello de la chica.

—¿Podremos volver a ser lo que éramos algún día?

Severus se limitó a mirarla.

—¿Que fuimos?—se inclinó para besarla por una última vez, y se marchó del aquel vacío y desolado salón. No quiso mirar hacia atrás no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría. Y no quería eso. Tenía que mantenerse firme. No dejaría que nadie más lo volviera a usar a su antojo. Ya estaba cansado de mendigar por su amistad… por un amor que jamás sería correspondido.

Lily podía amarlo, no lo dudaba. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por él. No estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado aquello que amaba por el. Diablos, si ella le pidiese que la bajara la luna lo haría sin pesárselo dos veces. Pero… que ella fuera incapaz de alejarse de tan solo dos personas que precisamente eran los culpables de la mayoría de sus problemas… era algo que no podía tolerar. Solo la pedía eso. Nada más. Pero ella, era incapaz de ceder.

Odiaba toda la situación. No sabía, ni siquiera si valía la pena haber renunciado el amor de Lily por esos motivos. No sabía si era lo correcto. ¿Valía la pena intentarlo? ¿lo volvería a usar? ¿sacrificar sus estudios, su vida, su magia por ella? Desde luego que lo haría, pero… ¿a que precio? Se trataba de dar y recibir. Y Severus daba, pero no recibía nada.

" _No estoy aquí en calidad de juez, si no de amigo."_

" _Tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras"_

" _¿Que es lo que te aterra Severus?"_

Las palabras de Amal se hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Amal… siempre Amal… ¿Que debía de hacer ahora?

* * *

—¿¡Como que no hará nada!?—exclamó indignado James— ¡usó una imperdonable contra mi!

Albus miraba con toda la paciencia del mundo al alumno que tenía enfrente de su mesa. No fue ninguna sorpresa que aquel chico viniera a su despacho hablando atropelladamente sobre el delito que hizo Snape contra él. Lo cual, venía a ser bastante absurdo teniendo en cuenta quien había iniciado todo ese desastre. Dumbledore alzó la mano para coger en un pequeño platillo de porcelana blanca aquellos caramelos  _muggles_  que tanto le gustaban.

—Imperdonable que usted mismo usó contra el señor Snape—Albus lo miró con aquellos ojos azules que desprendían en aquel momento una absoluta y rotunda autoridad—¿Quieres un caramelo?

James rechazó educadamente la oferta. Asimilando que conocía, más bien. Sabía que un alumno de Gryffindor había usado también esa terrible maldición.

—No es lo mismo… yo… yo tenía motivos.—farfulló James bajando la cabeza—El… el… hizo mucho daño a Peter—alzó la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos avellana se chocasen contra los azules del director—¿sabe porque se fue Peter? Por que ese bastardo miserable destrozó su mente con sus palabras. Y no pude hacer nada.

Albus comprendía ese profundo e irascible odio hacia Severus. Pero aquellos terribles sentimiento que se profesaban el uno al otro tenían que cortarse de raíz. Y el, por su parte no lo hizo en su debido momento. Dejando que el profundo asco que se tenían crecieran a una envergadura que ya nada podía hacerlo desaparecer.

—Lo sé. Soy consciente del estado del señor Pettigrew.—la expresión de James se tornó en una incrédula donde sus ojos reflejaban un terrible dolor.

—¿Usted siempre supo del acoso que sometió a Peter? ¡¿Y no hizo nada?!—la decepción en la voz de James se hizo más que presente. Sin embargo, el que estuviera disgustado le traía sin cuidado. Lo que estaba sucediendo tenía que pararse de inmediato.

—De la misma manera que yo sabía la forma en que trataba y hechizaba al señor Snape.—la mirada complaciente y cálida de Albus se tornó en una cargada de frialdad—no se atreva a hacerse la victima señor Potter. Tanto ustedes como el señor Snape han sufrido pérdidas irreparables.—El anciano se levantó de su sillón, dejando que James se revolviera con nerviosismo en el asiento de madera.—Error mio fue hacer oídos sordos. Pero las consecuencias se pagan, y esta vez, ambos perdieron—añadió con naturalidad acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza de Fawkes.

—Pero el podría volver a usar esa imperdonable. ¡Yo tenía motivos, el no!

Albus giró con rapidez la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada que, al parecer de James haría temblar al más valiente.

—¿Entonces que fue Vivar?— James se tensó de inmediato, removiéndose incómodo en su silla y bajando finalmente la cabeza ante la evidente vergüenza que estaba sufriendo. —No me lo diga, fue un cambio de moneda ¿me qeuivoco?

James negó con la cabeza, totalmente derrotado.

—Se que puede sonar a excusa.—dijo agitadamente el Gryffindor sin atreverse a mirar al director—De echo, ya lo suena para mí—rió nerviosamente— de alguna manera. Empecé a perder los estribos. Quería parar. De verdad, pero algo me lo impedía. Sentí que al golpearlo algo se liberaba en mi. Fue una extraña sensación. Como si al hacerlo… me diera… me diera… —

—Paz—terminó Albus.

Esta vez, James levantó la cabeza asintiendo con temor.

—¿Como es que… lo sabe?

Albus dejo de acariciar al fénix y volvió a su asiento. Acomodando su ya delicada espalda en el respaldo de la silla que apercía más un elegante sillón.

—Digamos que es un efecto que suele provocar Amal.—dejó que la cabeza se achará hacia atrás. Dejando entre ver una vez más aquel anciano vivaz y bonachón de buen vivir—Cuando el señor Snape lo trajo hasta la enfermería en un principio tendríamos que haberlo llevado al hospital desde un principio. ¿no se lo ha preguntado?

¿Preguntado? Cientos de veces. La mayoría que habían sufrido la maldición del  _Cruciatus_  acababan hospitalizados durante semanas o incluso meses si el mago al que habían torturado estaba débil. Y el, en cambio se recupero en una semana. Lo que ya era mucho decir.

—¿Sabe quien fue el la persona que lo curó?

No estaba del todo seguro si quería saberlo. Pero aún así asintió con la cabeza.

—La misma persona que dejó tirada como si fuera un perro en la torre de Astronomía.

Un escalofrío recorrió al espina dorsal de James. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Y menos aún el tono que estaba usando el director.

—¿Porque lo hizo?—preguntó con una clara confusión. No tenía ningún sentido que la persona a que torturó anteriormente fuera precisamente el que le salvó.

Albus por su lado pareció alarmarse ligeramente. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera manteniendo ese semblante tranquilo y calmado. Eso si. Lo que se les venía encima no era muy halagador.

—Simplemente se lo pedí y accedió a hacerlo.

—¿No se negó?

—No.

Diablos. Aquello estaba siendo más confuso de lo que el mismo llegaría a pensar. Ni en sus sueños más lúcidos el habría ayudado a una persona a la que precisamente le había hecho daño. Por Merlín y toda su santísima corte celestial. Aquello era tan endemoniadamente ilógico. El Gryffindor se froto las manos contra la cara en medio de un arrebato de desesperación.

—Dios… torturé a un chico que no había echo nada malo.

" _No estés tan seguro_ " pensó para si mismo. Aunque, claramente era algo que no iba a desvelar.

—No vuelva a acercarse nunca más a Snape ¿le queda claro?—el venerado director abrió un cajón saco una carpeta del expediente académico de Potter. A la vez que sacaba una pluma y un pequeño bote de tinta negra.

—Espere ¿que es eso?

—No pensaría que le daría un sermón y luego volvería a las andadas ¿no?—explicó alzando la cabeza para mirar al alumno asustadizo que tenía en frente.

—¡No lo haga! Si lo hace… no encontraré trabajo en la vida.

—De gracias a que no lo reporte al ministerio de magia y justicia. Algo como la venerada familia de Potter saliendo en lo periódicos es carne muy jugosa para los buitres de la prensa.

James no sabía si estar más sorprendido por la forma en que lo estaba encubriendo (lo cual lo agradecía profundamente) o por la forma en la que hablaba. Jamás en todos sus años de Hogwarts había visto esa faceta tan sumamente extraña de Dumbledore. No podía imaginarse a tan amado director soltar ese tipo de comentarios. ¿Podría ser que esa era su verdadera naturaleza? Le daba la sensación de que delante de sus ojos tenia a otra persona que no era aquel anciano tan agradable y divertido que lograba sacar de las casillas a la profesora McGongall. Tenía a un Dumbledore manipulador y calculador. Y aquella imagen no le agradaba nada. Lo único que estaba logrando todo aquello era que se le desquebrajaran todos sus esquemas de la clara admiración que sentía por ese hombre.

Albus pegó un sonoro suspiro. Dejando la pluma a un lado.

—Esta será la única oportunidad que podrá tener señor Potter. No la desperdicie—advirtió con seriedad. James asintió con diligencia la cabeza. Reprimiendo un fuerte impulso de saltar de alegría. —No se alegre tan rápido. Estará expulsado durante tres semanas. Internado por su puesto. Ayudará a los elfos domésticos a hacer los quehaceres del colegio por el día y por la noche junto con Argus Filch hará los turnos correspondientes.

Urgg, estar con aquel loco no le agradaba. Pero cualquier castigo era mejor que el hecho de pensar que tendría que ir (muy probablemente) a Azkaban. Lo cual, de tan solo pensarlo se le ponían los bellos de punta.

—Otra cosa quiero añadir. No se acerque a Snape.

—Claro, por la cuenta que me trae—respondió con una sonrisa. A la cual, el director no pudo corresponder.

—No lo digo por mi, si no por su seguridad.

James no entendió a que se refería.

—¿Porque lo dice?

—Vivar y Snape se llevan bastante bien.—afirmó lo que era obvio. Albus miró fijamente a James. Haciendo que este se encogiera en el asiento. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que saldrían de la boca de aquel hombre.

—Eso ya lo sé—acotó con algo de incomodidad.

—No le conviene tener de enemigo a Vivar. Ni siquiera yo.

—¿Perdón?

Aquello era un broma de mal gusto. No era una persona precisamente cobarde. Pero que el mejor mago del siglo XX dijese que el  _Squib/muggle_  era una persona que ni el mismo quería tener en contra… era algo perturbador. Si tenía en cuenta que el mismo derrotó a Grindelwald. No lo tendría mucho en cuenta, pero si lo suficiente para que se le quedara bien grabado en su memoria. No era idiota. Y sabía por experiencia que no debía de subestimar al enemigo. Pero… un  _muggle_ … en fin, tal vez sería una simple manera de asustarlo. Aunque con éxito.

Albus parecía reacio a soltar más información. Más bien, parecía como si quisiera que el mismo se las apañara para lograr entender aquellas siniestras palabras propugnadas por el director.

—Eso es todo, ya puede irse. Y no quiero verle por aquí bajo estas circunstancias.—argumentó con una mirada que se ablandó con más ligereza.

El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza. Y se marchó con cierto nerviosismo del elegante despacho del director.

Abrió la puerta, escuchando el suave chirrido del portón de madera.

—Director.

EL hombre alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Gracias.

Albus miró como al pronunciar aquellas palabras el chico cerraba la puerta con algo bastante similar a la timidez.

—Siéntate querida. Tu presencia en la estancia a echo que esta aburrida tarde se vuelva en una mucho más interesante.—dijo de repente Albus a una zona oscura de la habitación.

En esa zona, donde la luz no llegaba, salió una hermosa mujer hindú con un elegante Sari azul marino.

El anciano sonrió de lado a lado al ver a la elegante mujer con aquellas ostentosas joyas.

La mujer rió suavemente. Y accedió encantada a la petición del director.

—¿Quiere un caramelo de limón?

—Por favor.—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Amal se dejó golpear ¿me equivoco?—dijo tras un largo y cómodo silencio.

La mujer sonrió con una ligera pena en sus ojos.

—Si. Tenía la teoría de que si se dejaba golpear, ese niño parido de dos iguanas retrasadas fruto del incesto dejaría en paz a ese hijo de su reverendísima madre. Lo cual, espero que funcione.

Albus no tuvo tapujo alguno en soltar una sonora carcajada al escuchar el modo en que se había referido aquella mujer a uno de los alumnos más populares de todo Hogwarts.

—Gran descripción Jodja.

—Es Jodha, con la epiglotis—corrigió la mujer con una suave sonrisa—es la cuarta vez que se equivoca señor.—le reprendió de una manera graciosa y divertida. Demostrándole que no se sentía ofendida.

Dumbledoore pego un suspiro a modo de derrota.

—Me temo que no puedo recordar con exactitud tu nombre

—Comprendo que es algo difícil de recordar. Amal a veces me llama Jod.

—Agradezco su confianza… Jodha —Albus hizo una pequeña pausa mirando como el pájaro aleteaba sus alas a modo de aceptación ante la presencia de la mujer—¿Como está Amal?

—Necesita descanso con urgencia. Últimamente está cada vez más agotado. Tiene que dormir, pero el muy terco no me hace caso.

—¿Un motivo en especial?

La mujer lo miró frunciendo el morro.

—El muy terco está tan empeñado en terminar sus investigaciones que se le olvida dormir.

—Me temo que ese es el carácter natural de los inventores.

—No es por eso por lo que se enfrasca en el trabajo—la mujer dejó que turbios recuerdos llegaran a su mente—Por todos los dioses… ¿no se da cuenta que eso deteriorará su salud?—alegó con preocupación, con una ligera desesperación que no pasó desapercibido bajo la atenta mirada de Albus.

—¿Que crees que pasará?

—No lo sé. Pero espero que la paliza de ese imbécil no resulte tan dañina como temo.—respondió con una rabia acumulado mientras se dedicaba a admirar a la majestuosa ave de fuego que revoloteaba por el despacho.—él y sus estúpidas ganas se seguir con lo mismo… maldita sea.—maldijo por lo bajo.

Albus la miró con preocupación a la vez que imitaba la misma acción de la joven mujer.

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Ya sabe por qué vinimos aquí, pensamos que al menos, lograríamos encontrar algo de paz, pese a las circunstancias. Y sin embargo, nos encontramos que hay varios hijos de perra deshaciendo la paz que tan ansiadamente venimos buscando.—los ojos de la mujer se tornaron a unos melancólicos y tristes—pero a veces, los monstruos son monstruos y seguirán ahí vayas a donde vayas.—la mujer tornó su cabeza hacia la de Dumbledore—Amal lucha todos los días contra un ser terrible. Un ser que jamás lo dejará.

Albus la miró con pena. Podía ver el claro sufrimiento que desprendían aquellos límpidos y cristalinos ojos castaños. Se podía notar el gran apego que sentía por el moreno.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer… no dudes en decírmelo.

La mujer sonrió, tratando de reprimir aquellas futuras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Lo que yo deseo es algo que ni con toda la magia del mundo podrías hacer.—respondió con un tono de voz agridulce. Dejando enmarcado un rastro de felicidad al igual que agonía.—Solo quiero decirle una cosa. Confíe en Amal. Puede llegar a ser un poco… bueno, ya sabe. Pero tiene una absoluta lealtad hacia usted. Su juramento es ley. Solo… confíe en el.

El anciano la sonrió de lado a lado. Dejando que una suave y cálida sonrisa inundara su rostro.

—Ya lo hago.

* * *

Severus se dirigió hacia el torreón de los puentes. No lograba comprender porque Amal aceptaría vivir en ese mugriento lugar. Aunque en parte, tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era que difícilmente había alumnos quedándose en ese lugar. De primeras por el terrible frío que hacía y entre otras, por la ingente cantidad de insectos que había. En definitiva, digna de una novela cutre de  _muggle_  de terror. Subió por las pútridas escaleras de mármol, llegando a una pequeña entrada de madera, donde los escalones de piedra caliza pasaron a unos de madera casi carcomidas por la carcoma. Ni el mismo lograba comprender como el  _Squib_  había aceptado vivir en esa repugnante lugar.

" _Desde luego que cualquiera no vendría por aquí_ " `pensó para si mismo viendo como el vaho salía de su boca con una notoria intensidad.

No estaba seguro del motivo por el que habría querido ir a la estancia de Amal. La última vez que lo vio parecía que iba a desmallarse en cualquier momento. Había una mirada cansada en sus ojos. Seguía siendo el mismo bonachón de costumbre, el mismo chico vivaz con comentarios tan absurdos como ingeniosos. Y después de lo que escuchó de Lily… estaba preocupado. Aunque era algo que no admitiría ni aunque no amenazasen con otra tediosa y aburrida clase con el profesor Binns.

Subió las pequeñas y concurridas escaleras de caracol que lo llevaban a lo más alto del torreón. No sabía si hacía más frió adentro que afuera. Pero desde luego que el calor brillaba por su ausencia.

Llegó con rapidez a la estancia de Amal. Llamó varias veces a la puerta pero sin ningún éxito. No hubo respuesta alguna. No estaba del todo seguro, pero optó por apretar el manillar de la puerta. Y como el esperaba.

Abierto.

—¿Vivar?

" _Al muy idiota le robarán algún día_ " aunque si lo pensaba mejor. Dudaba que alguien quisiera llegar tan lejos para ver el lugar donde el mecánico se hospedaba.

Todos sabían donde vivía así que pensándolo mejor no era tan mala idea. Teniendo en cuenta la ingente cantidad de escaleras que había subido. Solo las personas con una urgencia importante se verían capaces de subirlas.

Dejando los pensamientos a un lado, abrió con lentitud la avejentada puerta. Había estado varias veces pero… unicamente en la habitación de Amal. No sabía como se las apañaba Vivar para haberle bajado sin magia.

Se sorprendió de inmediato al recibir una intensa oleada de calor. Lo que agradecía profundamente. Se adentró.

Se quedó embelesado con la propia habitación, había miles de plantas empotradas en las paredes al igual que enormes macetas con cientos de flores que jamas había visto, también pudo ver como tenía artefactos que volaban de un lado para otro, pilas y pilas de papeles al igual que pequeñas estanterías saturadas de libros.

El Slyhterin miraba con cierta admiración el salón del mecánico. Era hermoso mirase por donde se mirase. La enorme vidriera redonda que otorgaba a la estancia una gama de colores variados. Hermosos tonos rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos… Los mismos colores que las casas de Hogwarts. No le extrañaba que Amal aceptara aquella estancia. Tenía su encanto. No pudo evitar deleitarse con el estilo de aquella habitación. Se llenó de asombro al ver la cantidad de maquinas que iban y venían. Trastos voladores, replicas de animales hechos de pura y absoluta mecánica. Nada de magia. Solo eran engranajes unidos unos a otros. Estaba seguro, que su hasta Lucius estaría tan sorprendido como él. Pero no fue solo eso lo que mas le impresionó. Eran también las luciérnagas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Era chistoso ver que esos insectos luminiscentes estaban echos por bombillas. Por alguna razón, se sintió como un niño viendo algo tan asombroso que por un segundo, llego a catalogarlo como algo totalmente mágico.

Se quedo asombrado, al analizar con mas precisión la habitación. Prácticamente no había paredes. Lo que alguna vez fueron paredes ahora eran estanterías con cientos de libros. Mas bien, centenares de libros. Se dio el lujo de analizar aquellas librerías.

Se dirigió hacia los muebles donde estaban saturados de libros. Y fue mirando los títulos buscando algo que fuera de su interés. Leyó los lomos y todos ellos eran libros de mecánica, matemáticas, biología, astrología... e incluso magia. Le sorprendió que un  _muggle_  como lo era el mecánico estuviera interesado en algo que el jamas lograría manejar. No comprendía por qué un mecánico estaría interesado en temas como esos. Ya sabía que Amal de mecánico no tenía nada, y que después de lo que había visto confirmaban aún más sus sospechas para que empezara unicamente a surgir más preguntas sin respuestas.

Pasó su mirada en aquellos libros. Todos concienzudamente encuadernados. Pero hubo, en espececial una sección que le llamo la atención. A primera vista, parecían libros similares a los de la biblioteca. Antiguos, propios de la Edad Media. Pero estos eran distintos. Olían a… a resina de árbol. También a cuero y a algo más… tal vez, un ligero aroma a pergamino. Aquellas fragancias le dieron de golpe en su cabeza.

Libros artesanales.

De primeras no estaba muy seguro si abrirlos o no. Aun así, saco los libros del anaquel. Preguntándose cual serían los contenidos de esos tomos. Agarro uno de ellos, artesano y relativamente viejo. Ya no tenía ese olor tan característico. Aunque, fue extraño, en el, había el grabado de una araña. Pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Abrió la primera pagina, y se sorprendió al ver que eran runas. De echo, runas de una desorbitante dificultad. A medida que pasaban las paginas más se sorprendía de aquel contenido. Había runas para invocar simples espíritus, otras para poseer a un demonio. De echo, bajo una letra increíblemente pulcra y precisa dictaba los pros y los contras deshacer esa runa. Incluso la clase y el tipo de sangre que había que ofrecer a cambio de el deso que uno pudiera pedir. Otras para abrir portales. Otras eran runas de tiempo... aquello lo estaba desconcertando. ¿Quien diablos sabía todo eso? ¿y por que jamas había visto un solo libro publicado? Mas aún de ese contenido. Cualquier sector de magia mataría por alguien de esos conocimientos. Cerro el libro y miro el autor. Y vaya que se llevo una sorpresa.

_"Amal Rodríguez de Vivar; a su excelentísima Regina."_

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. No era posible. Aquello aumento aun mas sus incógnitas, ¿por que alguien como Amal, sin magia, sin poderes, escribiría un libro de algo tan complejo como las runas? No lo entendía. ¡Precisamente una persona sin magia! Aquello lo estaba confundiendo aun más, si que que era posible. Y luego la dedicación. ¿Para quien? ¿con que propósito? Volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio. Y empezó a buscar todos los tomos que llevasen su nombre. Y a medida que iba revisándolos mas atónito se quedaba. No era solo de magia lo que escribía, si no de biología, astronomía, mecánica, medicina, religión, historia (esos eran lo que mas abundaban), anatomía. ¡Libros de anatomía!, ¿por que un mecánico querría tener algo como eso? Cada vez, se hacía mas extraño todo. Había algunos de ellos que estaban escritos a mano y otros habían sido impresos y escritos con una máquina, similares a las que usaban los muggles. Se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Amal por lo que había visto era zurdo. Todos los que habían sido escritos a mano habían sido escritos al revés. Y otras cosas algo más extrañas. En uno de los libros de Matemáticas donde el había titulado: Recopilación de procesos y cálculos matemáticos se dió cuenta de que Amal escribía los números al revés y boca abajo. A esas alturas empezaba a sospechar de que Amal tenía problemas de percepción cognitiva.

Pero aun así... era raro. Nada tenía ningún sentido. Lo más extraño de todo, es que todos y cada uno de los libros que habían sido de Amal. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían el mismo símbolo y la misma dedicatoria. Una araña y acompañados por;  _A su excelentísima Regina._

¿Y quien era esa tal Regina? ¿por que parecía más una dedicatoria que algo escrito para uno mismo?

¿Quien diablos era realmente Amal? Ya, a esas alturas había comprendido perfectamente que Amal no era simplemente un chico listo. No, no, no. Iba mas allá de eso.

Era algo extraño. No tenía sentido. ¿Como era posible, que un solo ser humano, llegase a manejar todos esos campos? Sabía que una persona podía ser muy inteligente, pero siempre había algo que no lograba dominar. Ya fueran las matemáticas, las ciencias, el arte… daba igual cual fuera. El caso, era que siempre había "algo" que uno no lograba dominar. Pero Amal... eran todos y cada uno de ellos. Dominaba la ciencia, la alquimia, la música, las matemáticas, la historia, la literatura... incluso la magia, al menos en el ámbito teórico. Entre sus manos, tenía las obras de un genio. ¡Por Merlín santísimo! Parecía la reencarnación de Da Vinci pero a lo bestia.

Tragó sonoramente. Ese chico escondía mucho y sabía mucho más de lo decía. Se sintió imbécil por llegar a considerar a Amal un idiota sin cabeza. No dudaba que fuera listo, pero jamás hasta ese pronóstico. Excéntrico, si. Tonto, no. Todo aquello, le estaba demostrando con creces el verdadero intelecto que tenía. Aunque tuviera tendencia de portarse de una manera infantil.

—¿Quien eres realmente Amal?—se preguntó a si mismo dejando que sus dedos palpasen en concienzudo encuadernamiento de aquella libreta.

De repente, escucho que un libro se caía del suelo. Extrañado, y algo confundido dejó el libro artesano donde lo había encontrado y agarró el tomo del libro. Este era diferente. La textura era distinta, parecía que era la primera vez que hacia un libro artesano. Pero ahí había algo raro... diabólico y macabro tuvo una terrible sensación de que algo terrible iría a pasar si el miraba el libro. Con más valor, abrió el cuadernillo. Y sintió como la bilis se le subía a la garganta.

Eran cientos de dibujos, con un detalle milimétrico de cuerpos mutilados. Había hombres empalados, mujeres con los órganos totalmente abiertos. Ojos salidos de sus órbitas con un escabroso detalle. Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Era tan aberrante, tan… obsceno. La forma en el que había representada mujeres y niños. Eran repugnantes. Había en especial, dibujos casi fotográficos de niños totalmente desnudos con miembros del cuerpo totalmente amputados. Pasó con nerviosismo otra página, donde vio con espanto a rostros de… ¿niños? No estaba del todo seguro. Eran humanos, si. Pero de diferente forma. En el dibujo, había niños con la boca abierta con una aberrante hilandera de dientes afilados.

¿Que clase de mente enferma podría dibujar todo eso?

Miró las letras. A diferencia de los otros libros escritos aquellas letras eran más erráticas, rígidas. Parecía como que el que las había escrito había tenido un episodio de una ferviente ira. En comparación con los otros libros escritos a mano por Amal, las letras de este eran imposibles de entender. Pero una cosa curiosa de la que se había dado, de lo poco que pudo entender, fue que todos y cada una de las palabras estaban escritos en latín.

Hubo algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención. Cuando pasó una de las páginas amarillentas de aquel libro se sorprendió al ver una extraña figura.

Era un dibujo perfecto de un hombre con las vestimentas propias de un doctor de la Peste Negra del siglo XIV. Sin embargo, había columnas con una diminuta e ilegible letra que parecía ser más una descripción anatómica que unos simples apuntes.

De repente Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. La habitación se empezó a volver tensa e imposible de respirar.

Axfixiante.

De la nada, Todos los libros empezaron a saltar por los aires. Los muebles empezaron a temblar sin control. Las macetas cayeron una a una dejando un fuerte estruendo en el lugar. Las puertas se abrían y se cerraban de golpe. Todas las ventanas que estaban abiertas se cerraron con una brutal violencia, denegando la luz a la habitación. Quedándose así en una profunda y absoluta oscuridad.

Un sudor frío le llego a todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía... observado. Había algo terrible en toda aquella penumbra. Era algo malo, algo maligno. Diabólico. Su instinto le decía que no moviera ni un músculo. Que se quedara quieto. Y que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le ocurriera sacar la varita y hacer que hubiera luz. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese en esa habitación… por su bien. Era mejor que no lo viera con sus propios ojos.

De la nada, empezó a escuchar un gruñido gutural e inhumano. El gruñido de un depredador grande. Fue aterrador. Su cuerpo tembló al instante. Era como si alguien hubiese mezclado los guaridos de un puerco junto a los gruñidos de un lobo. El miedo que tenía se volvió irremediablemente atroz, no sabía donde estaba ese abominable ser. No podía ver nada, y lo peor. Lo que diantres fuera eso se movía hacia todos lados. Escuchó unas pesadas cadenas que se movían de un lado a otro, como si las estuviera arrastrando. Para colmo, escuchó como algo estaba empezando a arañar las paredes.

Cada vez, más y más cerca.

No podía moverse. Estaba paralizado por el miedo. El pulso iba a mil por hora. La cabeza empezó a dolerle como si hubiera timbales en su mente. Y entonces apareció una sola cosa. Que en definitiva, fue peor que todo lo que segundos antes había escuchado.

Un aterrador silencio.

De la nada una enorme llamarada de fuego apareció frente a él. No había nada. Solo esa gigantesca flama de que tocaba el techo.

Por alguna razón lejos de tranquilizarse el miedo aumentó con una absoluta fiereza. Aquel ser iba a hacer su aparición. De entre las llamas del fuego, comenzó a divisar con horror una figura que se hacía cada vez más y más nítida. Quería cerrar los ojos, no abrirlos. Pero era imposible, era como si hubiese un poder tan grande que se le hiciera imposible dejar de mirar.

Un ser monstruosamente grande, le miraba. Estaba encorvado. Dándole un aire aún más macabro. envuelto en una roñosa capa roja repleta de suciedad. No podía ver con claridad el rostro de aquel aberrante ser. Pero si su figura. Tenía el morro alargado mucho más que el de un lobo. Y entre todo el fuego que expulsaba podía asegurar que tenía unos largos colmillos similares a los de un jabalí. La manta, junto al fuego tapaba parcialmente su cuerpo. Pero no pasó desapercibido las largas y musculosas patas de ese ser. Pero sin duda, lo que mas le alarmó fue sin duda cuando empezó a elevar su brazo. Las manos sería lo poco humano que tendría. Estaban llenas de callos y pústulas, en lugar de uñas tenia unas garras largas y afiladas que no tendrían problema en destrozar a ningún ser humano.

El fuego se hizo más intenso.

Le apuntó hacia él.

— _Spectare supra te._

Severus, aterrado ante aquella aterradora e inhumana voz, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esperando que algo terrible le ocurriese. Acabo cayendo torpemente al suelo. Aterrado sin saber que era lo que le iba a pasar. Esperando a lo que probablemente sería el golpe de gracia.

Pero no fue así.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo estaba en orden. La luz de las ventanas llegaban con fuerza a la sala. No había nada desordenado. Los muebles estaban en su sitio, los libros lo mismo… ni si quiera la llamarada de fuego que había lamido las paredes había rastro de las quemaduras.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero eso era imposible. Sabía que lo que había visto era totalmente real. No era ninguna absurda alucinación. El lo sabía. Estaba seguro.

Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia los lados. Todos los libros de Amal estaban intactos. Todos colocados de manera concienzuda en sus respectivas secciones de estanterías… todos, excepto ese aberrante libro. Miró por todos los lados. Nada. Era como si se hubiera evaporado. No estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Severus escuchó la voz de Amal, alarmándose de inmediato. ¿Había escuchado todo el terrible estruendo? Algo le decía que no había sido así. No parecía alterado.

Severus giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que Amal estaba delante suyo, había salido de su habitación. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, cansado. Portando unas profundas ojeras. Pero manteniendo ese aire vivaz tan sumamente propio de él. Pero… ¿Porque no lo veía? Por alguna razón, optó por no decir nada. Solo se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?—volvió a repetir.

Severus no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Porque Vivar no lo podía ver? ¡Estaba a tan solo cinco metros de él! Se movió un poco, haciendo un ruido casi insonoro para él. Pero no para Amal.

—Se que hay alguien.—El chico se acercó con lentitud, pisando con cuidado y dirigiéndose al lugar del ruido—Hay alguien… por favor, si es así haga ruido, así podré verle.—dijo con una sonrisa.

El Slytherin se había quedado sin habla. El moreno no llevaba esas gafas que usó en su momento para ocultar los golpes que le habían dado. De echo, ya no había ni rastro de los hematomas (gracias a las pociones de Madam Pomfrey) así que dudaba que se hubiera quedado ciego por eso. Sus ojos naranjas seguían intactos. Entonces… ¿Porque actuaba así? ¿porque no lo podía ver? Severus estaba empezando a asustarse y desde luego, la sensación de ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era equiparable a la que sintió momentos atrás.

—¿Porque no puedes verme?

El chico que miraba a la nada sonrió de inmediato.

—¡Oh erás tú! Disculpa si te incomode pero pensé que eras otra persona.—Amal no lo miraba a él, si no la pared detrás de Severus.—siento que me tengas que ver así.—rió con suavidad señalándose el ridículo pijama de insectos estampados que tenía.

Severus por una vez en su vida se quedó sin habla.

—¿Porque no puedes verme?

Amal no parecía alarmado. En absoluto, estaba tranquilo sin ningún atisbo de estrés o miedo. Y aquella postura de mansedumbre, le indicaba al Slytherin que no era la primera vez que estaba así.

—Buff, es una larga historia. No te preocupes, lo des importancia a algo insignificante—respondió con una sonrisa—¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Severus tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Que no se preocupase? Por el amor de Merlín… no comprendía porque se le hacía tan desgarrador verlo así. Tuvo por tan solo unos segundos, el fuerte impulso de acariciar su rostro. No lo hizo. Pero eso no significaba que no olvidaría ese pequeño acto que estuvo tentado a hacer.

El chico temblaba. Todas las situaciones que habían pasado de repente… Lily, aquel demonio… todo en un solo día. Pero… por alguna razón, olvidó todo aquello. Centrándose unicamente en Amal.

—No evadas mi pregunta—espetó con seriedad— ¿porque no puedes ver?… fue por la golpiza que te dio ese cerdo ¿no?

Amal curiosamente posó su mirada anaranjada en los negros de Snape. Pese a estar ciego sabía donde estaban los ojos del chico. Y ahí se dio cuenta de algo. Por mucha luz que entrara, las pupilas de Amal no se contraían cuando le llegaba la luz a sus ojos. Se mantenían bajo el mismo tamaño.

—No, nada de eso—respondió con una cálida y suave risa— simplemente los golpes en los ojos hacen que la medicina tarde más en hacerme el efecto deseado.

—¿Que medicinas?

Amal solo sonrió y se dirigió con cautela (unicamente porque sabía que tenía la tendencia de dejar tirada las cosas en el suelo) hacia las ventanas con la clara intención de cerrarlas.

—Como has podido ver, el color de mis ojos no es muy usual que digamos—el silencio de Severus era un buen indio de que le dejaba seguir hablando—debido a ciertas circunstancias que pase en mi niñez acabe desarrollando una fuerte aversión por la luz.

—¿A que te refieres con "ciertas circunstancias"?

Amal cerró las cortinas de la vidriera. Dejando que una tenue luz inundara el salón.

—Bueno, lo inusual destaca. Y a veces, lo inusual recibe rechazo de muchos.—Severus vio como Amal se paraba en la cortina, olisqueándola—son imaginaciones mías ¿o huele a quemado?—preguntó de repente.

Una ola de pánico volvió a inundar el cuerpo de Severus y de paso confirmaba sus sólidas sospechas. Amal no había escuchado ni (claramente) había visto lo que había sucedido. Sentía que estaba contra la espada y la pared. Por un lado, estaba tentado en decirle lo que había visto, aquel terrible libro escrito que desde luego, la biblia satánica era una linda florecilla del campo en comparación con lo que había visto. Decirle ese terrible monstruo que apreció de la nada.

Pero optó por no decir nada. Por la sensación que le daba, Amal ya tenía bastantes problemas como para lidiar con unos cuantos más.

—A mi no me huele a nada—Amal se giró y volvió a sonreír.

—Supongo que después de levantarme de mi real siesta tengo los sentidos algo adormilados—rió sonoramente.—espera a que cierre el resto de las ventanas.

—No evadas mi pregunta.—dijo Severus con seriedad mientras sacaba la varita, agitándola con delicadeza haciendo que todas las ventanas se cerraran de inmediato sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

—Ya, ya. Eres impaciente ¿eh?

El Slytherin apuntó hacia el techo haciendo que cientos de diminutas bolas doradas se asentaran en el techo. La luz era suave, pero lo suficiente para que Severus pudiera ver el rostro del  _Squib_. Claro está, sin que el supiera lo que había echo.

—Ya cerrarás las ventanas.—argumentó de manera impasible.

El moreno asintió sin sentirse molesto ante el comportamiento de Severus.

—¿Que era o que querías saber?—preguntó palpando el sillón rojo al que tanto solía sentarse.—¡Ah si! Digamos que a esas personas no les gustaban el color de mis ojos, por lo que solían rechazarme.—Amal literalmente se espatarró en el sillón, dejando que sus piernas salieran por uno de los reposabrazos del asiento a la vez que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldo.—supongo que no molestaron mucho en averiguar si estar con tanta luz era bueno mi vista.

—¿No dijeron nada tus padres?

Amal rió—por aquel entonces no tenía padres. Se podría decir que vivía en un… orfanato. Por decirlo de alguna forma—el  _Squib_  juntó sus manos—el lugar donde vivía era un poco desastre. La higiene… brillaba por su ausencia así que, eso fue un fuerte factor para que mis ojos se debilitaran. Más tarde mis padres me adoptaron y para ese entonces encontraron una cura para mis ojos.

Severus no sabía que decir. Era uno de esos momentos en que las palabras estaban de más.

—Mis padres tenían  _pedigree_  así que el dinero para gastos medimagos no fueron un problema. Encontraron una hierva que fortalecía mi vista. Así que desde que era un medio metro la tomo.

Severus se quedó en un largo y profundo silencio. No tenía muchas fuerzas, ni ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Pero, ya había descubierto varias cosas. Amal había sido huérfano y a una temprana edad ya había sufrido lo que era el rechazo.

—¿Que fueron de tus padres? los biológicos.

La expresión de Amal se tornó a una impasible. A una, que realmente le daba igual la pregunta.

—No lo sé.

Severus tragó en seco. Podía notar como su estómago se revolvía.

—¿Cuando recuperás la vista?—preguntó tratando de cambiar (abruptamente) la conversación.

—Depende, puede ser unos minutos u horas… depende. —Amal notó el amplio silencio en el que se quedó Severus—Vamos, hay algo más que tienes en mente. No has venido hasta aquí para preguntar por mi vista.

El Slytherin no estaba seguro de como manejar aquella situación. Pero después de la declaración de Lily, estaba cada vez más seguro de que la criatura que había visto tenía que ver con la "posesión" que había tenido con la Gryffindor.

—¿Conoces a Lily?

El chico pareció asustado cuando escuchó aquella pregunta.

El Squib se enderezó de inmediato.—Esa chica… Evans creo que era así como se llamaba.—Severus vio como movía la pierna impulsivamente.

—¿Como es que la conoces?—preguntó Severus.

Amal se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza.

—Jugaba al ajedrez en una clase abandonada y apareció y jugué con ella… Creo que la asusté con mis excentricidades. A veces se me va un poco la lengua y suelto tonterías.—Amal bajó la cabeza como un cachorro asustado.—tiendo a confundir el rostro de las personas.—comenzó a reír con una evidente incomodidad—la verdad, soy bastante torpe en esclarecer mis pensamientos.

Tal y como pensaba. Sus teorías se habían confirmado al cien por cien. Amal era consciente de la existencia de ese monstruo. Tal vez, era algo que chico claramente no podía controlar. Pero no comprendía porque trataba de encubrir a esa criatura. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no creería si un  _muggle_  le viene diciendo que hay un demonio que merodea a su alrededor y que de paso lo maneja como si fuera un títere y que, probablemente por ello tengo esos cambios tan bruscos de humor. Si, en definitiva, mandaría a esa persona a un lugar no muy bonito.

—Solo una duda más. ¿Sabes hablar latín?

Amal se quedó congelado por unos segundos. Parecía aterrado, asustado. A punto de desmayarse.

—Si—respondió inseguro.

—¿Como es que sabes hablar latín?—preguntó de una manera casi inquisidora.

Amal se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Es... una larga historia... —el moreno apretó fuertemente sus labios— ¿cual es tu pregunta?

Severus mientras dejó de apoyarse en la pared para ir acercándose a Amal.—¿Que significa _Spectare supra te_?

Amal se quedó durante varios segundos en silencio. Casi indeciso.

—Velo por ti…—frunció el ceño con una evidente angustia— a… ¿a ocurrido algo?

Severus a pesar de que la luz era tenue, podía vislumbrar en aquellos claros ojos el sufrimiento interno que tenía Amal… Dios… parecía que estaba en el mismísimo infierno. Claramente estaban tocando un tema que no le agradaba.

Severus se acercó hacia el moreno agachándose a su altura.

—¿Porque estás tan asustado?

El moreno parecía que se revolvía en su asiento. Bastaba con mirarlo para saber que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Algo terrible va a suceder—Severus se asustó de inmediato al ver que la voz de Amal se quebraba— se que es ridículo que se que algo muy malo va suceder. Y todo volverá a ser como antes. Será terrible.—las lágrimas de Amal no dejaban de caer como cascadas por sus mejillas.—volverá a suceder. Volverá a suceder.

El  _Squib_  estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Estaba aterrado.

—¿El que? Amal, mírame—sabía que resultaba ridículo lo que había dicho, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabía que el moreno necesitaba palabras que lograran calmar esa terrible angustia que había empezado a florecer en el rostro del  _Squib_ —Amal… estoy aquí.

No entendió porque sostuvo su cara entre sus manos. Pero resultaba desgarrador sentir como las lágrimas salinas de Amal se escurrían por sus dedos.

—Es por mi culpa… es por mi culpa.—el moreno empezó a susurrar de una manera casi maniática—es por mi culpa, es por mi culpa es por mi culpa.

Severus se mantuvo firme. El ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo Amal no era normal ni de lejos. Dudaba que pudiera hacer algo, pero se encargaría de al menos hacerle saber una cosa.

No estaba solo.

—Amal… no se que diablos te pasa pero tienes que parar.—las lágrimas se hicieron más intensas y el miedo que desprendía el moreno era muy similar al que el propio Severus había sentido momentos anteriores—¡AMAL!

El grito pareció hacer el efecto deseado. La respiración del moreno era errático. Como si hubiera corrido un largo maratón.

—Lo siento… lo siento—comenzó a disculparse—estás ahí ¿no?— las manos del chico viajaron a las de Severus—lo siento… lamento que tengas que ver esto. Lo siento.—volvió a disculparse sin solar las manos de Severus.—será mejor que te alejes de mi. Creo… creo que seré un problema.

Por otro lado el Slytherin se encontraba en una encrucijada. Ese chico tenía graves problemas. Problemas tan serios que ni siquiera debería estar en Hogwarts. Sabía que lo más sensato era alejarse de él. Después de lo que había visto… ni en sus más recónditas pesadillas. Incluso el propio Amal se lo estaba diciendo. ¿Que debía de hacer? Podía abandonarlo y sabía que no recibiría ninguna reprimenda. Después de todo, cualquiera que estuviera en su posición se habría alejado de él hace tiempo. Podía… podía hacerlo. Ese demonio… más bien, las sensaciones que le provocó era algo que no quería volver a repetir. Y seguramente si se juntaba con el _Squib_ , algo le decía que volvería a toparse con ese ser.

¿Lo abandonaría? ¿lo dejaría tirado a su suerte como un vulgar perro?

—Severus… tie… —

—Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.—respondió interrumpiéndole al momento.

Vivar miraba hacia la nada. Tenía la mirada perdida. Pero para Severus no pasó desapercibido como se agarraba a sus manos como si fuera su salvación.

Amal necesitaba su ayuda. Necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para ayudarlo y protegerlo.

Y lo iba a hacer. No iba a abandonarlo a su suerte. Lily lo abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, cuando estaba en una etapa donde la confusión, el odio y la rabia arremetieron con fuerza en su mente. El sabía lo doloroso que era estar solo cuando uno necesitaba terriblemente la fuerza del otro. Amal se mantuvo firme cuando recibió la brutal paliza. Aún, después de haberlo humillado. Había sido leal a él

Algo que Severus valoraba y que desde luego iba a devolver.

—No voy a dejarte—susurró Severus.—nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuuuuuuuy bien lectores míos. E de informar aquí y ahora que a partir de este capítulo va a empezar la buena chicha. Ya sabéis; torturas, violencia extrema, asesinatos macabros... ah, estoy tan feliz que creo que en cualquier momento podría volar. En fin, como ya dije antes, lo avisaré al inicio del capítulo cuando empezará a haber este tipo de violencia.
> 
> Hay algo que quiero dejar claro pese a lo absurdo que parece. Y es que Severus se a encariñado rápidamente de Amal. Se que para muchos es algo extraño e impropio de nuestro amado profesor de pociones, pero creo que después de todas las putadas que le han echo, que viniera un tipo totalmente diferente a el y que le fuera leal... me temo que eso es algo que (en mi cabeza) el tenía en cuenta.
> 
> Severus a visto en Amal un reflejo similar a él. Alguien que sufrido la violencia de gente indeseable. El rechazo y el miedo a lo diferente. Creo que esto es muy importante, dado que Severus sabe de antemano como pueden llegar a ser las personas.
> 
> Y con esto termino.
> 
> No olvidéis comentar que os a parecido el capítulo.
> 
> Saludos desde España.


	9. Capítulo 9: Primer asesinato: Cerdo

Capítulo 9: Primer asesinato: La piel del cordero.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas en total desde que Potter le dio la paliza al mecánico. De vez en cuando veían a Amal por los pasillos, pero casi nunca en las clases llenos de alumnos, es más, evitaba toparse con ellos a toda costa… especialmente con Potter.

—¿Porque Amal siempre rehuye al contacto de la gente?— preguntó Remus mientras cerraba todos sus libros de golpe, quedándose pensativo.

Lily lo miró de reojo… si él supiera. Ella comprendía en cierto modo los motivos de aquellas acciones. Desde luego que la somanta de palos que recibió por parte de su novio había sido terrible. El chico en sí era solitario, no llamaba la atención y tendía a alejarse de las personas lo más rápido que podía.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa. Mientras salían del tugurio de la clase junto a con Hufflepuff.

—Quien sabe, tal vez porque somos demasiado mágicos para él— se burló, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba a lo lejos como se acercaba James—pero te aconsejo que no hables del nuevo delante de Cornamenta. Parece como si se asustara.—Sirius hizo una pausa al ver la expresión seria de Lily— ¿que ocurrió entre ambos?

La pelirroja lo miró con duda mientras salían de las clases de pociones del profesor Slughorn.

—Vamos, pasó algo entre vosotros dos ¿no?—inquirió de manera significativa el licántropo.

La chica le lanzó una mirada afligida. Pero luego la cambio a una de humor absoluta lanzándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro de Remus.

Lily no dijo nada. Se hizo la tonta, haciendo que no sabía nada ni los verdaderos motivos por el que Severus golpeó a James. Solo hizo eso, olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo en enterrar aquellos recuerdos. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que tenía que encarar a su novio, pero no se sentía con fuerzas. No tenía ganas.

—Simplemente James volvió a hacer de las suyas—murmuró la chica.

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero una presencia conocida hizo que se le olvidara sus palabras.

—¿Como esta la chica mas bonita de todo Hogwarts?—canturreó Potter mientras abrazaba a Lily por la espalda.

—¿No estabas castigado?—preguntó Sirius—tiene cojones el asunto. A ti te golpean y te castigan, pero el maldito de Quejicus sale impune… que baje Merlín y lo vea—se quejó el animago mientras cruzaba los brazos.—y no deberías merodear por aquí, como te pille Minnie estás perdido.

—Sorprendente Sirius tiene razón, como te descubra McGonagall nos bajará puntos para nuestra casa y… no estamos para perder más—susurró al ver como pasaba la jefa de Gryffindor infundiendo respeto pasara donde pasara. Aunque, ahora que veían su expresión, parecía preocupaba. No, esa no era la palabra.

Asustada.

De echo, pasó delante de ellos, dejando que se escuchara el suave sonidos de sus ropajes en movimiento. Vio a James pero no dijo nada. Su rostro estaba pálido. Como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Satanás.

—¿Que la pasa?—preguntó James sorprendido de que no se molestara en bajarle puntos o tan siquiera darle una buena reprimenda.

—Ni que hubiese visto al innombrable— respondió Dennis Creevey, un estudiante de Gryffindor.

Los chicos se giraron y vieron como alumnos de varias casas tenían esas caras llenas de preguntas sin respuestas.

—Está así desde esta mañana. Es como si tuviera un susto permanente—dijo una alumna de Ravenclaw.

—Es verdad, esta mañana cuando nos dio la lección de transfigurar copas en ropa se confundió de hechizo… lo que nunca había pasado.—acotó una chica de Gryffindor llamada Hellen Dawlish.—ya sabéis, ¿desde cuando McGonagall confunde un hechizo? ¡jamás!

—Un momento, ¿no se está hiendo al tablón de periódicos?

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que en efecto, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se dirigía con cierta pesadumbre al tabloide. Y a eso, no dudaron en seguirla los alumnos de varias casas. Parecía como si hubiese visto el mayor monstruo. Aunque sus temores se confirmaron cuando vieron como se quedaba paralizada al ver el periódico que siempre estaba colgado en la pared.

—¿Que diablos esta pasando?— dijo Remus mientras veía como muchos alumnos de todas las casas amontonándose en un enorme grupo.

Los merodeadores se acercaron para ver que diantres venía todo ese barullo. Trataron de hacerse un hueco entre todos los alumnos. Sin embargo, Remus se subió a la tarima, haciendo que todos se callaran gradualmente cuando empezó a leer en voz alta:

 

**_Ola de pánico asola en el callejón Knockturn._ **

_Se ha hallado en la madrugada del 28, el cuerpo sin vida de Mulciber Rowle un reconocido mortífago y asesino de muggles, en busca y captura. Se le ha encontrado empalado._

_Los Aurores no han declarado más sobre el estado de la víctima, pero se sabe por el testigo que lo encontró que resultaba inhumanamente irreconocible._

_Lo único que se sabe del autor de este atroz asesinato es que a dejado a los pies de la víctima la piel de un cordero. Presuntamente puesta por el autor de los hechos._

 

Cuando terminó de leer Remus, casi se cae del repentino mareo que le dio al leer aquello. No era la primera vez que ocurrían terribles asesinatos perpetrados por mortífagos. Pero este…

Remus tuvo que bajar con ayuda de sus amigos. Sin embargo un murmullo de pánico recorrió el lugar, especialmente de los Slytherins, donde muchos de ellos empezaron a ponerse pálidos.

—¿Que tipo de ser infernal a podido hacer eso?— se podían escuchar susurros de pánico. Especialmente propugnados por los Slytherins.

—¡Ya basta! ¡todos a vuestras clases!— gritó Minerva al ver como todos empezaban a armar un fuerte barullo. —¡Ahora!

El montón de gente se dispersó poco a poco del pasillo, dejando el lugar totalmente abandonado.

Sirius estaba pensativo con aquella noticia, ¿era un asesino de mortifagos? ¿O simplemente los escogió al azar?, y cielos, la forma en que le había torturado... Voldemort era una monjita de la caridad al lado suyo. A diferencia del Señor de las Tinieblas que torturaba a través de magia, el asesino de Rowle lo había echo pedazos a nivel físico. Y eso, que a muchos se les hizo muy extraño que los Aurores no quisieran dar más detalles del estado de la víctima. Ese asesino era perspicaz, sabía como manejar la situación, al punto, de que no encontraron ninguna prueba y ningún testigo que pudiera revelar alguna miserable pista sobre él. Hasta se había tomado las molestias de dejar un regalo. En este caso, la piel de un cordero. Y ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Porque la piel de un cordero?

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó James a su amigo.

—Si, simplemente estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido... es... muy extraño—Lily lo miro de reojo, a sabiendas que tenía toda la razón.— y justamente cuando ha venido ese  _Squib_. ¿No es un poco extraño?

Lily se paro en seco, haciendo que el resto imitaran su acción.

Sabía y con total certeza, que Amal podría conocer a aquel asesino. Aquel comportamiento que tuvo con ella cuando empezaron a jugar al ajedrez distaba de lo normal y racional. Y por la forma en la que temblaba Amal ante lo ocurrido la indicaba que debía de conocer a fondo aquel terrible asesino.

—¿De verdad crees que un chico _muggle, Squib,_  que no sabe ni donde esta la clase de pociones, va a ser capaz de asesinar y mutilar a un mortifago capaz de derrotar al mejor de los Aurores?— la aterradora normalidad con la que lo dijo Lily dejó pasmados al grupo, era la primera vez que veían a Lily así de…

Los merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón. Entre lo despistado que era el chico y lo antisocial… había que darla la razón a la pelirroja. Aunque, obviamente la chica calló el comportamiento tan ilógico y extraño que tuvo Amal hacia ella semanas anteriores.

—Lo siento— se disculpo Sirius mientras se rascaba la nuca,— no se en que diablos estaba pensando

Lily sonrió

—Vayámonos, tenemos aritmancia con Slytherin— dijo algo apenada— aunque, después de la noticia, creo que vamos a tener bastante tranquilidad

Los merodeadores sonrieron, una vez más, tenía razón. Puede que con aquella terrorífica declaración de " _El Profeta"_ seguramente amansarían un poco su supremacía de mantener la limpieza de sangre.

—Huy, el petirrojo se esta volviendo malvada— bromeo Remus mientras recibía una colleja por parte de la chica mientras entraban al aula.

Las clases de pociones fueron sorpresivamente tranquilas, y por ende increíblemente aburridas y tediosas. Sirius miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Snape, que, por alguna extraña razón era el único que no parecía afectarle la muerte de ese mortífago en absoluto. Tal vez, porque no había leído el periódico. En comparación con sus compañeros, que actuaban como si su cantante favorito se hubiese muerto (del cual, se alegraba enormemente).

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, hacia varios días que Severus y James actuaban de manera extraña. Por alguna razón… se evitaban mutuamente. Más bien, como si hubiesen pactado un tratado de paz a punta de pistola. Aquello le resultaba muy extraño, no tenia ningún sentido. ¿Desde cuando James renunciaba a la posibilidad de meterse con Snape? ¡nunca! Y que decir de las extrañas visitas nocturnas que hacía Snape junto a Malfoy y Bartemius a altas horas de la noche como le había confesado Remus. Sabía que por mucho que tratasen de alertar a los profesores de la obvia probabilidad de que aquellos Slytherin estuvieran practicando magia oscura sería imosible que los creteran. Ya podía imaginarlo " _el odio hacia las casas de Gryffindor contra Slyhterin los hace ver otras cosas_ " como si ellos fueran subnormales.

¿Tal vez era posible que Severus simplemente tuviera mero interés en las artes oscuras?, ¿Que fuera un supremacista de quiero y no puedo? Si, debía de ser eso, si no, no habría llamado " _sangresucia_ " a Lily.

El timbre sonó, y todos los alumnos corrieron para irse al comedor, todos excepto uno. Severus recogía con lentitud todos sus libros, cosa que no paso desapercibido para los ojos grises de Sirius.

—Vamos canuto, ¿a que esperas?— le llamó Lily.

—Ahora mismo me adelanto, necesito ir a un sitio primero— los merodeadores lo miraron algo extrañados, pero tampoco lo dieron muchas vueltas, seguramente se iría a declarar a alguna chica.—necesito cerciorarme de una cosa.

* * *

Severus leía con el periódico.

—¿Que es un mortífago?

Severus pegó un brinco, y se giró rápidamente para soltarle una mirada acusatoria.

—Tranquilo, e mirado por si hay alguien. Pero todos se han ido al comedor.

Severus se relajó de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos podían permitirse el lujo de que los vieran juntos. Al menos por Snape. Se había ganado la confianza de su casa, y le habían estado participando por las noches a practicar magia negra. Así que… era mejor que ni los propios fantasmas de castillo supieran de su relación.

Severus sin embargo, le asestó una colleja.

Amal se frotó la nuca mientras ponía una carita de cordero degollado junto al gemido similar del cachorro de un perro.

—Hey, solo preguntaba, ¿Que a ocurrido?, ¿un inspector de hacienda a pillado de infraganti a una familia ricachona? — preguntó con humor. Severus quería mentirle, o al menos hacer algo para que no leyese el titular, pero sabía que aquello era inevitable, tarde o temprano lo acabaría leyendo. Amal, al ver el silencio de Severus comprendió que algo malo había pasado— no es eso ¿verdad?.

Severus negó con la cabeza, mientras se apartaba para que Amal leyera la columna de " _El_   _Profeta_ "

El mecánico poco a poco se ponía más y más pálido.

—Oh Dios santo.—El Slytherin lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Te referías a eso? A; " _algo terrible va a suceder."_

El moreno asintió con la cabeza con una mirada cargada de terror.

—Estoy huyendo de él— Severus abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Ya lo sospechaba, pero que vinieran de las boca de Amal se hacía más terrible la declaración— ese bastardo… dioses sangrientos… es un maldito manipulador de masas— dijo Amal mientras se giraba hacia el menor—¿No lo entiendes?— preguntó al ver el rostro confundido del Slytherin— el esta haciendo esto por mero pasatiempo, sabe que tiene inmunidad por parte de los Aureolas.

—Aurores— corrigió Snape.— ¿porque dices eso?

—Bueno...—Amal se mordió los labios con nerviosismo— como lo explico… por ponerte un ejemplo; si un asesino mata a pederastas y violadores, hay mas probabilidades de que la propia justicia haga la vista gorda.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, ahora iba entendiendo.

—¿Quieres decir que va a empezar a matar mortífagos por que sabe que no van a querer arrestarle?

—Mas o menos. Si te das cuenta, en el periódico aparecía que ese tal Rowling o como quiera que se llame era indetectable. Le buscaban desde Dios sabe cuando, y de repente llega un asesino que, no solo a conseguido encontrarle, si no que además, le ha dado un destino peor que el Azerbayan.

—Azkaban— volvió a corregir.

—Lo que e dicho, — hizo un pequeña pausa mientras volvía a mirar la imagen en movimiento de Rowle totalmente censurado—él, sabe lo que la gente le desagrada, y lo usa a su favor para poder asesinar a su gusto, no es tonto, sabe que si empieza a matar a los mortífagos la justicia en si, no hará mucho. Claro que tratarán de encontrarlo, darle busca y captura. Pero a sabiendas de lo que se están enfrentando, se lo pensarán dos veces.

—¿Porque lo dices?

Amal se puso aún más pálido. Claramente se negaba a decir lo que sabía.

—Lo que no logro comprender es, ¿porque asesinar justamente a ese tipo de personas? ¿no es arriesgarse demasiado? —murmuró Severus.

—Puede que lo que este haciendo tenga otro trasfondo—respondió Amal con seriedad.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

Snape renegó con su cabeza, pensando que lo que iba a decir no era de ninguna forma convincente.

—Desde mi punto de vista, esta siendo un grito de guerra. Creo, que esta retando al Valdemoro o como quiera que se llame.— Severus ignoró la forma en la que se había dirigido el mecánico a uno de los magos mas temidos de toda la historia.— ¿no?

—Pero es... una locura, una sola persona contra miles.— aunque bastó con ver la expresión de Amal, para hacerle entender que lo que estaba diciendo no era ninguna locura.

—Hubo una vez… algo terrible y espantoso que ocurrió de donde yo vengo — Severus temía que lo que iba a oír no le iba a gustar nada— lo llamaron;  _La maldición de año nuevo_... Fue en unos de los hospitales más grande de todo mi país. —Amal se quedó en un profundo y desolador silencio—fueron asesinados más de un centenar de médicos y enfermeras—Severus quería hacerle parar, podía ver a la perfección el dolor que le traía esos recuerdos—no se limitó a matarlos. No, no, no— dijo el Español mientras renegaba varias veces con la cabeza con una voz casi propia de un enfermo mental— se volvió creativo, a todos ellos les abrió las tripas y como era víspera de navidad, cosió todos los cuerpos... uno a uno, hasta crear un árbol humano. Donde las tripas de esas personas eran guirnaldas, que adornaban el lugar.—Snape vio como Amal se tapaba la boca con la mano— ¿Sabes porque lo llamaron la maldición de años nuevo? ¿Quieres saber porque?.

La realidad era, que no tenía ganas de saberlo. Y ni mucho menos al ver lo mucho que le afectaba todo aquello. Trató de replicarle que no era necesario que siguiera, pero el mecánico se adelantó.

—Todos ellos estaban vivos.

Severus palideció en el acto.—Pero... dijiste que los habían asesinado ¿no?

—No como tu crees. Él se tomó su tiempo en dejarlos al borde de la vida y la muerte, y como estaba creativo ese día, decidió coserles el cuerpo, uniendo los órganos internos de todos ellos, creando una espantosa maraña de carne e intestinos que funcionaban como un solo engranaje. Si matabas a uno de ellos, morían todos. —los ojos de Amal no tardaron en aguarse del shock y el terror que le provocaba al recordar aquello—Si los vieras… todos pegados los unos a los otros. Masas de carne con ojos que lo único que podían hacer era balbucear como animales—Amal mantenía esa expresión traumatizada, dejando que un río de lágrimas cayera por sus ojos mientras miraba a un punto fijo de la pared. Como si al hacerlo lograra recordar todo aquella escena macabra.

Severus podía ver como le afectaba todo aquello a Amal. Pero había muchas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza. Algo, que rpeció notar el moreno.

—Se que te loe stças preguntando; ¿Porque sabe el modo en que los asesina? ¿porque tantos detalles?

El Slytherin renegó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que se hacía esas preguntas. Pero se negaba a forzarlo a hablar, el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y el claro dolor que le trían esos recuerdos era motivo suficiente para calmar esa curiosidad. Antemponía su interés natural a la salud mental de Amal. Del cual, obviamente esstaba primero.

—Me fio de ti Amal, si no quieres decir nada lo entenderé, no soy quien para presionarte. Es obvio el dolor que te trae todo esto.

El moreno sonrió agradeciendo aquellas palabras.

—Lo sé, pero a estas alturas creo que será mejor que lo sepas. Para que en un futuro puedas entender a que te enfrentas.

Severus lo miró a afligido. Odiaba verlo así, ver que había un indeseable que lograba destrozar de esa manera a Amal.

—A veces, puedo ver lo que hace... como explicarlo.—El moreno dejó que saliera de sus labioso un suspiro desganado— En mis sueños, me convierto en sus ojos… Digamos que estoy dentro de él. Puedo ver y oír todo lo que esta escuchando, es como si me metiera en su cuerpo y estuviese asesinando en primera persona... como si fuera yo quien hace esas atrocidades—los ojos de Amal se apagaban a medida que iba contando lo que le sucedía— ¿Sabes que es el lo peor? Que es como si yo fuera quien comete esos asesinatos.—el mayor se miró las manos con nerviosismo— están manchadas de sangre… Puedo verlo…—susurró más para si mismo que para Snape—Él lo sabe. Sabe que yo puedo ver a través de él... que puedo saber como los asesina. Y disfruta torturándome con eso. No para de rondar por mi cabeza… Diciéndome cosas terribles.

Todo lo que le estaba diciendo se sostenía y finalmente todas sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Por alguna extraña razón, Amal compartía una terrible conexión con aquel sádico asesino. La forma en la que habló con Vivar cuando llegaron al despacho del director. Luego, la forma en la que Lily le habló del extraño comportamiento de Amal. Y su repentina ceguera… dudaba que fuera los motivos que le mencionó. Aquel ser que vio en la habitación del mecánico, le indicaban que él era es causante del constante estado de terror que tenía Amal.

—¿Suele ocurrirte?—preguntó Severus viendo como el moreno trataba de ralentizar su respiración.

—Desde que llegué aquí las cosas se tranquilizaron. El castillo me protege, hace que sea más difícil que él pueda hacerme daño.

" _Lo dudo_ " pensó para sus adentros.

—El… él es terrible. Es un terrible monstruo con disfraz. No sabes cuantas vidas a quitado… cuantas familias a dejado destrozadas. Y yo… yo puedo verlo… pero no puedo hacer nada. Patético, ¿no crees?

No comprendía por qué se le hacía un nudo en el pecho cuando le veía así. Tan...destrozado, tan frágil.

—Si así fuera no habrías llegado tan lejos.—Severus posó su mirada en el tablón de periódicos.—vi los libros que escribiste y el grabado de una araña… ¿En que trabajabas antes de llegar aquí?—preguntó cambiando de postura y girándose al moreno.

Amal sonrió débilmente, pero logrando el efecto deseado de Severus.

—Era un inventor.—Severus no se sorprendió en absoluto, y se mantuvo en silencio dejándole continuar.—Digamos que de donde yo vengo, a la gente rica, con cierto estatus social le gusta tener a personas con "X" intelecto a su servicio personal. Aquí tengo que remarcar que en este tipo de trabajos, da igual tu procedencia, tu sangre, tu familia… lo que importa es solamente una cosa.

—El intelecto.—argumentó el menor.

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Si. Yo estuve y estoy al servicio de uno de esos ricachones. De echo… es por ese pez gordo que estoy aquí.

—¿Esa persona te envió aquí? ¿porque?

—Por tu seguridad y por la mía vamos a llamar a esa persona Margarita Flores del Campo.—Severus enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquel nombre. Pero al menos, estaba algo aliviado al ver que el absurdo humor de Amal volvía a ser lo que era (absurdo y sin sentido)— Cuando descubrió la conexión que tenía con ese asesino. Lejos de echarme me envió a un lugar seguro. Lejos de todo y de todos—una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro del moreno—pero por lo visto, no me puedo librar de él aunque esté a miles y miles de kilómetros.

—¿Como se llama?

—¿Ese cerdo miserable?

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene varios nombres. La parca. El Cuervo Rojo. La Bestia… pero muchos no se atreven ni a pronunciarlo—alegó con un repentino odio.

Severus se dio cuanta de las palabras de Amal. Ese personaje resultaba escalofriantemente familiar. Un ser, de aterradores poder. Cero en moralidad. Aterrador y sobretodo, temido.

—No me refiero a como lo llaman los demás. Si no, tú.

Amal se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Tragó fuertemente, notando como el estómago empezaba a darle vueltas.

—Yo le llamo la  _Peste Negra_.—Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Recordó el extraño cuadernillo que cayó misteriosamente al suelo. Los dibujos, la forma… ese diabólico ser era el que causaba tantos problemas a Amal. —Es… es… —el chico no llegó a terminar la frase debido al repentino mareo que empezó a darle al moreno.

El Slyhethrin dejó que el moreno se apoyara en él.

Claramente Severus se sintió aliviado cuando recobró la compostura.

—¿Hace cuanto que puedes ver… a través de sus ojos?

Amal se revolvió incómodo. Estirando con sus manos las mangas de su jersey.

—La verdad, creo que siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando era pequeño empezó como simples sueños. Lívidos, reales pero sueños al fin y al cabo. Pero fue… a partir de un terrible accidente. Un hecho trágico que provocara su presencia absoluta. Comprendí que era real lo que veía. Y desde entonces las sensaciones, el dolor. El miedo… empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más intenso.—confesó mientras se frotaba los brazos como si un repentino frío hubiese aparecido.—no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Y eso me convierte en cómplice.

Severus apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. De nada servía engañarse a si mismo diciendo que no sentía ningún apego hacia él. Tenía el impulso de protegerlo, de aliviar todo ese daño que le habían causado.

—Tu no eres como él. —respondió de manera decisiva. Firme y claro.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos y le entregó una suave sonrisa. Aunque sus ojos no lo hacían.

—Ojalá. Pero gracias.

Severus no dijo nada. Solo lo miró fijamente. ¿Porque esa sensación? ¿porque ese impulso por querer salvarlo de aquella oscuridad que lo envolvía? Severus estaba descubriendo un nuevo mundo con Amal. Estaba descubirendo que el chico cargaba con tantos secretos que ni el mismo era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Y el quería aligerar esa carga. Algo le decía que estaba bien con aquella extraña presencia. Aquellos límpidos ojos cargados de misterio. Aquella cicatriz que tría en la boca que, en vez de hacerlo horrible lo hacía a su manera alguien con mucho que contar.

Amal era un enigma que estaba dispuesto a resolver.

Quería ayudarlo. No quería volver a ver esa mirada asustada por los acontecimientos venideros. No quería esa imagen de Amal destrozado. Quería al Amal risueño y feliz. Aquel chico bromista sacando comentarios cargados de un ingenioso humor en las situaciones más serias.

—Por eso… que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí.—el moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza—de haber sabido que iba a ocurrir esto… ¡mierda! No me habría acercado a ti. Se que te voy a traer problemas.

Severus lo miró con enojo. Acercándose de una manera muy amenazadora hacia él. Amal al ver esto empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una de las columnas de piedra.

—Has logrado que esos gusanos llamados merodeadores no se acerque a mi por miedo a unas posibles represalias. Has logrado que mi propia casa vuelva a confiar en mí. Deja de lloriquear diciendo los problemas que puedo tener. ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿crees que eres el único que está arriesgando?

Pese a que Amal era unos centímetros más alto que Severus, en ese momento, parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado.

—No voy a irme ¿Comprendes?

Amal asintió furibundo con la cabeza.

Severus se apartó ligeramente de él. Dejando que volviera a nacer el espacio personal al que le habían arrebatado.

—Tengo hambre… pero no me apetece ir al comedor.—acotó Severus como quien habla del tiempo.

Al momento que el Slytherin nombró comida, los ojos de Amal brillaron al instante, consiguiendo el efecto que quería. El mecánico sonrió.

—Jodhaa a hecho comida hindú, seguro que te gustará.— Amal lo miró algo más calmando— se me olvidaba—recordó Amal—una vez más, gracias.

Severus se limitó a mirarlo, manteniendo esa expresión seria e inescrutable, así que por el momento, se limitó a dar un suave asentimiento con la cabeza.

Si tan solo hubiesen sabido que Sirius había presenciado todo eso, las cosas serian muy diferentes.

* * *

Albus miraba a Minerva con una suave sonrisa, mientra que ella veía a dos de los mejores Aurores del departamento mágico dar vueltas como leones enjaulados. Bueno, al menos el Auror Moody que no paraba de moverse, mientras que otro auror mucho más joven estaba sentado en una silla delante de la mesa del venerado anciano mirando al igual que ellos al veterano auror desesperarse consigo mismo.

—¿Quiere un caramelo de limón?

Moody se paró en seco, lanzándole una mirada que cualquiera temblaría. Sin embargo, Albus por su lado mantenía ese semblante animado y pacífico.

—¡¿Un caramelo de limón?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ha muerto un mortífago de la peor manera posible!—vociferó con bravura acercándose al escritorio del director— lo que está escrito en el periódico es solo la punta del  _iceberg_  profesor Dumbledore.

Minerva se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Espere, ¿Quiere decir que lo que hay escrito era solo… ?

—Tuvimos que callarnos el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba.—habló por primera vez el joven Auror.

—Henry Hatson. Posiblemente uno de los mejores Aurores que a pisado el departamento mágico—lo presentó Alastor de manera rápida.

Era un hombre de aparentemente treinta años. Piel pálida, barba bien cuidada, ojos castaños. Bastante atractivo, un tipo que en definitiva, mantenía lo mejor posible su imagen.

El joven mago les dio un suave saludo con la mano mientras se volvía a asentar.

—Disculpen la introversión. No es que no me alegre de ver que antiguos alumnos visitan Hogwarts—dijo con una suave sonrisa el director—¿pero porque unos Aurores querrían venir para hablarnos de ese asesinato?

—Es sobre su asesinato.—añadió con enfado el hombre tuerto.

—¿Pero que es lo que ocurrió? ¿acaso no a muerto de otra forma?

Hatson tensó la mandíbula mirando a su jefe. Y este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Les aviso que no es de agrado las siguientes imágenes—advirtió el hombre mientras sacaba de un pequeño maletín una carpeta llena de hojas y fotografías—¿Está seguro Moody?

—Hazlo—gruñó escuetamente.

Henry no parecía muy convencido, pero accedió al mandato de su jefe. Sacó las fotografías dejándolas encima de la mesa del director.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó aterrorizada la profesora tapándose el rostro con la manos.

Una fotografía de Mulciber Rowle con las tripas totalmente abiertas. Se podían ver a la perfección los huesos de las costillas, pero, sin sus órganos internos. Eso, era lo que había espantado a Minerva. El detalle era aterrador, pero por la sensación que la daba no se trataba solo de eso.

—El modo en que a muerto… la forma en la que lo a torturado—Moody tuvo que hacer una larga pausa mientras miraba por la amplia ventana del despacho los amplios jardines del colegio— Jamás, en todos mis años de Auror e visto semejante salvajada. Los mortifagos más sanguinarios del oscuro son monjitas de la caridad al lado de este monstruo—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta volviendo a acercarse a la mesa del director—mi instinto, tanto como mágico y como Auror me dicen que esto es solo el principio.

—Ese tipo está loco. Literalmente le quitó todos los músculos de Rowle—habló Henry sacando otras fotos—solo dejó la piel y los huesos junto a los órganos internos.—Henry se puso pálido— lo ensartaron por el ano como un vil animal. No digo que no lo mereciera, pero esto… lo único que dejó intacto fue la cabeza.

—Pero no como creen.—añadió Moody.

—¿Hubo algo más?—preguntó Albus manteniendo una asombrosa compostura ante aquellas imágenes.

—Si. Llevaba esta máscara de hierro.—informó el joven Auror.

Sacó de la carpeta amarilla una foto de una máscara de hierro

—¿¡Que!?—exclamó McGonagall.—pero… pero esto se usaba… —

—Si, ese bastardo… está loco.—acotó Moody. Y ara que ese Auror fuera capaz de decir eso… muy terrible tenía que ser.

—Se le denomina la cabeza de asno. Y por norma, se usaba antiguamente en la Edad Media por la iglesia. Muchas máscaras incorporaban piezas bucales de hierro, algunas de éstas mutilaban permanentemente la lengua con púas afiladas y hojas cortantes. Las víctimas encerradas en las máscaras y expuestas en la plaza pública, también eran maltratadas por la multitud. Golpes dolorosos, ser untados con orina y excrementos, y heridas graves. Muchas veces las máscaras llevaban sus propias púas y la calentaban al fuego antes de ponerla.—explicó Henry.

—No me lo digan. Rowle fue torturado con todo eso.—afirmó fríamente Minerva.

—Así es.—respondió Moody—de alguna forma, el logró mantenerlo en absoluto tormento. ¿Pero saben que es lo peor de todo?

Tanto Albus como Minerva no se sentían muy dispuestos a escuchar el resto de la declaración.

—De alguna forma, logró adormecer lo suficiente ciertas partes del cuerpo para mantenerlo vivo.

—Esperen un momento. ¿Están diciendo que ese criminal le dió a la víctima anestesia?—preguntó la jefa de Gryffindor.

Hatson y Alastor se miraron por unos segundos.

—No. Estamos diciendo que ese loco, suministro calmantes para que Rowle no se desmayara por el dolor. Lo que queremos decir, es que el sabía hasta que punto el mortífago aguantaba el dolor. Los medimagos hicieron la revisión medica y había una dosis exacta de  _Ligústico_  en dosis de sangre. Es decir, que lo mantuvo lo más vivo que pudo. Hasta que sus órganos dejaron de funcionar.

Minerva se llevó las manos a la boca callando un jadeo.

—Hemos apresado a mortífagos que cualquiera temblaría estar con ellos. Por su modo de matar y torturar… pero este… sobrepasa los límites establecidos.—añadió Henry

—Lo tenía todo absolutamente premeditado. El como, cuando y donde.—dijo Moody.—creo que ahora iran entendiendo el problema al que nos enfrentamos.

—Si, y es más que obvio que el innombrable queda en segundo lugar—dijo con pesadumbre Dumbledor—se que no han venido aquí para contarnos el modo en que murió. Así que—Albus entrelazó sus dedos apoyándose de sus codos—¿que es lo que quieren?

—Coloque una barrera mágica alrededor de Hogwarts. No alerte a los muchachos. Lo último que necesitan en ser conscientes de que existe un peligro mayor.

Albus asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes alguien más de esto?—preguntó el director.

—Si, el primer ministro. A pedido máxima discreción.—dijo Henry—pero puede que esto no le guste señor.

Minerva y Albus prestaron una absoluta atención al joven Auror.

—Quiere colocar a varios Dementores.

El director pegó un bufido mientras que Minerva no tuvo contemplaciones en soltar un improperio.

— Será temporal. No se preopcupen. Es unicamente por temor de si mata a un civil o en este caso a estudiantes de Hogwarts. Tienen que entenderlo. Es sádico, sobrepasando lo inhumano. Pero astuto, lo suficiente como para no haber encontrado ni una sola pista de él y para más inri. Y poderoso, no encontramos ni rastro de magia.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¿Como que no han detectado la magia?—preguntó Albus.

Henry miró a Moody, que este no paraba de analizarla con su ojo postizo. Pero esta vez fue Minerva quien habló.

—Teóricamente cuando un mago o una bruja tienen poderes superiores a la media, muchas veces no necesitan varita regularmente para realizar los hechizos. Lo que lo hace indetectable. Tanto ellos, como su magia. Pero eso… es imposible.—trato de razonar la mujer.

—¿¡Quieres decir que eso los hace inmunes a cualquiera de las leyes mágicas!?—ahora si que se estaba asustando Hatson. Aquello era las peores noticias que podían escuchar.

— Usa una magia que está en la ley porque no hay hechizos para ellos para detectarle.—explicó Minerva.

Alastor se pasó la mano por la cara con desesperación. Aquello se le estaba hiendo de las manos.

—¿No hay ninguna manera?—preguntó Henry.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca hemos necesitado realizar hechizos de detección, porque nunca a habido magos tan poderosos como para no necesitar varita. El único caso que se registro de un mago sin necesidad de hacer uso de varita fue el mismísimo Merlín. Así que, ya me dirán, si era necesario años de esfuerzo y dedicación en inventar este tipo de hechizos cuando solo hubo un mago que podía hacer que su magia fuera invisible para todos y todo.

Moody abrió los ojos, y se fue girando hacia el director.

—¿Quieres decir, que nadie, absolutamente nadie. Aparte de Merlín a tenido poderes mas allá del raciocinio humano?

El hombre asintió. Y esta vez, fue Minerva quien hablo.

—Por lo visto, tenemos a un tipo que es mas poderoso que el propio Voldemort.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black conoce por primera vez, el verdadero peligro de ser testigo de un asesinato.  
> Mientras tanto, otras cosas ocurren en el castillo.

* * *

_**+18, escenas gore y gráficas, si eres una persona sensible mantente al margen.** _

 

Ya habían pasado una semana desde el asesinato de aquel mortifago, y las cosas parecían haberse calmando. Sirius no paraba de recordar aquella escena, sin llegar a creer lo que había presenciado con sus ojos. Pero mas importante que todo eso, era, que el mecánico conocía a ese asesino, el mismo había lo había dicho... todo era raro y confuso al mismo tiempo. ¿Era casualidad?, podría apostar su cabeza de que no era así, y por la reacción del mecánico, esa forma tan aterradora en la que se dirigía el macánico hacia ese asesino… La Peste Negra como el lo llamaba. Se notaba a una brutal distancia el terror que tenía hacia ese tipo.

Así que… ¿de que lo conocía? ¿porqué esa expresión de horror? Dudaba un poco de las palabras del  _Squib_. Diciendo la macabra forma en que esa persona había asesinado a todas aquellas personas de ese hospital. De haber sido así, esa noticia habría recorrido por todos los periódicos de todos los países del mundo. Puede que incluso en el mundo  _muggle_. De ahí, que dudara del testimonio del chico. No tenía ningún sentido.

Ese chico ocultaba algo, algo grande, sabia que detrás de esa fachada tranquila y de niño bueno, escondía algo mas. Algo oscuro y macabro.

—Sirius… ¡Sirius!-— la voz de Lily le hizo volver a la realidad— ¿Estás bien?, estas muy distraído últimamente.

—Y no es precisamente por unas chicas— añadió con sorna James, mientras que Remus asentía con la cabeza.

El pelinegro miro a sus amigos, preguntándose si debía decirles lo que había escuchado, no estaba seguro si le tomarían por loco, pero estaba claro que tampoco le iban a pensar que mentía.

—Simplemente pensaba en el  _Squib_.

James se revolvió incómodo, pero enseguida lanzó un silbido bastante insinuador.

 —Vivar se junta mucho con Snape — comentó Sirius como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—¿No es un poco extraño?, me refiero, evita a las personas, eso es obvio pero con Snape… — dijo Lily, de forma pensativa— es educado, agradable y gentil, pero se nota que le incomoda la presencia de otras personas. No se como explicarlo, es como... como, si Snape fuera la única persona que tolera su compañía.

Sirius vio a la perfección como James ponía una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquella declaración. Y una duda vinieron en la mente de los chicos ¿como sabía que Vivar era tan, agradable, gentil y educado? Por el momento y la situación, optaron por no decir nada.

—No se vosotros, pero si llegamos tarde a la sala común, la dama gorda no nos dejara pasar.— objetó Lily mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Siendo sinceros, paso— informó Sirius, demostrando el poco interés tenía por los castigos que le podían llegar a caer.

—Algún día te van a descubrir, y no habrá nadie quien te ayude— le reprendió Remus, demostrando su claro descontento ante aquella inmadura decisión.—tendrás buenas notas pero eso no quita que puedas llegar a tener problemas.

Sirius rodó los ojos e ignoró por completo los ruegos de sus amigos.

—Lunático, llevamos escapándonos todas las noches de luna llena desde quinto curso— explicó el chico con simplicidad.

Remus se paró en seco con una aterradora mirada cargada de ira.

—Si, y por ello casi muere un alumno.

Lily, James y Sirius enmudecieron al instante. Muy a su pesar, el chico callado tenía razón. Sirius ignoró la mirada dolida de Remus al ver en que su grupo poco a poco se iba disgregando.

 _"Con más razón para irme"_  pensó para sus adentros.

—Me voy, no me esperéis—dijo el chico mientras se despedía de espaldas ladeando la mano mientras se perdía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No estaba de humor para lidiar con problemas, tal vez, mañana. Tal vez, se disculparía por aquella contestación. Pero por el momento, quería salir un rato. Sentir el aire en su rostro.

El Gryffindor se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado de Escocia, había una fina capa de niebla que cubría las extensas tierras del internado, al igual que una ligera llovizna, que en cuestión de minutos iría desapareciendo. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como el pétricor inundaba sus fosas nasales. Adoraba ese olor. El aroma que soltaba la tierra seca al ser humedecida por la lluvia... no le importaba si se pasaba media vida con esa fragancia. Salió de los pasillos, sintiendo como la lluvia humedecía todo su cuerpo, inconscientemente sonrió. Amaba eso, era como estar en total y absoluta libertad. Ya lo era, pero, de alguna forma las gotas de lluvia colándose por su cuerpo era algo que había aprendido a amar, y que diablos, que mejor que disfrutarlo de forma algo mas salvaje.

Se fue a la casa de los gritos, dejando de lado la ropa, y salió en forma de un perro negro. No dudo ni un segundo, y corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ahora si, ahora si que sentía como la felicidad recorría por sus venas. La tierra húmeda incrustándose en las almohadillas de sus patas. La lluvia metiéndose entre aquella maraña de pelo negro. El gélido viento luchando contra su perruna cara. Podía sentir como el frío se colaba por su piel, aunque claro esta, sin éxito alguno. Llego un momento, donde tuvo que parar de correr, cuando cansancio hizo mella en él.

De alguna forma, había corrido hacia  _Hosmage_. Y como era de esperar, todo estaba tranquilo, quieto y silencioso. La media luna iluminaba con cierta maestría el pacifico pueblo con el cantar de los grillos. Paseo con cierta cautela, estaba seguro que si le veía algún vecino lo confundiría fácilmente con un  _Grimm_ , y claramente, no quería despertar la atención de los lugareños.

Podía escuchar perfectamente como las uñas chocaban contra el frío suelo de piedra caliza, haciendo un sonido parecido al tintineo de una copa fina de cristal, aunque un sonido ligeramente más tosco. Sin embargo, empezó a notar algo inusual a medida que caminaba. Algo raro, un extraño olor a sangre le vino a su desarrollado olfato. Su instinto como humano, le decía a gritos que se quedara allí, que no fuera, pero su curiosidad como animal, del cual era sumamente imprudente, le decía que fuera hacia allí.. Especialmente cuando pudo escuchar los gemidos de un hombre. Eran suaves, casi inaudibles, pero el pudo escucharlo. Era extraño, no quería ir, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Era como si estuviese hechizado con un  _Imperio._

Con prudencia siguió el aroma,lentamente, con parsimonia, sintiendo como el pánico poco a poco iba apoderándose de él. Algo terrible había. Y el se estaba dirigiendo a la boca del lobo.

El ligero aroma, que empezó siendo un fuerte olor pasó a convertirse en un nauseabundo hedor a carne humana. Las patas le temblaban descontroladamente. El pulso se le había disparado por todo su sistema, un sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal. Se escondió con cautela por las casas de piedra, y se dió cuenta de que aquel espantoso olor le llevo a un callejón abandonado y maloliente con cientos de ratas correteando por las mugrosas cañerías. Con el miedo bombeando en sus venas, asomó su cabeza de la oscura callejuela. Arrepintiéndose de aquel acto.

Un hombre imponente, alto. Con una mascara de un doctor de la peste negra, vestido de negro. Llevaba en su mano una especie de bastón de madera. Delante de él había un hombre totalmente desnudo que estaba colgado de la piel con unos ganchos que habían aparecido en el aire.

Lo miró con terror al ver que ese hombre era un mortífago cuando miró que en su antebrazo portaba la marca oscura.

—Por favor… por favor— susurró el mortífago al tipo enmascarado.

Tragó con amargura, trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil. Quería huir de allí, quería escapar de aquel repugnante sitio. Quería despertar y cerciorarse de que estaba dentro de una terrible pesadilla.

Con el espanto clavado en los ojos del can, vio que el hombre enmascarado se acercó a aquel desgraciado con un pequeño cuchillo y sin más preámbulos comenzó a cortar el cuello siguiendo la abertura de la laringe desde la mandíbula a la parte posterior del cráneo separando el musculo y el ligamento que lo unía a la médula espinal. Lo hizo con suavidad… con una pútrida lentitud. Rajándole el cuello con una aterradora calma. Acallando el gorgojo suplicante de aquel mortífago con burbujas de sangre que salían de su boca. Fue en cuestión de segundos que la cabeza de aquel mortífago cayera de cuajo. Colgando por unos instante de la piel, lo único que le unía a su cuello.

La cabeza cayó al suelo con un repugnante chasquido al haber caído al charco de sangre que en pocos segundos se había creado. Aquel monstruo se agachó hacia el cráneo del sujeto. Se dio cuenta con horror que aquel seguidor del innombrable mantenía una espeluznante expresión de terror en su rostro. Aún después de haber sido asesinado. El sujeto vestido de negro elevó a la altura de su pecho la cabeza del mortífago, de los cuales aún chorrean hilos carmesí de su boca. Con sus manos retorció la cabeza hasta arrancarla mientras empezaba a canturrear  _O_   _fortuna._ Los nervios y ligamentos quedaron colgando sanguinolentos, como fideos sonrosados y temblorosos. Mientras que una lluvia de bermejo caía al suelo, haciendo juego con las salpicaduras que se había esparcido por las frías paredes del lugar.

Aquella escena, hizo que Sirius tuviera que tragarse el vomito que le había subido por la garganta, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él. Sin embargo, supo acallar sus jadeos. Ahora entendía porque Vivar hablaba de él de esa forma, ahora entendía porque era tan espantoso, ahora entendía porque se le temía tanto. Al punto de ser incapaz de decir su nombre.

 _La_ _Peste Negra_  cogió la cabeza separada y le sacó ojos y la lengua. Con sus dedos, bastó para reventar los globos oculares. Mientras daba vueltas como una aberrante bestia depredadora al cuerpo desnudo de aquel mortífago sin dejar de canturrear aquella canción que alguna vez escuchó en la casa de James.

Una vez sacados de sus órbitas, el humor acuoso bañaba los guantes de cuero negro de aquellas manos con ese líquido espeso y transparente. El hombre ladeó la cabeza como un perro. Como si se estuviera divirtiendo al ver aquello. Y sin preocupación alguna jaló la lengua con fuerza con un alicate hasta arrancarla de cuajo de la boca, dejándola caer al suelo, aumentando las salpicaduras de la sangre que había en el suelo.

Sirius no pudo evitar dar una arcada silenciosa. Su estómago no duraría mucho, sabía que el cualquier momento vomitaría lo que había comido.

El hombre de negro, agarró el cuchillo donde había degollado al mortífago e hizo una pequeña incisión en frente. Y sin más, extirpó el cuero cabelludo desollando la piel del rostro con un sonido que se grabaría en su memoria para el resto de su vida. Dejando entrever una máscara de sangre y músculos que no dejaba de chorrear cantidades ingentes de sangre. Cogió el cuerpo que todavía estaba colgando de los ganchos, sin rastro de estar usando varita alguna y lo descolgó y lo levitó del suelo, dejándolo a una altura considerable, tiró la cabeza al suelo como si de una pelota se tratase.

El hombre enmascarado cogió una vara de hierro que estaba apoyada en la pared y con una fuerza inhumana lo clavó en el suelo, desquebrajándolo, provocando un buen agujero en la piedra. Sirius vio con horror, como poco a poco iba dejando caer al hombre desnudo. Haciendo que la vara entrara en la apertura del ano, y de repente. Cayó a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que la vara saliera por la cabeza que había cerciorado anteriormente, dejando que en la pica saliera en la punta con restos de carne que se habían ligado a la vara de hierro.  _La_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  dio varias vueltas alrededor del cadáver, como un depredador mirando a su ya muerta presa.

Aunque, parecía mas bien, un artista admirando su obra de arte.

Con el cuchillo que usó anteriormente, abrió el abdomen de aquel hombre. Sirius estaba seguro de que la  _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  se estaba deleitando con aquel macabro espectáculo de vísceras e intestinos. Aquel repugnante ser, cogió sin ningún problema las tripas y empezó a tirar de ellas. Viendo de una manera asquerosamente gráfica como los órganos internos salían del abdomen de aquel hombre. Hígado, riñón, páncreas, estómago, intestinos… todo para acelerar el proceso de desollamiento.

El Griffyndor estaba en su límite y acabó vomitando silenciosamente todo lo que había cenado. Miró con los ojos desorbitados cargados de espanto aquel sanguinario espectáculo, sin poder llegar a creer lo que estaba presenciando. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, se había quedado petrificado mirando la aberrante escena. Era aterrador, podía ver la cavidad torácica como nunca la había visto antes. Las costillas, la piel sanguinolenta… y evidentemente, la vara que atravesaba el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

 _La_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_ , sin dejar de tararear _O fortuna_ , recogió la cabeza del suelo ahora manchada de la mugre que había en el suelo y sin contemplación alguna la metió en el interior del vientre donde anteriormente estaban sus tripas. Y con toda tranquilidad empezó a coser el estómago, pisando sin rastro de culpabilidad los intestinos que había dejado en el suelo, reventándolos y con ello, expulsando unos extraños líquidos semitransparente. Casi parecía como si fuera un niño que silbaba mientras salía del colegio.

Sin embargo, el causante de aquel abominable acto se paró en seco, dejando de canturrear aquella canción a la vez que dejaba de coser el estómago del mortífago.

Un aterrador silencio recorrió la callejuela. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Hasta los grillos habían dejado de cantar. Parecía como si la presencia de aquel hombre acallara a todo y todos. Era como si… todas las criaturas estuvieran en silencio al saber que un enorme y peligroso depredador merodeaba cerca.

Lentamente el monstruo empezó a girar la cabeza.

— _Sal de ahí pequeño cachorro._

La voz de aquel monstruo era espantosa, era como si tuviera varias cuerdas vocales resonando a la vez.

Un sudor frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, los ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Las lágrimas, pese a ser un perro salían a borbotones y los jadeos de espanto empezaron a hacer eco por todo el callejón. Su cuerpo entero no le obedecía, su estomago estaba totalmente cerrado y sin alimento alguno, y aun así, seguía queriendo vomitar. El mareo se hacía cada vez más y más presente, queriendo desmayarse en el acto.

No entendía el porque, pero salió de su escondrijo. Obedeciendo al acto el mandato propugnado por  _La Peste Negra._  Su cuerpo no le obedecía en absoluto y no entendía el porque. Los ojos le lloraban, el cuerpo le temblaba al punto de ser incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, estaba aterrado sin saber que hacer. Tenía la cabeza agachada, las orejas hacia atrás y el rabo entre las piernas. Sus patas traseras temblaban sin control, al punto de caer varias veces.

Una pose de total y absoluta sumisión.

 _La_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  se fue acercando a él, mientras que Sirius solo podía mirar con terror e impotencia su incapacidad para huir de él. Se movió lo suficiente como para que todo su cuerpo saliera de su escondrijo. Arrastrando sus patas. Agachó aún más la cabeza, tocando casi el suelo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando que su muerte no fuera dolorosa. Su mente estaba en blanco, y la cabeza le daba fuertes pitidos, era tal estrés y el miedo que su propio cerebro le estaba haciendo daño.

A cada paso que escuchaba, mas miedo tenía. La presión sanguínea se estaba disparando por todo su sistema, el corazón le estaba costando seguir el ritmo cardíaco y sabía que era cuestión se segundos que le diera un infarto. Los pasos del monstruo cesaron, estaba ahí, delante suyo, casi podía sentir las botas se cuero tocando su espeso pelaje negro.

— _Es de mala educación espiar a las personas._

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró el lugar donde estaba. Su habitación, su cama, su pijama. Todo había sido un horrible sueño. Suspiró aliviado al saber que había sido una espantosa pesadilla, se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo como la calma volvía en él. Pese a que fue todo un producto de su cabeza no pudo evitar sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, había pasado tanto miedo, que no podía llegar a sacarlo del cuerpo. Todo había sido muy real. Demasiado para ser una burda pesadilla, pero ¿que otra explicación había entonces? No recordaba como había llegado hasta su habitación, ni tampoco como se había colocado el pijama... debía de ser eso, un simple sueño, trato de autoconvencerse repitiéndose para si mismo que solo había sido un sueño. Se bajó de la cama, sintiendo el frío suelo de madera en la planta de sus pies, con cierta pereza consiguió mantenerse en pie, dando tumbos por la habitación.

Se sentía terriblemente débil y mareado.

—Ja ja ja, el bello durmiente despertó de su sueño— rió James mientras se abrochaba la blusa—¿a que esperas a vestirte?, vamos a llegar tarde a clase— farfulló el Gryffindor al pensar que tenía que estar presente en las tediosas clases del profesor Beans.

—Cierto, y sinceramente, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder puntos para nuestra casa, por primera vez, tenemos casi los mismos puntos que Hufflepuff.

Sirius asintió algo atontado, respiro tranquilo, todo había sido un sueño, se había quitado un peso de encima. Sonrió, y miro a sus dos amigos.

—Que os parece si hacemos alguna "bromita" a los Slytherins,-—la cara de Remus era la misma expresión que pondría la profesora McGonagall si los escuchase en ese instante—vamos Remus, solo sería una bromita. ¿A que si Canuto? será divertido y de paso podríamos ganar unos puntillos extras para nuestra casa— "razonó" James con una mirada suplicante.

Remus rodó los ojos, a sabiendas que dijera lo que dijese no le harían ni caso, no por nada eran los gamberros de Hogwarts y si alguna vez esos dos borregos con retraso mental paridos por una iguana fruto del incesto les hubiese hecho caso, seguramente se habrían librado de muchos castigos. En definitiva, eran inútil tratar de razonar con ellos.

—¿Canuto? ¿me has escuchado?

Sirius despertó de esa pequeña ensoñación que tenía, asintiendo con la cabeza sin haber escuchado tan siquiera las palabras de James.

Algo que para Remus no pasó desapercibido.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras con cierto ímpetu, especialmente James. Y que sorpresa se llevaron al ver un tumulto de gente. Los merodeadores se miraron extrañados, sin llegar a entender que ocurrían.

—Hey, ¿que ocurre?, no son ni las ocho y media y ya hay tanto jaleo— dijo James con una clara molestia. Ya podía imaginarse el dolor de cabeza que tendría en cuestión de minutos.

Frank Lomgbottom se giró con el rostro mas pálido una  _Banshee_ , con periódico en mano se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Pero que os pasa a todos?— pregunto con clara preocupación Sirius, sintiendo como un sudor frío empezaba a bajar por su espalda.

Remus cogió el periódico y empezó a leer el título de la pagina.

 

_**MORTIFAGO BRUTALMENTE ASESINADO EN HOSMAGE.** _

 

No fue necesario que Remus siguiera leyendo, Sirius se apoyó en una de las paredes del la sala común y empezó a vomitar una exagerada cantidad de bilis. El cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, sus ojos no tardaron en humedecerse del pánico que sentía, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. En su mente, no tardaron en aparecer las terribles imágenes del brutal asesinato perpetrado por aquel psicópata. Sangre, vísceras, gritos… en cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo totalmente desmayado con el sonido de los gritos preocupados de sus compañeros.

* * *

Severus se fue a las clases de Aritmancia de última hora, y fue sorprendente, cuando vio que no estaba Black de por medio, lo cual era una verdadera sorpresa. Especialmente, al ver que James ni le había dirigido la palabra, y eso ya era mucho. Algo le olía a chamusquina, el echo de ver Lily y Remus tan pálidos no era normal, al igual que el resto de Griffyndor. ¿Que diablo había pasado? Desde luego, nada agradable. Aunque había Griffyndors que parecían estar contentos.

—¿Se puede saber que les pasa a todos?—preguntó Severus a Lucius.

El rubio miró hacia adelante, vigilando por si la profesora Vector les miraba por algún casual.

—Lee— susurró Lucius mientras sacaba de su pupitre un trozo de la columna  _" El profeta_ ".

Severus asintió, algo desconcertado por la expresión de temor del rubio. Desdobló el fragmento del periódico sin entender a que venía tanto misterio, pero cuando empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito sintió que las palabras de Amal se hicieron un fuerte eco en su mente.

 

_**MORTIFAGO BRUTALMENTE ASESINADO EN HOSMAGE** _

_Esta mañana se a encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Traves Wylkes, un conocido mortifago y fiel servidor del innombrable. Se le halló decapitado y empalado, los Aurores han preferido no dar detalles del estado de la victima, pero según fuentes anónimas. Varios Aurores han tenido que salir del recinto._

_Se piensa que el mismo asesino de Mulciber Rowling, dado que el patrón es el mismo. Por el momento no se han dado más detalles del asesinato._

 

A Severus no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío. Los relatos de Amal llegaron como flechas a su cabeza, realmente le costaba creer lo que estaba leyendo.

" _Algo terrible va a suceder"_

" _volverá a ser como antes. Será terrible."_

Ahora entendía porque Lucius estaba tan asustado, aquello no había sido un asesinato al azar, no, aquello había sido premeditado. Había sido fríamente calculado. Era tal como dijo Amal, la  _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  no era un asesino de pacotilla, no era un imbécil enmascarado que era imprudente, no, nada de eso. Estaba claro que ese homicida estaba lanzando un grito de guerra al mismísimo Voldemort, y que mejor, que matando de la forma mas vil y bizarra posible. Los mejores mortífagos, los más buscados y del cual nunca fueron hallados. Aquello era para temblar, especialmente para sus seguidores, estaba seguro que aquellos dos asesinatos sería suficiente para que muchos se acobardaran, lo suficiente como para no querer tomar la marca oscura.

—Ni siquiera el mortifago mas sádico es capaz de hacer algo como eso... — el susurro de Malfoy no le auguraba nada bueno- tengo a un tipo... me contó como lo encontró

Severus no quería escuchar algo como eso, estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar, pero, también quería saber como lo había asesinado, lo cual en lo mas profundo de su mente, sintió miedo al pensar así.

—Quien quiera que fuera ese tipo… enserio, está loco de atar. Ese tipo lo degolló, le abrió las tripas, le arranco las vísceras y metió su cabeza en su estomago y le cosió. ¿Sabes que? parecía que estaba preñado— vio como Lucius ponía una gesto de puro asco, como si estuviese viendo la cosa mas desagradable de su vida-—¿Sabes que es lo mas curioso?, Wylkes tenía la tendencia de violar y matar a las mujeres  _muggles_  que estaban embarazadas

Severus sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Sin llegar a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Y Mulciber ¿Te acuerdas como fue asesinado?

Como para no recordarlo, aquella noticia revolvió a muchos es estomago. Severus asintió vehemente con la cabeza.

—Le amputó los brazos y las vísceras las metió en un barril. Y Casualmente Mulciber le gustaba arrancar miembros de sus victimas y meterlos en barriles.

En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos.

—El  _modus operandi_  es... devolverles lo que habían echo... ¡es la ley del  _Talion_!, ojo por ojo diente por diente.

Lucius se le quedo mirando con cierta extrañeza, no estaba muy habituado a la historia  _muggle_ , pero si conocía ciertas cosas, en este caso dicha ley.

—¿Pero con que propósito?

Severus no supo que responderle, desde luego, no era un criminal con una simple manía de matar. Era algo mas profundo, algo muy oscuro, , diabólico, visceral… horrendo. Algo que no tenía ni siquiera explicación.

—Pero si lo piensas... — Severus estaba no estaba muy convencido en lo que iba a decir-—todos los asesinos dejan mensajes, siempre a alguna persona que sea la única capaz de entenderlos, una persona que le considere como su enemigo.

—O su igual —susurró algo mas alto Lucius sin dejar de mirar a la profesora Vector.

Severus lo miró confundido, sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

—¿Su igual?

—Si, alguien que el propio asesino vea como su propia imagen, alguien a quien vea digno... ¿pero quien?, no creo que sea el señor oscuro, sus métodos de tortura y homicidas son muy diferentes.

—¡Malfoy y Snape! ¡¿ Tendréis la bondad de callaros?!— el grito de la profesora fue suficiente para que los dos no volvieran a decir ni una sola palabra.

Los dos se miraron, y optaron por hacer caso a la profesora, de la mala gana, pero al fin y al cabo, no les convenía restar puntos a su casa.

" _Amal_ " fue lo primero que pensó Severus. Tenía sentido, el chico tenia unos extensos conocimientos que no muchos tenían, y pese a su condición de  _muggle_ , ya le había demostrado que el podía curar una maldición imperdonable. ¿Pero por que alguien como Amal?, si, el podía ver a través de el, pero no era un asesino, no iba matando a las personas. Precisamente estaba en Hogwarts por que estaba huyendo de ese psicópata, ¿porque ese interés por Amal? ¿tal vez por algún secreto? En ese momento una idea surgió en su cabeza, ¿y si el había visto el rostro del asesino?, eso explicaría su obsesión con Amal, pero enseguida desecho la idea. Si así fuera, estaba seguro que el ya habría matado al moreno, había encontrado sin dificultad alguna a dos mortífagos que jamas habían sido capturados, no solo eso, sino que les dio un futuro peor que la muerte. Así que ¿cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo esto?

De una cosa estaba seguro, Amal sabría la respuesta.

El timbre sonó, y todos los estudiantes querían salir cuanto antes del lugar, no por nada las clases de Aritmancia eran increíblemente tediosas y aburridas. Sin embargo, el se tomo su tiempo para ir recogiendo las cosas.

—No tengo ganas de comer—le dijo a Lucius al ver que le esperaba.

—Si te sirve, ya somos dos.— dijo Lucius con cierta comicidad.

* * *

Lily caminaba hacia e mini taller que había montado el macánico. Aunque estaba en el quinto pino del castillo. Concretamente en el séptimo piso, en el ala norte. Donde la sala de estudios/lectura que no lo usaban ni los fantasmas. De alguna manera se había convertido en un pequeño taller donde Vivar arreglaba cualquier cosa que le dieras. Desde relojes (esos eran las entregas que más abundaban) hasta cajitas musicales. De algún modo u otro, esto había conseguido que se hiciera algo popular. Lograba arreglar cualquier objeto mecánico en cuestión de horas. Y no era para más. Muchos alumnos le trían objetos antiguos de un valor sentimental incalculable, puesto que había demostrado con creces su capacidad para arreglar cualquier cachivache. Por muy extraño que fuese. El lo lograba arreglar sin ningún problema.

Caminó por el larguísimo pasillo del ala oeste hasta llegar a lo que anteriormente fue, el pequeño salón de lectura. A medida que se acercaba, pudo escuchar una música de fondo. Se acercó con lentitud, y se quedó apoyada en el marco de puerta.

Ahí estaba Amal, centrado en arreglar una costosa cajita de música, graciosamente sentado en el suelo con una mesa de patas cortas. No recordaba conocer a ningún alumno que les gustara estar sentado en el suelo como Vivar. De alguna forma, sus rarezas, a su visión la parecía totalmente adorables.

Trató de escuchar la melodía de fondo, una extraña pero hermosa música de un antiguo tocadiscos. Era extraño, parecía el fragmento de un trozo de ópera. No sabía que era lo que decía, estaba en otro idioma. Pero fuera lo que dijera, sonaba melancólico, triste. Parecía el relato desesperanzado de un amor no correspondido.

—¿Que música es esa?—preguntó Lily haciéndose presente en la estancia.

Vivar se sobresaltó por unos instante y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Perdón, no quise asustarte. Me llamó la atención la música—añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

Amal asintió con la cabeza levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al tocadiscos para apagarlo.

—Es un trozo de ópera de Carmina Burana. _Dies, nox et omnia_. De  _Carl Orff_.—respondió de una manera distante y escueta.

Lily abrió con ojos con fuerza.

—¡Ya decía que me sonaba! Sin duda una de sus mejores es obras es el  _Oh_   _Fortuna_.—razonó la pelirroja con una ancha sonrisa. Aunque esa expresión fue desapareciendo al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el mecánico. La chica, preocupaba al ver esa reacción se acercó al muchacho—¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido—dijo con una evidente preocupación la Gryffindor.

Amal sonrió con suavidad.

—Simplemente acababa de tener un pequeño escalofrío.

Lily acarició el rostro de Amal. No entendió por qué lo hizo. No supo por que quiso tocar la caliente piel del  _Squib_. Sin embargo, el contacto duró poco al ver como Vivar echaba la cabeza hacia atrás de manera instintiva. Casi como si el hubiese tocado un hierro incandescente.

Lily lo miró con preocupación. Sabía que el moreno no tenía fobia a las chicas o algo por el estilo. Ya le había visto algunas veces hacer arreglos a costosos relojes sin cobrarles ni un mísero galeón. Le había visto sonreírlas o incluso, pese a su naturaleza reservada le había visto contar algún chiste cuando alguna alumna estaba decaída. Así que esa reacción se debía unicamente a ella.

¿Porque?

¿Alguna relación tóxica y ella tenía un parecido similar? ¿arrepentimiento? ¿veía algo en ella que nadie más veía? ¿que era entonces? Cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, Vivar se encogía como un pequeño cachorro que había sido golpeado. Esa era la mejor comparación que podía hacer en ese preciso instante. El moreno estaba de pie, pero con la cabeza agachada y en un profundo silencio.

—¿Porque te doy tanto miedo?—preguntó derrotada al ver esa reacción de rechazo.

Amal se revolvió incómodo mientras estiraba con nerviosismo las mangas de su jersey blanco.

—No es por ti, es simplemente que te pareces mucho a una persona que conocí—explicó con la cabeza agachada, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Como ella imaginaba, alguna relación terrible. Ella tenía el aspecto de esa chica y probablemente eso le recordara cosas horribles. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba y esa era la respuesta más lógica hacia esas bruscas reacciones.

—Pero yo no soy ella.

—Lo sé.

Lily lo miró fijamente. No comprendía porque quería acercarse a Amal. Por qué quería destapar ese misterio que envolvía a Vivar. Tenía a James, un novio estupendo, encantador y caballero que siempre estaba pendiente a cada petición que podía hacer la pelirroja. Pero entonces… ¿por que diablos quería estar con la presencia constante de Amal? ¿por que esa, no correspondida atracción?

—Esa música… era muy bonita—cambió abruptamente conversación al ver el estrés en que estaba sometiendo al chico.

—Es una colección de cantos de los siglos XII y XIII, que se han conservado en un único códice encontrado en 1803, Fueron escritos hacia el año 1230.—explicó con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, descubrió esa tarde otro interesante dato de Vivar. Y era su gran pasión por la música. Hasta que punto, que los decaídos ojos del moreno se transformaron en unos brillantes y alegres en cuestión de segundos. E incluso pudo mirarla a los ojos.

Lily se quedó hipnotizada cuando vio los alegres ojos naranjas de Vivar. Eran… hechizantes. Sus ojos eran como un libro abierto. Casi podías nadar en el complicado mar de emociones que tenía Amal. Especialmente cuando se trataba de temas que le interesasen.

—La verdad, nunca supe que quería decir esa canción—dijo Lily mientras seguía a Amal con la mirada.

El  _Squib_ , se movió hacia el tocadiscos donde había una pequeña pila de fundas llenas de esos gigantescos discos. Por el momento, no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a deslumbrarse de la evidente felicidad de Vivar y sentarse cómodamente en el sillón de un recargado tapizado de rayas negras y rojas.

—Es la cantata número 16. Habla sobre un hombre que se lamenta de un amor no correspondido.—explicó Amal de espaldas a ella, mientras sacaba la funda de un disco mientras se dirigía hacia la pelirroja.— Es… es muy hermoso, melancólico pero con una belleza sin igual— el moreno sacó el álbum que estaba buscando y lo limpió con la manga de su jersey al ver una fina capa de polvo—supongo que tendrás uno de esos trastos en tu salón. Creo que te gustará.—dijo el mecánico mientras le entregaba el disco a la muchacha con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Que es?—preguntó al ver el estilo minimalista del álbum con el rostro de un hermoso muchacho del estilo de la antigua Roma.

— _Catulli Carmina._ Es la obra menos conocida. La verdad, es que no lo entiendo es… brillante.

—¿Porque lo dices?

Amal se quedó pensativo por unos instantes.

—Bueno, digamos que cuando Carl Orff lo publicó no tuvo un gran número del público que uno podría haber pensado. Algo comprensible estaban en medio de la segunda guerra mundial, por lo que… bueno es lógico.

Lily no estaba del todo convencida. Aunque agradecía profundamente el regalo que le había echo Amal.

—Hay algo más ¿no es así? Pasó lo mismo con  _Carmina Burana_ y tuvo un rotundo éxito.

Amal sonrió. Una sonrisa… tímida. De echo, parecía abochornado.

—Digamos que hay ciertos estribillos donde los flirteos son… escandalosos—explicó con una arrolladora vergüenza.

Lily sonrió de lado. ¿Tenía algún trasfondo? No lo sabía, pero desde luego que aquella declaración era muy, pero que muy reveladora. Y desde luego, el cambio de actitud de Amal era… ejem, poco menos que provocativo. Con aquella mirada avergonzada, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar los ojos verdes de la Gryffindor… podía tener esa cicatriz y cientos de heridas más. Pero eso, jamás quitaría lo bello que se podía llegar a mostrar.

—¿Y como puedo saber su traducción?—preguntó con una sonrisa Lily.

Amal volvió a posar su mirada en la Gryffindor se agachó ligeramente y la señaló en la parte trasera de la funda con un evidente nerviosismo.

—Aquí te indica la traducción de los estribillos—Lily se dispuso a leerlos, pero la voz de advertencia de Vivar la hizo parar—Me gustaría que lo leyeses cuando estés sola. Y cuando tu instinto te diga que debes escucharlo. Creo que lo disfrutarás mucho más.—explicó con un sonrojo que poco le faltaba para que echase humo por la cabeza.

Lily tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver lo nervioso que se ponía el muchacho.

—¿De que trata?

Amal se volvió a enderezar con una sonrisa… algo espeluznante. Pero Lily recordó de inmediato que debido a sus ojos naranjas y los exagerados hoyuelos que tenía era un factor para que tuviera ese aire macabro.

—Mmm, eres lista. Lo descubrirás cuando escuches los nombres de quienes lo cantan.

Era ella o juraría que Amal se estaba burlando de ella.

—Noto cierta mofa en tus palabras Vivar.—dijo con advertencia, pero con un evidente humor en ellas.

El moreno ni se inmutó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros tratando de evitar mirarla.

—No, no.—renegó con suavidad— lamento que mi voz suene con escarnia pero no es mi intención. Es simplemente por el profundo mensaje que tiene esa ópera. Y no puedo evitar imaginarme tu rostro al entender su verdadero significado.

Lily quería comprender cuanto antes la ópera que le dio Amal. Quería entender que era lo que tanta gracia le hacía. Y desde luego, tenía la sensación de que Vivar le estaba diciendo suavemente que era predecible. Algo que la sentó bastante mal. Y era algo que no comprendía. Si bien, Amal no era una persona precisamente atractiva, si que era endemoniadamente interesante. Uno de ellos, era ese cambio tan brusco de comportamiento. Había pasado de triste y alicaído a uno alegre y ansioso.

La pelirroja se levantó del sillón. Y guardó el regalo del mecánico en la cartera que llevaba. Tenía que admitir que la magia en hacer que en su cartera cupiese más del espacio permitido, a lo  _Mery_   _Poppins_. Era sin duda, un autentico gozo.

Sin aviso alguno, Lily agarró la muñeca de Amal y lo tiró al sillón donde está no dudó en apoyar su rodilla en un pequeño espacio que había en el borde del asiento. La chica se sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de Vivar, el evidente sonrojo que allanaba por sus mejillas. Los brillantes y límpidos ojos naranjas cargados de sorpresa. Lily se acercó a él. A tan solo unos míseros centímetros de su boca. Podía sentir a la perfección el aliento reprimido que trataba de controlar Vivar.

Lily no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni mucho menos del por qué. Tenía a un novio encantador que daría todo por ella. A un amigo de la infancia que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… ¿entonces porque alguien como Amal? ¿porque ese intenso deseo de sacar todas las expresiones posibles de su rostro? ¿porque ese irrefrenable impulso de querer verlo así continuamente? No podía evitar pensar si acaso no se estaba metiendo en serios problemas. Sobretodo si tenía en cuenta lo que el Squib llevaba a sus espaldas.

Pero la forma tan bella en que Amal actuaba, la forma tan hermosa en que el sonreía. O incluso, como no reveló que fue James quien lo golpeó. Hacia que su alma temblase por su atención.

Acarició suavemente la repulsiva herida que tenía Amal en la boca. Herida que causó tanto revuelo y dio origen a ese humillante apodo. Acarició con suavidad los labios resecos del moreno. Tenía unas severas heridas en los labios, ahora que lo miraba con atención. Dios… tenía un aspecto terrible. Parecía un Jonkie recién salido de rehabilitación. Las profundas ojeras, la cicatriz, los labios secos y agrietados… mas que terrible, era repulsivo.

¿Entonces que era?

Vivar tenía un intelecto envidiable y también que si el quería podían hablar de cientos de temas. Sabía atraer con sus conocimientos. Sabía como seducir (inconscientemente en su caso) a cualquier persona. Daba igual su género o su edad. Sabía como destacar, hacerse notar.

Amal era ese tipo de persona.

Lily se inclinó para besarlo, muy suavemente. Fue algo simple, un roce de labios tan infantil como los que se dan los infantes en su época dorada antes de entrar el el mundo de los adultos.

Fue delicado, cargado de un profundo romanticismo, al menos a ojos de la chica. Acarició suavemente el rostro tratando de profundizar más el beso. Lamió los resecos labios de Amal, causándola un estremecimiento. Sin embargo, empezó a darse cuenta que besar a Amal era como besar a una estatua. No había ni rastro de emoción o aceptación por parte de Vivar. Tan solo se quedó quieto. Paralizado.

Fue en un momento, donde empezó a notar que caía agua sobre sus labios cuando comprendió que algo malo le estaba pasando. Cuando se alejó se él. Vio que su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos, de par en par. Casi, como si fuera la mismísima muerte la que estaba encima de él.

—Por favor… por favor.—susurró el moreno. Casi como si estuviera pidiendo clemencia.

—¿Que es lo que tanto temes?—preguntó mientras volvía acariciar el rostro del chico.

—A los recuerdos.

—Pero yo no soy ella.

—Lo sé—volvió a responder Amal tratando de ralentizar las respiración agitada que se había disparado por todo su sistema.

—¿Porque no puedo estar a tu lado?—preguntó Lily besándole el cuello. No comprendía que estaba haciendo. No comprendía porqué diablos estaba haciendo eso. ¿Porque le estaba haciendo esas preguntas? ¿porque estaba actuando así?—¿Porque Amal?—volvió a preguntar mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.

Quería más, mucho más. Aquello no era suficiente. Se irguió ligeramente mirando el rostro inexpresivo de Amal. Había algo raro en él. Ya no era ese chico tímido. Era otra cosa.

—¿Amal?

 _—Velim me hoc non meretrice._ —respondió con una aterradora sonrisa.

Lily abrió los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Perdón?

Amal se levantó del sillón tirándola como si fuera un peonza. La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos abiertos. No, era imposible que ese fuera Amal. Nadie cambiaba de humor tan rápido. Y ya sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Podía volver a sentir esa terrible sensación. Su propia magia la estaba alertando con anticipación.

—Tu.

Amal sonrió de lado. O más bien, el que lo controlaba.

Quiso moverse, pero no pudo. Sus piernas no respondían, de echo, parecía como si no tuviese tan quisiera equilibrio. La sádica sonrisa del moreno no hizo de esperar. Y vaya que si esa sonrisa era un mal augurio de lo que la pasaría.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a chillar como nunca lo había hecho. Pasados los minutos, bajo el manto de oscuridad a la que voluntariamente había aceptado imponerse. Fue abriendo con lentitud los ojos. Dándose cuenta de que estaba en la clase, junto a los Revenclaw mirándola con preocupación.

* * *

 

* * *

 _Velim me hoc non meretrice:_  putas como tu no pueden llamarme así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os sintáis satisfechos (especialmente para los sádicos) traté de describir lo mejor que pude el escenario en que La Peste Negra asesinó al mortífago.
> 
> Hay otra cosa que quiero decir. Prestad muchísima atención a la ópera que le dio Amal a Lily. No os imagináis la simbología que tiene esta. Repito, prestad mucha atención.
> 
> Y con esto me despido.
> 
> Escribid un comentario (ya sé que no lo vais hacer, pero ahí queda la esperanza) y me vais diciendo que os a convencido y que no. Sentíos libres de hacer todas las criticas que queráis.


	11. Capítulo 11: Peligrosa cercanía

Sirius no podía dormir. No podía. Cuando cerraba los ojos, de inmediato su mente bagaba a aquellos horrendo recuerdos donde veía como era brutalmente asesinado ese mortífago. Vomitaba continuamente. No podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos, volvería a aquella escena. Y demonios, era tan lívida, tan real… tan sumamente pragmático que tenía la terrible sensación de que volvía a revivir esa escena una y otra vez. Y lo que era peor, cada vez que soñaba la escena se hacía más nítida a sus ojos. La sangre era más brillante, los músculos lo podía ver más de cerca. Los olores se hacían más fuertes. Iba de mal en peor. Por ello, se negaba a dormir. Sabía que si lo hacía volvería a pasar lo mismo.

Aquella decisión estaba perjudicando a Sirius considerablemente. No dormía, por lo que su comportamiento era más errático y paranoico. Cada vez que alguien le tocaba por la espalda reaccionaba violentamente. Apartándolos como si hubiese sido fuego quien le hubiese tocado.

No comía, no dormía.

Sabía que estaba mal. Que necesitaba con urgencia tratamiento o al menos, una ayuda decente.

—Sirius… ¿que te ocurre?—preguntó Lily con una evidente preocupación.

El Gryffindor la miró. La quería lejos de él. Quería que todo el mundo se alejase de él. Quería estar solo. Que nadie lo molestase. Quería silencio. Nada de personas a su alrededor. A veces, cuando la miraba, le costaba reconocer que esa era su amiga y que no merecía recibir una violenta respuesta cargada de insolencia. Más aún cuando solo estaban ellos dos en la sala común.

—Desde que ingresaste en la enfermaría estás raro—dijo Lily —y eso hace ya cuatro días.

Sirius renegó con la cabeza.

—Nada, simplemente estoy teniendo malos sueños.

Lily lo miró de manera inquisitiva y desconfiada.

—Sirius… algo te está pasando y no lo quieres contar. Lo entiendo, pero sea lo que sea está acabando con tu salud.

El Gryffindor apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas. Quería mandarla a freír espárragos. Estaba furioso, iracundo. Quería callarla de una vez. No quería escuchar su voz, no quería su presencia no quería a nadie. Estaba irritado, muy irritado. Y no entendía el por qué de esa inexplicable rabia que había surgido de la nada.

—Solo… dejame en paz.

Lily no se dió por vencida.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas visto… el problema… yo que sé, se lo tienes que decir a Dumbledor. Te apoyaremos. No estarás solo en esto. Sea lo que sea que te pase no te abandonaremos.

—¡Como si tú supieras lo que me pasa!—exclamó el Gryffindor.

Quería dormir, estaba cansado. No, agotado. Pero no podía. Y eso lo enfurecía.

—Sirius… por favor, vete donde el director Dumbledor y cuéntale lo que te está sucediendo. Pero esto no es normal.—añadió tocándole el hombro con la esperanza de darle el confort que necesitaba.

Sirius se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad. No quería que le tocasen, no quería que nadie le hablase. Quería dormir, quería descansar y no podía. Y eso, lo único que hacía era aumentar aún más su desesperación. Sentía que se estaba hundiendo en un profundo agujero que lo absorbía cada vez más y más. Solo quería salir pero no podía. De vez en cuando, tenía la sensación de que lo seguían e incluso en esos momentos. En su cansada mente recreaba la escena del mortífago con las tripas abiertas una y otra y otra vez. Solo quería dormir.

Pensar ello provocó que de la ferviente ira iracunda que sentía el joven Gryffindo pasase a una triste y desesperada. Ni el mismo era capaz de comprender esa extraña montaña rusa de emociones.

La miró con lástima dolor y rabia. Y se fue por la puerta ignorando la mirada preocupada de Remus al verle salir con esas energías.

Lupin miró a Lily con evidente dolor.

—¿Que crees que es lo que le está pasando?

La chica pelirroja suspiró.

—Lo poco que me a dicho me a dado a entender que a soñado con cosas terribles.

Remus asintió y se sentó en el mismo sofá donde se sentaba Lily.

—¿Tu le crees?—preguntó el chico de ojos avellana.

—Si y no. El argumento es poco válido. Pero incluso yo misma e soñado con cosas raras últiamente.

—¿Como qué?—preguntó el licántropo.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente. Pero no pensaba tener ese tipo de sueños bajo llave, de primeras porque era absurdo.

—La última vez, soñé que estaba besando a Vivar.

Su amigo lo miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Invitándola a continuar.

—Llegué al séptimo piso y de alguna manera empecé a besarle. El no me correspondía, de echo, se podría decir que lo estaba forzando.—Lily frunció el ceño—y de la nada, Amal empezó a hablar en latín. Fue extraño pero muy real.—Evans se giró para mirar a la cara al Remus—se sintió tan real… que llegué pensar que realmente hice algo como eso.

Lupin suspiró con desgano.

—Le ví hurgar en la enfermería buscando pociones para dormir. Eran pociones de Morfeo Lily. Las más fuertes que existen y con recete de los medimagos.

Ambos se miraron con temor.

—¿Porque Sirius tomaría algo tan extremo como eso?

—No lo sé.

* * *

—¿Que quiere decir?— preguntó Albus con clara preocupación. No era usual que un alumno viniera a su despacho por elección propia, menos unos como Sirius Black después de haber sido ingresado en la enfermería.

Sirius todavía no sabía como contar lo sucedido sin que se le revolviera el estómago. No había pasado ni dos días desde el incidente y aun así, no conseguía calmarse de ninguna manera.

—Yo... yo... vi a… al… al… asesino… de los… mortífagos... lo vi todo profesor, vi como lo degollaba... yo... lo— el vomito empezó a subirle por la garganta, aunque supo tragarlo con rapidez. El Gryffindor estaba traumatizado, algo como eso jamás se le borraría de su mente.

Albus puso su avejentada mano en el hombro del chico, tratando de reconfortarle de la mejor manera posible.

—Se que has visto algo horrible, algo que ninguna persona tenía que ser testigo,— hizo una breve pausa al ver el estado de trance que tenia el chico—no voy a preguntar el como lo vistes, ni el porque estabas fuera de las horas establecidas—Sirius agradeció en lo mas profundo de su alma que no hiciera ninguna pregunta referente a como se escapó del internado— solo voy a preguntarte esto: ¿recuerdas algo especialmente extraño?

Sirius trato de hacer memoria, con un nudo en el estomago, trato de recordar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Supo que estaba ahí... Me ordenó que saliera de mi escondrijo... y mi cuerpo obedeció esa orden... no lo entiendo, jamas me paso algo como eso. Era como si… como si estuviera bajo el maleficio de  _Imperio_.

El director se quedó pensativo.

—Soy consciente de que eres un animago— Sirius bajo la cabeza, dándose cuenta, de que por algo el director era el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos— un perro ¿me equivoco?— el chico negó con la cabeza— puede ser que el asesino tenga cierto poder sobre los animales... ¿Quieres decir algo a los Aurores?

—Prefiero que sea usted quien lo reporte, pero si es necesario daré toda la información que pueda.

El director no dijo nada, sabía por la difícil situación que estaba pasando el Gryffindor, que un chico se fuera de su casa sin ningún tipo de apoyo económico y social no ayudaba mucho, y mas aún si se trataba del apellido Black. Y eso significaba el rechazo de todas las familias mágicas, desde las mas cerradas a las mas abiertas.

—Como desees, pediré a Pomfrey que te de pociones para dormir. No me imagino lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti— y como para no pensarlo, el pelinegro tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras, estaba mas delgado y se notaba que su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso.

Sirius se quedó durante unos largos minutos en silencio. Casi buscando una respuesta de porque estaba haciendo esto.

—No es que me importe mucho la vida de unos mortifagos... pero temo que la próxima victima sea sea un civil.

Dumbledoor lo miró con cariño.

—Lo que necesitas ahora es descansar, tomate esta semana libre. No te preocupes por las clases, informaré al profesorado que no te encuentras en condiciones de asistir—El director sonrió con una ligera tristeza en sus ojos, no era de ningún agrado ver a un alumno en ese deplorable estado.

—Gracias profesor Dumbledoor— agradeció Sirius. Podría ser un gamberro y saltarse continuamente las clases, pero siempre tenía calificaciones muy altas. Aunque, se sentía mal por hacer que el director le estuviese encubriendo cuando tenía todo el derecho del mundo en expulsarle.

El chico se fue del despacho, caminando sin rumbo fijo, claro está, lugares donde estaba totalmente desolado. Paseo por los fríos pasillos de piedra, sintiendo como la humedad hacia mella en su cabello dejándolo ligeramente rizado. Todo el lugar estaba silencioso. Se sintió ridículo por llegar a tener miedo de ese silencio. Estaba seguro que esas alturas iba a volverse loco. Caminó hacia los puentes colgantes. Con la esperanza de despejarse. Si no fuera por una peculiar música que escuchó a lo lejos, era extraña... perecida a la opera. Siguió el camino la melodía, hasta que llego a un corredor que del que jamás había estado. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a un amplio pasillo. Avejentado, sucio y húmedo. Aquello era muy extraño, en todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts jamás había estado en ese sitio. Siguió, con cierto sigilo al lugar donde provenía la música.

Había una enorme puerta muy gastada pero de apariencia fuerte, con cierto disimulo entreabrió el portón y que sorpresa se llevó cuando vio al mecánico estar escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz con una máquina de escribir.

Amal. Ese condenado mecánico. Huraño, tosco y engreído. Bastaba con ver, como rehuía de las personas, hablando con Snape como si fuera el único alumno digno de hablar con él. Ese chico era molesto, por alguna razón lo detestó desde el primer momento en que le vio hablando animadamente con Snape. Y no lo entendía. Era feo, esa cicatriz quitaba el poco atractivo que tenía. Renegó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido por llegar a un lugar como ese y esperar a encontrar algo interesante.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando vio que Amal se enderezaba de su asiento. Estaba de espaldas a él. Pero pareció notar algo.

—Es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

Una horrible sacudida recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sirius, aquellas palabras, eran las mismas, eran las mismas palabras que aquel monstruo dijo. Las manos le temblaban a mas no poder, era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. ¿como era posible? Una terrible sensación le golpeó el estómago. Sintiendo como la bilis volvía subir por su garganta. Tal era el ataque de pánico que le estaba dando que tuvo que dejar que las rodillas tocasen el suelo para no caerse mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

—Hey, ¿estas bien?— sintió como la puerta se abría de par en par en par, viendo la figura de Amal. Y había una clara diferencia entre  _L_ _a_ _Peste Negra_ y el mecánico, y era que este se le notaba a leguas lo preocupado que estaba—¿estas bien?, hey, era una broma, no pienso que estuvieras espiándome, era una simple coña— le ofreció la mano para poder levantarse—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Sirius lo miro atónito, sintiendo como el pulso se iba poco a poco calmando.

No era él.

De alguna forma, la presencia del chico estaba logrando calmar ese miedo. Como si el echo de estar con él, le garantizara su seguridad. Con cierta lentitud asintió con la cabeza, cogió la mano de Amal y se levantó.

No, no estaba bien. Estaba traumatizado con la escena que había visto, y cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con aquella hórrida noche le hacia querer devolver todo lo que había comido.

—¿Como te llamas?—preguntó el moreno.

—Sirius Black— le sorprendía que no le conociera, su nombre era bastante conocido por todo el castillo. Aunque, una vez mas recordó que el mecánico no hablaba con nadie mas que Severus.

—¿Quieres pasar?— el chico asintió. Pensando, que tal vez el mecánico no era como aparentaba. Cuando lo dejó pasar lo primero que vio fue una gigantesca vidriera donde entraba una tenue luz en aquella amplia y extensa ala. Se quedo embelesado con la propia habitación, había miles de plantas empotradas en las paredes al igual que enormes macetas con plantas que no supo identificar. También pudo ver como tenia artefactos que volaban de un lado para otro, pilas y pilas de papeles al igual que pequeñas estanterías saturadas de libros. —¿te gusta?

La tranquilizadora voz de Amal lo volvió a llevar a la realidad.

—Si, no sabía que es aquí donde vives—

Amal sonrió. —¿Que te trae por aquí?, ahora que te veo, ¿no se supone que tienes que estar en clases?...—al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico, comprendió lo que sucedía—Ohh, ya entiendo, je je je je, tu tranqui, si quieres saltarte las clases no diré ni pio— Sirius sonrió por la forma en la que se expresó el moreno,—tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. —se mofó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

El Gryffindor se quedo mirándolo fijamente, sin llegar a creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. ¿era posible que fuera la misma persona?, ¿el mismo chico que aparentaba ser?, no era huraño, si tosco, no era ni de lejos un chico que no le gustase el contacto humano. Ni muchos menos era la primera impresión que le había dado ¿pero entonces porque solía rehuir de las personas?

—¿Hay algo que perturbe tu mente?— Sirius lo miró a los ojos, sin poder despegarlos de aquellos curiosos ojos anaranjados—hola, llamando al planeta tierra. ¿Estás ahí?

La voz del mecánico le hizo volver en si mismo, dándose cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Perdón solo… me quedé pensando.—agregó con nerviosismo. La traidora de su mente no paraba de recordarle una y otra vez lo que vio en el callejón Knockturn.

El moreno no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo, estaba muy pálido, y podía recordar perfectamente el miedo que había en sus ojos, bueno,aquello no era miedo, aquello era terror. Amal le agarró de la muñeca y lo llevo a la mesa redonda de cristal, haciéndole sentar con suavidad en las sillas de mimbre.—permíteme dudar de todo lo que has dicho, basta con ver la expresión de pavor que tienes en la cara— se acercó a el rápidamente, invadiendo su espacio personal mientras empezaba a olisquear su túnica, dejando al chico se incomodara de inmediato por el repentino acercamiento del chico.— dudo que sea un mal sueño si te dan poción Morfeo, una poción echa especialmente para no soñar nada... echa para personas que han visto o vivido algo realmente traumático. —acotó meitras se alejaba de él con suavidad.

Sirius estaba asombrado con todo lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que tan solo con olisquear su toga, hubiese sido capaz de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿No me digas que vistes a  _La Peste Negra_.?— la reacción de Sirius fue tal como esperaba, volvió a ponerse pálido, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar sin control alguno. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par. Como si sus ojos estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Amal se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que había pasado.— veo que no soy el único en haberle visto.

—Tu... ¿tu también?

—¿Porque crees que estoy aquí?—Amal se sentó en la silla de mimbre mientras miraba hipnóticamente los paisajes de Escocia.—mmm, lo que me extraña es que te dejara vivir—al ver que cada vez estaba más y más pálido, decidió tomar riendas sobre el asunto—ahora vuelvo.

Sirius vio como Amal se fue hacia un pequeño invernadero que tenía colgando en techo, subió por una escalera de madera igual que las que solían tener en la biblioteca. Lo único que pudo hacer el Gryffindor fue bajar la cabeza mientras se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la vaga esperanza de que su cabeza le dejase de dar fuertes pitidos. ¿Como era posible que el le hubiese visto?, pero más extraño aún ¿porque dijo que le extrañaba que estuviera vivo?, ¿era posible que _La Peste Negra_  supiera quien era él? ¿desde el principio?, tenía sentido, tal vez por eso actuó de forma tan burlona.

Aquello no lo olvidaría en su vida, y el temor que tuvo ahí... ni el señor oscuro era capaz de infligir ese miedo, esa atmósfera macabra y pesada, al punto de ser terriblemente asfixiante. La gotas bermejo salpicadas por la fría pared del callejón, ese hedor a carne. La permaennte esencia de muerte que recorría su piel. Las vísceras esparcidas por el suelo, el echo de que ese mortifago, de buena familia fuera ensartado como un vulgar cerdo de feria.

—Aquí tienes, bebe— Sirius se sobresalto ligeramente, miró la taza de porcelana que le dio el extranjero. Se quedó mirando durante varios segundos el contenido sin llegar a entender que era lo que había en esa taza con agua teñida de marrón claro, que a primera vista parecía té— la poción que te han dado no sirve para lo que tu tienes—Amal cogió un cojín mientras lo acomodaba en su silla—el cerebro humano siempre expulsa  _Oxitocina_ , una hormona que surge del hipotálamo, es algo que siempre te hace mantenerte alerta pero a niveles muy bajos, en tu caso es muy probable que lo tengas por las nubes. Y eso, no lo cura la magia, puede dormir zonas del cerebro pero no mucho. Lo que te he dado— le inclinó para señalarle la taza— es un tipo de hongo,  _Cinctulus_ y  _Cubensis_ contiene  _psilocibina, baeocistina_  y _psilocina_. Que en cristiano viene a ser una droga natural de toda la vida. Es poquísimo lo que tiene, pero vas a notar la diferencia

El pelinegro estaba mas que sorprendido, ¿quien era realmente?. Sirius sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo como aquellos hongos hacían que todo su cuerpo se relajara, no se sentía atontado, y ni mucho menos cansado. Solo sentía que todo aquel estrés acumulado estaba desapareciendo, como si todo lo malo lo hubiesen echado en un colador.

—No lo entiendo—Amal lo miró sin comprender—siendo como eres ¿porque siempre evitas el contacto humano?

El macánico lo miró por unos segundos. Aunque tiempo después apartó la mirada posándola en los platillos de porcelana.

—No soy bueno a lo que relaciones sociales se refiere. Me gusta estar solo, el silencio, la tranquilidad. Estar con un grupo de personas… uff, es un suplicio para mi—explicó rascándose la nuca.

—¿Es por timidez?— Amal inflo los mofletes mientras ponía una expresión de estar ofendido.

Aquella imagen hizo estallar de risas a Sirius.

—Algo así. ¡Oye no te rías!—exclamó Amal con una notoria sonrisa.

El Gryffindor No lo podía creer, era por eso. Era tal la timidez que tenia que no quería hablar con las personas, estaba seguro que si las chicas de Hogwarts supieran aquello, definitivamente se habrían encariñado inmediatamente él. —pero si el primer día estuviste arreglando el proyector en la clase de pociones... delante de todos.—enfatizó aquello último mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al té.

El mecánico se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—Solo miraba al profesor, y le pedí a Albot...

—Albus—corrigió

—Lo que he dicho, le pedí que no volviera a pedirme arreglar ningún trasto cuando hubiera gente. No hay mucho más que contar. Es por eso que no me ves con gente, no se como reaccionar, ni que decir.

—Te asustan.—terminó Sirius mientras la sonrisa que tenía se iba desvaneciendo de su rostro.

—Más o menos.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza sin parecer del todo convencido.

—¿Y Snape?

A Amal se le iluminaron los ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibido bajo la atenta mirada del Gryffindor.

—Me gusta mucho su compañía creo que es increíblemente divertido. Sus comentarios son… brutales. En ciertas cosas nos entendemos, y muchas veces comprendo por las situaciones por las que el pasa.

¿Divertido? Estaba escuchando mal. ¿Snape divertido? ¿en que mundo paralelo se estaba encontrando?

No le gustaba que fuera precisamente con  _Snivellius_ , hubiese preferido que fuera con otra persona. Pero eso era algo que tenía la certeza de cambiar. Después de haber resuelto ese malentendido, podía ver a Amal con otros ojos.

—Por lo que veo eres un gran lector— dijo Sirius al recordar todos los libros que tenía en aquella sala.

Amal lo miró sorprendido, para que segundos después una risa inundara el lugar. Y a su modo de ver, le gusto aquel sonido, era suaves vibraciones para su oído y de alguna manera y tal vez por las drogas naturales eran suaves hondas que llegaban a su cerebro adormilando con cierta ligereza.

—Por irónico que parezca, no me gusta leer— la expresión confusa del Gryffinfor ensanchó aún más la sonrisa de Amal—soy extremadamente curioso. Si mirases todos los títulos, verías que son todos sobre botánica, matemáticas, alquimia, historia, mecánica, aritmancia y así un largo ecetera.

La expresión de Sirius era tan graciosa, pego una fuerte se secaba las lagrimas que le salían de tanto reír.

—Era el que peor notas tenía en la clase— Amal se espatarró en la silla mientras que su mirada había un brillo de nostalgia—me acuerdo que mi pasatiempo favorito era encabronar al profesor... no daba palo alguno. Me limitaba a estar presente en la clase y yá.

Sirius se estaba deleitando con aquella imagen tan cálida, ese chico riendo, su claro sentido del humor. Todo en el era... extrañamente reconfortante. Su singular forma de ser y actuar al igual que la forma tan extraña que tenía para reaccionar hacia ciertas situaciones le hacía estar en un posición totalmente reveladora. Era de esas personas que uno no se puede olvidar de ellas.

—¿Estas mejor?—preguntó Amal, estaba seguro que las setas alucinógenas ya habían hecho su efecto, y por ende, aquel chico podría hablar de _La Peste Negra_  sin que se desmayara del miedo.

—Si, es como si todo el estrés hubiera desaparecido.

—Entonces si te hablo de la peste negra ¿te pondrás nervioso?

Sirius se quedó durante varios segundos en silencio, sintiendo que el miedo que tenía a su mero nombre había desaparecido. Incluso podía recordar aquella horrenda escena sin sentir que su estomago se revolvía.

—No, de echo, puedo recordarlo todo sin sentir ganas de vomitar

Amal suspiró con alivio, era mejor verle así que en un estado casi catatónico al punto de querer desmayarse del pánico.

—Entonces, ¿Puedes recordar lo que vistes?—Sirius asintió,— no hace falta que seas muy exacto, me basta con una descripción breve.

—Lo degolló, lo desolló y lo empaló—soltó con rapidez.

Amal se quedó pensativo.

—Es algo que le gusta hacer, especialmente desollar a una persona...—Amal miró a los ojos mercurio del Gryffindor—lamento que hayas tenido que ser testigo de algo tan terrible como eso.

Sirius se encogió de hombros—No debí de haber salido de Hogwarts—explicó tratando de restar importancia— pero tu dijiste que te extraño que me dejara vivo ¿porque lo piensas?

Amal se acomodo de su asiento.

—Si hay algo que se le caracteriza a _La Peste Negra_  es su odio hacia la raza humana.

Aquello tenia sentido, tal vez su forma animal fue lo que le salvo.

—Por casualidad no estarías transformado en un animal ¿no?

El Gryffindor abrió los ojos, ¿como lo había averiguado? Una vez mas asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos los asesinos tienen algo que les gusta... ya sabes, una debilidad. Todas las victimas que fueron asesinados por la peste negra que estuvieron acompañados de un animal, fueron los que tuvieron la muerte mas rápida e indolora de todas. Claro esta, solo un grupo selecto de animales.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—La Peste Negra tiene gustos muy específicos. En este caso, los cánidos —Sirius enarcó la ceja.—lo sé, hay que joderse.

El chico rió al escuchar aquella expresión, definitivamente el chico sabía como quitar tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Pero porque ese animal?

Amal lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No es solo ese animal. Son, el cuervo y el búho, son presagio de muerte, al menos se usaba así en la edad media... y el lobo... prácticamente si veías un lobo era desgracia para ti y para toda tu prole.—el moreno se froto las sienes mostrando claro cansancio. Toda aquella conversación, el echo de pensar el porque, el como y el cuando actuó así un asesino era endemoniadamente cansado.

—Pero yo era un perro, parecido a un lobo, pero se podía ver que era claramente un perro, además, cuando me ordenó que saliera de mi escondrijo todo mi cuerpo le obedeció.

Amal tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Que has dicho?

Sirius no entendía porque el moreno había tenido esa expresión, esa mirada de puro desconcierto.

—Que era parecido a un lobo pero...—Amal lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—No, lo de antes.

—Todo mi cuerpo obedeció a sus ordenes, aunque mi mente se negaba.

Amal no dijo nada, de echo se quedo mirando fijamente la taza de porcelana, pero hubo algo muy extraño en aquella habitación. Sirius empezó a sentir esa misma asfixia, esa misma atmósfera macabra que te hacia querer salir huyendo. Algo raro había en Amal, era el mismo, pero con una mirada cargada de una inexplicable ira. Iba a más y a más, pero supo que algo y mal cuando una desquiciada y ancha sonrisa cubrió el rostro del chico.

—¡Vivar!—El vocifero del Gryffindor le hizo despertar de su burbuja.—¿Estás bien?

El chico lo miró asustado, como si por un momento hubiese visto al mismísimo Lucifer.

—Si, si, perdona, por un segundo... por un segundo… —Amal jadeaba ligeramente. Tragando sus palabras lo mejor que podía.

" _Me m_ _entí en su mente_ " terminó el Gryffindor en su cabeza.

—No se que clase de... monstruo es capaz de hacer algo así.

Amal saco su típico paquete de cigarrillos mientras buscaba el encendedor en sus bolsillos—la clase de monstruo con una mente enferma… que mata por pasatiempo. De todos modos, los asesinos de esta clase empiezan de jóvenes.

—Menos mal que nadie es así en Hogwarts.

La expresión de Amal era todo un poema, y más aun cuando vio como enarcaba una ceja.

—Lo dice el tipo que vio como su amigo pisoteaba la mano de Severus al punto de dejarla inmóvil al igual que tuvo la brillante idea de usar una imperdonable... un  _Crucio_  si mal no me equivoco.

Sirius no sabía por donde meterse, no sabía ni siquiera que podía contestar. Estaba paralizado, era esa sensación, de cuando dices una mentira tan convincente que todo el mundo te cree menos la persona que menos quieres que se entere de la verdad.

—¿Como lo supiste?

Amal hizo unos aros de humo, mientras volvía a dar otra calada al cigarrillo

—Simplemente soy observador.

Sirius se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia la cara se le caería de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

—¡Menos mal!— exclamó el moreno, con cierto aire burlón.— ese amigo tuyo… Potti...deja mucho que desear.

—Potter.—corrigió Sirius.

—Lo que he dicho,—Amal cerro los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajase, soltando un suspiro— te habría hecho alguna jugarreta mal intencionada, pero creo que es suficiente castigo con todo lo que te a pasado. De todos modos— se notaba como la voz del moreno se iba apagando poco a poco, al igual que sus párpados—si necesitas más hongos, avisame para plantar más.

El Gryffindor estaba estático, sin llegar a creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentía que el hecho de que lo perdonara así, le hacia tener una deuda con el. Y mas aun cuando le ayudo a calmar esos miedos dándole unas setas alucinógenas.

—Lo siento— era un disculpa sincera, de las pocas veces que seria capaz de decir. Sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta alguna. Tan solo la suave respiración de Amal.—¿estás dormido?—una vez mas sin respuesta alguna. Sirius miro el reloj de cuco que estaba empotrado en la habitación. Las dos y media, estaba seguro que sus compañeros estarían comiendo tranquilamente. Se levanto, con cierta pereza, había una notoria diferencia entre beber un te con setas alucinógenas sentado, y la verdad sea dicha, sus músculos estaban algo dormidos, sintiéndose como un bebe empezando a andar.

Vio a Amal durmiendo, escuchando su calmada respiración, parecía incluso como si te invitase a dormir también. Observó con detenimiento las facciones del chico. No era ninguna belleza, esa enorme cicatriz que tenía en medio del rostro le afeaba mucho dándole un aspecto amenazante, pese a que su personalidad indicaba todo lo contrario. Se acercó más a él, quedando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros. No pudo evitarlo pero su mano acaricio inconscientemente la cicatriz del moreno, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos pasearan libremente desde pómulo hasta la comisura de los labios. Se sentía extrañamente curioso. Tenía miedo de que despertara al ver que había echo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Tocó con cierta suavidad sus labios, estaban algo resecos y se notaba lo poco cuidados que estaban, pero aun así, sintió que aquellos labios debían de ser cuidados y tratados con mucho mimo.

Apoyó su rodilla en el el borde del asiento y apoyo sus manos en los brazos de mimbre para ir inclinándose poco a poco.

Respiró el suave aroma de tabaco con el almizcle de las hiervas naturales que se le habían impregnado al haberse metido en el invernadero.

Era sorprendente, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico de esa forma. Lo miró una vez más. Fijamente, casi como si lo estuviera analizando milimétricamente en busca de una anomalía. Pero no fue así. La suave respiración de Amal era calmada y tranquila. Las profundas ojeras que portaba el chico hacía una evidencia notoria de que era necesario un descanso bien merecido. Recordó las sabias palabras de Amal, recordó la manera en que lo había curado a sabiendas de que él, había echo daño a Snape. Algo en su interior re reolvió, clamando algo más profundo que en ese momento no supo identificar. ¿Acaso importaba algo? Desde luego que no.

— ¿Black?

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos. Se giró con sorpresa y vio a Snape mirarlo con la misma expresión que el lo miraba.

Nada bueno iba a salir de esa situación.


	12. Capítulo 12: Secretos bajo la piel

—Capítulo 12: Secretos bajo la piel.

Severus no podía creer lo que había visto con sus ojos. Sirius Black en la sala de Amal. Aquello era muy surrealista, casi imposible de imaginar. Cuando el chico vio a Snape le sonrió burlonamente y se fue dejando estático a Severus. Intentando procesar lo que había visto. Por un lado, agradeció que Amal estuviera dormido y no se enterara de lo que paso, pero por otro lado, se preguntaba como diantres había descubierto el alojamiento del chico. Ahora, estaría seguro que el Gryffindor se volvería un auténtica molestia para su existencia.

Severus estaba terriblemente molesto. No sabía que diablos tramaba Black, pero viniendo de él, estaba seguro que nada bueno. Y últimamente estaba preocupado, especialmente por Amal, se le veía mas cansado, mas ojeroso e incluso había empezado a dejar de comer. Era como si alguien le estubiese robando las energías. Solo quería dormir. Pero de ser así, ¿porqué sus ojeras iban en aumento? ¿porque estaba perdiendo considerablemente peso? Estaba pálido y con un aspecto enfermizo, no sabía lo que le pasaba y cada vez que preguntaba siempre recibía la misma respuesta: " _Solo estoy cansado"_ acompañado de una sonrisa... algo andaba mal, de eso estaba seguro. Se podía estar cansado, pero no de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que haber algo que le hiciese estar así. Algo que estuviera agotando sus energías.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Lucius al verle distraído, y viniendo de él, eso era imposible.

—No te incumbe—contestó malhumorado.

Lucius lo miró con una ceja enarcada, sin importarle la forma en que le había contestado.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, para que el experto en pociones llegue a echar cilantro en una poción de duende verde.

Severus miró su caldero, dándose cuente de que tenía razón. La poción, que se suponía que tenía que ser verde se había transformado en una espesa masa de un azul viscoso.

¡Diablos!, aquello lo estaba distrayendo demasiado, al punto de llegar a cometer esa soberana estupidez, y más aán viniendo de alguien tan meticuloso como él.

Sabia que algo no andaba bien, estaba seguro, jamas había visto al moreno así de… gastado. Lo averiguaría, costara lo que costase.

—Ya termino yo la poción—dijo Lucius al verlo sumido en su mundo. Algo muy importante tenía que estar pasando en su cabeza para que él, no estuviera concentrado en su asignatura favorita.

Agradeció internamente el favor del rubio, pensó en hacer una poción, pero conociendo al chico sabia perfectamente que el mismo podría hacérselo con esas hierbas que el tenia. Si pudo curarle una fractura de sus tendones en un día, sabia a la perfección que el no tendría problema en ponerse un calmante natural. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como... aunque, tal vez si podía con un hechizo.

—Vigila que no venga hacia aquí Slughorn—susurró Severus al rubio.

El Slytehrin asintió de buena gana.

Aprovechando que todos los alumnos estaban ensimismados con las pociones se fue a la sección de los roedores enfermos. Fue mirando una a una hasta encontrar la más grande. Una enorme rata negra. Famélica. Estaba en los huesos, no sabía ni como lograba mantenerse en pie. Moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras gruñía como un perro. Severus lo apuntó con su varita.

— _Petrificus totalus._

En el acto, la rata se quedo totalmente quieta, dando la sensación de que era una estatua. Ahora solo faltaba el toque final.

— _Reducto_

En el acto se volvió una diminuta rata, la elevo con la varita y la metió en un pequeño botellin de cristal. No le hacía gracia guardar una rata en su bolsillo. Pero era lo mejor que podía usar para su experimento.

—¡Date prisa!—la voz de Malfoy susurrándole le hizo guardarse el botellin de el bolsillo y correr disimuladamente hacia su mesa mientras fingían trabajar con el brebaje.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Severus fue el primero en salir de la clase. Dejando a muchos de sus compañeros sorprendidos. Dado que, por norma general era el último en salir. Y aquella acción habían llamado la atención de los Merodeadores... especialmente de cierto chico.

El Slytherin se dirigió rápidamente a los baños abandonados del este, con la intención de usar aquella rata para su experimento. Miro hacia todos los lados y vio que no había nadie. Sacó el botellín y lo rompió en el suelo haciendo que la diminuta rata volviera al tamaño natural.

— _Curavimus Meum._

La rata enferma dejó de gruñir. Y como él había esperado, la masa muscular había vuelto a un estado mucho más saludable. Esperaba que si ese hechizo funcionaba con la rata, funcionaría con Amal.

A veces, no lograba comprender como era que había desarrollado tanta preocupación el alguien como Vivar. En cierto modo, no era nadie para el mundo mágico. Un simple  _Squib_ con un intelecto y conocimientos prodigiosos pero nada en especial. Así que… ¿porque tantas molestias? ¿porque hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo? Ya no sabía ni cuantas veces eran las preguntas que se había echo así mismo.

Vio que la rata huía de él y como el hechizo que el había creado funcionaba a la perfección. Satisfecho por el resultado, giro los talones para ver a una persona apoyada en el marco de la puerta, siendo testigo de aquel hechizo desconocido.

—¿Que crees que estas haciendo Black?

Sirius lo miró desafiante, mientras se acercaba con cierta lentitud hacia el Slytherin.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo—la ira de Severus se hizo notar, haciendo que el Gryffindor sonriera de pura satisfacción, buscando esa reacción—quien iba a decir que  _Snivellus_  se fuera hacer tan amigo de un  _muggle_.— el chico puso la mano en el hombro del Slytherin, enfureciéndole aún más—pero tranquilo eso es algo que pienso cambiar.

—No seas iluso, Amal podrá ser retraído—respondió con un manotazo a la muñeca de Sirius— pero no es idiota— y era así, el chico tenía la certeza de que Amal sabría las intenciones que tendría Sirius hacia él.

Black sonrió con burla, viendo como estaba empezando a sacarle de sus casillas.

—Solo una pregunta ¿porque alguien como él se acercaría a una escoria como tú?— aquello si que lo sorprendió por unos segundos—¿lo hechizaste? después de todo, mirate, no hay nada que puedas tener de especial, sin embargo habla de ti como si fueras la persona mas increíble de toda la maldita comunidad mágica.

Severus realmente staba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Trató de pasar, pero Sirius no se apartaba del marco avejentado.

—Ah, ah, no creas que te voy a dejar pasar así como si nada— pese a que tenían la misma altura, Sirius en ese momento parecía cien mil veces mas amenazador, aunque, Severus no estaba muy lejos de parecer un basilisco a punto de atacar—dime, cuando te canses de el que harás ¿le llamaras  _sangresucia_?

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Severus con un movimiento rápido lo cogió del cuello, estampándolo contra la pared y apretó fuertemente hundiendo la nuez en su traquea haciendo que el Gryffindor empezara a asfixiarse y convulsionar luchando por un poco de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Se acercó a su oído mientras que Sirius trataba de soltarse inútilmente.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas Black, pero espero dejarte esto bien claro.— ese brillo de locura que pasaba por sus ojos negros no era normal, parecía un demente que acababa de escapar de una institución mental—no quiero que te acerques a Amal, no quiero que hables con él, no quiero que lo mires, no quiero ni que respires cuando esta él.— apretó aún más su agarre— ni se te pase por la imaginación, usar patéticas artimañas para alejarlo de mi.—La suave voz de Snape cargada con un profundo odio había echo que Sirius por un segundo llegara a temerle de verdad. Dándose cuenta de que sus palabras estaban llenas de realidad.

Sirius empezó a respirar todo el oxígeno que se le había sido denegado respirar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Severus era un alumno que realmente podía llegar a ser un verdadero sádico. Se toco el cuello, sintiendo como el agarre seguía ahí, estaba seguro de que en cuestión de días aquello estaría brutalmente morado.

Severus lo tiró al suelo mirándolo con un profundo desprecio. Había tanta maldad en el ambiente, tan odio en aquellos desolados baños.

—Maldito cabrón— farfulló con rabia el Gryffindor.

El pie del Slytherin se apoyo en el estómago de Sirius, ejerciendo a cada segundo más y más fuerza.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar medio de tanta basura, pero de entre toda esta inmundicia—dio una fuerte patada en el estomago del chico haciéndole escupir una sugerente cantidad de saliva—si encuentro a alguien brillante. A alguien con quien merezca la pena pasar tiempo... créeme, no lo dejaré escapar— Severus se agachó y le cogió de los pelos, haciendo que Sirius sintiera un fuerte dolor en la cabellera—Amal es brillante, y por primera vez siento que estoy con alguien que lo puedo considerar como mi igual. No pienso permitir que en pútrido perro como tú se lo lleve de mi lado.— apretó aún más el agarre y lo acercó a su rostro quedando a centímetros de él— os llevasteis a Lily, no penséis que os voy a dejar repetir la misma acción.— acto seguido lo estampó contra el suelo, dejando a Sirius al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Lo alejare de ti maldito hijo de perra—dijo con cierta dificultad el Griffyndor mientras trataba de levantarse—no permitiré que hundas a Amal.

Severus enarcó la ceja, le parecía gracioso que incluso, en esas condiciones siguiera siendo así de arrogante y a su parecer, estúpido.

—Que bonito. El petulante Slytherin a atacado al defensor de las causas justas... el gran Sirius Black, de la forma mas irónica posible... Al estilo _muggle_ —se acercó una vez más al Gryffindor, haciendo que este retrocediera por puro instinto—tómalo como una vuelta de tuerca... ya sabes, ojo por ojo, diente por diente.— acto seguido le volvió a asestar un puñetazo en el estropeado estómago del animago.—no es que tenga ningún sentimiento romántico hacia Amal. No me malinterpretes no soy un maricón como tú. Sin embargo, el echo de que lo quieras alejar de mi, por el simple echo de que esta conmigo es lo que me enfurece. Me parece muy bien que te vayan las pollas, pero no te interpongas en la relación que tengo con el  _muggle_.— vio la ira que había en los ojos mercurio de Sirius, deleitándose con esa imagen—si tanto quieres a Vivar, mejor vete hacerle una mamada al licántropo, tal vez te guste la zoofilia y oye, si le coges gusto por que te den por culo, puedes hacer un trió con el puerco de Potter.

Sirius no podía creer el veneno que soltaba Snape. Jamás había visto esa faceta suya, jamás lo había visto ser tan cruel y déspota. Y en su vida, había visto tanta maldad. Muchas veces cuando James y él le golpeaban sabían que solía soltar cientos de improperios, pero jamás llegar a ese estado. Donde Snape estaba arriba mirándolo con una terrible indiferencia y Sirius en el suelo molido a golpes.

Ni en sus más lúcidos sueños habría esperado algo así.

Lo miró con un profundo odio. Dándose cuenta de que había despertado una parte desconocida de su enemigo, un campo del que nunca había estado, un campo que siempre había ignorado, pero que siempre había estado ahí.

—Eres peor que el innombrable.—escupió con rabia.

—Deja a un lado los halagos Black—lo miró de arriba abajo— mirate, eres un despojo humano—acotó con un profundo desprecio— pobre Sirius Black, torturado por su padre... y su madre... uff, que difícil historia ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par ¿Como diablos lo había sabido?, su estómago empezó a revolverse, sintiendo unas intensas ganas de vomitar mientras el asco y el miedo empezaba a dominarle.

—¿Que te pasa Black?, ¿por eso te fuiste de casa? ¿Porque tu propia madre te follaba? Tampoco me sorprende. La familia Black siempre estuvo rodeada de incesto a lo largo de los años ¿no?

Los ojos de Sirius empezaron a aguarse del pánico, odiaba recordar eso. Todo aquello le revolvía el estomago, prefería cien mil veces estar con La Peste Negra que recordar aquellos terribles años.

—¿Como lo supiste?—preguntó por lo bajo Sirius sintiendo como en pocos segundos iba a acabar teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Tu hermano pequeño. Digamos que cuando un  _Boggart_  se le puso delante cosas no muy bonitas parecieron. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber cuales fueron los verdaderos motivos por el que huistes de tu hogar.

El joven Gryffindor se quedó en un profundo silencio. Años de abusos, años sin que pudiera hablar. Años donde las humillaciones y las vejaciones se hacían más y más presentes.

Cuanto asco.

Sin embargo, lo único que lograba estabilizar su deteriorada mente. Fue recordar la calidez de Amal cuando le dió la bienvenida. Aquella taza de té de extraños hongos que estaba delicioso. Ahora lo entendía mejor y fue en cuestión de segundos que una risa empezase a inundar los baños abandonados.

—¿Ves?, por eso quiero alejarlo de ti, mira el veneno que sueltas, ¿cuanto crees que tardara en descubrir como eres?—Aquella afirmación dejó estático a Severus, descubriendo que si que tenia una debilidad, y pensaba aprovecharla al máximo—¿que harás cuando te canses de él? ¿insultarle hasta hundirle? ¿torturarle hasta que quiera suicidarse?, solo quiero alejarlo de las personas miserables como tu... alejarlo de todo el veneno que sueltas.

—¡Cállate!—vociferó el Slytherin.

—No,  _Snivellius_ — era su oportunidad para devolverle el golpe—destrozaste a Lily llamándola  _sangresucia_ , humillaste a Peter, y gracias a tus burlas conseguiste que todo Hogwarts le acosara y ahora ¿sabes donde está?, en San Mungo, después de haber intentado suicidarse numerosas veces.

—Muy inútil tiene que ser si a sido incapaz de suicidarse.

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Esa falta de tacto, esa falta de empatía... era por eso que lo odiaba tanto. Sirius, pese a estar débil, consiguió enderezarse, sabía que sería inútil. Pero sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella. Severus lo miró con burla, ante el intento inútil de tratar de hacerle daño.

—Me sorprende que un inepto como tu pueda llegar a pronunciar un hechizo correctamente.

Sirius permaneció totalmente serio.

—Vivar descubrirá la clase de persona que eres y cuando lo haga estaré allí para reírme y creeme seré yo quien me lo lleve y ¿quien sabe? Puede que hasta ocupe el lugar Peter.

Severus realizo la misma acción, apuntándole con la varita y dispuesto a infligirle el mayor dolor posible.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos sabían quien realizaría el primer movimiento, Severus sabía, muy a su pesar que Sirius era muy diestro en el arte de los hechizos de defensa, no por nada siempre fue él saco al que realizaban los embrujos.

Sirius, pese a estar agonizando de dolor se enderezó totalmente del suelo. Mientras iba dando vueltas al compás de Severus. Eran dos animales a punto de arrojarse las mejores bazas que tenían. Solo uno de ellos saldría ileso.

Tres… dos… uno.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

— _¡Hyacinthum infernum!_

Un rayo rojo y un rayo azul inundaron de luz la sala de baños.

Severus había cerrado los ojos instintivamente, llegando a pensar que iba ser golpeado por el hechizo desarmador. Pero para su fortuna no fue así. El hechizo que había usado era mucho más fuerte y había dado de lleno en el pecho del Gryffindor, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil en el suelo. Se acercó a él con cierta lentitud, y miró el cuerpo con indiferencia. Había dejado a Sirius totalmente inconsciente con serias quemaduras en el cuerpo, al igual que un pequeño manto de escarcha le cubría todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente el hechizo vulgarmente conocido como " _infierno azul_ " había valido la pena realizarlo.

—Dulces sueños Black— añadió con maldad sintiendo satisfecho por haberle llegado a infringirle el dolor que él había deseado.

Y se fue de los baños como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, si alguien pasaba por ahí que tardasen lo suyo en encontrarle. Sabía que su séquito de amigos se extrañarían por su ausencia.

* * *

Severus miraba el ventanal de la sala común de Slytherin. Sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de Sirius "  _Amal descubrirá la clase de persona que eres_ " diablos, aquello lo estaba molestando considerablemente. Le asqueaba la idea de que Amal fuera hijos de  _muggles_. Le habría gustado que no fuera así, que fuera mestizo como él. Pero no era así. Sin poderes, sin varita… sin nada. Solo tenía su intelecto. Quería alejarlo de su lado, más aún cuando se había ganado la confianza de sus compañeros de casa. Pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía (de primeras que gracias a él lo había logrado) había algo, que ni siquiera su ideología podía lograr separarlo. Estaba ahí su dilema personal. Ya le había dejado entrar en su vida, le había dejado ver su lado más vulnerable… y no se sentía amenazado. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Odiaba la idea de que se fuera de su lado. Sentía, que por primera vez había encontrado a un genio, a alguien cuyo intelecto era superior al suyo sin embargo, Amal no era orgulloso, no iba alardeando de su talento, a pesar de que podía hacerlo. Tenía el justo sentido del humor sin rayar la pesadez, ese aire infantil… todo en general.

Amal disfrutaba como un niño, pensaba con un adulto y aconsejaba como un anciano.

Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era esa extraña conexión que guardaba con  _La Peste Negra_. Ya se estaba dando cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera ese ser, estaba agotando las energías del moreno.

Suspiró, todo aquello lo estaba agotando. No entendía porque tomarse tantas molestias por un  _muggle._

Miró de reojo a la sala común de Slytherin, recordando lo que le había hecho a Sirius. No podía evitar sentir una corriente de pura y absoluta satisfacción al haberle dejado así. La sola imagen de aquel Gryffindor tirado en el suelo como si fuera un vil gusano... era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, ( no tanto) pura y absoluta satisfacción. Era como si estuviera en calma consigo mismo.

—Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí— la voz burlesca de Lucius le saco de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, topándose con esos ojos grisáceos. Lucius sonrío al momento—hace tiempo que no te veía así de relajado.

Genial, no estaba para dar explicaciones a nadie, y menos a alguien como el rubio.

—No es de tu incumbencia.—contestó arisco.

Lejos de ofenderse, Lucius rió ligeramente.

—¿Que tal con el  _muggle_?— arqueó las cejas de forma sugerente. Pero algo había cambiado en el rubio. No lo llamaba  _sangresucia_ , lo cual era un logro increíble.

—¿Ahora es muggle?—preguntó mordazmente mientras se dirigió al sillón tapizado de un verde oscuro—si mal no recuerdo era un vulgar sangre sucia— se sentó mientras se quitaba la toga de solapas verdes.

Lucius lo miró divertido mientras que imitaba la misma acción de Severus.

—Si, pero te a espabilado.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño sin llegar a entender a donde quería parar.

—¿A donde quieres llegar?

Lucius se quitó los elegantes zapatos de cuero negro, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Puso sus pies encima de una mesa de centro. Mientras estiraba sus piernas soltando un suspiro de placer.

—Como decirlo... de alguna forma, ha conseguido que tu le des una buena paliza a Black—Snape abrió ligeramente los ojos, preguntándose como diablos lo había averiguado. Aunque, viniendo de Lucius, no le sorprendía que fuera así de perspicaz— vi que os fuisteis a los baños del este, baños que no los usa ni los fantasmas y el hecho de que tenías sangre en la toga—señalo en el cabecero de la butaca— me supuse lo que había ocurrido... y todo esto desde que conociste a Mal.—informó mientras cogía el periódico " _El Profeta_ " y lo abría para empezar a leerlo.

— Es Amal—corrigió Severus.

—Lo que he dicho—huy, que miedo le daba, esos dos tenían demasiadas cosas en común.—fíjate, el chico  _Squib_  tiene mucho más cerebro que todos estos borregos sin neuronas—explicó como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—¿A que viene ese repentino interés por el  _muggle_?.— preguntó claramente desconfiado.

Malfoy cerró el periódico y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Es... interesante.

¿Interesante?,¿ Lucius Malfoy pensando en un simple y vulgar _muggle_ _era_ interesante, uno de los mayores supremacistas de la pureza de sangre mágica pensando en un hijo de  _muggles_  era interesante.? ¡Merlín santísimo! ¡el mundo se estaba volviendo loco!

—Me asustas Malfoy, no es propio de ti sentir interés en alguien que no sea tu mismo.— habló con su habitual sarcasmo. Sin embargo, Lucius sonrió, dejando claro el atractivo que tenía y que por algo, las chicas de Hogwarts se volvían locas por él.

—Muy gracioso, pero ese chico... tiene potencial pese a ser un  _sangresucia_ —acotó eso último como si alguien viera el cuadro de la mona Lisa arder de repente.

Severus negó con la cabeza, sin llegar a entender porque decía eso. Si, había estado presente cuando Amal hizo aquella hazaña con la maquina proyectora, pero nada que tuviera que ver con magia o hechizos. Solo un grupo muy selecto de personas lograban llamar la atención del rubio. Uno muy, muy selecto.

—¿En que te vasas para decir eso?— manifestó Snape con una clara molestia mientras se iba quitando la túnica verde.

—Bueno, el te curó de un  _cruciatus_  en una sola semana—

Severus se quedó estático. Girándose para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Tu sabías lo que ocurrió en los baños? —preguntó de manera acusatoria.

Al ver como la expresión de su compañero lo delataba siguió con su discurso— hazaña, que nadie ha conseguido tras siglos de investigación mágica.— La mirada asesina de Severus le indicaba que era mejor no seguir con aquella conversación, sin embargo, el rubio ignoró la mirada de advertencia.— puede que al señor tenebroso le interese.

Aquella última declaración alarmó a Severus considerablemente. Por muy inteligente que fuera Amal, sabía que llevar una vida como esa, al lado de mortífagos no era para nada alentador. Y lo peor, si realmente el oscuro llegaba a sentir un mínimo de interés por el  _muggle_ y quería tenerlo en sus filas… el no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

Rápidamente sacó la varita y le apuntó en la cara.

—¿Que es lo que estás tramando?

Lucius rió con calma, sin sentirse en ningún momento amenazado por la varita de Severus.

—Simple, estoy esperando a ver como torturas de una maldita vez a Potter y su séquito de porquería— al ver el desconcierto del pelinegro siguió hablando— No eres una persona que necesite ayuda. De echo, puedes hacer cauqluier cosa tu solo. Unicamente espero a que estalles, a que les tortures, porque se, que tu tienes el potencial para hacerlo, además, esta el  _sangresucia_  para ayudar. Algo manso para mi gusto, pero con un entrenamiento adecuado tal vez se le logre domesticar.

El Slytherin sintió como una ferviente ira creciendo en su cuerpo. Sentía una rabia iracunda al escuchar que Amal era comparado con un perro de aquella forma tan baja y vil. Pero no podía darse el derecho de enfadarse cuando él mismo lo comparaba con un perro. Solo que a niveles muy distintos.

El rubio se fue acercando a el con una sonrisa en la cara—El señor oscuro esta muy interesado en ti ¿sabes? ya a oído de tu don para las pociones y para la  _legeremancia,_  — Severus lo miró asustado, sintiendo como el pánico empezaba a venir por todo su sistema— e incluso en estos días, el innombrable a tenido suficiente tiempo para cobrar interés en él. Ha escuchado sobre sus inventos innovadores incluyendo la curación que hizo el  _Squib_  por ti ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir con esto? ¿verdad?

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que hay un espía aquí?

Lucius asintió con una sonrisa relajada.

—Si. Se mantiene en el anonimato pero creo que tengo leves sospechas de la persona.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Como ya e dicho, tengo mis sospechas. Nadie estaría tan loco para arriesgarse a eso que Antonin Dolohov o tal vez la cuerda de Bellatrix—añadió con ironia.— ¿sabes que significa todo esto, verdad?

Claro que lo sabía, significaba que había un topo que hablaba de todo lo que veía en Hogwarts, alguien que hacia de ojos y oídos del tenebroso.

—Que no tendremos en ningún momento un mínimo de intimidad.

Lucius pego una risotada, era por eso que tomaba a Severus como un verdadero maestro del sarcasmo, y de entre otras cosas, un amigo, era de los pocos que sentía que podía confiar en él.

—Definitivamente es algo así, de todos modos, andate con ojo y vigila al  _sangresucia_ , tiene un inmenso potencial, y créeme, el oscuro desea talento a toda costa. Incluso es capaz de ignorar la procedencia del  _Squib_ — explicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Severus se quedó por unos segundos en silencio. "  _es capaz de ignorar su procedencia" " es capaz de ignorar su procedencia"_ aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra y otra vez. Tal vez, si eso era cierto… el podría seguir con sus prácticas sobre la magia oscura. No tendría que renunciar a ellas. Si tan solo Amal entendiera lo que significaba la palabra mortífagos y el gran poder que tenía el oscuro. Si entendiera la idiología que tenía en su cabeza… aquellos pensamientos le dieron una chispa de un extraño entusiasmo en lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Que quieres decir con;  _"Es capaz de ignorar su procedencia_ "?

Lucius lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Sabía que algo se trían entre manos Vivar y Snape, pero no imaginaba que llegase a ser tan profundo como para que el pelinegro llegase a preocuparse de algo como eso.

—El Oscuro puede hacer la vista gorda. Bastaría con explicar que es un mago de sangre pura de una familia extranjera y que por una maldición no puede usar magia.

Bueno, aquello era convincente sin duda alguna. No era el primer caso que se sabía sobre magos que por maldiciones hereditarias que se transmitían una vez por tres generaciones no podían usar la magia. Podía ser sin dudas, algo totalmente válido.

Amal no tendría que irse de su lado. Podrían hacer grandes cosas juntos. Él, con su don para las pociones y la legeremancia y Vivar con su brutal intelecto para realizar cualquier invento y curar cualquier tipo de maldición. Si, aquello era una buena idea. Él podría enseñarle la belleza de las artes oscuras e incluso a sabiendas del poder demencial del Innombrable podría encontrar alguna solución con aquel asesino que iba destruyendo lentamente a Amal.

Si, era perfecto.

Pero entonces. ¿En que lugar dejaba eso a Amal? ¿Sería capaz de aceptarlo? ¿unirse a él? Ya ni siquiera a Voldemort o a quien fuera. Solo a él. ¿Podría? ¿O lo abandonaría de la misma manera que hizo Lily con él? Un terrible sentimiento pasó por su cabeza. Estaba empezando a desarrollar demasiados pensamientos relacionados con Amal ¿Pero acaso importaba? Ya le había demostrado con creces que Amal le era leal hasta los huesos. Aún cuando escuchó la verdad sobre él. Aún cuando escuchó el modo en que manipuló a Peter hasta hacer que se provocase un suicidio… aún así, lo eligió a él. Y resultaba recíproco. Más aún cuando comprendió que Amal estaba ligado a ese terrible asesino. Pese a que, probablemente su vida podría llegar a correr peligro en un futuro próximo no dudó en seguir con él. Por tanto, en un principio no habría ningún problema. En principio.

¿Pero que pasaría si se negaba a seguirle?

—¿Que pasa con esa cara?— Lucius quería hacer un soberano esfuerzo por no empezar a reírse como un desquiciado. Jamas había visto tantas expresiones en Snape un solo día, mas aún viniendo de Severus, que parecía ser continuamente una pasa amargada—Severus, ese tipo te a cambiado... eso ya es suficiente razón para que tenga mis respetos.

Aquello había sido una total y sincera declaración de amistad. Sabía con certeza que Lucius podía ser un verdadero pesado, pero durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts siempre fue agradable con él, tolerando sus contestaciones bordes y hurañas. Le demostró con acciones que podía contar con él. Aunque no quitaba el hecho de que muchas veces quisiera asesinarlo.

—Me voy a dormir— fue lo único que pudo decir Severus.

—Antes de que vayas a dormir, deberías ver esto.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Lucius le dio el periódico _"El_ _P_ _rofeta"_

—Te dejo a solas, tal vez quieras hacer una visita a cierta persona— Severus una vez más, seguía sin saber que era lo que quería decir. —puede que agradezca tu compañía.

La mirada sugerente del rubio le hacia sospechar que era lo que quería.

Empezó a leer el titulo;

_**MUEREN DIEZ HIJOS DE MUGGLES** **A MANOS DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS.** _

_La familia Roodwood y la familia Sheraan eran conocidos por los altos cargos que tenían en el departamento mágico. Los Aurores especulan que fue a causa de los mortifagos, dado que fueron ejecutados con la maldición asesina._

_Se sabe que este asesianto a sido perpetrado por los seguidores del Innombrable dado que se encontró un hechizo grabado en la pared con el símbolo de los mortífagos._

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Bajó la mirada en la esquela del periódico, para encontrarse con una sorpresa aun mayor.

_**¿LA PESTE NEGRA LLEGA A SU FÍN?** _

_Bajo el reciente asesinato del reconocido mortífago Travers Wylkies hubo un testigo ante aquella brutal masacre, que ayudara al cuerpo en encontrar al culpable. Por ahora, prefiere mantenerse en el anonimat._

—Buenas noches Severus dulces sueños con el mecánico— añadió con burla.

—¡Vete al infierno!— bramó mientras lo miraba con se lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo hacia la sal del oeste donde estaba Amal.

Estaba seguro de que el chico anónimo era el, tenia que decirle que no lo hiciera, que corría peligro, e incluso sospechaba que el estado en el que se encontraba era a causa de todo aquel desbarajuste. Tenía que verle, saber que el estaba bien, saber que no le había ocurrido nada malo. Aún jadeando y sintiendo que no debería forzarse a si mismo correr de la forma que estaba haciendo, trato de llegar lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó abrió el portón de madera ignorando el probablemente mayor estruendo que se había escuchado por los puentes colgantes.

" _T_ _engo que decirle que no deje la puerta abierta"_  pensó para sus adentros. Algo más tranquilo, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno miró la sala. Se notaba como Amal adoraba las estrellas, miró hacia arriba al ver que había proyectado hermosas tormentas de nebulosa.

—¿Amal? ¿estas ahí?... ¿Amal?—no recibió ninguna respuesta, aquello lo estaba asustando, el moreno siempre respondía a su llamada, siempre aparecía, ya fuese dormido o creando algo, siempre aparecía.—¿donde estás?

Estaba empezando a asustarse. No aparecía en ningún sitio. Algo lo rozó la pierna pegando un respingo.

—¡Lucano!— exclamó aliviado al ver que era ese enorme perro. Se agachó ligeramente y acarició suavemente su cabeza,siempre que lo veía estaba durmiendo o escondido o cazando alguna rata.—¿sabes donde esta Amal?—se sintió estúpido por preguntar a un cánido donde estaba su dueño.

El perro pareció entender lo que dijo. Pegó un ladrido y mordió la manga negra del Slytherin. Haciéndole entender que lo quería guiar. Severus no dijo nada y tan solo se dejó llevar. No entendía que pasaba y eso lo mantenía una burbuja con una ligera ansiedad. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Amal siempre respondía a su llamada. Siempre se acercaba a la puerta y lo recibía con una ancha sonrisa. Lucano lo guió, pasando por la habitación desordenada de Amal, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta que recordaba haber visto. Vio como el perro se fué, para esconderse por debajo de la cama y ponerse a dormir. Rodó los ojos, de tal palo tal astilla.

Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio, fue a Amal en la bañera, con la ropa puesta e inconsciente. Severus se acercó a alarmado.

—Amal... despierta... Amal— Severus lo zarandeó con suavidad pero no vio resultado alguno, era como si estuviera muerto. Una horrible sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Asustado, tocó la yugular del chico. El pulso era normal, todo estaba correcto, entonces, ¿porque no contestaba? —Amal... por favor...—la voz de Severus estaba llena de preocupación y desesperación. Quería ver sus ojos naranjas, quería que empezara a parlotear sin parar. Quería que despertara—Amal... Amal... despierta ¡despierta!

Nada. No lograba nada. El moreno tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados. Parecía estar en un plácido y pacífico sueño. Sin embargo, aún cuando lo zarandeó con mucha más fuerzas el moreno seguía sin reaccionar. No había ninguna respuesta por parte suya.

Era como si le hubiesen robado todas las energías.

—Amal, dime algo.—susurró con preocupación.

Sin embargo, el moreno no contestaba. Tan solo respiraba con lentitud.

Silencio.

Era lo único que reinaba en el baño. Severus acarició la cabeza del moreno, escuchando el tintineo del agua. Se remangó el jersey y lo sacó con sumo cuidado. Le daba igual que la ropa le estuviera mojando la suya, le daba igual que estuviera chorreando agua por todo el suelo.

Lo llevó a la habitación y lo dejó con sumo cuidado en la cama. Severus empezó a quitarle toda la ropa húmeda que tenía. No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando y lo único que estaba logrando era aumentar su ya considerable preocupación. Que iba en aumento. Una pequeña mueca de miedo apreció en su rostro. Sabía que estaba bien, el pulso era bueno y no había ninguna destacable anomalía. Sin embargo, a medida que le iba quitando la ropa, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. ¿Porque notaba que sus manos podían hundirse ligeramente en su piel? Cuando la última prenda era una camiseta, pudo notar hendiduras en su cuerpo... aquello no le daba buena espina. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal lanzándole impulsos de advertencia a su cerebro. Una vocecilla interior le gritaba en su cabeza. _"No mires, por lo que más quieras no mires"_. Era una sensación ligeramente similar a la que sintió cuando se le apreció aquel demonio, ser o ente o lo que diablos fuera.

Con cierto nerviosismo, esperando no encontrar lo que creía que iba a encontrar, le levantó la camiseta, para sentir como una arcada llegaba a su esófago.

Si el hubiese sido un mago débil que no estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas definitivamente habría acabado vomitando la cena.

Tenía terribles cicatrices. Más bien, repugnantes heridas que deformaban por completo toda su fisionomía. Todo su torso estaba cubierto de bultos de piel que no habían sido curados correctamente. Había trozos de piel que habían sido prácticamente derretido. Profundos arañazos que parecían haber sido echos por una bestia salvaje. Vio con dolor que tenía lineas perfectas donde había sido claramente torturado con golpes a causa de latigazos. Pero lo más repulsivo era sin dudas las hendiduras que tenían en su estómago. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado a tiras trozos de piel y carne. En el hombro derecho había la cicatriz de un enorme agujero. Por la sensación que le daba, podía apostar su cabeza a que le habían atravesado con algo punzante. Merlín… tenía en otros lados, pequeños puntitos rosados y en esos puntitos podía ver como si fueran tatuajes naturales una serie de rayos… como si un rayo le hubiese atravesado la piel. No había que tener muchas luces para entender que había sido electrocutado de manera intencionada. Había otras partes del cuerpo donde claramente algún degenerado le había echado algún tipo de… ácido. No estaba del todo seguro si esa era la comparación más adecuada. Pero una cosa era clara. Todas esas heridas enmarcaban perfectamente los claros abusos que había sufrido. Y lo que era peor. Podía asegurar que una gran mayoría habían sido echos cuando Amal era un niño. Únicamente por la antigüedad que presentaban las heridas.

Se tapó la boca acallando los jadeos venideros.

¿Que clase de ser inhumano le había echo todo eso?, ¿que clase de aberrante ser echaba ácido en el hombro de un chico?. ¿Como era posible? ¿Quien era realmente Amal? Esas cicatrices demostraban que había sido brutalmente torturado. No era simplemente heridas de simples abusos. No, aquello estaba echo a conciencia, tenia cortes en zonas, donde el dolor no era tan tolerante.

Nadie mejor que Severus para saberlo.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Su padre era un cerdo. Siempre lo supo, pero esto… esto era inhumano, vejatorio y vil.

—¿Quien te a hecho esto?—preguntó con algo similar a la preocupación.

Sabía que era estúpido preguntar por alguien que estaba totalmente desmayado sin conciencia alguna pero… ahí quedaba la esperanza. Tenía un terrible sensación en su corazón. Era terrible. Casi rozando lo repulsivo.

Dios… aquellas heridas revolvían a cualquiera el estómago.

Como anteriormente había pasado, no recibió ninguna respuesta, tan solo el sonido de sus respiraciones. Le quitó los pantalones tratando de evitar a toda costa que se enfriara más de lo que ya estaba.

Recogió la ropa húmeda y empezó a tenderla en el pequeño balcón que había. Estaba preocupado, el hecho de no saber el por qué del estado de Amal, le hacía estar un remolino de preocupación continua. Cuando terminó de colocar las prendas, volvió a la habitación, mirando la expresión tranquila del moreno. Lo tapó con el edredón e hizo ademán de irse, si no fuera, por que cierto perro se puso en medio de la puerta.

El perro ladró. Volvió a levantarse para restregar su culo en el suelo. En ese momento creyó comprender el mensaje.

—¿Quieres que me quede?—preguntó algo dubitativo el Slytherin.

El perro volvió a ladrar moviendo el rabo de un lado para otro.

Bien, más extraño no podía ser la situación. Jamás se imagino que lograría entender a un perro que podía arrancarte el brazo de un solo mordisco.

El Slytherin suspiró con desgano. Podía quedarse cuando quisiera, para su suerte suya era el último día de la semana. Por lo cual significaba cero clases. Caminó hacia la cama del moreno y se quedó un buen rato mirándolo, podía ver, que temblaba de frío, pese a estar tapado con una gruesa manta y haber calentado la habitación. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no sabía que hacer.

Cogió una silla y se sentó junto a él. En ese momento, el moreno dejó de temblar. Ahora lo comprendía. NO temblaba de frío. Si no de miedo. De alguna manera, por extraño que sonara. Incluso para él mismo. Comprendió que su simple presencia lograda dar a Amal esa seguridad que parecía necesitar desesperadamente. Tocó su frente húmeda y como él había imaginado. Se mantuvo aún más tranquilo. Como si estuviese pisando el Nirvana. Por alguna razón. El cuerpo del  _Squib_ , reaccionaba positivamente ante el toque del estudiante.

Podía irse perfectamente, no era su problema, bastante era con lo que había echo. Pero no podía, ni quería.

Severus se quedó mirando durante un buen rato su rostro, mirando fijamente sus facciones. " _Amal descubrirá la clase de persona que eres",_ apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al recordar las palabras de Black " _cuando lo haga estaré allí para reírme y creeme seré yo quien me lo lleve_ ".

No si él no lo permitía.

Sabía que lo que estaba empezando a sentir hacia Amal iba mas allá que una simple amistad. Y eso lo estaba empezando a asustar.

Lo quería para él, y sabía que cada vez que estaba con Amal, sus problemas desparecían, sentía que podían ser los dos únicos seres humanos de la tierra y no sentirse solo. Era una lastima que fuera un  _muggle_ , y para colmo un  _Squib_... pero podía ignorar todo aquello. No, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que podía darse el lujo de poder confiar en alguien. Saber que una persona tan distinta como lo era él, podría apoyarlo en sus ideas.

Sin embargo, había cosas que lo mantenían irremediablemente preocupado. Pero en ese momento, eso no importaba.

Ahora, después de la pelea que tuvo en el baño contra Sirius le hizo ver que tenía que hacer lo imposible para que Vivar estuviera a su lado. Tenía que hacer que no le alejase de él. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿que podía hacer para mantenerlo a su lado? La duda embargaba sus pensamientos. ¿Y si finalmente lo rechazaba? Ahora más que nunca estaba logrando realizar difíciles conjuros de magia negra. Y lo lograba con éxito, no quería renunciar a ello. No quería hacerlo. Ahora, por fin sentía que lograba encajar en ese mundo. Y no pensaba renunciar a ello. Pero siempre venía el mismo problema en su mente.

¿En que lugar deja eso a Amal?

¿Realmente El Oscuro sería capaz de encubrir la procedencia del Vivar? ¿hacer la vista gorda a alguien como él? Sin poderes, procedente de hijos de  _muggles_ , precisamente lo que él más odiaba. ¿Haría que Amal luchase contra los suyos? Más bien, lo que él era. Luchar contra su propia raza.

Severus quería revolverse el pelo de la desesperación. Quería unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Quería ayudar a la comunidad mágica a limpiar aquella terrible impureza. No sabía como demostrar al mundo mágico que juntarse con los  _muggles_  era perjudicial. Que ellos eran criaturas terribles y de naturaleza violenta. Buen ejemplo era su padre… no quería dar más vueltas a todo ese asunto.

Ya tendría tiempo para discutir sus dilemas morales. Y una cosa estaba seguro. Amal tenía que recuperarse, eso era lo que más importaba en ese momento.

Ni la sociedad, ni Sirius Black, ni  _la_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_ lograrían separarlo de Amal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Se que a muchos les resultará confuso esta personalidad de Snape. Uno racista y con la lengua sumamente larga. Pero creo que teniendo en cuenta las compañías que tuvo a lo largo de los años fue un gran incentivo para que influyera en su percepción hacia los muggles. No hay que olvidar que su padre era un Neantherladensis estupidensis. Por lo que ahí reside esa visión tan cruda de los muggles.
> 
> De echo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho al hacer estos dilemas personales. A encontrado a un chico que rompe con todos sus esquemas. Y obviamente con su ideología sobre muggles, y más aún en este capítulo.
> 
> Porfavor, comentad lo que opináis de la historia, ya sea su personalidad, las situaciones o la expresión, en serio, me ayudaría mucho a seguir con el fanfic


	13. Capítulo 13: Aliciente compañía

Capítulo 13: Aliciente compañía.

Severus fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Los arreboles rosados, porpios del amanecer. Las nubes teñidas de un color dorado asemejándose al pan de oro. Sin dudas, Amal había sabido escoger, probablemente las mejores vistas de todo Hogwarts. Torció el cuello, sintiendo un leve dolor en las cervicales.

" _Maldita sea"_  pensó para sus adentros. Pasándose la mano por la nuca. Era… muy doloroso. Sabía que no tenía que haberse dormido en la silla.

Miró de reojo a Amal. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que lo había dejado. Y esta vez había una notoria diferencia. Estaba rojo, y jadeando. Alarmándose ante la repentina respiración incesante del  _Squib,_  de inmediato se sobresaltó ignorando el agudo dolor que le asaltaba como un desgraciado en el cuello.

Se acercó al moreno y tocó su frente.

Estaba muy caliente.

Se enderezo rápidamente, sintiendo como el pulso se aceleraba velozmente. Se levantó a la velocidad de la luz, buscando algo que pudiera bajarle la fiebre. No había nada que hubiese en aquella maldita sala que estuviera frío.

—¡Mierda!— ¿era mucho pedir algo de hielo?, bueno, alguien vino al rescate. El ladrido de cierto perro le hizo darse la media vuelta—¿tu otra vez? —preguntó con una ligera sorpresa.

El perro dejó en el suelo una bolsa con hojas de menta congelados. Lo miró algo extrañado, no sabía si eso iría a funcionar. Pero si eso ayudaba a que Amal le bajara la fiebre bienvenido sea.

Por unos momentos se giró para mirar al perro. Definitivamente jamás había esperado a encontrarse un perro tan inteligente como lo era el Rottweiler.

Cogió la bolsa y la colocó en la frente del chico. Lo más importante era bajar la fiebre.

Lucano se sentó en un taburete mientras seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos del mago.

Severus agarró la varita y empezó a conjurar hechizos de frio.

— _Frigmus Hieme_

En el acto que pronuncio el conjuro, la manta de Amal se convirtió en una capa de agua fría. Mantenía la forma del edredón pero con un flujo continuo de agua.

— _Suspendisse Frigmus_

Toda la habitación fue envuelta de una elegante escarcha blanca y azulada. Sintiendo como el hielo empezaba a enfriar la habitación, pero sin llegar a ser totalmente gélida. Se dirigió con paso decidido al baño, empezó a abrir el agua fría la bañera, no estaba del todo congelada, pero si a una temperatura ambiente. Estaba preocupado, y asustado también, sabía que Amal era fuerte. Pero tal como estaba… y sus condiciones deplorables… no estaba seguro si aquello tendría secuelas.

A medida que encendía la bañera su mente no paraba de imaginarse a Amal con todas esas aberrantes heridas. Diablos… a él mismo se le revolvía el estómago.

Agarró un cubo y empezó a llenarlo de agua, dejando el grifo abierto fue al lavabo y vio cogió del toallero una trapo blanco. Y se dió la vuelta y cerró el cubo. De un solo movimiento dejó la toalla en su hombro y llevo el cubo al cuarto de Amal.

Quitó la manta, y empezó a mojar la toalla. Paso por todas las partes de su cuerpo, lavándolo y quitando todo el sudor que había echado a causa de la fiebre.

Olía fatal.

No comprendía porqué. No era un olor propio del sudor… mas bien olía a… a muerto. A algo podrido. Pero lo más extraño, era que esa fuerte pestilencia provenía de Amal. Tragó fuertemente, tapándose la nariz y aguantando la respiración del hedor que el moreno desprendía. Fue pasando con lentitud la toalla por las piernas, los muslos, las caderas... por toda su figura, no dejo ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin lavar. Volvió a tocar su frente, ahora estaba a una temperatura que consideraba medianamente estable. Aunque claro, eso era superficial.

Sacó la varita y apuntó a Amal.

— _Curavimus_   _Meum_ —una luz blanca salió disparada al pecho de Amal. Sin embargo, no recibió el resultado deseado.

De inmediato. La luz blanca empezó a meterse en el interior de Amal como habría esperado. En principio, eso era correcto. Si no fuera porque de la nada, la piel de Amal empezó a segregar una especie de sudor negro que salía de su piel. Y por si fuera poco, el ya hedor que había en la habitación aumentó aún más.

Severus le costaba respirar. ¿¡Que demonios estaba pasando!? ¿porque estaba expulsando esos extraño y vomitivo olor a muerto?

El joven Slytherin empezó a toser de lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Por mucho que se pusiera la manga en la nariz le era imposible que aquel hedor entrase por su sistema.

—¿¡Pero que diablos… ?!

Escucho al perro ladrar, y vio que el estaba igual de alarmado. No sabía que hacer en esa situación, no tenía ni idea de como manejar aquello.

¿Que debía de hacer? ¿a quién tenía que llamar?

* * *

Lily no paraba de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado en la sala común de Griffindor. Después de haber desayunado no había visto en ningún momento al Slytherin. Los recuerdos de Severus y ella aparecían incansablemente por su cabeza. Casi como si la estuvieran torturando una y otra vez. Y lo que era peor, ultimamanete estaba teniendo sueños macabros. Se veía a ella misma con las tripas abiertas de par en par. Y de alguna forma, momentos después ella misma se proyectaba confesando lo que había echo.

—¿Estás bien Lily?—preguntó Remus mirándola con preocupación.

La chica pelirroja se volteó viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa. Hoy, llevaba ropa casual, un simple jersey de lana rojo con unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas medio desechas. No pudo evitar pensar para sus adentros que con algo más de confianza en si mismo lograría que cientos de chicas cayeran a sus pies.

—Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.—añadió con una evidente intranquilidad.

El chico de cabellos claros enarcó una ceja con clara disconformidad.

—Si así fuera no estarías como un basilisco.—comentó Remus con una evidente calma.

La pelirroja suspiró con derrota y se sentó en un cómodo sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana de la torre.

—¿Que fue lo que te ocurrió Lily?—preguntó Remus sentándose a su lado.

La chica parecía abstenerse de decir lo que realmente la perturbaba por lo que Remus colocó su mano encima de la pálida de la chica. Tratando de darla la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

—Hemos perdido a Peter, y Sirius está empezando a perder la cabeza. James se está volviendo más distante… por favor, dime lo que te pasa. Hablando se entiende a la gente—la regañó, pero con una suave voz cargada de sinceridad.

La chica Gryffindor se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que desvelarlo de una vez por todas.

—Me siento fatal Remus… hice algo terrible. Algo terriblemente mal—dijo echándose las manos al rostro.

El licántropo, manteniendo ese semblante tranquilo y relajado que tanto se le había caracterizado le animó a la chica a proseguir con aquel secreto que tanto se había esforzado por guardar.

—¿Que ocurrió Lily? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Simplemente es difícil de contar—la chica se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a los ojos de Lupin— es sobre Severus. Yo… yo… yo hice algo terrible. Algo que provocó cosas diabólicas.

Lily respiró con dificultad sintiendo como la culpabilidad empezaba a carcomerla.

—En quinto año… yo empecé a acostarme con Severus.—los ojos de Lupin se agrandaron considerablemente pero no dijo nada—yo… yo… le decía que lo amaba, y sabía lo que el sentía por mi. Pero lo usé a mi favor… Dios—suspiró con dolor— ¿en que me e convertido?

—Lily… —la mirada de reproche de Lupin la indicaba que las preguntas serían claramente incómodas—hace un año James te pidió salir con él.

—Lo sé. Y es por eso que… que… tengo que decirlo

—Cuando James te pidió salir ¿todavía te seguías acostando con Snape?

Lily asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Severus sabía mi unión con James…

—Y aún así seguiste acostándote con él.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no es eso lo que a tí te preocupa. Hay algo más ¿no?

La pelirroja apretó fuertemente los labios hasta que estuvieron blancos.

—Él intentó dejarme, me dijo que el no quería ser un amante. Que no le importaba que nos viéramos en secreto, que lo entendía por todo lo que me jugaba. Pero que no estaba dispuesto a ver como salía con otro y más aún con… con… con… —las palabras de Lily se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

—James.—terminó Remus.

—Si.—afirmó con dolor.— Yo traté de persuadirlo. Que el era especial. El único.

—Le hiciste creer que tu estabas enamorada de él.—la incriminó con una evidente incredulidad.

La chica asintió con vergüenza.

—Una vez más, si. Fue ahí donde todo empezó a caer en declive. Las veces que veía a Severus eran las veces que me peleaba con James. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?—las lágrimas de Lily no tardaron en caer como piedras por las tersas y blancas mejillas de la pelirroja— que el sabía que lo estaba usando. El lo sabía, pero aún así me eligió.

—Lo usabas como un trapo.

La chica lo miró con algo de sorpresa. No habría esperado ni en millón de años ver así de serio a Remus.

—Si, hasta que hubo un día que el se negó. Que lo que teníamos ambos era solo sexo. Que él quería que fuéramos algo más.

—¿Y que hiciste?—preguntó algo alarmado al escuchar el tono decaído y oscuro que estaba empezando a usar su amiga.

La chica tembló.

—Una noche, llegué y estaba furiosa con James. Busqué a Severus en donde siempre quedábamos, en la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Y yo… yo… yo traté de tener sexo con él, pero él se negó. Le dije que quien iba a quererlo, que con un padre alcohólico y una madre ausente nadie lo aceptaría. Que estaba solo y que no tenía a nadie a su lado. Que era repulsivo y que preferiría besar los pies de un troll.

—¿Enserio le dijiste eso?—preguntó Remus sin llegar a creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando— Por Merlín Lily… ¿en que estabas pensando?

La chica hipó de la desesperación de la culpabilidad.

—Yo… yo… le dije cosas terribles. Cosas víles y crueles.

Remus se quedó pálido.

—Sabes que le dije al final…; ¿sabes que? " _El verdadero motivo por el que me acostaba con un cuervo como tú fue porque hice una apuesta con Peter."_  —las manos de Lily temblaban sin control— ¡no se que me pasó! Ni por qué dije aquello. ¡Estaba tan furiosa! Quería acabar con todo, que dije aquellas terribles palabras. La sola idea de que Severus se fuera de mi lado me aterraba.

Lupin se quedó helado ante aquella declaración. Tratando de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Yo le maté, la verdadera culpable de como está Peter fuí yo. Le di un buen motivo para que Severus se vengase, le dí un solo motivo para… para que lo destruyese con sus palabras.

El licántropo se apartó de ella como si de la mismísima muerte se tratase.

—Tú… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. De ahí que Lily se mostrara reticente con el tema de Peter. De ahí que nunca opinase sobre ese tema. De ahí, que ella siempre rehuyera de la conversación.

La verdadera víctima de todo aquel entramado retorcido había sido Severus. El chico había amado profundamente a su amiga. Y para colmo, siguió enamorado de ella a sabiendas del modo en que le usaba. A pesar, de que sabía que lo estaba usando como un trapo de usar y tirar. No solo eso, sabía que el tipo con el que salía era el mismo que le hacía la vida imposible.

—Lo siento… lo siento—dijo entre susurros la joven chica— yo lo amaba… Y jamás podré perdonarme lo que le hice.

La mente de Remus viajó como un rayo a la escena en que Severus se reveló contra ella lanzándola aquel terrible insulto  _Sangresucia_. Y no era para más. Antes, Severus Snape quien tenía sus propias dudas sobre los  _muggles_. Quien realmente pensaba que no todos los descendientes de aquellos pobres que no tenían magia no eran seres despiadados y sin corazón quien sabía, que podían ser sus semejantes… Lily destruyó esas ideas. Lo había echo en base a sus palabras. Un chico que podría haber cambiado, un alumno que realmente  _podía_  cambiar su perspectiva no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras cargadas de veneno se clavaron en la memoria de Severus, afirmándole con echos que los  _muggles_  eran iguales. Despreciables, viles, crueles e inhumanos. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Remus comprendió la ambigüedad de la moralidad.

Como podía haber echo su gran y apreciada amiga haber echo algo tan vil como le hizo a Snape.

No le sorprendía que Severus arremetiera verbalmente a Peter sin ninguna piedad. No le extrañaba que sintiera un inmenso odio hacia los hijos de  _muggles_ … ahora, todo cobraba sentido. Ahora más que nunca.

—Y tuviste la cara de recriminarle su insulto.—escupió con decepción.

—No se lo digas a nadie Remus… por favor—suplicó Lily entre lágrimas.

—¿Y James que? ¿no merece una respuesta? Dios Lily… ¿tienes idea del daño que han hecho tus acciones?

La pelirroja alzó la mirada a su no tan probable amigo.

—No se lo digas a nadie por favor.—rogó en un susurro.

Remus la miró como si se tratase de una desconocida. Estaba teniendo en ese momento un terrible debate personal. ¿Que debía de hacer? Sin dudas, su amiga había caído en lo más bajo que un ser humano puede caer. Usar las emociones de alguien como Snape y pisotearlas a su antojo. Destrozándolo, humillándolo… Merlín, no quería saber por la situación que debió de pasar Severus. Su mundo, su oxígeno… se destruyó en cuestión de segundos. Dejándose embargar por el odio más absoluto.

Después de todo, era su única salida.

—Esta bien. No le diré nada a James—Lily alzó la cabeza esperanzada— porque serás tú quien se lo diga.—respondió con dolor—tu has provocado todo esto, tu lo solucionarás.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, por favor. No me hagas esto.

Remus la miró con rabia.

—¿Que no te haga esto? ¡tendrías que pedir perdón a Peter, a mi por engañarme, a James por manejarlo como un títere! ¡Por Circel! ¡A Severus! Con tus mentiras hiciste de Snape el blanco de todo tipo de burlas. ¡No supiste protegerlo! ¡Por Dios Lily vendiste a Peter!—la miró con una profunda ira— todos hemos sido productos de tus engaños. Ahora, hazte cargo de ellos.

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente. Rota por sus acciones pasadas. Rota por como había reaccionado ante la posibilidad de que Severus se fuera de tu lado.

—Dime una cosa más Lily—dijo mientras empezaba a recoger su abrigo —¿Que fue todo este tiempo James para ti? ¿lo amas?

La chica se quedó en silencio. Casi, como si estuviera meditando la pregunta que la habían echo.

—Amo a James, no de la misma manera en que amo a Severus pero lo amo.

Remus la miró. El también estaba roto. Veía con dolor que todo se estaba disgregando por culpa de acciones inmaduras. Por cobardía, por dejadez… por muchas cosas. El también tenía la culpa. Pudo notar las extrañas desapariciones de Lily a mitad de la noche. Ese olor tan característico después de haber tenido contacto carnal. Pero el no dijo nada.

Remus era culpable.

No a la misma medida que Lily pero culpable al fin y al cabo. Estaba seguro que la reacción tan sumamente violenta que había tenido era en parte por la impotencia al darse cuenta que no hizo nada en su momento. A sabiendas que podía haberlo evitado.

Las lágrimas de Peter, esa extraña manía de taparse las muñecas estirando las mangas del jersey cuando era evidente el suave aroma de la sangre, y que precisamente estaban en sus muñecas… Dios… el también había participado en aquella tortura. Por que no  _quiso_  darse cuenta del problema que tenía frente a sus ojos. Delante de sus narices. Los propios Merodeadores habían desarrollado un terrible sentimiento. El, había dejado que James y Sirius se ensañaran con Severus. Les había dejado, pudo pararles pero nunca hizo nada.

Se sentía como una mierda. Y en esos instantes, solo quería dormir.

* * *

—¿Que pasará después de esto?—preguntó su amiga con un evidente dolor en su voz.

Remus no se giró, sabía que si lo hacía sería su perdición y al igual que ella, él también se echaría a llorar del dolor que se estaba acumulando en su pecho.

Solo estuvo quieto, delante de la puerta que le llevaría a la torre de los chicos.

—Somos amigos después de todo. Algún día, te podré perdonar.

Y sin más, se fué por las escaleras, con la esperanza de dormir un poco.

Lily se quedó por unos segundos petrificada. Sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Pero en esos instantes, se dió el lujo de llorar todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, no eran dos quienes habían escuchado toda la conversación.

James Potter había estado presente detrás de ellos con la capa de invisibilidad.

—Gracias por haber llamado.—respondió con sequedad Jodhaa mirándolo con reticencia.—pero por el momento, le recomiendo encarecidamente que se quede en la sala. Cuando todo esté en orden, yo le avisaré de cuando puede pasar— la voz seca de aquella mujer le indicaba a mil leguas el enorme desagrado que le tenía hacia el muchacho.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias no sintió la necesidad de sacar su lengua viperina. Ahora mismo, existía otra prioridad.

—¿Se recuperará?—preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que estaba usando Jodhaa.

La mujer hindú enarcó la ceja, indicándole que no era conveniente jugar con fuego. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Por supuesto. Amal es muy fuerte. Pero por ahora tengo que ser yo quien lo cure.

—¿No sería mejor llevarlo a la enfermería?—cuestionó.

La morena lo miró por unos segundos con un profundo desprecio. Pero, contestó a su pregunta.

—Su cuerpo no funciona como el resto del mundo… Como tu mismo has podido comprobar—explicó con lentitud la mujer—su sistema inmunológico no tiene nada que ver con el tuyo o con el mío. Es como… una anomalía humana.

Severus se quedó callado por varios segundos. No dudaba que aquella mujer tuviera razón. El fétido olor que desprendía Amal y esos extraños bultos que emergían bajo la piel como si quisieran salir, le indicaban que Vivar tenía como bien había dicho Jodhaa un cuerpo totalmente anómalo.

—Vi unos bultos que se movían bajo su piel— el joven Slytherin se sorprendió al ver como la doctora se ponía claramente tensa—¿que eran?

La mujer bufó sin contemplación. Pasando de una tensa mirada a una expresión totalmente burlona.

—Oh, creeme, no quieres saberlo.

¿Que no quería? Moría por saberlo. ¿Que era lo que le ocurría realmente? ¿porque esos extraños bultos que se desplazaban bajo su piel? Y ese pútrido olor a muerto… de recordarlo le daban arcadas. Vio que la hermosa mujer hindú se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación de Amal. Pero había una última pregunta que él quería aclarar.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con _la Peste Negra_?

La mujer se paró en seco.

" _Bingo_ " pensó para sus adentros. Justo como el imaginaba. Aquella mujer conocía, no solo la existencia de  _la Peste Negra_ , si no que además era consciente de la conexión que Amal mantenía con ella.

—El a sido el causante de que Amal esté así ¿verdad?

Jodhaa solo se mantuvo parada delante de la puerta. Sin decir nada. Callada.

—¿Es por él que tiene esas heridas?

La mujer se giró, con una extraña mirada en aquellos límpidos ojos castaños. Había temor, preocupación, dolor, tristeza… un extraño remolino de emociones que jamás creyó poder ver en esa hermosa mujer.

—Si.

Y sin más preámbulos se metió en la habitación cerrándola de un portazo. Dejando a Severus totalmente solo en el salón de Amal junto a Lucano que dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

No sabía que hacer, podía irse perfectamente y volver en otro momento. O ni tan siquiera eso. Podía irse, no era su problema. Era un  _muggle_  después de todo. Criaturas débiles y terriblemente crueles. Pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Por mucho que tratase de recordar en su mente lo que Amal era, sabía que no se separaría de él. Sentía un extraño apego por el moreno… algo, que no le importaba demasiado.

Suspiró desganado. No podía esperar tanto. Cada vez que tenía respuestas a unas preguntas, surgían otras más enrevesadas. Quería saber el diagnóstico del moreno. Quería saberlo ya. ¿Que era lo que le ocurría? ¿porque estaba conectado a  _la Peste Negra_? ¿porque de entre todas las personas que había en el mundo tenía que ser él? Después de haber visto aquellas heridas… ¡Merlín lo acogiera! ¡esas heridas!… jamás pensó que ver cicatrices de una persona se le llegaría a revolver tanto el estómago.

Era por ese tipo de cosas, que sentía que el moreno debía de permanecer a su lado. Esas cicatrices demandaban que las torturas habían sido producidas por largos periodos de tiempo.

Era ese tipo de cosas. Ese tipo de cosas que lograba que Severus acabara desarrollando más interés por el mecánico del que debería. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno sumamente peligroso. Más aún después de haber visto lo que había visto. Un demonio, un asesino en serie… ¿que más faltaba ahora? Renegó con la cabeza. Sabía que Amal era una persona que lograría comprender sus convicciones y deseos de futuro.

Amal lograría entender sus ideales de mantener la pureza de sangre. El lo apoyaría. Él estaría a su lado. Como tenía que ser. Su igual, su semejante, su compañero. Incluso, podrían unirlo a una bruja de sangre pura con él, sería la idea perfecta. Podía imaginarse a unos descendientes con el intelecto de Amal y con los poderes de un mago. Era perfecto. Magistral.

Ahora más que nunca.

El ladrido de Lucano lo despertó del pequeño ensueño que había tenido. Miró el reloj de péndulo de la sala del moreno y se sorprendió al ver que habían pasado dos horas desde que encontró a Amal totalmente inconsciente.

—¿Que quieres?—preguntó Severus.

El perro movió el rabo y mordió con suavidad la manga del chico y se lo llevó a una enorme estantería. Lo soltó y se levantó mientras trataba de dar con una pata a un libro rojo con bordes de oro.

—¿Quieres que lo coja?— interrogó el muchacho.

Lucano ladró como respuesta.

Sin entender muy bien el propósito de aquella demanda, agarró el libro y lo abrió. No era un libro, era un álbum de fotos. Y curiosamente en movimiento.

Estaba… sorprendido.

Pasó las páginas y se sorprendió al ver que todas estaban negras. Solo las caras. Como si hubieran sido quemadas.

Pasó una a una las páginas del álbum hasta que se topó con una que le llamó especialmente la atención.

Era la única que no estaba quemada. La única a color. Le echó un vistazo, y vaya que si se llevó una sorpresa.

Era una chica, joven, muy hermosa. Y con un terrible parecido a Lily. Solo que de una manera distinta. Tenía rasgos mucho más elegantes. El cabello mucho más cuidado. En cierto modo, era Lily, pero si fuera una bruja de sangre pura. Tenía esa elegancia propia de Narcissa. Sin dudas, era hermosa. Pero no le gustaron esos ojos verdes. Eran… soberbios, fríos y llenos de crueldad.

Tal vez, eran imaginaciones suyas.

Abrió aún más el, álbum, para ver mejor la foto de la chica. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, una nota se cayó al suelo como si fuera una hoja del sauce boxeador.

La recogió y al momento supo que por la letra era de Amal.

" _Para mi adorada Ivy._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Amal"_

" _Eran novios"_  por alguna razón, no sintió mucho apego al saber eso. Recordó de inmediato el nerviosismo que tuvo el moreno cuando hablaban de Lily. Y por la sensación que le daba, debió de ser una relación muy tóxica. Y conociendo la personalidad de Amal, no había que ser muy inteligente quien era el que hacía daño.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Que recuerdos le traía todo eso.

La voz de Lily… aquellas palabras. Lo que estaba descubriendo de Amal le hacía pensar que debía de tenerlo a su lado. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Tal vez demasiadas. Pero eso no importaba. Desechó la idea de que Vivar tuviera una pareja. No, por la sensación que le daba, Amal no parecería muy dispuesto. Se notaba lo echo polvo que le había dejado esa relación. Todavía recordaba esos ojos sumidos en la tristeza y el dolor absoluto cuando hablaban de Lily. No, peor aún.

Miedo.

Tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta que tuvo un impulso en estrangular a esa tal Ivy.

El perro volvió a ladrar haciendo que Severus dejara el álbum, no sin antes haber puesto en su lugar aquel viejo álbum de fotos.

Cuando se dió la vuelta para ver lo que tenía el perro en la boca sintió que su corazón se revolvía.

Ese cuadernillo, ese mismo cuadernillo. Aquel que estaba echo con piel, ese libro artesanal y cosido a mano. Aquel libro, que le avisaba que no debía de abrirlo por nada en el mundo. Si no quería que volviera a ver ese maldito ente.

Tragó con fuerza. El perro no parecía tener ningún problema. De echo, casi parecía como si lo incitara con insistencia a que lo leyera. No quería hacerlo, de ningún modo quería volver a repetir esa espantosa sensación que tuvo cuando abrió el maldito cuadernillo. No quería hacerlo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Amal?—preguntó Severus ajeno a recibir una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Lucano volvió a ladrar y se sentó en el suelo a modo de sumisión.

Aquella respuesta fue un rotundo si.

El joven Slytherin respiró con dificultad. No quería volver a tener esa misma sensación de peligro. Esa sensación de que había algo diabólico recorriendo la habitación. Pero como el mismo había preguntado, y había recibido la respuesta que el deseaba escuchar.

Si.

Si miraba aquel cuadernillo probablemente tendría respuestas. No para él mismo. Si no un método, que tal vez, lograría ayudar a Amal.

Con el nerviosismo clavado en lo más profundo de su piel, se agachó para coger aquel libro maldito. Era irónico, no estaba pasando nada en la habitación y se sentía como un niño pequeño en un ático oscuro.

Fue pasando las páginas amarillentas, llenas de marcas de dedos donde indicaba que habían sido echos a mano. Como era de esperar, le resultaba imposible comprender su contenido.

Hasta que hubo algo, que pese a su ilegible letra reconoció de inmediato

Un terrible ser, más bien. El aberrante ente que merodeó por la habitación de Amal. Estaba tapado. Pero tenía la misma forma que cuando lo vio en medio e toda esa oscuridad. ¡Era él! El mismo monstruo. Tragó con fuerza. Ya incluso su estómago le avisaba que no era una buena idea seguir con eso. Pero como era de esperar, no hizo caso a su instinto más primitivo, del que jamás se había equivocado.

Todo aquello lo estaba llenando de incógnitas, ¿como era posible que conociera a ese deforme? Y mas importante aun, ¿porque lo había dibujado? ¿con que intención? Había algo escrito, pero no lograba comprender que era, su letra ilegible sumándolo que estaba al revés... aquello era desconcertante

Si Amal era  _muggle_ , ¿porque había echo sus propias investigaciones mágicas?, no lo entendía. SabÍa con total certeza que el chico no tenia ni pizca de magia. Todos los magos sabían diferenciar un  _muggle._ Y no era por un simple apellido. Se podía notar cuando alguien era muy poderoso, pero él... no había nada. Tal cual como lo que era, un chico sin magia, y en su caso un  _Squib_. Entonces ¿porque tenía todo aquello escrito?, era una investigación concienzuda, estudiada al milímetro. ¿Porque hacerlo si era un simple  **muggle**?, y aunque viviera rodeado de magia, todas esos análisis... perecían echos por un experto. Hechos opr una persona que sabía como realizarlos.

Fue entonces cuando una idea surgió de su cabeza.

¿Podría ser que de alguna retorcida forma, Amal hubiese adquirido los conocimientos mágicos de la Peste Negra? Sería, desde luego la explicación más lógica. Las runas que había en las páginas, sin ningún tipo de orden lógico… no era ninguna que conociese. De echo, ni siquiera el profesor de Aritmancia se vería capacitado para resolver aquello. Pasó sus dedos con una miedo natural por aquella tinta. Era perfecto. Los detalles milimétricos que había conseguido, la paciencia para haber realizado todo aquello.

Amal no era cualquiera. Eso ya lo sabía.

Tenía que saber que diantres había escrito el moreno en ese cadernillo. Sacó la varita y apuntó al cuadernillo.

— _Matris Lingua_

Pero no ocurrió nada, era como si ese idioma estuviera inventado. Al punto de que uno de los hechizos más poderoso para traducir textos no había servido para nada. Se las tendría que apañar para entender que era lo que había escrito.

Vio que Lucano se levantaba hacia dios sabia donde. Pero tampoco le dió mucha ó enfrascado en aquellas letras. No sabía lo que era, pero había algunas cosas que si supo descifrar. Había letras propias del abecedario latino. La f, la c,b, f,h,o,e… etc. Pero nada que tuviera un orden lógico y con sentido. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que eran letras al azar. Pero de ser así, habría palabras que carecerían de un orden adecuado.

Volvió a escuchar un ladrido, y vio a Lucano con un espejo en la boca. En ese momento comprendió las intenciones del perro.

—Y pensar que un perro es más inteligente que el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts… —suspiró con desgano.

Acarició carias veces las cabeza del perro. Logrando únicamente que el cánido ni se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

Severus cogió el trozo de espejo y lo puso el borde en las páginas. Las letras que estaban al revés pasaron a estar en la posición correcta al ser reflejadas con el espejo. Volvió a sacar la varita. Esta vez, apuntando al espejo.

— _Matris Lingua_

Un rayo naranja chocó contra el espejo, la libreta seguía estando intacta, a excepción del espejo, donde ahora podía entender lo que decía.

A medida que iba ojeando la libreta iba viendo la exhausta investigación que había echo Amal. Ahora iba entendimiento por que La Peste Negra no había matado al moreno. O al menos, tenía su propia teoria de porque no lo había asesinado. Amal, lejos de aterrorizarse o llorar, había usado su conexión con el asesino y lo había usado a su favor, tal vez esa acción había ayudado que ese demente lo considerara su igual. El era igual de astuto, sabía como moverse pese a su condición como  _muggle_. O simplemente una herrameinta a la que manejar a su antojo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención.

_Anima Amicum._

_Anima_   _Amicum_  proviene del latín,  _Anima_ ,; alma, y  _Amicum_ ; amigo. Es decir, alma de amigo si así se prefiere. Las anima amicums es un extraña anomalía que data desde los tiempos de los antiguos. Incluso en la época Romana y la Grecia clásica existen reportes de estos extraños casos.

De echo, el propio Aristóteles ya decía en su época;  _¿Que es un amigo? Una sola alma habitando en dos cuerpos._

En este caso, me atrevo a decir que este gran filósofo que tanto aportó al mundo estaba algo equivocado. Puesto que no siempre han de ser dos sujetos con ideas parecidas. Es más, investigaciones recientes demuestran que mis teorías eran correctas.

Las Anima Amicum son dos almas completamente distintas con la increíble capacidad de equilibrarse. Algo difícil de comprender, si. Pero muy fácil de explicar.

Hubo casos muy conocidos. Como el de Dante Alighieri y su musa, Beatriz Portinari. Sus almas, estaban ligadas las unas a las otras. Por mucho que pasara el tiempo, por la distancia o por las diferencias. El sentimiento será siempre correspondido.

No se han documentado muchos casos, pero de los pocos, e logrado descubrir que ellos pueden estar en otros mundos y conocerse mutuamente. De alguna forma, ellos tiene una conexión tan fuerte que pueden lograr romper las barrearas de las leyes y la física.

Son capaces de sentir lo mismo por su compañero, y es de por vida, si uno de ellos muere, el dolor sera insoportable. E incluso optaran por la muerte. De alguna forma, por extraño que suenen, tienen un nexo en común, como un hilo que los une. Ya se ha visto en el famoso hilo rojo del destino proveniente de la mitología japonesa. Tal vez, esto tenga alguna base, el hilo rojo puede hacer que encuentres a la persona destinada... en este caso es parecido pero con una clara diferencia.

Pueden incluso, llegar a compartir sus poderes, dos cuerpos, una sola alma.

Estos casos pueden darse en forma de amor o de amistad. Puede variar según cada persona. Pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo lo mismo.

El  _Ying_  y el  _yang_  se podría comparar. La guerra y la paz. Tan diferentes como necesarias.

Pero es por esto, que me siento obligado a remarcar una cosa. Y puede, que si esto sale a la luz, yo mismo corra peligro.

_Anima Contritum_

_Anima Contritum_  proviene del latín alma rota o división del alma.  _Anima_ : alma.  _Contritum_ ; rota.

Esto quiere decir que un sujeto puede partir su alma en dos de manera natural.

E de advertirme a mi mismo, que no es lo mismo que el complejo proceso de partir tu alma en dos como lo hace la magia negra con los  _Horocruxes_. No tiene nada que ver.

El propio sujeto divide su alma en dos de manera inconsciente. Y esto puede darse a través de una situación trágica. Ya puede ser la muerte de un ser querido, o emerger de ese sujeto una profunda rabia que de origen a un ser. La encarnación del odio más absoluto. Como ya dije antes, el  _Ying_  y el  _yang_  de la manera más burda y terrible.

Estos… son los más peligrosos. Por norma, suelen ser personas que han pasado por situaciones extremas. Donde esto origina que una persona llegue a una situación límite. Su propia alma, al estar tan dañada y cargada de tanto dolor y sufrimiento poco a poco se a separando de ella. El odio, el dolor y la rabia en su estado más puro.

Un buen ejemplo de esto se podría dar en los  _obscurius_. Un producto de la magia echo de una persona que detesta su naturaleza, al punto de que su propia magia explota y acaba arrasando con todo lo que hay a su paso.

Severus escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Amal se abría nuevamente. Aunque tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esconder la libreta debajo de la estantería. A sabiendas, que más tarde tendría que recoger el diabólico libro. Lo escondió disimuladamente y se levantó mirando a aquella poderosa mujer.

—Son analgésicos para el dolor.—dijo Jodhaa con aquella mirada de desprecio que parecía que había nacido con ella.—tienes que dárselas. Lo haría yo, pero tengo un compromiso.—explicó escuetamente mientras le entregaba al chico de una manera poco educada aquella medicina.—Espero que tengas la suficiente inteligencia para entender lo que te e dicho.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Ya se estaba hartando de aquella mujer. Si, había cometido un error. Un gran error. Pero se disculpó en su momento. Y más importante aún, se sintió culpable y se arrepintió de ello. Pero por lo visto, aquella mujer se negaba a verlo. Bueno, esta vez, si que estaba en su derecho sacar su lengua viperina.

—La velocidad de la luz se queda corta si la comparamos con la velocidad con la que dices estupideces.

Jodhaa ni se inmutó e imitó la misma acción que el estudiante hizo.

Enarcar la ceja.

Severus por el momento se tomó las molestias suficientes para analizarla a fondo.

Era una mujer… muy hermosa. Y vaya que si lo era. Unos hermosos ojos castaños, al igual que su piel. Rara vez una mujer sabía llevar una ingente cantidad de joyas sin resultar recargado. Sin embargo, aquella mujer sabía llevarlos con gracia. Lo cual, no era lo más usual. Esta vez, llevaba un  _sari_  rojo y blanco con una elegancia propia de reyes. Tampoco lograba comprender como es que alguien tan llamativa como aquella mujer había logrado pasar desapercibido por todos los alumnos.

—Cuide su lengua  _Snape_ , no le conviene jugar con fuego.—le advirtió con suavidad la mujer hindú enmarcando su nombre como si fuera el peor insulto que podía recibir.

—Descuide  _señora_ , recuerde que las serpientes pueden tener veneno—respondió con el mismo tono el Slytherin.

Ambos se miraron con un profundo odio. Si las miradas matasen ambos estarían crucificados y habrían vuelto a resucitar para volver a morir.

—Limítese a acatar mis consejos… por el bien del  _Shree_ —dijo con indiferencia mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea desapareciendo en una estela roja.

" _Ella es un bruja_ " pensó para sus adentros.

Se fue al cuarto de Amal, y cogió las pastillas.

Se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos. Tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados, aunque por la sensación que le daba, parecía estar en un sueño bastante intranquilo. Había un rastro de sudor en su piel, pero no de aquel hedor a putrefacción. El cabello estaba mojado y volvía a respirar con normalidad. Lo que era un alivio.

—Amal..., despierta— el chico no daba señales de despertar—Amal— lo zarandeo ligeramente, pero no había rastro de que estuviera despierto.—necesito que despiertes.

No tuvo resultado nada de lo que hizo, algo exasperado, agarro la caja de pastillas rompiendo en envoltorio y se las metió en la boca de Amal echándole un poco de agua. Pero no hubo ningún efecto, su boca acababa echando las pastillas junto todo el agua mojando todo su cuello. Aquello si que estaba agotando su paciencia, no veía ningún resultado, no veía ninguna mejoría, en un día no se había movido en ningún momento, no había ni rastro de que el despertara, y aquello lo estaba impacientando mucho. Sin embargo, Amal empezó a murmurar.

Severus se acerco a el, dejando que su cabello rozase el rostro del mecánico.

—Za… za… h… ha…ri.

¿Quien diablos era Zahari? No era el nombre de Ivy como habría imaginado. Así que, ¿Quien era esa persona?

El Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos. Sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba. Miró el rostro tranquilo del chico. Sus ojos cerrados junto con esa expresión de pura serenidad... Hablaba en sueños y no parecía que fuese a despertar. Acarició el rostro del chico sin dejar de tener esa expresión inescrutable. Toco los labios resecos, al igual que su cicatriz. Agarro el baso de agua junto a las pastillas, bebió un poco y se metió las pastillas en su boca.

Metió su pulgar en la comisura de los labios de Amal, abriéndole ligeramente la boca y sin dudarlo junto sus labios, pasando las medicinas en su boca y asegurándose con la lengua que se las tragase. Un beso casi violento, especialmente cuando la garganta se negaba a tragarse la medicina. Se separo de el cuando vio que no había ni rastro de las pastillas en su boca. Alejándose de el lentamente. sintiendo como sus orejas empezaban a calentarse al igual que despertaba otras partes de su cuerpo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿En que clase de terreno inexplorado se estaba metiendo?


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14:

Severus no pudo dormir en toda la noche. La sola idea de que Vivar no volviera a abrir los ojos lo mantenía extrañamente en vilo. No podía evitar pensar en lo peor. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿y si aquellas ridículas pastillas no llegaban a funcionar? ¿podría pasar algo como eso?

Severus miraba a Amal. Dormía plácidamente. De echo, tenía la sensación de que probablemente fuera la primera noche de entre muchas que el moreno lograba dormir en condiciones. Nada más lejos que la realidad, sus propias ojeras lo delataban. El Slytherin no podía estar algo… preocupado. Sabía que era absurdo, más aún si se tenía en cuenta la situación del momento.

Bufó para si mismo. Si alguno de sus compañeros lo viera… Dios, no quería ni saber lo que llegarían a pensar de él. Severus Snape, uno de los mayores déspotas de todo Hogwarts preocupado como un amante por un miserable  _muggle_.

Ridículo.

El sueño lo estaba venciendo. No quería dormir, simplemente, no quería. Tenía que cerciorarse que Amal estaba bien.

Sin embargo, pareció que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por los dioses. Amal empezó a removerse ligeramente. Y vio que, pese a que sus párpados estaban completamente cerrados sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro. Parecía como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Estuvo tentado en despertarlo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Dejó que Amal luchara con sus demonios internos. No quería, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que dejar que el moreno luchase el solo.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero con lentitud Amal fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Sin ningún sobresalto. Más bien, como si él, fuera el sueño de las arenas del tiempo.

Los ojos naranjados enseguida se hicieron de notar bajo la atenta mirada negruzca de Severus.

—¿Que… que ha pasado?

La débil voz de Amal no tardó en captar la atención del muchacho. La voz era ronca, seca. Parecía que necesitaba con urgencia que su laringe se bañara de agua fresca.

—Te encontré desmayado en la bañera. Luego la mujer hindú vino a curarte.

Amal frunció el ceño con pesadez. No parecía recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Lo cual, para Severus era un alivio absoluto.

—Lo lamento.—murmuró el  _Squib_.

—¿Porqué te disculpas?

El moreno estuvo durante unos largos e interminables segundos respirando con dificultad. Con una agónica lentitud que haría que cualquiera se alarmase.

—Las… molestias causadas.—la respiración era pausada. Lenta, sobretodo eso. Dolorosamente lenta—yo… siento… haberte causado algún inconveniente.

Severus vio como Amal quiso enderezarse de la cama. Pero debió de estar muy débil para que sus brazos temblaran sin control. El moreno no tenía ninguna fuerza, ni tan siquiera para hacer algo tan simple como enderezarse de su cama. El Slytherin lo ayudó doblando la almohada en dos.

—Gracias.

Amal tenía los ojos cerrados. No parecía ni que tuviera fuerzas para tan siquiera abrirlos.

—¿Que ocurrió? ¿pasó algo malo?— Amal hizo una breve pausa, tragando con amargura— ¿hice algo mal?

El Slytherin le lanzó una mirada indescriptible. Algo se le revolvió cuando escuchó el tono de voz con el que lo dijo el moreno.

—No, no hiciste nada mal.—alegó el alumno sintiendo como emergía de su estómago una rara sensación de inquietud.— leí "El profeta" pensé que algo malo te había pasado—explicó con sequedad.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó en los periódicos?— Amal abrió con lentitud los ojos. Casi como si estuviera en una permanente somnolencia.—algo terrible debiste de leer para que vinieras hasta aquí para cerciorarte de mi salud.

Severus no pudo deducir el tono que usaba Amal. No podía ni tan siquiera adherirle un adjetivo a su voz. No sabía si era una burla, una riña, una reprimenda o simplemente una afirmación.

—Una fuente anónima ayudaría a los  _Aurores_  a capturar a… —Severus contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. No por el nombre en si, ni tampoco por el propio asesino. Si no por temor, a que aquel nombre desencadenara un infortunio desenlace psicológico en el mecánico—  _La Peste Negra._

Amal pareció confundido por unos segundos. Casi sin llegar a creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

—Pero... yo no fui a hablar con ellos—el chico moreno rió burlonamente— E aprendido que jugar contra la  _La_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_ no es algo bueno. De echo, nadie sale vivo. El sabrá perfectamente quien es, no se quien habrá sido el pobre desgraciado que a tomado la brillante idea de desvelar... oh dios mío— la expresión de Amal reflejaba el miedo mas absoluto.—oh dios mío... el chico... emm... Sir... ¿como se llamaba?... —el moreno estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por acordarse del chico de cabellos ondulados y mirada grisácea.—era alto, pelo negro, ojos grises.

—¿Sirius Black?—preguntó insólito el Slytherin.

—¡Ese!... el, vio a  _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  matar a un mortífago...—el mecánico encontró fuerzas suficientes para alarmarse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza— ¡Oh Dios mío! debe de haber sido él, no conozco a nadie que haya visto a  _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  sin que haya muerto.

¿Sirus Black vio a  _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  asesinar a un mortífago?, bueno, eso explicaba porque solía estar tan pálido y en un permanente trance. El por qué de sus profundas ojeras y ese repentino comportamiento arisco y gruñón. Por alguna razón, una parte de él, tembló ante la idea de que aquel demente llegase a estar frente a él. Y terrible debió de ser lo que observó Black para que llegase a estar en ese estado de "shock" permanente. No es que le importase en lo más mínimo. Pero si así estaba Sirius no quiso imaginar el calvario que tenía que pasar Amal al estar su alma ligada a la de esa bestia.

—¿Por que sabes lo que Black vio?

Amal bajó la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca. Delatándose a si mismo.

—Lamento no habértelo contado, pero quería proteger su anonimato. Estaba tan asustado… entendí por lo que él estaba pasando. Así que, le di un té para que se tranquilizara... poco le faltaba para que le diera un ataque de pánico—hizo una breve pausa— aunque... — se frotó las sienes con claro cansancio—después de esta acción tan imprudente... no se como va acabar ¡diablos! Le avisé que La Peste Negra es una criatura sumamente astuta, si los  _Aurores_  van dos pasos por delante, el ya a dado la vuelta al mundo. Arggg, mierda.—Amal se revolvió el pelo con clara desesperación.

Eso explicaba el motivo por el que Black estaba ahí. No era una casualidad. Tal vez era por eso, por el que Sirius se había vuelto tan pesado con Amal. Así que, si vio a  _La Peste Negra_ asesinar un seguidor del innombrable… justamente un mortífago... ¿porque ayudar a los  _Aurores_? En su cabeza, no tenía muchos sentido esa estúpida acción de ser correctos. Era como si alguien tiene fobia a las arañas y de repente el vecino resulta ser un exterminador pero esa persona que tiene fobia a los arácnidos se niega a que los maten por… ¿comprensión? ¿humanidad? Ridículo.

 _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_ estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio, el trabajo que muchos de ellos se sentirían incapaz de hacer.

—No lo entiendo... es muy arriesgado. Bueno no, ¡es una misión suicida!, el lo matará. Lo matará.—renegó con lentitud, dejando que su voz se uniera al compás de su cabeza.—Dios… lo e metido en la boca del lobo… ¿que e hecho? Dios… ¿que diablos hice?—se preguntó a si mismo en susurros echándose las manos a la cara.

Severus apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Con tanta, que sintió que sus dientes estarían a punto de rechinar.

No quería verlo así. Ver como se echaba la culpa de algo que no había echo. De algo, que no tenía ni la más mínima culpa. No era como si a Severus le importase si moría o vivía Black, de echo prefería lo primero. Pero ver así de exaltado al moreno no le gustaba

—No te preocupes por alguien como él. Sabe cuidarse solo.

Amal sonrió ligeramente. Manteniendo esa expresión de cansancio continuo.

—No lo dudo, logró salir ileso de ese monstruo… al menos físicamente.—añadió eso último con un leve susurro. Aunque se lo decía más para si mismo que para el Slytherin que estaba sentado en aquella vieja silla.

Severus por su lado se limitó a observarlo. Sentía que bajo esas circunstancias, las palabras sobraban. A su modo de ver, resultaban banales y vacías. Preferiría que fuera bajo el cómodo manto del silencio y las miradas donde las palabras eran ridículas y carentes de valor.

Amal aparentó comprender la silenciosa acción del Slytherin. Y al igual que él, se quedó en un profundo y plácido silencio. Las respiraciones de ambos se unían en una perfecta armonía silenciosa y mágica. El moreno por su parte, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, dejando entrever aquel brillo anaranjado que tanto llamaba la atención. El Slytherin por su parte, dejó que sus inescrutables e inexpresivos ojos negros se dieran el lujo de ablandarse por aquellos pacíficos instantes.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Severus enarcó la ceja. Por alguna razón, después de aquel largo silencio la voz de Amal retumbó por su cerebro. Casi como si fueran vibraciones en lo corteza cerebral.

—Ya lo estás haciendo—respondió con sequedad.

—¿Porque hay tanto odio en tu mirada? Se que es estúpida mi pregunta. Pero siento que a veces tienes esa mirada en mi.

Como dolían aquellas palabras. Como dolían. Y lo que era peor, es que tenían parte de verdad. No le odiaba por como era él, o por su personalidad. Tampoco le lanzaba miradas de odio. Era simplemente decepción de que el moreno fuera hijos de  _muggles_. Que fuera  _Squib_ , y que encima, fuese extranjero.

—No te odio, de ser así no me preocuparía de alguien como tú.

Amal rió con suavidad. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría ofendido bajo esas circunstancias. Pero ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber con certeza que aquella frase no tenía ninguna malicia.

—¿Alguien como yo?

Severus no se sintió con ganas de alzar la cabeza y ver aquellos expresivos ojos naranjas. No quería, no podía. Por alguna extraño motivo, su voz, no decidió hacer acto de presencia. Más bien se escondió en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Negándose a salir como un adolescente berrinchudo.

—Es por que soy un  _sangresucia_  ¿no?

Algo se revolvió con una súbita violencia en su interior. Alzó la cabeza, con una mirada. Que muchos la catalogarían como aterradora. Pero no para Amal. El, ya se había acostumbrado al verdadero lenguaje de sus tenebrosas miradas.

—No te llames así.—lo reprendió el Slytherin con seriedad— Es denigrante.

—¿Porque yo no y el resto si?

Severus apretó la mandíbula.

—Tu… eres distinto.

Amal renegó con suavidad.

—Soy como el resto de los mortales, no hay mucho que me diferencie del resto de los nacidos de  _muggles_.

No era verdad. Al menos a ojos de Severus. Aquel inusual  _Squib_  era muy diferente de todos los  _muggles_  a los que se había topado. No eran esas criaturas indeseables que hacían continuas barbaries. No era ningún monstruo. Era leal, inteligente, valiente y astuto.

—No, los conozco de sobra. Los  _muggles_  son criaturas terribles y crueles. Sádicos hasta límites insospechados… y tu bien lo sabes.—solo de recordar sus heridas su estómago se partía en dos.

Amal no lo negó.

—Las vistes ¿no es así?

El joven asintió.

—Te hicieron daño. Y por las cicatrices daños inhumanos.—la mirada de Severus se ablandó ligeramente al ver como el moreno se tensaba de inmediato—¿quien te hizo esto? ¿tus padres? ¿el orfanato?

Amal se revolvió ligeramente, con los ojos entrecerrados y con un evidente cansancio.

—Digamos… que fue el orfanato.

Severus se fijó con una ligera sorpresa lo tranquilo que se encontraba el  _Squib_ , pese al tema tan delicado del que estaban hablando. Estaba en una plena y absoluta calma. No parecía ni tan siquiera alterarse por su pasado o por las evidentes torturas al que le sometieron.

—A veces… los monstruos se disfrazan de humanos—una suave risa retumbó en los oídos del Slytherin—Algunas son más recientes que otras pero… no es algo de lo que uno de deba preocupar, además… no soy el único al que hicieron daño—La mirada del moreno se tornó a una de dolor y nostalgia.—A ti también ¿verdad?

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

Amal sonrió de lado. Era un sonrisa rota, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Yo también vi tus heridas… un cinturón. Un bate. Una soga… dependiendo de su humor la paliza era más suave o más dura. —parecía como si estuviera relatando con un detalle milimétrico la vida y las situaciones que había vivido en su hórrida casa.—¿Quien era el monstruo?

Vaya, que bien sabía describir Amal.

—Mi padre.

Amal lo alentó con su mirada. Casi, como si lo estuviera guiando en la oscuridad que el mismo se había auto impuesto.

—Por experiencia, se que nadie nace odiando. Es un desarrollo que uno aprende a base de vivencias. ¿Que fue lo que desató tu máximo odio hacia los  _muggles_?

Severus no estaba seguro de querer contarle los verdadero origen del porqué estalló contra Lily, de por qué arremetió contra todo lo que tuviera origen  _muggle_.

—Era un cerdo. Siempre lo fue. Mi madre era un bruja de sangre pura. No se que vio en ese animal. Pero se casó con él. No recuerdo un solo día en que mi padre no la golpeara. Si no la dejaba magullada, la pateaba hasta romperla los huesos. Un día… —la voz de Severus se hizo un nudo al igual que su garganta— era… era mi cumpleaños. Dieciséis años. Mi madre y yo nos escondimos de mi padre. Y en esa misma noche, el vino más violento que nunca. La acusó de serle infiel y empezó a golpearla—Severus calló de inmediato, dejando que un largo y pausado silencio hiciera eco por toda la estancia—la levantó el vestido mientras la llamaba: " _furcia asquerosa_ " y sin más, la violó delante de mi.

Severus miró fijamente a los ojos naranjas de Amal.

—¿Que ocurrió con tu madre?

—El año pasado se suicidó.—La brutal sinceridad con la que había declarado la cruda realidad en la que vivía en su casa habría aturdido a cualquiera.—En cuanto a mi padre… —Severus se encogió de hombros—lo maté. Incendié la casa y dejé que se carbonizara.

Desde luego, que nadie le recriminaría sus actos. Pese a lo macabro que sonaban.

—Ni si quiera tuvo la decencia que parar sus impulsos en el cumpleaños de su propio hijo. Sé que disfrutó violar a mi madre frente a mí. Creo que me odiaba más que a mi madre.

—Severus…

El chico siguió hablando.

—Ese maldito cerdo—renegó con burla— si venía muy borracho me enseñaba dos objetos. Un cinturón y una llave inglesa. El hijo de perra de daba a elegir cual de los objetos prefería que me pegase…

—Y escogías la llave inglesa, por el simple echo de no darle el gustazo de ver su desconcierto. Sabías que dolía mucho más. Pero merecía la pena.

Severus lo miró con algo similar a la empatía.

—Si, pareces saber más que de sobra de que hablo.—Era por esas razones que Amal debía de unirse a él. Él comprendía mejor que nadie ese dolor. Sabía de sobre que tan crueles podían llegar a ser.—Los  _muggles_  son criaturas despiadadas. Incapaces de sentir respeto por sus semejantes.

—Pero yo soy  _muggle_.

Lo sabía. Y eso era terriblemente doloroso.

—No puedes cambiar mi naturaleza. No creo que haya magia en este mundo donde puedas insertarme poderes—añadió con soltura, quitando ese peso que se había creado en el ambiente.

—Lo sé. Eres todo lo que detesto—Severus se quedó meditabundo, analizando la complicada situación que estaban teniendo ambos—pero quiero que estés a mi lado como mi igual.

Amal lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Pero… algún día me tendré que ir.

Severus abrió los ojos.

—¿Que?

—Una vez que pueda volver a me tendré que ir de aquí.

Si alguien mirara a aquellas dos personas estarían preguntándose quien de los dos estaba sufriendo más. Las miradas que ambos tenían, harían que más de uno y más de dos acabase preguntándose si acaso eran amantes.

—Te irás—era un rotunda afirmación. Tampoco había un tono acusatorio, o tan siquiera de rabia. Más bien, lo decía como lo que era. Un hecho.—¿Para cuando?

El moreno se revolvió algo incómodo en su cama. Pero Severus merecía una respuesta.

—Hasta que los asesinatos de  _La Peste Negra_ se acaben.

—Pero eso puede ser… ¿cuanto? Semanas, meses… años.

¿Porque tenía esa amarga sensación en su estómago? ¿porqué la idea de que Amal se iría de su lado lo molestaba? Y peor aún. ¿Porque estaba deseando con unas furibundas fuerzas que aquel demente asesino no cesara con sus matanzas? ¿Porqué esa necesidad de que el moreno se mantuviera junto a él

—¿Que harás cuando terminen?—Severus alzó la cabeza— ¿me abandonarás como han hecho el resto del mundo? ¿me dejarás como un vulgar perro? ¿acaso ocupo algo en tu vida? ¿soy una burda distracción mientras resides en este castillo?—preguntó con un tono acusatorio.

Ni el mismo se comprendía. ¿Porqué estaba actuando de esa manera tan infantil? Un buen amigo le daría las felicidades, y rezaría para que esa persona pudiera tener de una vez por todas esa libertad.

Libertad.

Ni en sus más lúcidos sueños llegaría a pensar que iba a odiar tanto esa palabra. Pensamientos muy, muy oscuros estaban empezando a cruzarse por su cabeza. Y uno de ellos, era llegar a extremos que solo gente muy enferma llegaría a hacer.

Sabía que tendría que pensar en su lugar. Pero ni el mismo se podía engañar. Severus era egoísta en ciertas cosas. Ya había visto lo que ocurría cuando dejaba escapar lo que el amaba. Y sabía de sobra las emociones que dejaban en su desbastada y cansada alma.

—No voy usando a las personas a mi antojo.—reclamó con un creciente enojo.—¿por quién me tomas? Jamás haría algo tan bajo y vil como usar las emociones de la gente.

—No te vayas entonces. Quédate.

Resultaba irónico que fuera Severus quien estuviera usando las emociones de Amal a su antojo. Pero era tal, su deseo de que el moreno se mantuviera a su lado que no le importaba a cuanta gente tenía que apartar de su camino. Sabía que lo estaba poniendo en un serio aprieto. Y en parte, no quería verlo así, pero… la idea de que no volviera a ver a Amal superaba todos los campos de lógica y sentido común que tenía.

—Yo… yo tengo mi vida. Mi trabajo, mi casa… yo…

—Quédate… —la mirada de Severus se volvió tan… humana. Que el moreno tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón.—tu lo dijiste.  _La Peste Negra_  te seguirá vayas a donde vayas. Si te quedas aquí, el matará a esos magos. No importa que los mate.

—¡Por Dios! ¿te estás oyendo?—exclamó un alarmado Amal al ver aquella oscura faceta de Severus.—¡como puedes decir eso! ¿¡estás bien de la cabeza!?

—Si. _La Peste Negra_  va matando a magos oscuros que han cometido actos indefendibles. Actos imperdonables y ese ser les da la de su propia medicina. Si te quedas aquí, tal vez, encontraremos una forma de hacer que el desaparezca de tu vida. Hay magia suficiente para poder hacerlo. Pero solo ocurrirá si te quedas aquí.

Realmente le asustaba la idea de llegar a tener a ese demente encima suyo. Ni tampoco saber que aquellos mortífagos estaban siendo así de asesinados. La verdad, le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Seguía firme con su ideología respecto a los  _muggles_. No cambiaba de parecer. Pero como él había dicho.

Amal era distinto. Era especial.

—Yo… —Amal removía sus manos con nerviosismo— soy terrible relacionándome… no se como habituarme en un país que no conozco.—explicó con cautela.—sus leyes, sus costumbre… yo… ¿como voy a hacerlo? Soy un desastre de persona.

—¿Quieres decir que no te importaría vivir aquí?

Un destello de esperanza vislumbró en sus ojos negros

Ni si quiera el propio Amal comprendía porque se encontraba contra la espada y la pared. Se sentía estúpido tratar de negar el gran apego que sentía por Severus. Pero eso… estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Esa manipulación emocional, esas palabras bien escogidas. Podía pararle los pies, decirle que se alejara de él. Que estaba loco. Pero.

Los malditos peros.

Había escuchado la terrible historia de Severus, el como había aprendido a odiar. Y si lo dejaba ahora… después de que alguien como el Slytherin había llegado a abrirse a él de esa manera… sentía que lo estaría fallando. Y como él había dicho. Lo dejaría tirado como a un vulgar perro.

Tenía un terrible dolor en el pecho. Muy a su pesar, no tenía a nadie quien le esperara con una sonrisa. Y por alguna razón, Severus pareció leerle la mente.

Y vaya que si lo hizo.

—Piénsalo, ni tu ni yo tenemos una familia o amigos a quien le importemos lo suficiente como para saber como estamos.—Severus en definitiva era un maestro en la manipulación emocional—es verdad que tu y yo… somos distintos, pero nos preocupamos del uno por el otro como semejantes.

Bajo ningún concepto dejaría que el moreno se fuera. No. Menos aún si estaba en sus manos.

—Solo quédate. No me abandones como lo han hecho el resto del mundo.

Los ojos de Amal estaban teniendo un furioso duelo moral y personal.

—¿Y Jodhaa? Ella me seguirá vaya a donde vaya.

—Dila que es libre de ir donde quiera.

—Pero ella me juró que me seguiría hasta su muerte. No puedo abandonarla así como así.

—Entonces, tampoco lo hagas conmigo—habló con seriedad.

El moreno estaba en un severo aprieto. Quería que todo aquello parase. Que dejase de bombardearlo con aquellas súplicas. Que dejara de lanzarle esa mirada esperanzada.

Sin embargo… con mucho dolor, tuvo que admitir una vez más, que Severus tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos tenían familiares o amigos en quienes poder apoyarse. En esos momentos solo se tenían a ellos dos. Severus, con un terrible trauma y un irascible (y atendible) odio hacia los  _muggles_. Bien sabía Amal que el Slytherin podía llegar a ser alguien potencialmente peligroso si se lo proponía.

—Estamos los dos solos.—Severus estaba logrando su cometido, estaba sembrando dudas en la cabeza del Squib. Por el momento, no era nada. Pero con algo de paciencia y perseverancia lograría que todas sus palabras dieran sus frutos— Tu y yo.—Severus se acercó a Amal— solo nosotros dos.

Tragó con amargura. ¿Debía renunciar a su vida? ¿a su tierra? ¿a sus orígenes? ¿debía?

—¿Pero como voy a vivir aquí? No… no tengo nada de valor. No aporto nada en este lugar. ¿Como voy a vivir en una sociedad donde la gente como yo no puede ser aceptada.

—¿Quien dice que tengas que vivir con el resto de magos? Dudo que ni ellos mismo sepan el potencial que tienes.

Amal lo miró con una mezcla de duda y temor.

—¿A donde quieres llegar?

Severus lo miró intensamente. Atravesando su alma con una fuerza desmesurada. Atrapando su absoluta atención con su simple mirada.

—Hay un mago muy poderoso, uno que incluso podría destruir a  _La Peste Negra._ —el Slytherin vio un extraño destello de curiosidad en los ojos naranjas del moreno—a el solo le interesa el conocimiento, la mente de las personas. Es algo escéptico con los orígenes de la gente que se una a sus filas. Pero si le mostramos tus conocimientos sobre la alquimia, la magia o las runas mismas podrías quedarte. Incluso te tendría como su mano derecha.

Amal temblaba en su interior. Aquellas palabras lo estaban alarmando terriblemente.

—¿Quien es ese mago?

El Slytherin se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—Lo irás conociendo, no te preocupes.

El  _Squib_  negaba con lentitud con la cabeza.

—¿Porque haces todo esto? ¿porque? ¿que sentido tiene tener a alguien como yo a tu lado? Soy lo que más odias.

Severus rechinó sus dientes. Amal y su testarudez.

—No lo sé.—se sinceró del estudiante— se que quiero que estés a mi lado. Tanto, que puedo ignorar tu procedencia.—la mirada del Slytherin se intensificó, al punto que su magia estaba empezando a fluir fuera de su cuerpo— si realmente te importo algo, tan solo un poco, te quedarás conmigo. No me dejarás después de haber entrado a mi vida y te irás como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.—Severus sabía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía. Supo como destruir a Peter sin tener que usar ni un solo hechizo. Atar al moreno a sus palabras no iba a ser ninguna dificultad.

—Yo… yo… — las palabras del  _muggle_  se quedaron atascadas en sus entrañas. Quería hablar. Pero por otro lado, sentía como la magia de Snape empezaba a adherirse a su cuerpo. Dejando una extraña sensación de calor.

—Te daré lo que quieras. Absolutamente todo.

No era el más rico, pero tener antepasados sangrepuras tenía sus ventajas. Y entre ellas, era un banco lleno de dinero en  _Grinngots_.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, te lo daré.

Amal estaba inseguro, ni siquiera parecía saber lo que el deseaba.

—Una lugar lejos de la civilización.

Las peticiones que ponía Amal como condiciones para quedarse a vivir en Escocia eran poco menos que inusuales. Pero si así permanecía a su lado… bienvenido sea. Como si tenía que llevarlo al bosque más profundo de toda la maldita Gran Bretaña.

—¿Si todo eso se cumpliera te quedarías a vivir?

El moreno se quedó en silencio.

—No lo sé.

Magnífico. Había logrado crear una duda en él. Ahora solo faltaba aumentarla.

Ya vería si podía convencer al moreno a unirlo a su justa y clara causa. Sería difícil, pero no imposible.

—¿Realmente te quedarás?—preguntó aún con la falsa alusión de que aquello no fuese una mentira piadosa.

—Déjame pensarlo—dijo con un extraño golpeteo en su corazón. Miedo, dolor, tristeza… no sabía que clase de sentimientos estaba teniendo en ese preciso instante. Pero eran tan variados que realmente lo estaban agotando.

—Necesitarás dormir—dijo Severus añadiéndole una manta de más y cambiando rotundamente de conversación. Acomodó la almohada y lo dejó que volviera a dormirse.—No creo que tardes mucho en hacer que vuelvas a ponerte en pie. Pero necesitas descansar—agregó como si la conversación que habían tenido jamás hubiera existido.

El moreno no dijo nada. Dejó que su mente volase ante las palabras que había escuchado por parte de Severus. ¿Habría alguna diferencia en vivir en Escocia? ¿valía la pena renunciar a su tierra? ¿Morir en un país que no era el suyo?

No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. Bastantes problemas eran los que llevaba a sus espaldas como para pensar en sus respectivas soluciones.

Ahora tenía en alguien en quien poder apoyarse. Aunque no fuese la más idónea. Sus artes verbales para controlar a las personas a su antojo lo habían dejado atónito. Sabía que Severus era un persona en la que había que andarse con ojo. Realmente era mucho más peligroso de lo que podía aparentar. Pero tan pronto como pensó en eso desechó la idea.

El tampoco era ningún santo.

—¿Puedes… ?—sin embargo, Amal calló al momento.

Severus se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Que ibas a preguntarme?—interrogó el Slytherin mientras el moreno se encogía en su cama en posición fetal tapándose hasta el cuello con las mantas.

—¿Puedes... quedarte un poco… más?… por favor.

Si tan solo el moreno hubiese alzado la cabeza, habría visto que un extraño destello muy similar a la felicidad recorrió los ojos oscuros del Slytherin.

* * *

Sirius estaba aterrado, estaba caminando descalzo en medio de un mar congelado repleto de cadáveres. Cientos de cuerpos empalados adornaban el lugar como si fueran burdas guirnaldas de navidad, cientos de cuerpos estaban congelados en aquel interminable océano helado. Aquel lugar no le gustaba nada, aquel olor a muerte, aquel hedor a sangre junto al aterrador silbido del gélido viento. Sus piernas tablaban descontroladamente a la vez que notaba como su pulso se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sabía que era una pesadilla, pero era tan real... Se sentía tan real que le resultaba difícil creer que era un sueño. El frió hielo colándose en su piel, esa gélida humedad que se asentaba en su pelo, el hórrido silbido propugnado por el aire. El cielo blanco al igual que su luz... era aterrador. Prefería cien mil veces la oscuridad. Por lo menos, no podía ver lo que había a su alrededor.

Aunque a esas alturas… ya no sabía que era mejor.

Siguió caminando tratando de ignorar aquellos cadáveres, no podía evitar tener la sensación que los propios cadáveres le estaban observando, estaba seguro que los rostros en medio de la descomposición, con sus cuencas medio desechas lo seguían con la mirada. Estaba segurísimo que vio que se había movido hacia el. Estaba seguro, no era una alucinación. Podía escuchar el crujido de sus cuellos moviéndose para mirarlo.

Con el terror en su cuerpo trato de seguir aunque la respiración errática se lo impedían.

Hasta que escucho detrás suyo el gruñido de un animal. Era gutural, aterrador.

Tragó fuertemente, no quería voltearse, no quería saber que era lo que había detrás suyo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo le traicionó y empezó a girarse lentamente hacia el ser que había detrás suyo. El el acto cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de no ver lo que tenía a sus espaldas. Las cálidas lágrimas resbalaban traicioneramente sobre sus mejillas, no quería ver lo que tenia delante no quería verlo, el terror en su cuerpo estaba haciendo mella en el. Desgraciadamente abrió los ojos mirando desde abajo.

Unas patas negras medio deformadas acompañadas con cadenas ensangrentadas que no parecían tener fin, un denso pelaje negro, una larga cola negra. Sintiendo como el infarto no tardaría en llegar siguió elevando su mirada lentamente, no entendía porque estaba mirando, no entendía porque no podía tener los ojos cerrados y esperar a que lo matasen o que todo aquello cesara. Aún con los ojos acuosos, temblando mientras rompía a llorar descontroladamente del pánico y el terror siguió elevando su mirada.

Las manos de la criatura eran humanoides llenas de callos junto a unas largas garras que harían temblar al mas valiente. No quería ver el rostro, no quería seguir mirando por mucho que le gritase a su cerebro que no lo hiciera este seguía como si estuviera controlado. Miró el cuello, donde también tenía cadenas que lo enroscaban. Temblando como un flan, llegó a su rostro.

Tenía la cara de un lobo sacado de las peores pesadillas. Una critura diseñada de alguien enfermo.

Un rostro deforme, colmillos que salían de su boca. Especialmente unos que se asemejaban a los de un jabalí. Poseedor de dos ojos rojos en su lobuno rostro, y lo peor, con una terrorífica sonrisa. Un ser increíblemente alto, estaba encorvado hacia él. Tenia una espesa capa negra de pelo que cubría su aberrante cuerpo, como un deforme y aterrador hombre lobo.

Aquellas aberrantes manos lo agarraron de la muñeca. Aumentando el agarre gradualemente. Al punto, de que escuchó un hórrido crujido en su muñeca y por consigueinte una estaba seguro que tenia rota la mano.

— _Es hora que te unas a ellos._

En el acto despertó con un fuerte grito.

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius por Merlín! ¡¿que te ocurre?!—lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue ver a todos sus compañeros de la sala de Gryffindor. Entre ellos a Remus, James y Lily.

—Estabas gritando sin parar, parecía como si vieras al mismísimo Lucifer.—dijo Remus mirándolo con preocupación.

Bueno, lo que había visto era casi peor que Lucifer, e incluso no estaba seguro si ese aberrante ser era el demonio reencarnado. Con dificultad se enderezó del sillón donde se había quedado dormido.

—Era.. era una horrible... pesadilla—Lily lo miró con una inmensa inquietud.

Desde hacia semanas estaba muy pálido, estaba casi en constante trance y milagrosamente en unos días volvía a ser el mismo de siempre para que en un sueño le pasara eso... estaba realmente triste, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía como hacerlo. Y la dolía, la dolía verlo así de vulnerable.—había cadáveres, todo era blanco... hacia frío... y luego... ese demonio... era real.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —por alguna extraña razón cuando Lily puso la mano encima del hombro del chico, este reacciono instintivamente apartándola la mano... y no de forma educada y gentil.

—¡Pero que diablos te pasa Canuto!— exclamó James con claro enfado.

—Yo... lo siento... era real, era real... estoy seguro—murmuraba continuamente—el frío, el miedo… Era real.

—Black, estabas aquí en todo momento—dijo un compañero suyo.

—Frank tiene razón, estabas aquí todo el tiempo, solo has tenido una pesadilla, nada de lo que te a ocurrido era real... solo a sido un mal sueño.—razonó Lily, desesperando aún más al chico, al ver que no le creían.

—Era real os lo juro... no miento.—los ojos plutonio de Sirius amenazaban con desorbitarse del miedo y la desesperación. Sobre todo de eso, la desesperación absoluta al ver como sus propios amigos eran incapaces de entender que era lo que le rondaban por la cabeza.

—No decimos que mientas... pero no creo que un sueño sea para ponerte asi—añadió James, sonando como un bufido, algo enfado por la forma en la que se había comportado su amigo.

—Desde hace semanas estas mas irritable, no apareces a la hora de comer, estas ojeroso,te saltas las clases... ¿de verdad estas bien?... no estarás metiéndote en cosas... ya sabes... bueno, tu familia... ya me entiendes.

—¿Que estas insinuando Lily?—preguntó con temor el ojigris. No quería pensar lo que el ya se estaba imaginando que iba a preguntar.

La chica no parecía muy segura de lo que iba a decir, miro a sus compañeros, y le daba la sensación de que estaban de acuerdo con ella... incluso Remus.

—¿No estrás haciendo Artes Oscuras.?

El joven Gryffindor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sus propios amigos. ¡Ellos! las personas que el consideraba como amigos le estaban dando la espalda. Incluso Remus bajaba la cabeza y miraba había otro lado. Y todo... por el simple echo de no estar de humor. Si, era muy consciente de que había cambiado mucho. Pero no como para que sus amigos llegasen a ese extremo.

No podía hablar de lo que le había ocurrido, esa fue la condición que les había impuesto los  _Aurores_. No podía contar a nadie lo que había visto, no podía decir nada. Su boca estaba sellada. Los miró desesperadamente, quería contarles que estaba viviendo en un constante infierno, que no podía soportar con todo ese peso el solo. Que ahora, más que nunca necesitaba su más y absoluto incondicional apoyo.

—Como puedes creer eso de mi… —los miró con un profundo dolor— ¿yo? ¿magia negra?—renegó con la cabeza—creía en vosotros.

No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, no iba a comer con ellos, porque trataba de dormir, estaba pálido y ojeroso de las veces que vomitaba del estrés constante de recordar como la peste negra destripaba de esa forma tan burda y gráfica a un mortífago.

Se levantó torpemente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Sirius solo estamos preocupados por ti.—dijo un apenado Remus.

El joven Gryffindor le lanzó una profunda mirada cargada de odio.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme! ¡confiaba en tí! Daría mi vida si fuera necesario. Ya ahora… después de todo lo que hice por ti… ¿me lo pagas así? ¿Es asa la confianza que tienes en mi?

Todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su gran error, justamente cuando vieron que los ojos grises de su gran amigo y compañero estaban inundados de una gran decepción.

Respiró agitadamente, miró a todos sus compañeros que lo miraban de forma extraña, todos y cada uno de ellos los veía de otra forma, era como si fueran desconocidos para el.

Respiró una vez más, sintiendo como el sudor caía por su frente y corrió de la sala común de Gryffindor. No quería estar allí. El dolor que le causaba estar en ese lugar era casi agónico.

Corrió a toda velocidad. Con la vana intención de despejarse. O al menos tranquilizarse.

Llegó a los baños de los prefectos y entró.

Sirius miraba su reflejo en el baño.

Miró detenidamente su rostro, estaba notablemente pálido. Las ojeras eran profundas, estaba más delgado. Quería dormir pero no podía, le aterraba encontrarse ese mismo ser. Ya no sabía a quien temer. Si a  _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra_  o a ese demonio. Se tocó el brazo donde había sido tocado por ese monstruo... terror nocturno, esa era la palabra que definía lo que le había pasado... pero aquello no había sido un sueño, se sentía demasiado real para serlo.

Tal vez, sus compañeros tenían razón. Un sueño muy real, pero que al fín al cao era eso. Un sueño. Tal vez, era el cansancio y se había exaltado sin razón.

Pero tampoco tenía sentido, el había estado en la sala común todo el rato hasta sus propios compañeros le habían tratado de despertar.

Sintió un poco de quemazón en el brazo derecho. Extrañado se remangó el jersey y vio que en ese brazo algo que hizo que su corazón cayera a su estómago.

El mismo brazo donde ese ser aberrante lo tocó, el mismo brazo donde había soñado, tenía una marca roja... como si alguien le hubiese agarrado brutalmente del brazo. Una marca roja donde se había quedado impreso sus largos dedos en la pálida piel del chico.

En el acto cayó al suelo vomitando lo que había comido. No era mucho, mas bien bilis y un conjunto de pociones no muy recomendables para su estómago.

No, aquello era imposible, no quería creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Que había echo para merecer todo aquello? Ya no solo no se sentía seguro en Hogwarts, si no que ademas no podría tener tranquilidad ni en los sueños. Ahora le tormentaria cada vez más y más. Rompió a llorar de la desesperación, se tapó la boca tratando de acallar sus jadeos. Ni el mismo se atrevía a hacer ruido. Tenía miedo de que incluso, el estuviera en otro sueño. Y de ahí, erradicaba su desesperación. ¿Que era real y que no?

Sus amigos no lo entendían, su propia casa le miraban con desconfianza desde que había visto a  _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra,_  su familia le habían apartado de lado. Todo iba en declive. Se agarró el pelo de la desesperación, los nervios estaban cada vez más y más presentes. Fuertes pitidos le llegaban a su cerebro. Tan molestos como tocar timbales a una persona con migrañas.

Estaba mareado. De echo, no sabía si iba a perder en cualquier momento el conocimiento. Sus tripas rugían de hambre. Pero se sentía incapaz de comer. Las únicas veces que podía era a través de pociones que lograban darle hambre. ¿Y para que? Si luego del miedo y del estrés lo acababa vomitando. Estaba desesperado. Quería que aquella tensa situación se acabase de una vez por todas. Que su calvario finalizara Era solo eso.

Sirius tuvo que levantarse ayudándose del lavabo que hacía de apoyo. Ni el mismo era capaz de controlar decentemente su cuerpo. Todo lo veía borroso. Y su estómago rugía de hambre. Su cabeza se quejaba continuamente del dolor. Sus músculos no respondían a sus órdenes. ¿Que debía de hacer?

En un momento, donde tuvo algo de lucidez, se le apareció una nítida imagen en su cabeza. Una que lograba darle cierta calma.

Amal.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Probablemente la única persona que sería capaz de ayudarle. ¡Eso era! iría a él. Pese a su condición como  _muggle_  el ya le había demostrado que era cien mil veces mas inteligente que cualquier otro profesor alumno y fantasma de castillo.

Volviendo a dejar que los aires volvieran a entrar en sus pulmones, trató de serenarse, mientras que dejaba que sus ojos dejaran de aguarse. Se quedó arrodillado y en la misma posición, escuchando unicamente el sonido ambiental del baño.

Respiró con lentitud. Con calma. Notando como su pulso empezaba a tener un movimientos más calmado y acorde con su sistema.

Aún con el terror en el cuerpo, pero no a los niveles que anteriormente había tenido. Se levantó de las baldosas agrietadas del baño. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos, y había claro temor en su expresión. Volvió a pegar una bocanada de aire y se fue directo hacia el alojamiento de Amal.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Aunque no parecía que fuera a recibir ninguna respuesta.

Esperó un poco más y viendo que las esperanzas de que el estuviera se desvanecían, hizo ademán de irse. Poco faltó, si no fuera por el momento en que oyó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse.

Ahí estaba Amal. Solo que un poco diferente, gracioso a su modo de ver.

Tenía un pijama de rayas azules que le quedaba un poco grande, bastaba con ver que le sobraban los bajos de los pantalones al igual que las mangas. Y por encima llevaba una manta que parecía echa del siglo pasado. Había que añadirle que llevaba unas pantuflas blancas, el conjunto en si, desde su punto de vista era imposible no querer reírse de lo ridículo que estaba. Aunque por la cara que llevaba, apostaba que estaría enfermo.

Tenía los ojos irritados. Como si hubiera tenido cebolla delante de sus ojos por horas seguidas. Los labios algo hinchados y el pelo revuelto. Le recordaba a un nido de pájaros. Definitivamente, ese chico no conocía lo que era la vergüenza.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿estás bien?—la voz gangosa del moreno no se hizo esperar.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, la voz de Amal, necesitaba verlo. Era el único que le podía atorgar esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. Lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo que todo el miedo iba desapareciendo lentamente.

—No... ¿no tendrás de ese té milagroso no?—Sirius trato de sonreír, pero no pudo.

Amal lo miró con preocupación. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba ver así a ese chico. Podría haber sido un autentico indeseable, no lo dudaba. Pero lo que le estaba sucediendo no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Lo dejó pasar, analizando su expresión corporal, sus movimientos algo torpes le indicaban que el chico estaba mas que aterrado. Las rodillas temblaban ligeramente, al igual que el hecho de que movía las manos compulsivamente. Sin mencionar que no paraba de mirar en los rincones oscuros, ¿que diablos había visto el Gryffindor para que estuviera así de aterrado? Pero se fijó con mucha más atención que el chico tenía un andar débil. Propio de los moribundos. La pálida piel que tenía había cobrado un color enfermizo propio de la inanición. Y el conocía muy bien ese inconfundible andar.

—Primero de todo, siéntate.—Sirius lo miró. Era normal que se lo pidiera, estaba seguro que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Sin rechistar, obedeció la orden del moreno, sentándose en el butacón de la sala.—se que te estoy poniendo en un aprieto, pero necesito que me cuentes que a pasado.

Sabía que podía confiar en el, se lo había demostrado al ayudarle a conciliar el sueño con aquel té y más aún al saber que este era uno de los matones de Snape.

—Siento molestarte, más aún viendo que estás enfermo.

Amal sonrió de lado, haciendo un gesto con la mano quitando importancia a sus palabras.

—En estos momentos, mi salud es lo de menos. Lo importante ahora, eres tú. Así que, vuelvo a repetir ¿que es lo que te a pasado?

—Era real… yo… era… estaba en una pesadilla—Sirius revolvía sus manos con claro nerviosismo— pero era real...—los ojos del  _animago_  no tardaron en humedecerse del pavor que estaba sintiendo. Aunque el apretón en el hombro que le dio el  _muggle_  le ayudó a calmarse.

—No creo que para esto necesites algo tan simple e inútil como un té—dijo Amal.

Lo miro detenidamente frunciendo el morro—ahora vuelvo.—El Gryffindor veía como Amal, pese a estar arrastrando los pies y se podía ver perfectamente su dificultad al andar este rebuscaba en un cajón llenos de diminutos botellines de cristal. Escuchó el suave tintineo de las botellas rozándose con las otras—¡Lo encontré!— oyó como Amal exclamaba de felicidad. Mientras que sacaba la dichosa botellita como si fuese el santísimo santo Gríal.

—¿Que es?—preguntó, cuando este lo vertió en una taza.

—Ehhh… ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo bonito que es vivir en la ignorancia?—era tal la expresión de Amal que Sirius dejo escapar una suave sonrisa. El moreno vio que su comentario logró sacar esa reacción que estaba buscando por parte del Gryffindor. Y era lo que el deseaba.—Es  _Ylang ylang_  mezclado con  _benzodiacepina_ , esto te ayudara a relajar todo tu... sistema nervioso, en comparación con  _L_ _a_ _P_ _este_ _N_ _egra,_  aquello fue algo real y visual.—suspiró con dolor.—¿Sabes lo que es TEPT?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Estrés postraumático es la palabra que lo define. En tu caso al haber sido testigo de un asesinato. Pero esto... esto es algo más fuerte, no se que vistes para que estés así, pero te recomiendo que te lo bebas.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el contenido de la taza. Era un líquido amarillento tirando a un color verdoso. No pudo evitar olerlo aunque el aroma de por si lo adormilaba. Dió un suave sorbo, notando que se quedaba atontado.

—Estaba en un mar congelado… había… había cientos de cadáveres empalados. Otros en el suelo como estatuas... se que me miraban. Estoy seguro que giraban sus cuellos a medida que pasaba delante de ellos... pero luego... luego...—el cuerpo de Sirius empezó a temblar descontroladamente— era una horrible bestia... como un lobo... pero... sacado del mismísimo infierno... Como decirlo... un ser espantoso me agarró del brazo— dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó la manga de la camiseta, pero ya no había nada. Ni una sola marca, ni un solo rastro que pudiera evidenciar que decía la verdad— ... ¡era real!... ¡te lo juro! Era real, era real, era real... no miento... te lo juro—no paró de repetir continuamente lo mismo, parecía un demente en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Estaba desesperado. No sabía como su cerebro iba a tomarse el escepticismo de Amal.

—Te creo.

Esas dos simples palabras... solo esas dos, eran las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

Miró al moreno como si fuera el ser mas preciado del mundo. Esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, llena de sinceridad. No eran palabras que estaban echas al azar, eran palabras sinceras y cargadas de esperanza. Le estaba dando esa calma que tanto anhelaba. Aquellas palabras que necesitaba escuchar su alma.

—¿Por que me creerías? Es... de locos... no se si tan siquiera estoy bien de la cabeza.

—Sirius, no estas mal de la cabeza, no estas loco.—agregó Amal mirándolo con atención mientras dejaba que sus brazos cayeran a los hombros de Sirius dándole esa seguridad y esa veracidad que el tanto necesitaba— Yo como  _muggle_  y  _S_ _quib_  me e criado en un mundo lleno de magia. Un mundo donde los cuentos de hadas no se acercan ni de lejos a lo que realmente ocurre. Si me dices que has estado en una pesadilla pero juras y perjuras que es real te creeré., si me dices que has visto al mismísimo Lucifer te creeré... incluso si tú me dices que has visto a un hipogrifo bailando salsa te creeré —añadió aquello ultimo con humor, haciendo sonreír al Gryffindor—lo que quiero decir con esto, es que en un mundo donde la magia esta a la orden del día, no tengo motivos para no creerte. Si tu dices que es verdad, sera verdad y punto. No tienes que repetírmelo continuamente, tu palabra me basta.—finalizó agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del sillón y del Gryffindor.—te creo ahora y te creeré después. Tu palabra es tu palabra, y si con ella me revelas que has visto algo terrible lo creeré.

Sirius lo miraba con devoción, ¿como era posible? Un chico sin ningún tipo de magia, un chico que recientemente había venido al castillo a trabajar como mecánico, un chico que era increíblemente inteligente... tenía mas cercanía con el que con sus propios amigos. Amigos, que daría su vida si fuera necesario.

—En caso de que se tratse de un muggle le dirían que sufre de terrores nocturnos junto con parálisis de sueño. Pero esto no es tu caso—aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.— se que lo que te voy a proponer en un poco raro. Pero a lo mejor te ayuda. Pero a lo mejor te parece sumamente extraño.

—Cualquier cosa que me ayude dormir me parecerá bien.—alegó con cansancio pero con una repentina alegría en su cuerpo.

—Se que suena terriblemente presuntuoso, pero me e dado cuenta que mi presencia logra calmar considerablemente tus ataques de pánico. Sientete libre de venir aquí todas las veces que quieras. Da igual si es por la mañana, por la tarde o por la noche. No me importa la hora que sea. Si te sientes más seguro viniendo aquí puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Incluso si deseas dormir aquí. Si eso te da más tranquilidad házmelo saber. Porque serás bienvenido.

El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, Sirius no sabía como contener las ganas de sonreír de pura felicidad.

—¿Por qué?—diablos, el chico quería pegarse contra la pared, tenía la oportunidad perfecta, la oportunidad para estar mas cerca del moreno. Hasta el punto de poder dormir con él y lo único que dice es ¿porque?, definitivamente tenía un comportamiento absurdo.

—tengo estudios sobre este tipo de "sueños", pero digamos que no hay nadie que conozca que los haya tenido de tu mismo grado...—hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se volvía a soplar la nariz—te aseguro que cuando tengas una pesadilla te despertare... ese ser que tu vistes... también le veo yo.

Aquello lo dejó helado.

—Tú... tú ¿también?

Amal asintió con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa.

—Yo aprendí a controlar mi propio sueño, los demonios pueden meterse en la mente de una persona con mucha facilidad, especialmente a través de los sueños.—hizo una pequeña pausa mientras vertía mas líquidos de esa droga natural en la taza del Gryffindor—cuando una persona duerme, su mente abre un portales, de ahí los sueños que tiene cada uno... en tu caso, te enseñare a dominar y controlar esas pesadillas.

No sabía como reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba escuchando, no solo Amal lo estaba ayudando a superar su trauma al ser testigo de un hórrido asesinato, si no que ademas lo ayudaría a superar sus terrores nocturnos.

—¿Como puedo agradecerte todo esto?

Amal sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos. Como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea.

—Protege a Severus.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

_**Nota del fic.** _

_Se que para muchos les habrá causado algo de controversia esta faceta de Severus. Supongo que no es usual ver a uno tan manipulador. Volviendo al tema. Severus como habéis podido ver está comenzando a tener una seria obsesión con nuestro querido niño de ojos naranjas. Lo cual, en un futuro no muy próximo los va a llevar a ambos a algunos percances._

_Quiero aclara algunas cosillas._

_Soy consciente de que tan terribles pueden llegar a ser los terrores nocturnos y las parálisis de sueño. Por lo que tengo la firme intención de llevarlo a este fic. Quiero demostrar cuan aterradores pueden llegar a ser._

_Y con esto termino._

* * *

**Mucha atención. Los próximos capítulos contendrán una violencia explícita extrema. Canibalismo, gore y abusos físicos y sexuales. Pedofilia y necrofilia. +18 AÑOS. Me encantaría iluminarlo con luces propias de un puticlub, pero por desgracia no puedo. Avisados** **estáis** **. Recordad +18 AÑOS.**

_**Nota de la autora.** _

_Se que soy una pesada. Pero insisto, me gustaría enormemente que comentaseis sobre este fic. Sus fallos, las faltas... cualquier cosa. Se que es estúpido pero no sabéis lo mucho que os agradecería eso._


	15. Capítulo 15:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota del fic.
> 
> Miré, pero no hubo quien me ayudara, me asombró que nadie me diera apoyo. Mi propio brazo me dio la victoria; ¡mi propia ira me sostuvo! En mi enojo pisoteé a los pueblos, y los embriagué con la copa de mi ira; hice correr su sangre sobre la tierra (Isaías 63 NVI )
> 
> N/T: Por favor, comentad, me gustaría saber que opináis al respecto. Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capitulo, asique apreciaría mucho que gastaseis un poco de vuestro tiempo en escribir algún comentario (a ser posible útil)

Capítulo 13: Vergüenza.

El  _animago_  no podía comprender porque las clases eran así de aburridas. Por fortuna suya, era la última clase... pero era la más tediosa y aburrida de todas. Trasformaciones.

Sirius no estaba prestando mucha atención en clase, la verdad, tenía unas inmensas ganas de dormir. Pero recordó los consejos de Amal. No debía dormirse, después de todo, no estaba muy dispuesto a tener alucinaciones de nuevo, y lo último que quería era ponerse a gritar como un desesperado. Miró de reojo a Severus. Amal lo había pedido que lo protegiera y así lo haría, por mucho que lo odiase al Slytherin. No entendía porque el moreno tenía tanto interés en Severus. No le llegaba a la cabeza, era racista, déspota, cruel y un sin fin de adjetivos descalificativos.

También miró de reojo a sus "amigos". Remus estaba cabizbajo, de vez en cuando lo miraba, pero enseguida rehuía de su mirada. Como si estuviese avergonzado, y no era para más, la confianza que se había establecido entre ambos había desaparecido por completo. Se había reducido a nada. Como polvos de ceniza después de un intenso fuego.

Estaba seguro que después de todo aquel suceso nada volvería a ser como antes.

Se fijó en James. Ahora que lo miraba estaba algo raro, no despegaba su mirada de la espalda de Snape. No era como otras veces, donde solo se limitaba a incordiarlo, no, aquello era diferente. Era... era odio en su estado mas puro. Se encogió de hombros internamente, dudaba que pasara algo a mayores. Después de todo, hacía semanas que ambos no tenían ni un solo altercado.

Volvió a posar su mirada en el libro, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decía, no podía escuchar, solo podía recordar la tarde que había tenido con Amal.. Aunque, no entendía porque quería que el, precisamente un chico que odiaba a muerte a Snape querría protegerle... ¿pero de quién? ¿por qué justamente él? ¿no sería mejor otra persona? ¿alguien de más confianza? Desde el punto de vista de cualquier alumno, el único que tendría que ser protegido era el. Si se tenía en cuenta como podía llegar a ser de peligroso Severus.

Suspiró, toda la situación que se creaba... era agotador.

Ser testigo de ese asesinato lo había cambiado radicalmente. No podía dormir, e incluso estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones con aquel asesinato. Podía ver el cuerpo mutilado de ese mortífago en la clase. Mirándolo fijamente. Con las cuencas vacías.

Y para colmo, había un demonio que merodeaba por sus sueños.

Dios… ¿tan terrible era pedir algo de descanso para su cabeza? Parecía ser el caso.

Se había quedado solo, ni una sola persona de su casa se acercaba a él. Aunque en parte lo comprendía. Sus repentinos cambios de humor hacían que más de uno llegara a temer sus reacciones.

—Black, quédese después de clases—dijo la profesora McGonagall con su rostro serio y estricto.

Aunque, no sabía que era más incomodo, si Minerva diciéndole; tenemos que hablar o que todos los Gryfindor y Slytherin mirándo unicamente al Gryffindor. Aunque a esas alturas no estaba del todo seguro si eran imaginaciones suyas.

El chico asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin ocultar su aburrimiento. Ya se lo imaginaba, la jefa de Gryffindor le reprocharía la falta de atención que estaba poniendo en clase.

No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre, y todos los alumnos se fueron como conejos.

Severus salió de aquella clase con cierta pereza, tenía que descansar. Había sido gratificante ver que Amal se mejoraba, pero no dormir durante dos días había hecho mella en él. En su caso, no poder apenas prestar atención durante la clase. Ya de por si, estaba a acostumbrado a las noches de insomnio. Pero de alguna manera, la presencia de Amal lograba tranquilizarlo al igual que agotarlo.

" _Extraña combinación_ " pensó para sus adentros.

Se dirigió con cierta lentitud a la sala común de su casa, esta vez no iría donde el moreno. Se echaría a dormir como se lo pidió el moreno. Ya se imaginaba la acara de reproche del mecánico si le veía pasar por su "piso alquilado", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Pero antes de llegar a la sala común, lo primero que sintió, fue que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al girarse vio a cierto mago de gafas redondas. No recordó el hechizo que uso contra él, ni tan siquiera si le golpeó, lo único que pudo memorizar fue que su visión se torno totalmente negra y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

—James... ¿que pretendes hacer con todo esto?

¿Porque estaba escuchando la voz de Lily a lo lejos?, no podía abrir los ojos, le pesaban demasiado como para poder abrirlos. Pero sus voces sonaban lejanas, casí como si estuvieran perdidas en los cosmos.

—EstÁs loco, ¿porque lo has traído a los lavabos del primer piso?

¿Lupin? ¿lavabos del primer piso? En lo más profundo de su alma, algo le decía que nada bueno iba a ocurrir, algo le decía que corriera. Pero por mucho que tratase de hacerlo sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido.

—Ya lo veréis, sera divertido... digamos que le voy a dar de su propia medicina.

¿De que diablos estaban hablando? ¿que era lo que se traía entre manos Potter? Más importante aún ¿porque no podía moverse?

—James ¿de qué estás hablando?—La voz temblorosa se Lily entraron como balas a su cerebro.—¿que hacen ellos aquí?

¿Ellos? ¿habían más personas? Severus sintió una ligera idea de lo que le podría venir encima.

—Potter… te tenemos mucha estima, ¿pero para qué nos has llamado?

—Calma Andrews, esto os gustará.

¿Gustarr? Oh, no. Algo muy malo iba a ocurrirle. Trató de mover sus manos pero le fue imposible. No veía anda. Estaba seguro que le habían puesto una venda en los ojos.

—James… ¿que es lo que está pasando?—la temblorosa voz de Lily caló en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Lo escuché todo Lily—aquello lo dijo casi con una sonrisa.—todo lo que te hizo esa sanguijuela. El te forzó ¿verdad? N ohay manera que andases con él por voluntad propia.

Lily no dijo nada, no dijo absolutamente nada. Haciendo que su novio entendiera su silencio como un "si". Aunque Remus estaba igualmente de asombrado, sabía que Severus podía ser un verdadero hijo de la grandísima madre... pero al punto de violar... Nunca. Las palabras de Lily retumbaron en su cabeza como un eco. No, ella fue quien hizo daño a Severus. No él. Miró a la chica pelirroja espetando que ella dijese la verdad. Que le explicase que no era así. Que ambos mantuvieron un romance. Que los dos estaban saliendo a las espaldas de James. Sin embargo, el silencio de Lily fue sepulcral.

Severus por su lado se quedó congelado. ¿Porque no decía nada Lily? ¿porque no les explicaba a su novio que nada de eso era así? ¿que el jamás haría algo tan sucio y vil? Severus trató de enderezarse. Chillar que no era así, que jamas haría algo tan horrible y repugnate como eso.

—¿Que es lo que pasa James? ¿que es lo que ocurre?—interrogó un alarmado Remus.

El joven Gryffindor sonrió de lado y se acercó a una de las cabinas de los baños. Dejando entrever a un alumno de Slytherin con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas.

Una horrible y diabólica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de James al escuchar los movimientos del Slytherin.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya la víbora despertó—dijo James mientras daba vueltas alrededor de el como un perro a punto de atacar.—es una maravilla ¿no crees?—miró al techo mugriento y lleno de telas de araña—nadie nos oirá desde aquí... incluso si le matamos, nadie nos escuchará ¿no es maravilloso?—James se agachó, le quitó la venda de los ojos y le cogió fuertemente de los pelos. La respuesta de Severus por esa acción fue escupirlo en la cara, llevándose un fuerte puñetazo.

—¡James!—fue lo único que pudo decir Lily , pero tampoco se molesto en sacar su varita para detenerlo. No hizo nada mas que mirar toda aquella situación como una estatua, quedándose estática. Mientras que Lupin miraba sin saber que hacer.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando ¿porque no puedo arrastrarme como la serpiente que soy?—se burlo el chico mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciendo que se encogiera del dolor.—digamos que te e impuesto un hechizo que hace que estés medio paralitico.

Severus apenas podía moverse, sus brazos no llegaban a obedecerle aumentando su desesperación, especialmente al ver como un grupo de Gryffindors miraban con atención la escena.

—Oh, pobre  _Snivellius_ , no esta el perro ni ese maldito antisocial de Vivar para dfenderte—James se quitó la túnica y empezó a quitarse la corbata.—después de lo que te voy hacer vas a querer suicidarte... Creeme que lo haré.—dijo con un odio inhumano mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

— _Cornamenta_... me estas asustando ¿que diablos quieres hacer?

El chico se giro para ver al licántropo con una ancha sonrisa.

—Vamos a hacer una vuelta de tuerca.

Todos ellos se quedaron inmóviles sin llegar a creer lo que estaban escuchando. No, aquello no era posible. Lo primero que hizo Remus fue sacar la varita y apuntar a su amigo. Llevándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte del resto de sus compañeros. Como si detenerlo fuera el mayor crimen que podría haber cometido.

—Estas loco... no lo hagas por favor... te lo pido como amigo... no lo hagas. Esto es un error.

—No quieres hacerme enfadar Remus.—advirtió Potter con una aterradora tranquilidad en su voz.

—James, recapacita por favor. Toda esta situación nos a llevado a perder a Peter y a Sirius… por favor, para esto.—dijo tragando con nerviosismo al ver a ocho compañeros de sus casas bufando con impaciencia.

—Por el amor de Merlín James, ¿quieres terminar con esto?—dijo un compañero suyo.

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.¿Acaso era real? ¿Tantas ganas tenían de humillarlo de esa forma?

—¡Vamos James! El no violaría a Lily...— miró a la pelirroja—vamos, díselo. Dile que tiene una idea equivocada. Que nada de eso fue así. ¡Todo lo contrario!— pero lo único que hubo de la pelirroja fue un total y absoluto silencio. No era que no quisiera hablar, era que no podía, el miedo la estaba arrebatando la voz. Ese no era el James que conocía, no era el James divertido y gracioso. No, ahora era un James sádico y malvado. Un James psicópata.

Las piernas de la chica temblaban sin parar.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!—exclamó Potter dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo mojado del baño.

—Ahora enserio James, ¿que hacemos aquí?—dijo uno de sus compañeros algo preocupado por Lupin. Y sobretodo por esa repentina e inusual reacción del león.

Lily no sabia que hacer, lo único que hacia era sollozar y mirar la mirada de rabia de Severus.

—Vamos  _Quejicus_ , no pongas esa cara de mala leche... tu y yo nos lo vamos a pasar bien— se acercó a él, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. —al menos nosotros—rió cruelmente.

Severus quería vomitar. Sentía asco al ser tocado de esa forma. Un remolino emociones empezó a emerger en su interior, odio, rabia, dolor, miedo, asco, especialmente rabia... no entendía como podía sentir todo aquello en su cuerpo. Las frías manos de James quitándole con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la blusa era espantoso. Quería alejarlo de él, pero no podía su cuerpo no le obedecía, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar... ni de gritar.

—Oh vaya, ¿tus padres te pegan?—se mofó al ver las cicatrices de su espalda mientras le quitaba el cinturón—después de esto no te querrán ni para echarte a la basura.—susurró a su oido.

Severus trataba de golpearlo pero sin éxito alguno, la humillación y la vergüenza lo estaban consumiendo, quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer. Quería gritar pero no podía todo aquello, toda esa asquerosidad que aparecía en su cuerpo era horrible. Quería golpearlo, matarlo con sus propias manos. Hacerle cientos de heridas hasta que no pudiera ni moverse.

James estaba disfrutando de manera sobrehumana al ver las reacciones que le estaba causando, pensando que tenia que hacerlo más veces por el simple echo de ver esas expresiones.—Desde el primer día que te vi, mirando a Lily... no me gusto, sabía que había algo mal en ti... ¿sabes? Tendrás un calentamiento previo. Pero creeme que después de eso, te haré lo mismo que le hiciste a Lily—agrego susurrándole al oído—me encargare personalmente de llenarte de mierda y nunca mejor dicho.—James se levantó rapidamente del suelo y cogió un cubo que había dejado en una esquina del baño.—supongo que te estarás preguntando que es esto ¿no?—preguntó señalando el objeto.

La verdad ni quería saber que era lo que tenia preparado. Pero basto con escuchar las risas de los otros leones para saber que nada bueno iba a ocurrirle.

Lily no podía hacer nada mas que sollozar de lo aterrada que estaba. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Parecía el mismísimo Lucifer.

—Ja... jam... mes... para es... esto por favor—su voz era casi inaudible. Solo la salio un hilillo de voz.—yo no... no... quiero esto.

Su novio la miro de arriba a bajo, pero la ignoro olímpicamente.

—Oh  _Snivellius_ , no pongas esa cara. Por tu culpa me haces ser así.—agarró el cubo y se lo echó por encima, una asqueroso liquido maloliente marrón se escurrió por todo su cuerpo— una perfecta mezcla de las mierdas de este colegio ¿bonito no?

El cuerpo de pálido de Snape empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Quería despellejarlo con sus propias manos y lo peor, no sabía como salir de aquella horrenda situación. La humillación era tan grande que quería desaparecer. El asqueroso olor encima de el era horrible le hacia querer dar arcadas, pero ni si quiera tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Pobre  _Quejicus_ , estas lleno de mierda ¿no crees?—se mofó el animago.

James dejó que su pie se posara en el estómago del chico mientras empezaba a ejercer una fuerza cada vez mayor. Mirándolo con indiferencia. Con asco, con rencor.

Empezó a pisotear sin ninguna piedad el estómago del Slytherin, haciendo que este diera arcadas del dolor, pero sin poder llegar a emitir ningún grito. Daba igual que empezara a escupir sangre, daba igual que se encogiera del dolor. James parecía que quería molerlo a golpes.

—¡Das asco!—se quejo al ver que su zapato se había ensuciado con las heces que el mismo le había tirado—lamelo—ordenó James dejando delante de la boca del Slytherin su calzado.—vamos.

Severus lo miró con un profundo odio, lejos de obedecerle, lo escupió, llevándose una patada en la cara, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

—¿Quieres pelea? Bien, la tendrás. Chicos, venid.

No tardó en ser rodeado por aquellos animales que lo miraban como si fuera una rata en un laboratorio.

—¿Que hacemos ahora?—preguntó uno de ellos, sintiendo un poco de lastima al ver así a Snape.

—Mmm—el chico se quedo pensativo—desquitaros con el, haced lo que queráis, mearos encima si queréis.—rió con fuerza el chico de las gafas redondas.

Aquello sonó muy tentador para todos ellos. Era una oportunidad única para humillar al Slytherin que siempre los dejaba en evidencia. El gran Severus Snape, el mayor condescendiente de todo Hogwarts.

—No sé... esto no me parece que este bien—dijo uno, haciendo que muchos tuvieran un vestigio de conciencia.

—Charls—el animago puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero—¿cuantas veces vas a tener oportunidades como estas?

El chico lo miró inseguro, pensó que simplemente sería darle una paliza, pero no humillarlo de esa forma tan vil y cruel... bastó tan solo mirar a los ojos de ese pobre desgraciado para entender que aquello había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Te recuerdo las veces que hizo que los Slytherins se rieran de que tuvieras una hermana  _Squib_? ¿las veces que hizo que se rieran de tí por tener que hacer de padre por tu hermana pequeña? O el modo en que se burlaba de ti por tus notas

Y era así. Ese chico le había humillado cientos de veces delante de sus compañeros. ¿Que había de malo con devolver dicha humillación? Aunque claro esta, a otro grado, además, ¿nadie se había echado para atrás? ¿porque hacerlo no hacerlo él también?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! Venga, disfruta de esta increíble oportunidad—finalizó James mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la espalda de su compañero. Como quien se las da a un compañero después de haber ganado el partido.

Los ocho chicos que había se miraron los unos a los otros sonriendo diabólicamente.

Uno de ellos se bajo los pantalones y empezó a orinar encima del Slytherin con una ancha sonrisa en la boca. Otró comenzó a lanzarle hechizos con su varita. Otro le pisoteaba las muñecas, acompañados de continuos insultos. Aquellas vejaciones eran inhumanas, ahora, Severus cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que aquello se terminara. Era tal la humillación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, que deseo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por unos instantes.

La cosa iba a mayor. Al punto que Severus dejó de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dejándole casi en un estado catatónico.

El había sido terriblemente traicionado. Por la mujer que más amaba. Por aquella, por la que se desvivía. Aquel doloroso silencio lo estaba matando. Algo se rompió en él. Algo hizo que una desesperanza amarga embargara toda su alma. Ya no valía la pena luchar. ¿para qué? Ahí estaba Lily, sollozando pero sin luchar. Sin gritar que parasen aquella humillación.

Nada.

Como siempre fue.

Dejó de mirarla. Sus ojos no se lo permitían. Optó por dejar que su cerebro lentamente se fuera apagando. Lentamente. Por lo menos, era una buena forma de no estar en esa situación. Lejos del dolor, aunque fuera momentáneo.

Su mente se cerró en banda. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero el ya no estaba ahí. Preferiría quedarse inmerso en aquella oscuridad interna. Lejos de aquella agónica traición. Aquel dolor. Aquel beso de Judas.

Los golpes se intensificaron. Cada vez más y más. Al punto que el propio James pensó que lo habían matado a base de golpes y hechizos.

—¡ _Expulso_!— un rayo violeta chocó contra el pecho de de uno de sus compañeros, lanzándolo lejos de Snape.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para todos los que estaban en los lavabos.

Sirius Black, acompañado de Lucano estaba defendiendo a su gran enemigo y rival Severus Snape. Y todos sabían, que luchar contra Sirius cuando tenía una varita era un duelo perdido, y mas aún cuando habían empezado a correr el rumor de que practicaba magia negra. Lo que ayudo, dado que todos ellos se apartaron del cuerpo de Snape.

—¡QUE COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO!—bremó con un rugido el Gryffindor.

El chico se quedó por unos segundos en silencio. Viendo el terrible panorama que tenía delante suyo. Casi como si lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta. No podía creer con lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera a punto de cometer algo tan vejatorio como humillar de esa forma a un compañero. Lo que no esperaba era especialmente ver a su buen amigo Remus tirado en el baño totalmente inconsciente.

James ayudó a levantarse del suelo a Charls. Potter se giró mirándolo con un profundo odio. Sacó la varita y lo apunto.

—Maldita sea ¡apartate!

Sirius miró a un Snape medio desnudo, tirado en el suelo lleno de heces junto con una mirada de humillación y rabia se hacían de notar. Ignoró olímpicamente los griteríos de James. Se quitó la túnica y lo tapó, haciendo que al menos recobrara un poco su dignidad. El joven Black miró a su enemigo tirado en el suelo como un vulgar perro. Por una vez, sintió culpabilidad al verlo en ese estado. Levantó la vista y la posó en los ojos castaños de lo que alguna vez consideró como su hermano.

—Hasta los gusanos tienes más honor que tú. Eres la vergüenza de nuestra casa.

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso. James lo miró con furia.

—Lo dice el tipo que practica magia negra.

Sirius ni se inmutó, de alguna forma había acabado desarrollando una especie de insensibilidad absoluta hacia los comentarios de sus compañeros.

—Prefiero eso; a llegar a amordazar a un alumno y dejarlo paralítico con un hechizo para que no pueda defenderse.

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza, sintiendo como la consciencia volvían a su cabeza. Algo que James se percató.

—¡Expelliar...!

No llegó a terminar el hechizo por la sencilla razón de que Lucano le había robado la varita partiéndola en dos. James estaba con los abiertos, ahora no era nadie. Ahora no tenía varita, no tenía nada con lo que poder defenderse.

James miró con espanto a Lucano. Algo empezó a tornarse ocuro.

Ese perro no era normal. Cuando se puso delante de Sirius y Severus no paró de gruñirles de manera incesante. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que James y los otros chicos se quedasen espantados.

Los músculos del cánido empezaron a deformarse. La piel empezó a abrirse, y no tardo mucho en que su cuerpo empezara a llenarse de llagas y pústulas. El olor a putrefacción inundó el baño haciendo que muchos se tapase la nariz del terrible hedor que desprendía, pero eso no era lo aterrador. Lo aterrador fue, al ver como ese perro cariñoso, se partió en dos, creando así, dos hórridas mandíbulas con una hilera de dientes desiguales que recorrían toda su carne. Creando un ser aberrante del mismísimo averno.

Sirius sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

—Has cumplido— Sirius se giró para verlo, y deseo no haberlo hecho.

No es que fuera el mismísimo Voldemort, pero la sensación que daba era espeluznante. Una mirada llena de una ira fuera de este mundo y sin embargo, mantenía una expresión ecuánime, provocando que Sirius sintiera un leve escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Sirius miraba a Amal como si fuera un desconocido, no podía creer que ese fuera el tierno y adorable moreno de hace unos días. Ahora era... era... la pesadilla reencarnada. La pesada atmósfera era muy parecida a la que sintió en el callejón... no, el ambiente era mucho mas cargado, mucho peor que  _la_ _N_ _este_ _N_ _egra._

La expresión corporal de Amal era el de una roca, no sabían que movimiento iba hacer, era como una mascara. Un enemigo invisible, impredecible sus golpes al igual que sus acciones.

Amal miró de arriba abajo a James. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, pero con esa misma expresión se acercó a el con esa misma lentitud. Lo único que hizo fue una simple acción.

Ladeó la cabeza cual perro. Lo miró directamente. Como un depredador. Y esta vez abriendo desorbitadamente los sus ojos narnajas. Dando a la escena un aspecto macabro e ihnumano.

James sintió una fuerte sacudida recorrer todo su cuerpo. Una ola de pánico recorrió su espina dorsal. Una vocecilla interna le chillaba a todo pulmón de debía de huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

—Miré, pero no hubo quien me ayudara, me asombró que nadie me diera apoyo. Mi propio brazo me dio la victoria; ¡mi propia ira me sostuvo! En mi enojo pisoteé a los pueblos, y los embriagué con la copa de mi ira; hice correr su sangre sobre la tierra

Las palabras de Amal hicieron eco por todas las esquinas de los baños. Aquellas palabras se incrustaron como balas en sus pieles. Aquellas palabras definían a la perfección la situación. Aquellas palabras que sonaban como si fuera el inminente  _Armagedón_. Como si fueran las últimas palabras que le envió Dios a Adam y Eva. Como si estuvieran dictando el juicio final.

Sirius estaba aterrado, James estaba en shock. Y el resto de los leones no podían entender porque el ambiente era tan, tan, tan pesado, al punto de ser incapaces de respirar.

Amal ni se inmutó con el aspecto de Lucano. De echo, espantando aun más a los presentes, se volteó acercándose al can acariciando el lomo del animal.

—Esta vez no amigo mio… esta vez no.

Nadie quería saber que quería decir aquello.

El perro se volvió lentamente a su forma natural. Con el hórrido sonido de los huesos crujiendo para volverse a poner en su sitio.

El moreno se agachó en el cuerpo de Severus mirándolo detenidamente. Lejos de sentirse asqueado, lejos de sentir repulsión, lo cogió entre sus brazos, cargándolo como la primera vez que lo curo. Le daba igual que todo el olor y la porquería manchasen su ropa.

Miró de reojo a todos esos gusanos que se hacían llamar personas.

—El lobo no descansará hasta que todo el rebaño esté muerto.

Todos estaban estáticos, nadie se atrevía hacer ningún movimiento. Todos estaban pálidos, sin llegar a creer las amenazas del chico, sin embargo, optaron por no hablar, especialmente al ver como el Rottweiler los miraba amenazadoramente.

Inevitablemente las extrañas palabras de Amal retumbaron en las cabezas de los leones. El escalofrío que habían en lo más profundo de sus entrañas no desaparecían.

Amal los volvió a mirar y se fue por la puerta.

Sirius, por primera vez, sintió vergüenza de estar en la casa de Gryffindor. Vergüenza de ver lo que habían echo con Snape. Vergüenza de ver como las personas que tanto idolatró no eran como el pensaba. Vergüenza de ver, lo bajo que habían caído. Vergüenza… vergüenza de ellos y de si mismo.

Echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Remus. Lo miró con dolor. Ver a su amigo así no era una imagen que le gustase. Se acercó a él, lo levitó y siguió al moreno. Ignorando por completo a lo que un momento, esas personas llegaron a ser sus amigos.

—Lleva a tu amigo a la enfermería.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza

—¿Y Snape?

El moreno miró al Slytherin. Para posar segundos más tarde al animal que le acompañaba. En cuestión de segundos, una masa de carne empezó a envolver a Amal.

—No te preocupes—y en cuestión de segundos, cuando aquel amasijo inmundo de carne lo envolvió, desapareció de la estancia. Dejando a un Sirius totalmente estupefacto.

Amal apareció en su habitación, miró al Slytherin, tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Pero estaba ido, era como si su cuerpo estuviera con él, pero su mente en otro lugar. Algo se había roto en el.

Estaba más que preocupado, no sabía que hacer para que el chico volviera en si.

Amal fue directamente al baño, metió cuidadosamente a Severus en la bañera y empezó abrir el grifo y sacar de los armarios cientos de sales y champús de baño. A medida que el agua caliente y el vapor de agua invadían el cuarto, la suciedad de Severus empezó a irse del cuerpo.

Amal empezó a quitarle toda la ropa, cambiándolo por sales perfumadas, intentando al menos que ni el mismo notase el olor que tenía anteriormente. Agarró un taburete y empezó a pasar una esponja por su pálido cuerpo, tratando de limpiar cualquier vestigio de suciedad. Severus seguía en estado de shock, tenía la misma expresión que entes, una vacía, una mirada carente de emociones. Amal estaba abrumado, no sabía que hacer para que volviera en si. Suspiró consternado. Verlo así…. Hacía que algo en lo más prufundo de su ser se revolviera como una bestia sedienta de sangre. Tragó con fuerza.

No, ahora no podía.

Pasó con suavidad y con mimo la esponja por el pálido brazo de Severus. Viendo la exagerada cantidad de contusiones que tenia, ahora simplemente eran manchas rojizas, pero con el pasar de los días se volverían hematomas muy serios y dolorosos.

Miró el vientre, ligeramente hinchado. Aquello era preocupante, rezaría para que solo fuera una inflamación interna y no una rotura. El sabía de antemano lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser tener una fisura en los órganos internos.

También se fijó en su pierna. No tenía buena pinta, y algo le decía que aquello iría a mayores. Incluso, no estaba del todo seguro si eso lograría recuperarse.

Miró el agua de la tina, había pasado a ser transparente a un agua sucia de color marrón. Abrió el tapón de la bañera y encendió el grifo para que volviera quedar igual de limpia y pura. Y de la nada, el agua volvió a ser igual de clara que antes. Se quedó visiblemente más aliviado al ver que Severus respiraba algo más relajado.

—¿Estas mejor?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, tan solo su respiración, pero a el no le importaba, tenía la vaga esperanza de que el estaba mejor, y eso le bastaba. Tenía que aferrarse a eso.

—No se que puedo traerte... mmm...—el moreno se quedó pensativo mirando al Slytherin— ¡aja! Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Como si el fuera capaz de moverse.

El moreno volvió con un montón de cachivaches suyos que nadie sería capaz de identificar que diablos eran. Sin embargo, Amal hizo que estos levitaran sobre el aire proyectando galaxias y hermosas constelaciones, demostrando una vez más su amor hacia el cielo, con el sonido del canto de las ballenas formadas por estrellas.

—Es bonito ¿no crees?... —dijo el moreno apoyando sus codos en la tina—en mi tierra las hay de mas colores y formas y se ven cien mil veces mejor.

El chico observó al Slytherin y fue un alivio ver que al menos seguía con su mirada las falsas estrellas fugaces. Algo mas tranquilo se fue a cogió el champú que dejó en el suelo y empezó a lavarle el pelo. No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero los ojos de Severus se cerraron. Aunque no supo si fue de manera instintiva o por simple placer.

—¿Sabes porque a las personas nos gusta tanto que nos toquen el pelo? Eso es debido a un tipo de célula intraepitelial cuya función se asocia a la sensación táctil, debido en parte a las microvellosidades que poseen. Su funcionamiento, sin embargo, ha sido un misterio durante mucho tiempo... a si que ya ves, al final va resultar que vamos a tener un parentesco con los perros.—acotó con humor.

Así se paso un buen rato hablando solo, diciendo a un Severus dormido las diferencias de cantos entre las ballenas jorobadas y las ballenas azules con la compañía de los cantos de las ballenas y las estrellas moviéndose de un lado a otro. De alguna forma, parecía un amante hablando al cadáver de su amor.

—¿Como estás?

Como era de esperar no recibió respuesta alguna, se levanto del avejentado taburete y se arrodilló al lado de la tina, apoyo sus brazos en el borde mirando fijamente al pelinegro, se odiaba a si mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo, lo que mas le preocupaba, no eran las heridas, si no su estado psicológico. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que el chico sabía defenderse y que sabía desenvolverse de muchas situaciones... pero lo que le había ocurrido... aquello no tenía perdón de tal James... Oh, el había desatado una bestia interior que el lucho por contener. Pero ahora… no, esta vez, no contendría a esa bestia feroz. Esta vez, la alimentaría .

Esos bastardos habían entrado en un campo totalmente desconocido, un campo donde nadie salia con vida. Ya era hora que tomara cartas sobre el asunto. Severus se había vuelto una persona imprescindible para él, y no iba a tolerar que dañaran su mas preciado tesoro.

Dejando esos pensamientos aparte, empezó a sentirse algo cansado, los nervios y la preocupación le habían absorbido todas sus energías, sumando que no se encontraba precisamente para bailar tango. Estaba realmente débil, pero la imagen latente de Severus… Tenía que curarlo, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a ese chico. Aunque mas que poder, no quería. Ya había perdido a personas preciadas a lo largo de su vida.

—No me iré, me quedaré aquí. Viviré aquí… para ti. Solo para ti— susurró con secretismo—nunca me iré. Cumpliré con tus deseos… me quedaré—murmuró para si mismo—solo para ti—finalizó quedándose profundamente dormido.

Severus abrió los ojos con una dolorosa lentitud, los recuerdos del baño le habían despertado como un balde de agua fría. Miró con cierta pereza la tina, curiosamente estaba bastante caliente, lo suficiente para que no tuviera frio y lo suficiente para que no se desmayara. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, especialmente el estomago. Los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe, especialmente lo que hizo Amal. Con clara dificultad miró al moreno que dormía plácidamente el el borde de la bañera. Estaba seguro que con esa postura, iba a tener una buena tortícolis. Pero hubo algo que lo llamó especialmente la atención. Parecía como si el hubiese estado llorando.

Severus tocó su rostro, haciendo que el chico despertara por el ruido de las gotas del agua.

Amal se enderezó de aquella incomoda postura, quedándose arrodillado ante él. Sin embargo, hubo algo que alerto al Slytherin, los hombros del moreno empezaron a temblar, no podía ver su cara por culpa del flequillo que llevaba.

—Lo siento— la voz quebrada le indicaba que efectivamente había llorado por largo tiempo— lo siento... no pude llegar a tiempo.— el mecánico alzó su rostro, dejando al Slytherin totalmente perplejo.

Amal estaba llorando como un bebé. Gimoteando sin parar.

—Llegué tarde y no pude hacer nada... nada— bajó la cabeza, mientras se agarraba de los pelos—perdón, perdón... ni si quiera fui capaz de protegerte... perdón, perdón—El corazón del pelinegro se le paralizó por unos instantes, el estaba llorando por su causa. Él, un chico que no tenía motivos para estar con él... y sin embargo ahí estaba.—si tan solo hubiese llegado antes... por mi culpa, por mi culpa.

Severus negó con la cabeza, el no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía porque llorar, había venido a ayudarlo, a consolarlo, eso era suficiente para el.

Aunque el trataba de hacerle entender que el estaba bien, el no paraba de gimotear. Jamas le había visto así (más bien a un chico) con los ojos así de vidriosos, con las mejillas rojas y húmedas de las lágrimas, los labios ligeramente hinchados de tanto morderlos del nerviosismo.

—Estoy bien Amal— pese a la sonrisa tranquila de Severus, el moreno seguía inquieto, y por ende las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos. El pelinegro dejo sus brazos en el bordillo de la tina, haciendo que Amal siguiera con total atención sus movimientos—deja de llorar. Si ya eres feo, peor aún si lloras.

—Lo siento— Severus negó con la cabeza, haciendo un leve esfuerzo e ignorando el dolor que le suponía moverse. E hacer un mínimo movimiento acarició el pelo del mecánico.

—Deja de disculparte

Pese a esa respuesta, Amal se sobresaltó aun más.

—¡Yo debí de haber estado ahí! ¡si yo... tan solo hubiese sido mas listo esto no habría pasado!... realmente soy idiota... debí de darme cuenta.—Severus se sorprendía lo rápido que se deprimía Amal. — no puedo evitarlo... yo... yo...— la sonrisa rota de Amal no le auguraba nada bueno—soy un inútil incapaz de proteger a la persona que… que… —inmediatamente el moreno cerró la boca. Mirando a las baldosas blancas del suelo.—perdón... lo siento. Lo siento. Perdón… yo…

Severus hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que callara en el acto.

—Perdón—dijo entre sollozos tratando de controlar como podía sus lágrimas.

Severus hizo un gesto para que se acercase con el dedo. Algo que el chico obedeció sin rechistar.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿te duele alguna parte de… ?

El chico no llegó a terminar la frase.

Unos labios calientes se asentaron en contra de su voluntad. Severus se quedó inmóvil por un momento, dando a Amal la oportunidad para rechazarlo. Cuando no lo hizo, empezó a mover los labios profundizando suave y gradualmente el beso. Con lentitud, disfrutando ese pequeño e íntimo momento. Amal respondió lentamente a medida que su mente se esforzaba para entender que eso estaba ocurriendo realmente. Durante unos segundos pensó que estaba alucinando, que aquello era una increíble y realista alucinación. pero Severus realmente lo besaba, y sus labios eran gélidos como los tímpanos de hielo que asolaban en las noches invernales de Hogwarts. Pero, de alguna forma, eran paradójicamente cálidos. Su mente se vació de todo pensamiento coherente centrándose únicamente en la boca que trabajaba diligentemente contra la suya.

El moreno dejó escapar un suave gemido. Mientras que Severus arremetió con más fuerza en su boca. De una manera casi dolorosa. Pasó la lengua en la costura de los labios del moreno y su lengua se le concedió fácil acceso. Con impaciencia, y quizás un poco descuidada, Amal profundizó su lengua en la boca de Severus, deleitándose cuando el ojinegro respondió entrelazándolo sin problema. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se movieron para enredarse en el cabello de Amal, tratando de tirar de él aún mas cerca si es que se podía.

El beso continuó, Amal sintió que se ahogaba en las sensaciones que el evocaba. Su cuerpo estaba completamente despierto y sus manos tocaban con delicadeza el rostro húmedo de Severus. Pasados los segundos, Amal se retiró muy ligeramente para recuperar el aliento. Jadeando como quien hacía una larga maratón. Se sentía borracho, a merced del joven Slytherin y cuando Severus lo miró fijamente. Casi impasible. Se inclinó para presionar un último beso a los labios. Dejando un mensaje que demostraba que no era un simple desliz. No. Aquello había sido intencionado. Y valla que si lo había sido.

—¿Que significa esto?

Severus sonrió por primera vez.

Aquello era una pregunta estúpida.


	16. Capítulo 16:

Capítulo 16: Trémulo.

Severus fue abriendo los ojos con cierta pereza, ya de por si le costaba despegar sus parpados por el dolor que le causaba realizar esa simple acción.

Le molestó que fuera despertado por esos desagradables recuerdos del baño. No le gustaba sentirse así, no quería admitir que el acontecimiento que había vivido en los baños del este le estaban afectando más de lo que él pensaba.

Una punzada de dolor caló su pecho. El ver ahí a Lily, en silencio. Viendo lo que le estaban haciendo, sin hacer nada. Paralizada, sin tan siquiera gritar. Sin molestarse en aclarar lo que realmente sucedió. Sin desvelar la cruda realidad. Haciendo creer que a todos que él le había forzado a mantener realciones... Solo de pensarlo su alma se rompía en dos.

" _V_ _iolar_ " pensó con ira. El jamás haría algo tan cobarde como eso, el jamás sería como el puerco de su padre. Jámas tocaría de esa manera tan sucia a una mujer. Y sin embargo, el simple hecho de ser de Slytherin ya le catalogaban como una cerdo desgraciado capaz de hacer semejante vejación... a veces pensaba en que parte los Gryffindors se diferenciaba de ellos. Cuando los propios leones actuaban igual que ellos bajo otra ideología ¿entonces que pasaría ahora?, definitivamente la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron se esfumó en cuestión de segundos... y de la peor manera posible.

¿Porqué?, ¿porque le hizo Lily todo esto? ¿a qué precio?, ¿mereció la pena? Ya no sabía ni que pensar, era una mezcla amarga y dolorosa. Saber que aquella pelirroja que lo ayudaba a seguir día a día en aquella espantosa familia, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Aquella chica a la que tanto adoraba le dió las espaldas por un tonto impulso que tuvo. Ahora ¿que le quedaba? No se sentía con fuerzas para volver a confiar en alguien ¿como saber si le iban a volver a traicionar? Tenía miedo, miedo de que le volvieran a hacerle tanto daño. Tenía el alma llena de cicatrices, llena de heridas que faltaban por curar, y justo, cuando empezaba a poner orden en su vida, se la destrozaban en cuestión de segundos. Esa sensación de traición no se le iba de su cuerpo. Ese beso de Judas era una agonía constante.

Y lo que era peor, los que vinieron a protegerlos fueron precisamente las personas que más detestaba. Sirius Black, por evidentes razones. Y Amal… Merlín, ¿porque diantres tenía que ser  _muggle_? Bufó para sus adentros. No sabía si ese sentimiento que tenía era por su procedencia, o por el modo tan vulnerable que le encontró. Muy en el fondo, pese a que era una herida para su orgullo era más por lo segundo que otra cosa.

No entendía porque, de entre todos los alumnos que había en Hogwarts se querría preocupar tanto por el. ¿quería algo de el? ¿era un simple juguete? O ¿tal vez un simple capricho? En sabía que el no era esa clase de persona. No tenía esa clase de superficialidad. Se fijaba en algo que muy pocos hacían. Muy bien sabía que Amal era diferente, pero no podía evitar que el miedo a ser traicionado de esa manera nublara su juicio.

Respiró con cierta lentitud, casi como si estuviera conteniendo el aire. Miró de un lado a otro para descubrir que, de alguna forma había acabado en la cama, con un pijama blanco y con cientos de vendas y tiritas. No sabía si era de día o de noche. Las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas y la única luz que había eran las galaxias proyectadas del mecánico.

Estaba algo decepcionado

No recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormido, ni en que momento le habían traído a la cama, tampoco es que le importase.

En ese momento los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe. Había besado a Amal, un  _Squib_ ,  _muggle_  y extranjero. Bajo otras circunstancias, probablemente se habría tachado de loco o que, teniendo en cuenta la situación había perdido los estribos. Peor no era el caso, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Incluso, podía tener todavía ese agradable cosquilleo es los labios. No estaba del todo seguro como debía catalogar aquel beso. Fue violento, cargado de torpeza y desesperación. Aunque, probablemente lo que más le gustase fuera las expresiones que Amal evocó. Su trémula mirada. Centelleante, límpida, acuosa por las lágrimas. Sus labios temblorosos y sus mejillas húmedas... oh, aquellas lágrimas. Aquello había sido el principal detonante, las mejillas húmedas junto a los ojos vidriosos. Esa expresión había despertado partes de su cuerpo que no creyó que despertarían por eso. Claramente iba a repetirlo y daba igual cuantas veces fueran.

Ese  _muggle_  permaneciera a su lado, aunque tuviera que atarlo con cadenas. Aunque tuviera que hechizarlo.

Lo que ahora rondaba en su mente, era un duda considerable. ¿Que pasaría ahora con Amal? ¿el moreno lo rechazaría? ¿pondría alguna excusa? ¿que sería de él? Aquel beso no había sido un impulso. Después de lo que pasó en los baños… ahora más que nunca sabía que el Squib tenía que pertenecerse. Y no podía haber un no como respuesta.

Se enderezó de la cama, sacando los pies de la caliente manta. Miró conmocionado su tobillo, que tan solo de ver el color ya le daban a cualquiera ganas de vomitar. Lo más inteligente sería no forzar su pie.

—¿Severus?— la voz de Amal se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por un segundo, tuvo el impulso de abrirle, pero tal como tenía el pie, era mejor no hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entre ver la figura de Amal.

—¿Te molesto si doy la luz?— pese a la oscuridad que había, la suave luz que emenaban las falsas estrellas era suficiente para poder ver que Severus negaba con la cabeza.

Al prender la luz, fue una verdadera sorpresa ver el cambio tan radical que había echo el mecánico con sus ropas. Lejos de ponerse las típicas camisetas holgadas y los pantalones usados que daban ganas de tirarlos. Ahora se habían vuelto en ropas totalmente elegantes.

No era nada del otro mundo, llevaba un simple jersey negro de cuello alto y unos simples pantalones negros bien planchados. Pero de alguna forma el cambio tan drástico resultaba irremediablemente impactante. Y aquella ropa... enmarcaba su figura de una manera sobria y austera. Ya de por si era alto, pero aquella ropa, daba la sensación de alguien distinguido, las mangas del jersey resaltando sus delgados brazos pero de una forma refinada. Los pantalones de tela negra ajustándose lo necesario en sus piernas. Los zapatos negros, haciéndolo parecer un mago de pura sangre, los guantes de cuero negro y el pelo, que siempre iba despeinado lo había cambiado por uno mas acorde a su ropaje. Estaba echado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista todo su rostro. Aquel simple cambio, había conseguido que incluso su cicatriz, resultara aún más amenazadora. Incluso, en su mente, no pudo pensar que hasta un mortífago se quedaría asombrado.

—¿Ocurre algo?— la forma en la que Amal había echo la pregunta era tan inocente que le resultaba difícil de comprender porque Severus tenía esa expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

—Estás... diferente—dijo finalmente tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

Amal lo miró con cierta inquietud.

—Bueno...— el moreno se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo— digamos que e decidido poner las cartas sobre la mesa—No entendió a que se refería con eso, pero tampoco preguntó. Amal se acercó a la cama y frunció en ceño.—deberías de estar tumbado, y por favor no trates de pisar... podría ser fatal para ti.

—¿Que hora es?— preguntó.

Amal se quedó pensativo y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sacó un pequeño reloj de cadena y entrecerró los ojos con un evidente cansancio.

—Las cinco y media de la mañana—bostezó con claro sueño.

Aquello debía de ser una broma ¿entonces porque diantres Amal estaba despierto?, y más importante ¿porque estaba vestido así por el castillo por la noche?

—¿Quién en su sano juicio merodea el castillo a estas horas?

El moreno ladeó la cabeza como un perro.

—Estuve hablando con el viejales, como se llamaba… —Amal trató de hacer memoria inútilmente— Angus... no, Arthur... Argus…

—¿Albus Dumbledoore?

—¡El mismo!—exclamó Amal. Aunque Severus trató de no tener en cuenta de que el moreno era incapaz de acordarse del nombre del mago que le dio el trabajo como mecánico—el caso es que fuí a hablar con él, le pedí que te diera una excedencia de varias semanas. Las heridas que tienes tardan en curarse y la enfermera no tenía mucha idea de como curar heridas de este tipo… en fin—suspiró mientras empezaba a rebuscar, lo que Severus supuso que serian pociones— Que el vejete, quería hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Así que le dije: " _Viejo,_ _c_ _reo que un bombazo como este caso ser_ _í_ _a mala fama para el colegio, si no quieres ser el centro de atención de la prensa vas a tener que escuchar mi petición_."... y así... no se porque, pero le noté enfadado... a saber porque sera.—musitó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba escuchando, Amal estaba como una verdadera regadera.

—¿Eres consciente de que acababas de chantajear al mago mas poderoso de este siglo?—interrogó el Slytherin con incredulidad.

Amal lo miró por unos segundos, como si el hecho de que se lo dijeran fuera una verdadera sorpresa.

—Hombre, pensándolo así...—la expresión de pura mansedumbre se fue tornando a una mas asustada, al darse cuenta de que en efecto, eso había sido un chantaje— no iré a cárcel por esto ¿no?

Severus quería darse una palmada contra la cara. Por el amor de Merlín, no sabía si ese chico era increíblemente estúpido o si era un condenado genio... puede que un poco de ambas cosas. Trataba de procesar en su mente, que un simple  _muggle_  había chantajeado inconsciente a ese mago que lucho contra Grindelwall (al que derrotó). Wow, eso era digno de recordar. Por un lado tampoco le sorprendía que el director quisiera tapar algo como eso, si durante siete largos años lo había echo... ¿porque no seguir haciéndolo?

—¿Hay algo que te moleste?— preguntó de repente el mecánico al ver el rostro inescrutable del Slytherin.

La verdad era que sí. Severus se mosqueó, Amal estaba actuando de forma normal. No sabía del todo como una persona tenía que actuar bajo esas circunstancias pero... Era como... si el beso jamas hubiese existido. Y aquello lo estaba molestando.

—¿Podrías acercarte?

Amal no entendía nada, ni el porque ese cambio tan brusco de humor. Pese a tener esas dudas rondando en su cabeza obedeció el mandato de Severus.

—¿Te duele el cuello? ¿necesitas que acomode...?—no llegó a terminar la frase por el simple echo de que el Slytherin había tirado del brazo lanzándolo contra un lado de la cama. Severus, ignorando el fuerte dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo se puso encima del moreno. Apoyo sus maltratados brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Amal, denegándole cualquier huida. Muy bien sabía que si el moreno quería, podía escapar. Pero tal como tenía el joven Slytherin los brazos, sabía con certeza que no lo tocaría.

Severus se inclinó para besarlo. Lamió sus labios, y sin permiso alguno entró en la boca de Amal con cierta desesperación. No dejándole ni un solo segundo para que recobrara cualquier pensamiento coherente. No había respuesta alguna en Amal y aquello lo estaba alarmando ¿acaso había sido un sueño? ¿una simple alucinación?, ¿acaso esas maravillosas sensaciones, habían sido producto de su cabeza?, sin embargo, sus temores se disiparon cuando sintió que le tocaban el pelo para acercarlo aún más para profundizar el beso. Aunque Amal estaba respondiendo de una forma algo más cohibido y tímido no tuvo problemas en entrelazar sus lenguas, creando un baile húmedo y diligente. Ignorando que necesitaban el aire en sus pulmones, ambos siguieron entregándose en besos calientes. Sintiendo una agradable corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, especialmente cuando notó que las manos del mecánico se enredaban libremente en el cabello azabache del Slytherin. Y aquello le encantaba.

Ya era hora de devolverle el favor.

Los casi inaudíbles gemidos de Amal hicieron eco por cada parámetro de su cerebro cuando una mano se adentró sin permiso alguno en el jersey negro, tocando con gentileza su estómago.

Severus se alejó un poco de Amal. Viendo como el moreno cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Severus sintió algo similar. Su propia magia se estaba liberando de su cuerpo, envolviendo a ambos en una extraña sensación de placer.

Era todo lo que podía desear. Pese a la piel morena del chico, se podía notar perfectamente el fuerte rubor que tenía en sus mejillas, haciéndolo totalmente deseable. Sus ojos naranjas, humedeciéndose a medida que pasaban los segundos. Hacía que Severus tuviera que forzarse a si mismo en no perder los estribos. Aquella imagen, aquel cúmulo de sensaciones... ¿era Amal consciente de lo que le provocaba? De algún modo, el quería mas, quería tocarlo mas, quería hacerle gritar, quería… quería… ¿pero qué? ¿porque a pesar de estar tocándolo quería llegar aún más profundo? Sentía que quería algo más... ¿pero el qué? Severus sejó de pensar, cuanto más pensaba, más tiempo perdía. Le quitó el jersey y la camiseta. Quedándose estático, mirándolo fijamente.

Las heridas que abarcaba el cuerpo del moreno eran desagradables. Las hendiduras que tenía en la piel, las quemaduras que lo habían derretido como si fuera de cera. Esos aberrantes cortes que hacían que a cualquiera se le revolviera el estómago. Sin embargo, lejos de sentir asco, las manos del Slytherin empezaron a navegar por su cuerpo, demostrando a Amal el poco interés que tenía hacia sus cicatrices. Dejó que lasl yemas de sus dedos pasearan libremente por sus heridas. Severusóse inclinó para volver a besarlo, pasando su lengua por sus labios. Provocando que Amal intentara inútilmente acallar sus gemidos. Algo orgulloso, mordió con algo de fuerza el labio del chico.

Eso era lo que el quería, que Amal fuera el único al que le podía otorgar esos sentimientos y gemidos. Solo él podía ser testigo de ellos, nadie mas que él.

Con la mirada de un lobo hambriento empezó a morder su cuello, mientras le iba bajando poco a poco los pantalones. Estaba seguro de que a él no era el único al que le dolían la entrepierna.

Pero hubo algo que lo paró por que lo dejó totalmente estático. No entendía el porqué, pero la cabellera de Lily apareció como una bala en su cabeza ¿porque le pasaba eso? ¿no podía ni siquiera deshacerse de ella cuando empezaba a ser feliz?. Al mirar a Amal expectante ante toda la situación que el había creado se quedó inmóvil. Ya le había bajado ligeramente los pantalones... pero no se atrevía a ir más allá de eso. Amal no se lo merecía y menos aún, si todavía había rastros de los recuerdos de Evans.

Amal lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero al entender que fue lo que le había echo pararse rió suavemente desconcertando al Slytherin.

—No te preocupes por esto, sabrás como hacerlo cuando llegue el momento— dijo el moreno mientras sonreía aún mas por el desconcierto de Severus.

Aunque había algo que rondaba por la cabeza del Slytherin

—¿No te importa esperar?

Amal lo miró con tanto cariño, que hizo que el corazón de Severus se le paralizara por un momento.

—Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien para mi.

Aquellas palabras, aquellas simples palabras fueron suficiente para entender que Amal era alguien muy especial, y que por ello, había que cuidarlo y mantenerlo a su lado.

Tal vez era eso, el echo de que Amal siempre iba dos pasos por delante. Siempre preocupándose por él, siempre poniéndole a él primero, mimándolo a su manera, demostrándole la importancia que tenía. Diablos, no podía contra él. Jamás se habían preocupado de esa forma, jamás le habían prestado tanta atención.

Amal lo trataba con el respeto que merecía.

—¿Dije algo raro?

Severus negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba, esa era la realidad. Resultaba irónico, pero por alguna razón, estar con Amal. Darle esos besos, esas caricias... le resultaba natural, era como si el propio cuerpo le exigía estar con él.

Aunque por otro lado, también tenía miedo. Ya le habían hecho mucho daño. Lily se había encargado de demostrárselo mintiendo sobre él y destrozando la amistad que tenían. James la alejo de él, cambiando totalmente su personalidad, y esta vez, no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

—¿Que significo para ti?—Aquella pregunta le tomó desprevenido al moreno, que se endereóo de la cama con clara sorpresa en su cara.

Amal lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza.

—No se como explicarlo... pero tu logras calmar esos demonios internos que tengo—hizo una breve pausa, mirando intensamente a los ojos de negros de Severus— Tu presencia me da la paz que tanto anhelaba buscar.—cogió la muñeca del Slytherin y se la llevo a su rostro, envolviéndose en ella. Casi como si fuera su último aliento de oxígeno—simplemente tu mera existencia me resulta necesaria para vivir.

La forma en la que lo miraba, como si el realmente fuera su vivir, como si en verdad fuera su oxígeno. Aquello si que lo había paralizado ¿tal vez los sentimientos de Amal eran reales? Bueno, aquello era una declaración en toda regla. Severus miró fijamente a los ojos naranjas del moreno, era imposible no perderse en esos remolinos hipnotizantes de fuego. Sabía que decía la verdad, sus ojos eran cristalinos como sus intenciones. Y la verdad fuera dicha, le gusto oír aquello, sabía a ciencia cierta que Amal no era de decir palabras bonitas y no cumplirlas... mas bien era todo lo contrario.

Severus no sabía que decir, era uno de esos momentos en los que se había quedado sin habla.

—Soy consciente de que todavía estas enamorado de esa chica.—Para su desgracia, no pudo negarse. Era verdad, todavía estaba enamorado de Lily. Pero no de la forma que el creía. Y quería hacérselo entender.

—No es como tu… —

—Te enamoraste de lo que ella te hizo creer, te enamoraste de su falsa personalidad...—habló con tranquilidad y con seguridad— se que tardaras en deshacerte de todo los sentimientos que ella te introdujo...—vio un atisbo similar a la culpabilidad en los ojos negros de Severus— pero no te preocupes, te esperare.

¿Porque tenía esa mezcla tan agridulce en sus venas? Ese chico era consciente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, de sus sentimientos, pese haber sido él quién empezó todo y sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Diciéndole que no pasaba nada porque tuviera todavía sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Diciéndole que lo esperaría complacientemente.

Como un perro fiel.

Severus tenía la mirada perdida. ¿que tenía que hacer para tenerlo a su lado? ¿que tenía que hacer para no perderlo? Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Amal.

Se odiaba a si mismo por tener todavía esos desagradables sentimientos hacia Lily, quería arrancárselos y poder estar libremente con Amal. Quería besarlo cuantas veces quisiera sin que la pelirroja viniera a su mente. Amal no se merecía estar con alguien que no se había desprendido de ese tipo de recuerdos.

Pese a ello, el mejor consuelo fue recibir los cálidos brazos de Amal rodeándole la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia él, y tumbándolo a un lado de la cama.

—¿No te lo e dicho? Yo esperare todo lo que haga falta. No te presiones, algo como eso lleva su tiempo.—dijo con lentitud— yo estaré ahí para lo que necesites y por favor, recuerda esto...—dio un casto beso en la cabeza del chico— No tienes la culpa.

Severus negó con la cabeza, si, ya lo había podido observar con sus propios ojos. Pero por un lado no podía evitar tener ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

—¿Porque no vas a dormir?,— la expresión de Amal era prácticamente una de pura sorpresa—¿no es como si tuvieras que arreglar algo no?

El moreno frunció en morro, quedándose pensativo.

—Bueno, tendré que irme sobre el medio día,.

—¿Y eso?—interrogó el muchacho.

Amal sonrió de oreja o oreja, demostrando un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

—E hecho un experimento, y quiero ver como va—dió una ancha sonrisa a Severus— digamos que quiero probar una nueva cerradura en los baños, además a esa hora en cuando menos gentío hay. —dijo aquello último con un repentino bostezo.

—¿Y no sería mejor, dormir hasta esa hora?

Amal asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, la verdad es que tienes razón— el moreno estiro sus músculos, mientras soltaba un suspiro contenido.—por alguna razón estoy agotadísimo.

Severus miró atentamente todos los movimientos de Amal, pese a ser de complexión delgada, estaba seguro que no tendría problemas en derribar a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts.

Amal se levantó de la cama.

—¿ A donde vas?

—Mmm, a dormir en el sofá.—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Severus enarcó una ceja. No sabía como decirle que no quería que se marchara de la habitación. Aunque, él moreno supo descifrar que era lo que quería.

—Si no duermo contigo es porque quiero dejar tu espacio personal, no soy quien para invadirlo... Quiero que te sientas libre y cómodo, no quiero que te fuerces en hacer algo que no deseas.—Una vez más, Amal le demostraba lo especial que era. Siempre pensando en como estaría en su lugar, siempre pensando en su comodidad a costa de la suya—te pregunto esto ahora, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Independientemente de la respuesta no me ofenderé con ninguna de ellas.

Se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía por él. Quería en verdad demostrarle que a el también le importaba, pero no sabía cómo. Y tal como dijo Amal, esperaría pacientemente hasta que el se deshiciera de esos recuerdos.

—Quédate.

No fue necesario nada más. Amal sonrió con esa expresión pacifica de costumbre, abrió la cama y se metió en ella. Severus mantuvo ese rostro inescrutable, pero el tener ahí a Amal de alguna forma lo reconfortaba, se sentía a su manera protegido. Era cálido, todo en el era así. Pese a ser de mundos completamente diferentes, de alguna forma se entendían como individuos. Y también, dormir con el moreno, le aseguraba dulces sueños. Sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos... sin dolor.

* * *

James estaba corriendo en el verde césped del lugar, pero como su formal animal. Un hermoso y elegante venado castaño. Desprendía grandiosidad fuera donde fuera. Caminó hacia el lago que había en el bosque prohibido. La elegancia con la que se movía era digno de ser retratado por reyes. Miró su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Si, el era grandioso, no había nada que lo echara hacia atrás. Retratado como un ser magnífico, dibujado en las antiguas heráldicas medievales, símbolo del Dios de la religión cristiana.

Magnificó las vistas que tenía, el día era ligeramente nublado, pero con los rayos del sol necesario para considerarlos un buena mañana. Los animales iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Creando un ruido perfecto y armonioso. Todo en si parecía que estuviese en el mismísimo paraíso.

Volvió a inclinar su cabeza para volver a beber agua. Y por alguna razón recordó lo que hizo en los baños, no se arrepentía en absoluto, e incluso lo volvería hacer encantado. Lily era suya y de nadie más, su pelirroja, su chica. Era suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, y le daba igual si tenía que tomar medidas... drásticas. No permitiría que nadie se acercara a ella. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Lily en su cabeza, que fue ella quien se acostó con él. Y que incluso, ella trató de obligarlo. Pero, pese a que sabía, que gran parte de lo que dijo era verdad, se negaba a creerla. ¿Porque Lily se acostaría con alguien como Severus? A su modo de ver, algo como eso era imposible. ¡No tenía ningún sentido! No al menos, en alguien como el Slytherin. Tenía un aspecto decrépito y nauseabundo. Ese cabello grasiento que tenía en su rostro. La nariz ganchuda y esas facciones poco agraciadas.

_"Ese muggle_ " podría llegar a ser una amenaza. Había algo extraño en él, algo que no era normal. Ya se lo mostró en los baños. Aquellas espantosas palabras que cargaban un profundo significado. No, no era eso... era algo más. Era la mirada. Era la mirada de un monstruo, una bestia salida de las entrañas del infierno, un engendro que pedía sangre.

De repente, algo lo alarmó. Una punzada surgió por todo su sistema. Levantó la cabeza. Miró al cielo y las nubes empezaron a tornarse oscuras, asegurando que no faltaría mucho para que lloviera, pero eso no fue que le alarmó . Algo no andaba bien. Había un silencio aterrador. Durante todos sus años animal, sabía que cuando algo como eso ocurría, significaba que había un depredador cerca. Pero jamas se sintió así... tan aterrado, tan vulnerable. Las patas traseras empezaron a temblar y su voz interna le gritaba:

_"Corre"_

Oyó un ruido en los matorrales del otro extremo del lago. Miró agudamente, tratando de averiguar que animal era. Sin embargo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, hasta su propio cuerpo le exigía que se fuera del lugar. Pero no lo hizo caso, quería saber que ser se escondía ahí.

Poco a poco, un hedor a sangre y putrefacción empezó a inundar el lugar. Las nubes empezaron a tornarse aun más oscuras, comenzando a llover torrencialmente, junto al aterrador silbido del aire. Ahí supo que algo aterrador se iba a cercando. Quiso darse la media vuelta, pero no pudo hacerlo en ese momento.

Unas patas negras asomaron los matorrales con lentitud, algo grande jadeaba pesadamente. Algo grande se movía con lentitud. Algo grande hizo que todos los animales del bosque callaran del pavor. Algo grande iba a por él.

Poco a poco salió un ser salido del mismísimo averno.

Un lobo negro de ojos naranjas lo miraban fijamente.

Ahí no lo dudo y empezó a correr como nunca lo había hecho. No miró en ningún momento hacia atrás. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su mente se quedo en blanco. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, jamás había sentido ese pánico que nublaba su mente. Ese animal, si es que se lo podía catalogar como tal, iba a matarlo. Algo horrible y terrorífico iba detrás de el.

Había corrido durante un buen rato. Paró para descansar, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Estaba acorralado, mirase por donde se mirase estaba más que asustado. Aterrorizado. Volviendo a respirar para que el oxigeno entrara a sus pulmones. Miró a su alrededor para ver si ese espantoso lobo estaba cerca. Pero esa acción no debió de hacerla.

En el momento en que volvió a poner su mirada en el mismo punto, pudo ver con una aberrante claridad el rostro del espantoso lobo.

Ahora, estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Imponente, magnánimo, regio, suntuoso… aterrador. Era Atila blandiendo su espada. Era nerón y su crueldad. Era Stalin y su odio. Era… era eso. Odio, rabia, ira… todo en su estado más puro. En su absoluta magnificencia.

Miró con pavor a aquel ser. No aquello no podía ser un lobo..Era demasiado grande para serlo, estaba famélico, se le podría contar perfectamente las costillas si no tuviera pelo. La boca era descomunal, los colmillos le sobresalían de la mandíbula. El lomo tenía una complexión demasiado alta demasiado alto como para considerarlo algo normal en un depredador. Pero no era solo eso. Era como si su pelaje negro expulsara sangre que no paraba de chorrear en el suelo.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente, sus patas traseras dejaron de obedecerle, haciendo que cayera torpemente en el suelo. Con las patas delanteras trato inútilmente de levantarse, pero no consiguió nada más que desesperarse aun más. No comprendía porque ese animal podía causarle tanto terror como para que su propio cuerpo no se atreviera a moverse. No comprendía porque tenía tanto miedo. Porque quería huir de aquel lugar. Porque sentía que tenía en frente de él, a la mayor aberración de la vida en si misma.

El lobo de ojos naranjas se acercó a el lentamente. Casi como si disfrutara de verlo así de asustado. Lo acorraló en uno de los anchos troncos. Haciendo que este se acurrucara del miedo. Acerco su boca con suma calma y lentitud. Como quién repara un guiso lento a sabiendas de lo licencioso que estará. El venado castaño cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo como la pesada respiración de la bestia chocaba contra su suave pelaje marrón. Esperó, un buen rato. Hasta que no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos con cierta lentitud. Hasta que se dió cuenta de su error.

Aquella alimaña negra, sin aviso previo mordió sin ninguna piedad sus cuernos, destrozándolos en el acto. Un agudo dolor llego a su cabeza. Cientos de aviso nerviosos llegaron a su cerebro a la velocidad de un rayo. El animal, pegó un bramido propio de los ciervos. Quería que aquello se acabara. Miró con terror a al bestia que tenía delante, que parecía disfrutar del sádico espectáculo.

Sin embargo, vio algo que lo horrorizó aún más.

Una enorme cicatriz que tenia el el lado derecho de la mandíbula que llegaba hasta la oreja.

Era Amal.

El lobo sonrió. Pareció como si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pensando.

La misma mirada. La misma mirada que Amal le dio en los baños.

Amal era esa bestia.

Abrió los ojos con espanto. Ahora ese engendro se había posicionado para atacarlo, y pudo reconocer por la posición, que le daría el golpe de gracia, el golpe definitivo, el golpe que lo mataría. El lobo saltó y el venado cerró los ojos.

Una hilandera de dientes afilados penetró en su dura piel. Sintió como sus músculos eran desgarrados por aquellas cuchillas curvas. Sintió como su laringe se rompía en mil pedazos de los gritos que el pagaba. Sus patas golpeaban al aire por simple instinto. Quería huir de todo ese dolor, quería huir de sentir como era ser devorado vivo. El venado castaño trató de zafarse contra aquella bestia. Pero no podía. Notó con espanto que su vientre era abierto, y vio con terror que sus tripas estaban saliendo de su cuerpo. Un dolor inhumano e indescriptible comenzó a asolar la mente del ciervo.

El lobo, con una de sus zarpas pisó una de las entrañas del animal. Las miró fijamente, y giró con cierta lentitud la cabeza. Aumentando la agonía del animal.

— _Esto es solo el principio._

James abrió los ojos, sin parar de Jadear, con el cuerpo tembloroso. ¿¡Que diablos había sido eso!?

¿Porque había tenido una pesadilla de semejante calibre?, sabía que era un sueño, nada más. Todos los magos tenían sueños premonitores. ¿Pero este?. ¿Como diablos iba a interpretarlo?, ¿que sentido tenía que Amal fuera un engendro como ese? ¿que quiso decir con: "Esto es solo el principio"?

Aquella sonrisa, aquella locura que emenaba por todos los poros de su piel, aquella mirada llena de un odio que no era de este mundo. Esa situación al que estuvo envuelto en los baños... esa misma sensación de agobio y pánico había sido exactamente la misma que tuvo en el sueño ¿pero porque? Sabía que ese chico podía llegar a ser peligroso, pero era un  _muggle_. Un simple y vulgar  _sangresucia_. No tenía porque preocuparse por él, siempre que llevara su varita no habría problema. Incluso sin ella, podría derribarlo con facilidad. Estaba seguro de ello.

No pudo evitar recordar esos ojos naranjas, llenos de odio e ira.

Con las piernas todavía temblando, se levantó de la cama. Bajaría a desayunar más temprano, no quería encontrarse con nadie esa mañana.

No quería ver la cara de Lupin ni de Sirius... Sirius, ese maldito. Aviso al miserable  _Squib_  de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco tenía sentido eso. ¿porque ayudar a su peor enemigo? ¿porque defenderlo? Tampoco rebuscó muchas respuestas, todos habían dado por sentado que practicaba magia negra, quien sabe, puede que Snape fuera quien le enseñara. Y una vez mas su mente volvía en el Slytherin. Por su culpa, el había disgregado su amistad, su "fuerte amistad". Ya tomaría medidas sobre el asunto. Sobre Severus y Sirius.

Una vez en el comedor. Y como era de esperar estaba totalmente desolado. No había ni un alma en el comedor. Ni siquiera los fantasmas del castillo.

Empezó a desayunar. Comió y bebió todo lo que le dió la gana, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Aunque, el zumo de calabaza tenía distinto sabor, uno ligeramente azucarado. Tampoco lo dió muchas vueltas, no era como si aquello fuera algo para quejarse.

No pudo evitar dar vueltas al sueño. Que quería decir su sueño con Amal había sido poco menos que espeluznante ¿porque esa bestia? Y que quería decir al romper sus cuernos. En ese momento recordó haber leído un pequeño texto sobre los venados: Los cuernos lo usan como cortejo, a mas grande el cuerno, mas glorioso era, podría liderar a la manada y por ello llevarse a la hembra.

¿Era eso?... pero como ser humano no tenia ningún sentido. No usaban ningún tipo de cortejo similar.

Diablos, pensar en ello se le cerró el estomago. Ver como sus tripas salían. Verlo con sus propios ojos… no era plato de buen gusto.

Los estudiantes no tardaron en aparecer en el comedor, y como el había pensado esa mañana. No quería ver a ninguno de sus compañeros. No tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas.

Ya en las clases, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el estómago, algo estaba pasando pesadamente por sus entrañas. Estaba empezando a sudar mucho. Sus compañeros lo miraban preocupados, pero tampoco dijeron nada. No se le veía de buen humor y eso que era medio día.

Su estómago sonaba por toda la clase sintiendo un poco de humillación. Para colmo, compartían clase con Slytherin, donde algunos de ellos no tardaron en burlarse de ellos... mas bien de James. Este en verdad, quería embrujarlos a todos, quería que se callaran. Pero el dolor que tenía en el estomago se lo impedía. Estaba seguro que fue por culpa del zúmo de calabaza.

Quería cagar.

—Profesora McGonagall, me encuentro mal ¿Puedo irme por favor?

Por alguna extraña razón esta lo miró con una profunda decepción, sintiendo por una milésima de segundo temor de que ella hubiese descubierto lo que hizo con  _Quejicus_. Sin embargo, la profesora asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía escribiendo en la pizarra.

James se fue corriendo a los baños. Abrió con fuerza la puerta, se metió en una de las cabinas, se bajó los pantalones. Se sentó en el váter y empezó a defecar como nunca antes lo había echo. Empezó a sudar como nunca, estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo al intentar echar todo lo que tenía metido en el cuerpo. Algo más tranquilo, empezó a cagar con normalidad. Aunque el forzarse a si mismo, se vio reflejado en su estómago. Las entrañas le dolía a horrores. Fue un dolor similar en su sueño. No tan agónico, ni tan fuerte. No, ni de lejos. Pero si tenía cierto aire similar.

Se quitó las gafas, mientras jadeaba del cansancio. Uff, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la sala de baños, y la cerraba, aunque el sonido de algo metálico no sabía a que venía.

¿Una cerradura tal vez?

Escuchó unos pasos, y vio en la parte baja de de la puerta de su cabina unos zapatos negros que se paraban delante suyo.

—¡Está ocupado!— sin embargo, el tipo que había ahí no se iba, mas bien, se quedó plantado, sin moverse— ¡dije que esta ocupado!—dijo con algo más de enojo.

El tipo que estaba detrás de la puerta no se movió. Tampoco es que le importase, la puerta tenía pestillo. No era algo que lo mantuviera en vilo.

—¡Joder! Tienes más baños ¿sabes?—bufó con molestia.

Sin embargo, algo lo alarmó, al ver que el tipo emepezaba a jalar el manillar de la puerta con una insistencia aterradora. Y sin más, abrió el baño... para encontrarse a cierta persona, elegantemente vestido de negro con unos guantes de cuero negro.

Esa piel. Esa cicatriz. Esos ojos naranjas.

Su cuerpo tembló interiormente al ver la diabólica sonrisa que llevaba Amal.

—¿Pero que haces...?—no terminó la frase, por que Amal lo agarró de los pelos estampándolo contra la pared de azulejos. El moreno apretó su agarre, causándole un terrible dolor en el cuero cabelludo. ¿Como era posible que el moreno tuviera tanta fuerza?, ese chico si quería podía arrancarle la cabellera de cuajo.

Sintió como el Squib lo retenía contra la pared del baño por unos interminables segundos. Cuando sintió el cálido aliento del moreno en su oído.

—Los cerdos como tú, deberían revolcarse en su propia mierda.

James abrió los ojos, y sin previo aviso Amal lo estampó contra el hoyo del váter, haciendo que el mismo se untara en sus propias heces. Lo sujetaba con fuerza, haciendo que el mismo tuviera que contener las ganas de vomitar.

Sacó de golpe su cabeza, volviendo a respirar y tratando de recuperar el oxigeno que le había sido denegado.

Amal, sin dejar de agarrarle el pelo se agachó hacia él Gryffindor.

—¿Cuarenta y cinco menos diecisiete?—La mente de James estaba a cuadros, no sabía a que venía esa pregunta, no sabía porque le hacia hacer calculo en una situación como esa—¿cuanto es cuarenta y cinco menos diecisiete?—repitió con una aterradora tranquilidad.

—N... no... l... os... sé.

Amal lo miró con una total calma. Casi incluso, parecía que no estaba enfadado.

—Esa no era la respuesta que quería oír.

Y una vez mas forzó la cabeza del Gryffindor en el baño. Le removía una y otra vez sin ninguna piedad. La humillación que estaba sintiendo James en ese momento era horrible, quería que aquello se acabara, quería que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas. Estaba a aterrorizado, no sabía como iba a terminar todo aquello. Era un pesadilla. Lo que estaba pasando era un pesadilla. No podia creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Amal sacó su cabeza.

—¿Cuanto es ochenta y seis menos cuarenta y tres?

¿Otra vez? Trato de calcular en su mente lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no podía.

—¿Cuaren... ta...?

—Nop, pero casi.—añadió con un repentino humor.

Y otra vez volvió hacer la misma acción. Rebozó la cara de James de sus propias heces. Y sin ninguna piedad lo mantuvo ahí mismo durante cuarenta segundos... el mismo numero que había fallado. Amal le agarraba con una fuerza casi inhumana por los cabellos. Apretando gradualmente su agarre. Aquello era mas de que desagradable, vejatorio, humillante. Podía sentir como su propia mierda entraba en la comisura de su boca.

En un momento dado, fue tal el asco que sintió que acabó vomitando en el mismo hoyo del váter.

Amal lo volvió a sacar.

—¿Cuanto es noventa y siete menos veintiséis?

—Seten...ta... y... tre...—al ver que el moreno iba a volver a repetir la misma acción trató de rectificar lo más rápido posible— ¡no! ¡espera por favor! Setenta y uno... ¡setenta y uno!

Amal aflojó el agarre.

—Muy bien, sabes restar.

Se levantó y lo volvió a coger de los pelos, arrastrándole hacia el lavabo.

—Levantate vamos... — James no tenía fuerzas ni para hacerlo, le dolía el estómago, le dolía la cabeza... era tal la humillación que tenía dentro de él que no se atrevía ni a levantarse. Solo quería que lo dejaran en una esquina. Solo quería ser invisible y tratar de olvidar lo que le había sucedido.—no tengo todo el día— lo peor de todo, era que Amal lo hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aterrándolo aún más si es que se podía.

James, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba se levantó. Amal tiro aun mas de su pelo, haciendo que se mirase al espejo. Todo su rostro rojo, lleno de sus propias heces, su uniforme, su blusa... todo era mierda.

Y de la nada, James empezó a llorar. Aquello era tan horroroso, no quería que nadie lo viera así, no quería que Lily le viera así de vulnerable. Solo quería ir a un rincón y que el mundo se olvidara del gran y afamado James Potter.

—Por favor... para esto... te lo suplico. —ya no sabía que hacer para salir de aquella situación. Solo le quedaba eso. Rogar como una miserable rata.

—¿Acaso tuviste la misma piedad con Severus?—Amal lo lanzó al suelo, sacó de su bolsillo derecho una cajita con un diminuto frasco. La abrió y sacó una aguja y vertió el líquido en el envase de lo que el suponía que era una inyección—quiero que te quede claro esto, no quiero que te acerques a él, no quiero que respires cuando esta el, y cualquier orden que el te mande la acataras como si tu vida dependiera de ello... ¿Queda claro?— se agachó a la misma altura de James. Sacó una aguja de manga y se la clavó en el estomago, sintió un ligero malestar, pero nada que lo hiciese agonizar.—¿Queda claro?

James asintió la cabeza.

—Esto es solo el principio.

El Gryffindor abrió con fuerza los ojos. La misma frase, las mismas palabras.

—¿Que?—se atrevió a formular como pudo el león.

Amal lo miró de arriba abajo. Manteniendo esa expresión seria y calmada.

—¿No creerías que esto iba a ser tu castigo no?—al ver la expresión de pavor sonrió con suavidad— oh  _mon chéri_ , pero que inocente eres.—dijo con un tono burlón.— ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que has despertado?—preguntó Amal—soy una persona muy paciente James. Puedes insultarme, denigrarme, golpearme. Lo que quieras, yo te dí esa posibilidad. Te dejé que fuera tu saco de boxeo personal. Y sin embargo, rechazaste esa jugosa oferta. Te centraste en Severus y… uf, mal asunto chico.—añadió mientras volvía a guardar aquel objeto en su correspondiente caja—mi cerebro nunca funcionó bien ¿sabes? Simplemente veo las cosas de otro modo. Llevo en mi interior un ser terrible y horrendo que clama sangre desde Dios sabe cuando. Y créeme, lucho contra él todos los días. Pero esta vez, pienso liberarlo y no pienso poner ninguna pega.—Amal se acercó al muchacho. Recibiendo como respuesta el vano intento de alejarse de él—Hey ¿por que te alejas de mi? ¿no te gusto? Si soy adorable—añadió con una terrible burla, alarmando aún más a James.

—¡Tu! Maldito psicópata demente. ¡Estás loco! ¡deberían encerrarte!—trató de recobrar el poco valor que le quedaba.

—Pero cariño ¿a que viene tanta hostilidad? ¿Te olvidaste de la promesa que te hice?—rió con escarnio mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero negro.

—¿Que promesa? ¡de que hablas!

Amal se levantó y sonrió de lado. Acercándose a él con lentitud. Como una depredador.

—¿No te acuerdas? Tienes una pésima memoria Potter.

Aquello paralizó por completo su cuerpo. Y de inmediato empezó a echarse hacia atrás. El dolor de su estómago era inhumano. El dolor que tenía en la cabeza quería hacerle desmayarse del dolor. Pero sobre todo, el creciente miedo que empezó a apoderarse de él le hizo que su estómago se partiera en dos.

—¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!—empezó a gritar como un desesperado.—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Lo que hizo que el pánico de James aumentara, fue el momento en que vio que lo único que hacía Amal, era el gesto de limpiarse los oídos. Nada de esa situación lo estaba afectando. Nada lo estaba alarmando. Tenía esa calma y esa paz que tanto le había caracterizado.

—Veo que te acuerdas Potter, me alegra saber que no eres tan estúpido.

Amal se mantuvo en un largo silencio, sin dejar de despegar su mirada del James. Era una mirada aburrida e indiferente. Como quien ve crecer el pasto del césped de Hogwarts. El  _Squib_  se fue acercando a él, mientras inútilmente James trataba de echarse hacia atrás. Tocando así la pared de los lavabos.

No tenía escapatoria. No podía huir.

—Te arrancaré los ojos.


End file.
